


Where the buck stops

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 117,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco takes over responsibilty for his whole team - and especially for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> Probably you all will know to which picture this fics refers to (christmas party, agency, I don't have to say more, I guess) :-D  
> Yes, I'm back again after such a short time but it was like the story set itself up. 
> 
> I'm gifting this one to the two people who are commenting the most on my fics (both of them sailing the Durmeus-ship, too, you have to read them!). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Mates, we're on the same boat and you grew dear to my heart. I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> I don't know how much chapters this fic will have and I'm sorry, but I had to bother Mario a little bit in the first chapter. ;-)

„No, he won’t come“, Mario said for the thousandth time. “But it’s his agency, too”, Ann-Kathrin replied stubbornly. “Shut up!”, Mario hissed. He was aware that he was lying to the woman, but he couldn’t care less. They both were experienced liars, one just as good as the other.

The couple was about to attend the Christmas party of Mario’s agency. The date seemed to be perfect when the event was planned, because Marco should have played the match against Frankfurt this day. No Marco meant: no trouble for Mario.

Therefore Mario damned the moment this idiotic opponent player tackled his ex-boyfriend in the match against Paderborn, rushing him off his feet. Although they had broken up months ago, it hurt him to see Marco injured like that.

And if he was honest, he wasn’t over him. Which led to the fact that this evening could end-up really, really bad with Mario trapped between his so-called girlfriend, eager to keep up appearances, and his still existing desire for Marco.  
  
He sighed. “What’s up?”, Ann-Kathrin asked him. “For fuck’s sake, keep your mouth shut and just pretend that you have fun. That’s what I pay you for. Not for stupid questions, right?” “Oh, I can land you in difficulties if you don’t pull yourself together. Let’s don’t forget that you are truly in love with me, aren’t you?”, the woman purred in response.  
  
Mario sighed again. “Let’s get it over and done, my beautiful girlfriend.” “Do I have to kiss you this time?” “Don’t feel obliged”, Mario replied sarcastically.

They entered the restaurant where the dinner took place, already in their roles as the amazing couple. Mario guided them to their place, pulling the chair for Ann-Kathrin. “Oh, he’s such a gentlemen”, a woman on the other side of the table whispered. “Yes, you should see him at home”, Ann-Kathrin answered sugar-sweet.

Mario was busy to pretend affection he didn’t feel when a sudden murmur occurred in the room. He winced when his agent shouted: “Marco, it’s so good to have you here!” Ann-Kathrin tried to murder both of them with her eyes but it was difficult because Marco didn’t deign to look at them. Mario clung to his chair while Marco hobbled by with his crutches.

“I’m going to strangle you when we leave”, Ann-Kathrin hissed, her face still showing a false smile, “you knew that he would attend the party”. “Sure. But your bank account will dry out then”, Mario hissed back, also holding up his front. “I love you, too.” “Go to hell.”

The evening was already ruined for the couple but it should come worse. Naturally, Marco was the star on the party. Injured as he was, everybody felt pity and tried to encourage him. Meanwhile, he sparkled like a gem, telling the people around him that he was okay and willing to come back soon. The adoration in the room was almost manifest.

Mario couldn’t help but stare at him most of the time. “I’ll make a scene right here if you don’t stop undressing him with your gaze”, Ann-Kathrin muttered. “What?”, Mario asked absentmindedly. “Stop gawking at him”, she repeated louder. “And you, stop telling me what I should do!”, Mario said sharply.

“Am I disturbing you?”, Marco asked mischievously. He had limped over to their table after the dinner unnoticed while the couple was arguing. Ann-Kathrin looked away and Mario hasted to say: “No, no! I’m so happy to see you.”

He started to grin at Marco like an idiot. “Do you want to take a seat?” “Yes, why not”. Ann-Kathrin sucked in the air before she retorted: “So how does it feel that your team is still at the bottom of the table?” Mario stared at her in shock. “What? That’s a reasonable question!”, she stated smugly.  
  
“Yes, it is”, Marco answered, fixing her with his gaze. “But I bet it doesn’t feel as bad as being the fake-girlfriend of our World cup hero. By the way, you’re looking great tonight.” “Asshole”, the woman mumbled almost inaudible.

Mario was in cold sweat. “Stop it, please”, he begged. “With pleasure”, Marco answered, “so what are your plans for the rest of the evening?” The heart of the younger one started to beat faster. Maybe, if he could get rid of Ann-Kathrin…

But his hopes seemed to all go up in smoke when Marco continued. “Because I will be driven back to Dortmund soon. You know, I need some rest for my foot and probably”, he added, facing Ann-Kathrin again, “I should contemplate about my future a little bit.”

“No, you should stay here longer”, Mario pleaded. His escort was on the brink of freaking out and now Marco was having fun with this little game.

“You’re right. Maybe this evening has more at stake?”, he winked. Mario seemed like he couldn’t breathe properly anymore. “Yes”, he stammered, “by the way, this tight shirt suits you really…” He wasn’t able to continue because Ann-Kathrin interrupted him. “Don’t you dare and flirt in my presence, I’m going to hurt you really bad”.

“Well, _I’m_ already injured”, Marco grinned. “Oh, and do you want to have a look at how worse my foot was right after the accident happened?” The woman turned away in disgust but Mario took the opportunity to come closer to Marco.

“Let me see! I wish I would have been there to console you”, he murmured. “I can’t believe that your sharing injury photos”, Ann-Kathrin stated. “Oh, don’t worry, there’s a lot I can’t believe about you, too”, Marco replied with his brightest smile. The woman snorted.

“Ann-Kathrin, don’t you want to go over to the other ladies?”, Mario started an attempt to chase her off. “You can talk about shoes and handbags or whatever.” But she didn’t move. “Here, can you see the bruise?”, Marco showed his smartphone.

“God damn, that’s heavy”, Mario commented concerned. “And it still hurts a bit”, Marco breathed, enjoying how he could tease his ex-boyfriend. “Can I do anything against it?” “I’m not sure. Do you have a suggestion?”, Marco whispered. “I can show you in my hotel… outch!”

Ann-Kathrin had stamped with her stilettos right on Mario’s foot. “Now you can show him a bruise, too”, she commented dryly. “Poor Mario”, Marco regretted exaggerated, still making a fool out of him, but the younger one didn’t notice it. He looked at Marco with hope in his eyes and the latter was a little bit ashamed that he was such a dumbass. But Mario didn’t deserve it better, he thought.

Marco took his mobile, willing to stuff it into his pocket so that it looked like he was really ready to go with Mario. But then he saw a message on the display. No, dozens of messages. He started to read them and with every single one his forehead crinkled a little bit more.

“I’ll have to leave”, he stated briefly. “What’s wrong?”, Mario asked, disappointment in his voice. “Nothing you would have something to do with”, Marco shrugged. Mario jumped up. “But I will guide you to the door”, he murmured confused. He ignored that Ann-Kathrin was killing him again with her gaze and followed Marco to the entrance where he waited until the other one had said goodbye to their agents.

“I’m sorry for her behaviour”, Mario mumbled when he was alone with Marco. The other one laughed. “No, I’m sorry for you. Honestly, how can you bear with her and all the lies?” “You know why I do it”, Mario stated. “Yes, your career, I forgot.” “Don’t be so cynical. I hoped that you would stay here and…” “And what? Share my bed with you?”

Mario blushed. “Eh, yes?” Marco laughed again. “You’ll have to learn a lot. Being Germany’s football idol doesn’t lead to a happy life automatically, you know? I’m going back to Dortmund. Have a nice evening, Mario.”

The latter wanted to say something, a pleading look on this face. But Marco cut him off, embraced him and limped outside where the driver was waiting.  
  
Sitting in the car, he pulled out his mobile again. Every second new messages came in. Marco had to swallow as he read them.  
  
At the end, he asked the driver: “How fast can we be in Dortmund?”


	2. Messaging.

“I’m doing my best”, the driver promised. “There’s not much traffic right now, so I think we should be there in an hour.”

Marco nodded and delved into the messages once again.

First, he read a line of news from Marcel.  
  
 _“Have you seen the second goal?”_

_“No, I’m sorry, you’re already at the party.”_

_“Hell, Marco, the team is in deep shit now.”_

_“I’m sorry again, I shouldn’t bother you.”_

_“The match is over, you’re at the bottom of the table.”_

_“But worse than that, the team really looks defeated.”_

_“Fuck, Marco, they’re all making such a desperate impression.”_

_“Sorry again, but it really worries me.”_

Marcel’s messages were followed by some pictures, taken after the match. Auba with a beaten look on his face that he had never seen before. Erik almost crying, nestled into Kloppo’s arms. Kevin totally exhausted, watching the scene with a hollow gaze.

It hurt Marco to see his teammates like this – more than their place in the table concerned him.

He sighed and opened the What’s App group of their team. The first postings were from the players who were injured and had stayed at home like him.

Mats: _“Boys, please keep your heads up. We will go through this together. I’ll be back in training soon.”_

Kuba: _“We’re fighting till the end!”_  
  
Mats: _“We should prepare a team meeting asap. Agreed?”_

Kuba: _“Sure, captain!”_

Roman was the first of the players who had been in Frankfurt to answer: _“I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my day. But yes, you’re right, Mats.”_  
  
Mats: _“Who will be in Dortmund tomorrow?”_

Roman: _“Me definitely.”_

Matze: _“I’m sorry. The second goal was my mistake. I’ll drive to Freiburg, I’ll be back the day after tomorrow.”_

Roman: _“I was at least complicit in the goal. But maybe we should meet on Tuesday then?”_  
  
Nuri: _“Sounds good. Please, lads, we must stand together now. One for all, all for one.”_

Erik: _“I’m totally devastated.”_

Mats: _“Erik, come on. We’re responsible all together.”_

Erik: _“Yeah, but you didn’t play the same shit like me.”_  
  
Matze: _“Erik, don’t blame yourself. You had been one of the best today. Will you drive to your parents?”_

Erik: _“No, I want to be alone now. If I drive home, all the kids and neighbours will ask me what’s up with me. I can’t stand it.”_  
  
Mats: _“Okay, then we’ll meet on Tuesday after training. Who’s in?”_

Neven: _“Me. Good idea, Mats.”_

Olli: _“Same here, captain.”_

Lukasz: _“You can count on me.”_  
  
Shinji: _“I’ll be there, too.”_

Micki: _“Sure! Guys, I can’t understand why I didn’t shoot a goal today. Sorry.”_

Auba: _“No, I didn’t make a goal either. And I will come Tuesday.”_

Adrian: _“All the strikers should do more with their chances, me on top.”_

Mats: _“Please stop apologizing and blaming yourself! We have to look forward and give our supporters something back in return.”_

Schmelle: _“Wise words. Where should we meet on Tuesday?”_

Mats: _“I’ll reserve a room, I’ll tell you.”_  
  
Manni: _“Yeah, we’re fighters! I’m in.”_  
  
Kevin: _“That’s what I want to hear. One team! We’re getting out of this shit!”_  
  
Milos: _“Just tell me where I should come to.”_

Micki: _“I’ll pick you up.”_

Ciro: _“Can you pick me up, too?”_

Micki: _“Of course.”_

Auba: _“And I’ll call Marco when I’m back from France. I’m visiting my relatives tomorrow.”_

That was the moment Marco stepped into the conversation: _“You don’t have to call me, I’m already on my way to Dortmund.”_

Auba: _“Cool. Will you be there?”_

Marco: _“Sure as hell.”_

Marco closed the What’s app group and opened another one. They called it “El Capitanos” jokingly. There he texted only with Mats and Roman.

Marco: _“Hi guys. Tell me honestly, how serious is it?”_

Mats: _“What do you mean?”_  
  
Marco: _“The mood of the team.”_

Mats: _“I can’t estimate, I watched the match on my couch but the boys looked pretty hit.”_  
  
Roman: _“I can confirm that. Especially the younger ones are desperate.”_

Marco: _“We should do something.”_

Mats: _“Suggestion?”_  
  
Marco: _“I’ll be in Dortmund in about an hour. I know it’s late but we three should meet.”_

Roman: _“Agreed. You can come to my house.”_

Marco: _“Deal. I’ll tell the driver to stop there.”_

Mats: _“I’m already putting my shoes on. It’s just a short walk for me.”_

Marco: _“See you there.”_

Mats: “ _By the way, how was the party of your agents? :-)”_

Marco: _“Don’t even ask me. :-)”_

Mats: _“I hope you said hello to Mario from me?”_

Marco: _“Sure, even to his amazing girlfriend. :-P”_

Roman: _“Spare me the details :-D”_  
  
Marco leaned back in the seat. He had never been in such a situation before. Injured for the third time, unable to help his team. Fallen to the bottom of the table.

Many people thought that he would leave the team as soon as possible. He wasn’t quite sure but he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. Responsibility. The need to take care of his team, to lead and encourage them.

He opened the browser of his smartphone, surfing through the images of the match. He shook his head when he saw his teammates after the game.  
  
There was despair everywhere but two things had burnt into Marco’s mind, alarming him more than anything else.  
  
And suddenly he knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments once again! This is like a bridge to the next chapter with a lot of texting - I hope you don't mind. Let's see what Marco is alarmed about... ;-)


	3. Meeting.

“Hey guys”, Marco greeted Mats and Roman when he arrived at the latter’s house. Roman guided them to their dining room.

Marco didn’t waste a second as they took a seat. “Something came up to my mind”, he burst out. “Go ahead”, Mats encouraged him.

“Have you read our What’s App chat?”, he asked the other two. “Sure”, Mats replied. “So who do you think seems to be the weakest chain link in our team right now?” Roman and Mats looked at him without understanding. “Who was the most desperate one? Regarding the impression after the match, too?” “I don’t know what you are up to”, Roman said but Mats got the hint.

“Erik”, he answered. “Bingo.” “Yes, he wrote that he is devastated”, Roman pondered, “and he almost fell into Kloppo’s arms after the final whistle.” “And what do you suggest now”, Mats asked, “do you want to throw him out of the team to state an example?” “To the contrary!”, Marco shouted.

The other two eyed him up perplexed. “Why do you think he is so desperate?” Marco gave the answer by himself: “Because he is attached to the team like no one else! All the others are coming up with excuses and rallying calls. But in the end it is Erik who _lives_ for the team. And that’s what we all should do!”

It dawned on Mats and Roman. “You think that he is not the weakest chain link but the strongest?”, Mats considered. “Exactly! We have to use his desire for the team and turn it into motivation. For us all. He could be an example, in the positive way.”

“And how do you want to do it?”, Roman asked. “Call him and ask him to come here.” “What?”, Mats asked confused. “I said: Call him. Right now”, Marco repeated.

Mats hesitated. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea, maybe we should make a plan among us first.” “Take your mobile and call him”, Marco persisted, “you’re having the best connection to him.”

The captain sighed. He knew that it was pointless to allure Marco from something that he had set his mind on.

Mats took his mobile and dialled the defender’s number. “Hi Erik, it’s me, Mats. I’m sitting together with Roman and Marco right now. I know it’s late but we’re at Roman’s house and we would like to ask if you want to come over and join us?”

Marco shook his head and snatched the mobile from Mats. “Erik, don’t be scared. We’re not here to accuse you. We’re making a plan and we need you. Please come over, will you?” Roman and Mats looked at him stunned. “Yes, Erik, great. See you in a few minutes.”

He threw the mobile away. “Hell, Mats, he must have felt like we would invite him to a tribunal!”

“You have become so empathetic”, the captain wondered. “I guess Mario wouldn’t agree with you at the moment”, Marco grinned.

“Tell us how the party was until Erik is here”, Mats grinned back. “There’s not much to tell but maybe Mario needs a cold shower right now.” “I know what you want to say”, Roman laughed, “you could be such a tease sometimes.” “Ah, and I forgot: Maybe he will have some problems with his foot in the next match.” “What have you done to him?” “Me?”, Marco asked innocently, “nothing at all. But let’s say that there was a little accident with his girlfriend.”

Marco grinned satisfied but then he continued: “Anyway, it was just a little distraction, but this is serious. Could you please let me talk when Erik is here?” “Sure.”

“I’ll bring some beverages”, Roman stated and left Mats and Marco alone.

“You know what you are doing, right?”, the captain asked Marco. “I hope so. I had the idea that we could benefit from Erik’s devotion to the team.” “But you know where a good part of his devotion comes from?”, Mats murmured.

Marco wrinkled his forehead but they were interrupted by the doorbell. They heard Roman welcoming their teammate. Seconds later, Erik entered the dining room. He was in a horrible state, pale and weary.

“Hey, guys”, he greeted Mats and Marco weakly, “I’m sorry about…” “Shut up”, Marco said which led Mats to the mumbled statement: “Forget that I found you empathetic”.  
Marco pulled himself together. “We shouldn’t apologize anymore. It’s good that you are here. I have a plan in mind and we might need you for it. Do you want to listen?”, he continued calmly.

“Let him take a seat first, Marco”, Roman smiled. “I’m sorry”. Marco blushed. “No more excuses, did you forget?”, Mats winked.

Erik sat down, looking like a puppy that fears to get hurt. Marco cleared his throat and suddenly he didn’t know how he should start but he made a try.

“Erik, we all know that our team means a lot to you, for certain reasons.” He didn’t notice that the addressed one winced notably. “Maybe you have a clue how we could improve our performance.”

Roman, Mats and Marco stared at the boy expectantly but Erik didn’t say anything, his gaze wandering between the three of them scared. Just when Marco thought that it was in vain, Erik spoke up, much to their surprise.

“Yes, I have an idea”, he whispered.


	4. Planning.

“Go on”, Marco encouraged him.

Erik’s voice became firmer. “Maybe one of our problems is that we don’t know all of our colleagues good enough. I mean, there are groups in the team that get along very well, but some players don’t have contact to others. We don’t have to be friends but we should at least know about the personality of all teammates to understand and anticipate their decisions on the pitch easier. “  
  
“Yes, I got it”, Marco said excited. “When I’m thinking of me – I always hang around with Kevin and Auba but there are others I don’t know much about.”

“That’s what I mean”, Erik replied.

“And how can we improve it?”, Roman asked sceptically.  
  
“Maybe we can invite each other to some activities. Spending time together or so”, Erik replied.

“What if each player comes up with an idea and takes one or two others with him? The people he would normally not ask?”, Mats questioned.  
  
“Perfect!”, Marco shouted. “Could you please suggest that to the whole team tomorrow during our meeting, Erik?”

Erik blushed. “What, me?”

“Sure! It was your idea!”, Marco smiled.

“But you said that you were having a plan, too? I didn’t want to defeat it”, Erik replied shyly.

“Naaah, forget about it. Your plan is much better.”

“Okay”, Erik said hesitantly.

“I will help you when you’re explaining your idea to the others”, Mats promised.

“And I’m already thinking about an activity I could suggest”, Roman grinned, “I have something in mind…”

“Then we’re done?”, Marco said satisfied.

“Yes”, Mats answered, “I’ll walk home now.”

“Uh, Roman”, Marco stated, “could you please call me a taxi?”

“Maybe Erik can drive you home?”, Mats winked.

The addressed one’s cheeks blushed again. “Sure! I’ll go and drive my car to the entrance. I parked a fair way off and I don’t want you to hobble such a long distance in the middle of the night.”

Marco smiled at him: “Thank you, you’re very far-seeing.” Erik grinned proudly and said goodbye to Mats and Roman.

“See you tomorrow. I hope I helped”, he murmured.

“Thank you for your idea, Erik”, Mats said.

“I’ll come outside in five minutes”, Marco added.

When Erik left, Mats slapped Marco. “You’re such a little beast, Mister Vice-captain.”

“Why?”, Marco asked surprised.

“Maybe you could fool him, but not me.”

“What do you mean?”  
  
“You never had any plan, did you? You just hoped that Erik could help us.”  
  
“But it was a clever move”, Marco defended himself.

“Yes, it was. But you owe him something, Marco.”

“I’ll think of it, I promise.”

Mats pierced him with his eyes. “I’ll kick your ass if you won’t. Go outside, he’s waiting for you.”  
  
Roman opened the door of his house and helped Marco to the vehicle. Erik was eager to shift his passenger’s seat into a comfortable position for Marco.

Just as the injured midfielder closed the door of Erik’s car, a thought crossed his mind. He grinned at his teammate.

“What?”, Erik asked insecurely.

“Almost nothing. I just wondered if you could make a little detour? Or are you in a hurry?”

Erik shook his head so hard that he almost crashed his car. Luckily he avoided a serious accident – otherwise he would have missed a lot in the next days.


	5. Freezing.

Marco gave Erik an address he should drive to. He had never heard of it before. “I’ll show you the way”, the older one said, “and Erik? Your idea is brilliant! I bet the boys will love it and we will have a lot of fun together.”

Erik smiled. “I’m happy if I can help.”

“Yes, obviously! I mean, thinking back of the time when Mario still played for our team – probably we were so good on the pitch together because we understood each other without words.”

Marco didn’t notice that Erik became sad and that he grabbed the steering wheel tighter. Instead, the midfielder continued: “I always knew where he was on the pitch, even if I couldn’t see him. It was like telepathy.”

“Must have been fantastic to have such a soul mate”, Erik mumbled. He felt as if an icy hand had grabbed his whole heart.

“Hey, we’re there! You can stop at the parking lot”, Marco exclaimed, “and you can wait in the car, it will only take a few minutes.”

Erik saw a huge building complex. There was a club in it, a supermarket, a bowling centre, a hairdresser, a bakery and some other shops. Most of them were already closed but there was still light in the complex.

Erik didn’t know what Marco had planned and after he had talked about Mario so enthusiastically, he didn’t have enough energy left to ask him. He looked after him as Marco disappeared in the building.

He tried to distract himself by thinking of the speech he had to make in front of his teammates the next day. “I’ll be prepared, I swear”, he thought, “I’ll find the right words.” He already had some wording in his mind that he wanted to use.

Buried in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Marco came back. He winced when the door of his car was opened. “Hey, it’s just me”, Marco grinned, “I got everything done. You can drive me home now.”

Erik looked at him questioning, but Marco didn’t say anything else, he just smiled. Suddenly his mobile beeped. He started to laugh when he read the message.

“This god damn idiot is still waiting for me”, Marco said. Erik raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, I’m talking about Mario.”

“I can drive you to him, if you want to?”, Erik stated, although it nearly broke his heart.

“Jesus fucking Christ, not for anything in the world”, Marco replied. “I just teased him a little bit at the party and he took it the wrong way. But I bet his girlfriend will show him the right one”, he winked.

“What was your secret?”, Erik suddenly asked.

“I don’t get you?”

“The secret of your blind understanding on the pitch.”

“As if you didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m over and done with it and I’ve learned a lot. I will never fall for a teammate again.”

Erik felt that the icy hand clenched his heart even tighter. He started to freeze and switched the heating of his car on.  
  
“Are you cold?”, Marco asked.

“Maybe I’m just tired, it has been a long day.”

“I’m sorry that it took so long.”

“No, no! It’s okay.”

They arrived at Marco’s flat but before he climbed out of his car, Marco said: “Erik? I know that I’m a dumbass on the pitch sometimes. If I ever insult you, don’t take it personally. I’m happy to play together with you, especially when we’re both on the left wing. Every now and then I think that we’re also having some kind of a special connection. You can read my path during a match and I can always count on you. I wanted you to know that I appreciate it.”

Erik shivered. “Thank you”, he answered, “it means a lot to me.”

Marco embraced him. “See you tomorrow? I’m curious about your speech”.

“Yes, see you tomorrow.”

Erik drove back home. When he reached his flat, he searched for all the blankets he could find. He threw all of them over his body but he still couldn’t stop trembling.


	6. Speaking.

Erik barely caught some sleep this night. But when his alarm clock rang, he had his speech already in mind. It was the best distraction from Marco’s statement that he would never fall for a teammate again. Never. Never. The words echoed in Erik’s brain.

And now over 20 pairs of eyes were staring at him.

Mats had invited the team to a cosy little restaurant where they could talk in a side room. He had welcomed the players before he said: “Erik developed an interesting idea. Erik, would you like to explain it?”  
  
Erik cleared his throat. He felt Matze’s soothing gaze and took a deep breath, avoiding looking into Marco’s direction.

“I know that all of you are disappointed with our current situation. We’re at the bottom of the table but that’s definitely not where we belong to. So I contemplated about an idea. We’re surely doing everything in athletics and tactics to be back in the winning zone. But maybe that’s not enough.”

He heard that some of his colleagues started to murmur.

“I had the impression that we could improve our game when we get to know each other better. And I’m talking about all of us. Everyone has buddies in the team but we should try and spend some time with the players we know the less. Regarding me – I hang around most of the time with Matze”, he caught an encouraging gaze from him, “but there are others I barely talk to. We should change that.”

The murmuring began again but Erik wasn’t done yet.

“I’m not saying that we should all be best friends. But I guess that it will help us during a match if we are a unity. If we know how the other one is ticking. And probably you will give not only 100 percent for your teammate but 150 percent if you know that his sister is in the stadium to watch the game or that he’s enjoying holidays in Spain just like you do. We’ll have to work our butts off for each other and the will to do it is clearly higher if the other ones are close to our hearts.”

And now the murmuring had stopped.

Erik was totally exhausted from his speech and Mats took over. “Thank you Erik. That was… wow. Erik also had the idea that we should plan some activities with teammates to get to know them better. Take your time, think of it and tell us what you would like to do and with whom.”

The players started to babble again.

“I already had an idea”, Marco grinned next to Mats. “I’d like to have three of us joining me with one of my favourite hobbies, besides football.”

“I’m curious if you will find somebody who is willing to get a tattoo with his name on the forearm”, Mats said dryly.

“You’re such a dork, Mats”, Marco answered. “No, I’m talking about bowling. And this time it’s worth a try because I am still handicapped. Otherwise they wouldn’t stand a chance. I already reserved a lane for the evening.”

“So who would you take with you?”, Mats asked. “Don’t tell me it’s about Kevin and Auba because then you wouldn’t have understood a single thing.”

“I said that you’re a dork, Mats?”

In the meanwhile, the other players were already busy making plans and the little joking dispute between them remained unnoticed.

All of the teammates were in discussions – except for Erik. In the heat of the action and his speech he had totally forgotten to think about an activity himself.

“Micki wants to teach me in chess”, Neven came over to Mats and Marco. “That’s cool, he’s a genius and I bet I can learn a lot from him.”

Ciro and Nuri were searching for a date to go to the zoo together and Auba joined them. “We can bring our kids with us”, he suggested.

Mitch invited Adrian, Manni and Milos to an Australian barbecue.

“So who are the unlucky ones to play bowling with you?”, Mats asked Marco.

“You’ll see. Come with me.”

He limped over to Erik and Matze, Mats close to his heels.

“Hey, you two, are you already having an appointment?”, he asked.

“No, we’re leftovers”, Matze joked.

“Not a bit of it! In fact, you’re bowlers”, Marco grinned.

“You want to take Erik and me to a bowling centre?”, Matze asked delighted.

“Yes, tonight. You, Erik, Mats and me”, Marco replied.

“But we already hang out sometimes”, Mats objected.

“And do you know Matze’s birthday or the name of Erik’s sister, smartass?”, Marco stated.

“Eh, no?”

“Then shut up and polish your bowling shoes. See you at 8 p.m. in the bowling centre? Erik, you already know where it is.”

Erik was silent during the whole conversation, not sure if he should be happy or freak out in the next second. “Yes, we’ll be there.”

“Is everything okay with you?”

“Yes, sure.”

“No, it is not”, Mats answered grinning, “he’s afraid of losing.”

“He won’t lose because he is going to play in a team with me”, Marco meant.

“Matze, let’s show them what a victory is!”, Mats shouted. They gave each other high five and left into the direction of the others. Erik still sat on his chair, shivering again.

“Are you sure you are alright?”, Marco asked concerned. “If you don’t want to come with us, it’s no problem.”

“No, I’m so glad that you asked me. Really”, Erik managed a smile. “It’s just that I was nervous when I talked to the others.”

“And you did a great job. I bet you’ll do a great one with the bowling ball, too”, Marco answered.

He was about to leave Erik when something came up to his mind again. “By the way, I know the name of your sister. It’s Lisa, isn’t it?”

And this empathetic remark put Erik over the edge.


	7. Allying.

Erik ran outside, leaving a confused Marco behind. Matze instantly noticed that there was something wrong with Erik and followed him. He found him leaning against a tree in the restaurant’s garden.

“Hey, you’re white as a ghost. What’s up? Can I help you?”

“No, thank you Matze”, Erik managed to bring out. “I just needed some fresh air. I was scared how the players will take my idea and now the tension eased.”

“But you’re still scared of the evening”, Matze added calmly.

“What?”, Erik asked alarmed.

“You don’t have to play hide and seek, Erik. It’s because of Marco, isn’t it? If you need somebody to talk to, I’m there.”

“How did you know?”, Erik whispered speechless.

“The way you’re looking at him? The way you’re searching his presence?”

Erik buried his face in his hands. “Jesus, this is embarrassing! Do you think he knows it, too?”

“No, he’s occupied with his injury and the performance of the team. But maybe Mats has a hunch.”

Erik groaned. “It’s getting worse every minute.”

Matze shook his head. “No, it isn’t even bad. You don’t have to be ashamed of your feelings! Come on, I’ll drive you home. If you want to, we can talk in the car.”

They walked back to the restaurant, meeting a worried Marco at the entrance. “God, Erik, you’re so pale. Are you sick?”

“He was just anxious because of his speech. I’ll drive him home now and we will meet in a few hours in the bowling centre”, Matze answered instead of Erik.

“Eh, yes, fine”, Marco stammered.

“I’m okay, Marco”, Erik murmured. “And I’m looking forward to our bowling game.”

Marco grinned. “I already have an idea for our victory celebration. So please try hard, I don’t want to lose against our centre backs. I’m used to having them behind me.”

Erik immediately felt dizzy again and he stumbled against Matze. The latter was wise enough to lay an arm around him and pull him to his car. But the ride ended soon, and not in front of Erik’s flat. Instead, Matze drove to a quiet park.

“Do you want to take a walk with me? Maybe the motion and the air will do you good”, he said to Erik, adding “and maybe you urgently need to talk to someone”, to himself.

Erik nodded and they started strolling on a small path.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Matze asked.

“No, not at all”, Erik hesitated.

“Why not? I can understand you. Marco is handsome, attractive, sociable, intelligent and he seems to like you.”

“He does what?”

“He seems to like you”, Matze repeated.

“You’re only telling me that to console me”, Erik objected.

“No. See, I bet he has asked us to come with him to the bowling centre not because of Mats or me.”

“Are you sure?”, Erik gathered hope. “But he said to me that he will never fall for a teammate again. So it’s hopeless anyway.”

“Maybe. But that shouldn’t keep you off from enjoying the evening. We will have a lot of fun, I swear. And forget about what he told you. If something is meant to be, it happens in the end. Don’t let your head hang!”

Erik smiled. “Thank you, Matze.”

“Not therefore.”

“And Matze? He said to me that he already has a victory celebration in mind. I hope we will win”, Erik added shyly, his cheeks blushing because of the commitment.

Matze laughed. “You will. Honestly, I’m the worst bowler ever and maybe I will be even worse tonight”, he winked.

Erik smiled in anticipation. “Maybe it’s not as bad as it seems?”

“Not maybe. It’s for sure. Go for it, Erik.”

And that’s what Erik did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is again some kind of bridge, but you'll also have an outlook to the next chapter... And I'd like to have Matze in this fic. :-)


	8. Bowling.

“Fuck yes, that was the definition of a perfect strike!”, Marco shouted in excitement. He jumped up and down, as good as it was possible with his still bandaged foot.

Mats was amazed. “You really enjoy playing bowling, don’t you?”

Marco grinned at him like a little child, an impression of pure bliss on his face. “I fucking love it”, he replied.

They had met in the bowling centre punctually. Mats had picked Marco up and Matze had given Erik a ride. When they welcomed each other, Marco was already smiling from ear to ear. They ordered some drinks – Marco insisted that Erik and he should drink a small glass of beer as they weren’t the drivers this evening – and started to play.  
  
The game begun with Marco’s strike. “So who’s the next one?”, he asked satisfied. “Matze?”

The addressed one grabbed the bowling ball and got himself into what he thought was a good position. He took a big swing – and crashed the ball straight into the edge. Matze had to laugh about himself and made way for Erik.

The left back was in a good mood – talking to Matze had relieved him. Erik was dressed with a tight jeans and a tight black shirt and Matze had praised his look when he picked him up, encouraging him further. And now Erik took the bowling ball, threw it in an elegant way – and also hit all pins.

Marco stared at the bowling lane. “What was that?”, he murmured, “are you a natural talent?”

“Marco”, Mats stated overly didactic, “you should learn more about your teammates. Didn’t you know that Erik played handball for a long time? Seems like you found your bowling master”. Mats grabbed the ball himself. He cleared five pins and added smirking: “It’s definitely not me.”

When they ended the game Marco had won, just a few points in front of Erik. Mats and Matze trailed far behind.

“One more game?”, Marco asked, taking another sip from his beer. “Let’s play in teams now.”

“You should play in a team with Matze”, Mats suggested.

“No, I already promised Erik”, he objected, conjuring a smile on Erik’s face.

“What a balanced team”, Mats stated sarcastically but when he noticed Erik’s happy look, he didn’t say anything else.

“Let’s throw the ball alternating”, Marco said. He started again, leaving just one pin on the lane. Then he handed the bowling ball to Erik. “Go for it”, he whispered and it felt like a déjà-vue to the defender.  
  
Erik thought of Matze’s words and hit the pin with one concerted move. Marco embraced him enthusiastically. “We’re the perfect team!”, he shouted.

“Yes, you are”, Mats answered ambiguously.

“I can’t deny it”, Matze agreed.

Marco and Erik didn’t let Matze and Mats the slightest chance. They won the team match as high as a house. “We should do that again, Erik”, Marco exclaimed.

“With pleasure”, the addressed one mumbled.

They took a seat and ordered the next round of drinks. Erik was curious if Marco would mention their victory celebration but the midfielder had other things in mind.  
  
“Let’s play question and answer!”, he suggested, probably a little bit drunk.

“Marco”, Mats said politely, “how old are you? Twelve?”

“Mats, the interview in which I said that I sometimes behave like a twelve year old was like three years ago. So I’m fifteen now.”

Mats grinned. “And what’s your first question then, teenage boy?”

“No, you should ask the first question, captain.”

“Ok”, Mats gave in, “I ask Matze what he likes the most about Dortmund.”

“The fans”, Matze said, “the whole city lives for BVB and they stand by us, no matter what happens.”

“Good answer”, Marco replied, “and now it’s your turn, Matze.”

“ I’d like to ask you, Marco, what’s most important for you regarding other people.”

“Loyalty and honesty”, it came as quick as a shot. Matze exchanged glances with Erik and they both thought the same. _Principles that had been breached by Mario._

“And I ask Erik”, Marco continued, “what’s his biggest wish.”

All four were dead silent but Erik had Marco’s answer in mind. _Honesty and loyalty._ And so he replied: “My biggest wish is that my beloved ones stay healthy.” And then he added quietly: “Or that they get healthy again.”

An awkward silence followed because all of them knew what Erik wanted to say – except for Marco. He asked confused: “Is one of your relatives ill?”

Erik shook his head and Matze rescued the situation: “Mentioning relatives – who means the most to you, Marco?”

“Eh, what? My parents and my sisters but if I should decide for one person, I’ll choose my little nephew.” Marco’s face took on a soft and loving expression, and he didn’t think about Erik’s cryptic statement anymore.

“And we should do now what Nico already does”, Mats decided, “go to bed and sleep.”

“Naaah”, Marco shouted.

“Come on, your foot needs some rest”, Mats tried to convince him.

“Ok, if you like, boss”. Marco paid the bill and they met again at the exit.

“That was fun”, Matze said. “Although I hadn’t the slightest chance. Thank you for the evening, Marco.”

“Yes, thank you”, Erik murmured. His mood changed between happiness, insecurity and disappointment. He was happy because the evening was so great, insecure about what to do next and disappointed that it was already over.

Just when he tried to swallow down the sadness that gained the upper hand, Marco embraced him. “I promised you a victory celebration”, he mumbled into his ear. “Would you like to go out for dinner with me? What about tomorrow?”

Erik was completely taken aback.

“Under one condition”, Marco added. “You have to pick me up because I can’t drive.” Erik nodded, then he smiled, soon he sparkled. “I’ll send you a message.” Marco winked at him before he left with Mats.

In the car, Erik breathed heavily. “He has invited me for dinner, Matze!”

“I know, I stood right next to you”, his friend grinned.

“Maybe you’re right and he likes me.”

“Centre backs are always right.”

“I’m happy, Matze.”

“And you have every reason.”

In the other car, Mats tried to probe Marco. “That was a great evening, wasn’t it?”

“Hell yes, Erik’s idea was so amazing.”

“Yeah, Erik is a good guy. An asset for our team.”

“You bet!”

“Was that why you asked him to go out with you?”

“Honestly, he’s the left back and I’m the left winger. We have to play together and I’d like to know more about him. Maybe we can improve our game. Besides, my fridge is empty and dinner will be ensured this way”, he joked.

Mats eyed him warily. “Don’t let him hear the last sentence. As I said before, you owe him something.”

“Jesus Mats, don’t take it so serious”, Marco mumbled, feeling the effect of the alcohol again.

“I don’t, but I guess Erik does.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it.”

Mats stopped his car at Marco’s flat, let him climb out and waved goodbye. The midfielder limped into the house. He felt that he had overdone because his foot started to hurt again. He hobbled to his freezer and grabbed some ice packs.

Afterwards, he fell down on the couch, placing the ice packs on his foot. The coldness caught him immediately and sobered him up. “Fuck, when will I ever get healthy again”, he thought.

In the depth of his brain he recapitulated the words “get healthy again” as if he had heard them before.

Suddenly he understood that he _indeed_ had heard them before.

And then, in a slow but steady chain reaction, he understood everything else.


	9. Deciding.

“Marcel!”, Marco shouted into his mobile the next morning – the _very early_ next morning, to be precise.

“Marcel, get out of bed and move your lazy little ass over here! Oh, and if you are already on the way, please stop at a bakery and bring some buns. And a coffee. Or two. … Fuck yes, I know how early it is! Get your shit together, I’m hungry!”

He hung up and groaned. In fact, he felt miserable. His head ached because he had a little hangover – _since when am I drunk from two glasses of beer_ , he thought – his foot hurt like hell and there was another _problem_.

Marco waited until he heard Marcel turning his key in the lock. “God damn, are you lame. I’m almost starving to death.”

Marcel threw the buns on the kitchen table. “Good morning, too. What’s wrong with you? Since when are you such an early bird? By the way, how was the evening?”

“Don’t. Mention. The. Evening.”, Marco pressed out between his teeth, making Marcel bursting with curiosity all the more.

“Uh, did I stir up a hornet’s nest? I thought you just went out to play bowling with your teammates?”

“Yes, with my teammates. And one among them is apparently in love with me.”

Marcel almost spilled his coffee.  
  
“Wait”, he stammered, “I always thought that Mats is…”

“I’m not talking about Mats!”, Marco yelled.

“Matze?”, Marcel made another guess.

“Are you blind? It’s Erik!”

“What? Erik is in love with you?”  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to say all the time.”

Marcel eyed his friend. Then he said cool: “But that’s no problem at all.”

“What? Sure as hell it is a problem!”

“No. See, when we’re talking about Erik – the _next best_ defender, a football player who is only in your team because Marcel is injured all the time – it’s no problem. He’s just mediocrity compared to you. I don’t even like his style of playing. Besides,” Marcel had to pull himself together to be serious, “I don’t think that he is pretty. Look at his stupid puppy face. He’s just average in every kind of way. And…”

“Marcel!”, Marco interrupted him on the brink of freaking out, “that’s the biggest shit you have ever told me! Erik is a fucking excellent player and he is fucking good looking and…”

“…and I gotcha!”, Marcel commented dryly.

Marco needed a few seconds to realize that Marcel had only provoked him to get this reaction. He was speechless. “You’re an asshole”, he stammered.

“No, you’re a dork”, Marcel replied. “Did you really think that you can throw me out of my bed almost in the middle of the night and I won’t notice what’s up? You didn’t get any sleep, am I right? And the reason is that you’re…”

“Don’t speak it out, Marcel! I don’t want to hear it!”

“That you’re developing a crush on him.”

“I’m not!”, Marco tried to convince Marcel and mostly himself, but it was useless. He took a deep breath before he continued. “I won’t fall for a teammate again. Not after all that I’m through with Mario. I just can’t endure that a second time. I’m better if I’m alone.”

“And still you thought of him the whole night”, Marcel insisted softly.

Marco groaned again.

“If I should give you an advice, Marco”, Marcel said, “don’t prejudge him. He deserves a real chance. And don’t compare him with Mario. Maybe you can get to know him better.”

“Oh yes, I can”, Marco stated.

“Why?”

“Because I asked him to out for dinner with me tonight.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Perfect!”, Marcel grinned.

“No, it’s not. It’s completely wrong. It’s the wrong time and the wrong place.”

“But maybe he’s the right man, Marco.”

And that was another sentence Marco couldn’t get out of his head while he mused about cancelling his appointment with Erik. In the end, he came to an extraordinary decision.


	10. Inviting.

Marcel gave Marco time to think about it. They sat at his kitchen table, sipping from the coffee, both not saying anything because everything was already said.

Then Marco grabbed his mobile.

“What are you doing?”, Marcel asked.

“Texting Erik that I can’t go out with him.”  
  
“No, Marco, come on. It’s the wrong decision! I know that it took you a long time to get over Mario but you need someone at your side. And with this teammate-problem, it also can have its benefits. You can trust him, he would never go to the media and tell them anything about you. And he understands why your career is so important to you.”

Marco started to grin the more Marcel lectured.

“Wait, now _you’re_ fooling _me_ , don’t you? Asshole!”, Marcel laughed.

“Okay, I will have dinner with him. But it’s interesting how you want to marry me off”, Marco winked.

Marcel blushed. “It’s just because _he_ could bring you breakfast in the early morning then. Or maybe he will do other things to you in…”

“Stop it right now!”, Marco answered. “I just said that I will have dinner with him, nothing else. Only two teammates eating together. That simple.”

“So where do you want to go with him?”

“Nowhere”.

“What do you mean, ‘nowhere’?”

“I’ll ask him to come here.”

Marcel was stunned. “Jesus, is it already _that_ serious?”, he mumbled.

“I told you to stop it, dumbass! I don’t want it to be a date. You know, dressing up, being seen in the public…”  
  
“…getting disturbed by fans…”

“Marcel, I warn you one last time”, Marco grinned.

“No, I warn you. You will end up making out with him here. Mark my words.”

“Never ever. I’ll ask him to bring some pizza and pasta from a take-away, we will watch a movie and then he will go home. Period.”

Marcel grinned indulgently – he obviously had his own thoughts on the matter.

“Besides, I still don’t know if I’m on the right track with my suspicion”, Marco objected.

“After everything you have told me, you are.”

“Let’s wait and see.”

“Apropos wait: I bet he is waiting for you to call or message him. As you told my earlier: Get your shit together!” They both laughed.

Marco took his mobile in hand and texted Erik.

_“Hi Erik, I’m not in the mood to go out tonight, but do you want to come over? We can watch a movie or so.”_

_“Sure! Should I bring something to eat?”_

_“Good idea. What about pizza and pasta?”_

_“Done deal.”_

_“See you at 8 p.m.?”_

Erik’s answer only consisted of a happy smiley.

And even if it was the happiest smiley Erik could find on this smartphone, it still couldn’t express the pure bliss he felt. It was the first time he would spend time with Marco alone. Or even visit him at home.

Marco on the other hand was still full of doubts. _It is the worst moment to think of my love life_ , he complained. The last year had been one of his hardest ever, with all the injuries, the missed world cup and his team standing on the bottom of the table. And he had to make a decision about his future, a decision that would be the most important in his career and that was already ill-starred. Preferably, he wanted to stay in Dortmund for at least a year, but with the team’s performance he was forced to take other options into consideration. He didn’t want to join Bayern at all nor does he want to go to England. Remaining Real Madrid and Barca, the last with a transfer ban. But does he really want to get into a struggle with Ronaldo or Bale for a place in the starting eleven? No option seemed to be suitable. Besides, every “expert” felt called upon saying something about his plans. He was sick of seeing his face in the magazines alsmost everyday, and he was afraid to take the wrong decision. Or, to make it short: Marco couldn’t imagine that anything could get a lot poorer, except that a member of his family would become ill. And in this situation, he should start flirting with somebody, bringing down his defences, maybe getting himself into a relationship, complicating his whole life still more?

And yet, with the knowledge that Erik could possibly feel more for him, his brain constantly screamed the words “what if”. _What if_ Erik was the right man? _What if_ he would find someone to trust in him? _What if_ he wouldn’t have to fight all of his battles alone anymore? _What if_ he could simply love him and forget about doubts or decisions?

Erik didn’t sense anything of it when he rang at Marco’s doorbell.

When Marco opened the door and saw his guest, he knew all of a sudden that he had to make a decision not only about his future regarding football but also about his future regarding...  
  
 _Erik._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally had to write something about all the transfer rumours around Marco. I don't know, maybe it sucks, but I have such a bad feeling in my stomach when I think of it. The media and experts are discussing his (his!) future way too often in my opinion. And I fear, with BVBs weak performance at the moment, that he will make a decision that isn't 100 percent the best for him. Idk, I always saw him with Barca but with their transfer ban it's not likely that he will play for them the next season. Let's all hope for the best please, the times are hard. :-(


	11. Dining.

The view of Erik so close in front of him overwhelmed Marco and it felt like being slightly drunk from a glass of champagne. Dizzy and light hearted. And somehow happy and excited.

Yet Erik was still just Erik, the “what ifs” in Marco’s mind had changed a lot for him.

Marco embraced Erik and smelled his scent while he nuzzled carefully at his neck. The fragrance was addicting. _What if I could smell the scent of his whole body?_ , Marco thought.

He took the pizza and the pasta and brought it to his kitchen. The table was already set. Marco had tried to make it casual, but he couldn’t help placing a candle in the middle of it. And he was dressed in a similar way: Casual, but maybe he had chosen some of his favourite, slim-fit, _sexy_ clothes.

Erik sat down vis-à-vis to him after Marco had showed him his flat, all the “what ifs” accompanying him on the way. _What if Erik would awake next to me in my bed? What if he would shower in my bathroom? What if we would have breakfast together?_  
  
Marco had to pull himself together to start a proper conversation.

“I’m happy to have you here”, he smiled at Erik who seemed to be even shyer than usual. “By the way, the food you chose is delicious.”

“Thank you very much. Also for the invitation”, Erik replied, almost dignified.

 _Maybe I should open some alcohol_ , Marco considered, but he didn’t want to make use of the effect and manipulate Erik in any way. Instead, he put another piece of the pizza into his mouth and Erik copied him.

 _These hands_ , Marco thought, as he watched how Erik reached for the food. _Why have I never noticed how strong and smooth these hands are? What if they would caress me or just hold me tight?_ His thoughts drifted away again.

“I’m sorry, I’m an awful host. But I’m still worried about the performance of our team. Your idea was so good, probably it will help”, he said.

“To be honest, I had many sleepless nights because I can’t understand why we are playing so bad.”

“I don’t think that we are playing bad in general, but there was so much misfortune in our matches. Then all the injuries, and one leads to the other.”

“What about your foot, is it getting better?” Erik looked at Marco in a concerned way, his puppy eyes showing care and affection.

 _God damn, he is murdering me with these eyes, I’m drowning in his gaze,_ was all Marco could think. _What if he would look me in the eye this way while I make love to him?_  
  
“Yeah, I hope so”, he murmured after a short pause.

They finished their meal and if Erik was perplexed because of Marco’s strange behaviour, he didn’t let show it.

“Should we watch a movie?”, Marco asked.

“Sure, I chose the food, you choose the film.”

Marco looked through his DVDs and decided for a James Bond movie. Skyfall provided some action, but also some love scenes. Besides, he liked the actor. And he liked the cars – that’s why he drove an Aston Martin himself.

“Is a 007 okay?”  
  
“Yes, I like the series”, Erik smiled. But probably he would have smiled about every movie that Marco suggested, as long as it meant to sit on the couch right next to him.

Marco switched most of the lights off and turned the TV on. He sat down in a decent, but not too far distance from Erik while James Bond fell from the sky.

He had seen the movie several times, but today he wasn’t able to follow the plot. He concentrated more on Erik’s breathing and his presence. _What if I move a little bit closer? What if I put an arm around him? What if we forget about the movie and do other things?_  
  
But in fact, he didn’t do anything, he just sat on the couch, staring on the screen – and Erik did the same, the whole movie long.

Marco didn’t dare to make the first step at all. Maybe he had misinterpreted Erik’s words. What an awkward situation that would be if he would try to come nearer and Erik wouldn’t want it.

Erik on the other hand thought the same. He would have never touched Marco first, fearing to ruin the slight approach he had achieved.

When the movie was over, Erik stood up. “It’s late, I’m going home then. Thank you for the evening, Marco.”

Marco jumped up from the sofa. _What if I would ask him to stay?_ Instead, he heard himself saying: “Thank you for coming, Erik. Have a safe ride home.”

Erik grabbed his jacket. _What if I would just pull him close and kiss him?_ , Marco imagined, _it’s not too late_. Erik stood at the entrance door, ready to go, telling Marco goodbye, embracing him, spreading his scent again.  
  
 _What if…_

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe this is not what you expected... But useful for the plot and an useful experience for Marco in this story, tbh. And probably it's not Marco but me who's addicted to James Bond. :-D


	12. Repeating.

“Marcel!”, Marco shouted into his phone the very early next morning once again, but the other one just replied “ask Erik to brew some coffee” and hung up.

Marco dialled the number again. “Marcel”, he tried to sound politer, “Erik is not here and I’m hungry. Please.”

“Why is he not with you?”, Marcel asked curious and suddenly wide awake. “Wait, you’re fooling me, dumbass.”  
  
“No, I’m not. I fucked it up.”

“Buns and coffee? Give me ten minutes.”

Marco waited for Marcel again and this time, his best friend was much faster. He found a picture of misery when he entered the flat.

“Good morning”, he greeted Marco, “what’s up? What happened yesterday? Or should I ask what happened _not_?”

Marco sighed. “We ate some pizza and pasta from a take-away, we watched a movie and then he went home. Period.”

“But that was exactly what you had planned?”

“I changed my mind”, Marco murmured.

“Now it’s getting interesting”, Marcel said, taking a seat. “So you hoped that you could come closer to him?”

Marco snorted but it sounded like a “yes, probably you were right, but I won’t admit it.”

“So why didn’t you simply try your luck?”, Marcel asked. He didn’t get an answer. “You feared to be rejected? Jesus, this _is_ serious.”

“What should I do now?”, Marco replied, ignoring Marcel’s remark.

“Maybe you can text him and invite him again?”

“And make a fool out of myself?”

“Could you meet him at the training centre?”

“No, my rehab is in the morning and training is in the afternoon.”

“Then go to the training to see the boys.”

“That’s suspicious!”

“As if you would care!”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, you aren’t such a fool normally.”

“Are you offending me? Yesterday you wanted to marry me off and now…”  
  
They were interrupted because Marco’s mobile beeped. He read the message and a smile lit up his face. “It’s Erik.”

“You don’t say!”, Marcel replied dryly, earning an indignant gaze from his friend. “Let me see.”  
  
 _“Hi Marco, thank you for the nice evening! If you like James Bond as much as me – I have some movies on DVD.”_  
  
Marcel punched Marco. “So much for rejection”, he grinned.

Marco had to grin back, then he typed furiously into his smartphone.

“Let me see again”, Marcel said.

“Naaah”, Marco answered.

“Wait. I’m good enough for bringing you breakfast but when it’s getting exciting, I’m out?” He tried to play the insulted one.

“No, it’s okay. I asked him if he owns a special James Bond. And if so, if he wants to come over with it tonight again.”

“Which one did you choose?”

“If I look at you, I should have chosen _‘Licence to kill’_ ”, Marco grinned.

“Smartass”, Marcel replied. “But don’t draw off the attention. Which one is it?”

Marco couldn’t answer because his mobile beeped again.

“He’ll come over!”, he shouted.

“Sure. You couldn’t doubt it! So what is your plan for tonight? ‘Eating pizza and pasta, watching James Bond, letting him go home, period’? Or is it more like ‘eating hastily, watching half of the movie while ripping the clothes off his body and…”

“Stop it, Marcel!”

“Oh, I forgot. It’s _serious_.”

“Yes it is”, Marco said, now dead serious himself. “I don’t want to make a mistake and scare him away.”

“So for what movie did you decide?”

“ _’For your eyes only’_ ”.

Marcel was left speechless – just like Erik on the other end of the What’s App chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late, I've been quite busy the last days. I hope you like the new chapter, comments are always welcome! Thank you for reading. :-)


	13. Fearing.

Erik stared at the mobile in his hands. Not only that Marco has asked him to come over once again to his flat but - _'For your eyes only'_? Could he misinterpret anything in Marco's choice?

The last days had been like a permanent fulfilling of wishes to Erik and it seemed like there was no end to it.

Marco had called him and asked him to meet with him, Mats and Roman. He had listened to his idea. He had invited him to the bowling centre and to his flat.

What if Matze was right? What if Marco would feel more for him than friendship? (Not that he wouldn't be satisfied with just friendship as it was already more than he had ever dreamt of).

Erik stood up from his couch and walked to his DVD collection. _'For your eyes only'_. He took the box in hands and looked at it, remembering when he had bought the film.

It must have been during a time when he was dating the beautiful brunette. During a time he had only eyes for girls. And now he had only eyes for Marco.

Erik sighed. When did it happen? Sometimes, it still wasn't easy for him to admit to himself that he wasn't straight. _But what does straight mean, what gay, what bi,_ he thought. I fell in love with an amazing person, not with a gender.

His thoughts drifted away to Marco again and his body reacted immediately to the imagination in his mind. Erik fantasized of kissing Marco, of holding him in his arms, of caressing him.

But on the other hand there was fear in his thoughts. He knew that Marco had been together with Mario for quite a long time. He must be experienced with men. And what had Erik to offer? Nothing else but his innocence and his knowledge of seducing girls.

He sighed again, thinking of the evening. What if Marco wanted to make out with him? Another wave of pleasure ran through his body, mixed with insecurity.

Then he remembered Marco's words again. _Honesty and loyalty._ And he knew what he had to do - if Marco wanted to come close to him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little bridge chapter again, but I wanted to add Erik's POV. Let's see how he will deal with his fears in the next chapter. There will be tons of fluff, I promise, because I need it right now with this horrible 'bottom of the table' and 'driver's licence' shit.


	14. Caressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN1WBgS9u_E
> 
> I wish all of my dear readers a lovely Christmas! <3

“Hey, come in”, Marco greeted Erik warm-heartedly as he opened the door for his guest. He hugged him again, but Erik couldn’t embrace him in response because he held the pizza and the pasta. Marco smiled at him and took off the food from his hands. Then he walked over to the kitchen, placing the cartons on the counter.

“And here’s the DVD”, Erik said hesitantly, still standing on the doorframe, lifting the box. He was excited like a little child in front of Santa Clause, not knowing if his wishes would be fulfilled or if Santa’s Little Helper would just slap him.

“Cool! I love the movie”, Marco stated, inviting Erik to enter the room. If he had chosen the particular film on purpose, he didn’t let show it. There was no hint for Erik in which direction this evening would go but he noticed that Marco had set the table thoroughly, not forgetting the candle again.  
  
“But first, let’s eat something?”, Marco roused Erik from his thoughts.

“Yes, sure”, Erik hastened to say.  
  
Marco sat down vis-à-vis to Erik, just like the day before. But both felt that something had changed. A tension hung in the air, dominated by all the “what if’s” in their minds. They started to eat, a strange silence between them, only interrupted by the clacking of the cutlery.

Suddenly both spoke up at the same time. “Can I ask you a question?”, Erik murmured while Marco mumbled: “I have to tell you something.”

The incident broke the silence between them and they both chuckled.

“You first”, Erik stated.

“No, it’s your turn. I’m listening”, Marco replied with an encouraging look on his face. “What do you want to know? Just tell me.”

Erik blushed and mustered all of his courage. “What about Mario”, he said, “did you meet with him after the party again?”

Marco was taken by surprise. “Mario? Why _Mario_?”, he asked confused, but then he smiled in understanding and reassurance. “No, not at all. He’s not important to me anymore, not in _that_ way.”

Then he paused. “But you know what”, he continued quietly, “there’s another person who has stolen my heart.” Erik stared at Marco, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes, not able to say a single word. “And what about you?”, Marco got over Erik’s silence.

“Me?”, Erik stammered, totally messed up.

“Yes, you. Are you in love with someone?”

Erik’s heart started to race. He remembered Marco’s words again before he took a deep breath. “Yes, I am. But it’s the first time that I fell in love with a man… And I am not sure if he likes me.” Erik blushed again and looked away. He examined the table cloth frantically, drawing lines with his finger on the pattern.

“Be sure he does”, Marco whispered, making Erik’s heart skipping a beat. But before he could answer, Marco stood up, the DVD box in his hands. “Should we watch the movie now?”, he questioned.

“Yes, with pleasure”, Erik murmured.

Marco pushed the disc into the player and joined Erik on the couch. They occupied the same places as the day before, lolling comfortably on Marco’s huge sofa.  
  
Suddenly Marco faced Erik, his eyes dark and full of tenderness. “Do you want to come here?”, he asked softly, patting on the space right next to him.

Erik missed another heartbeat while he moved closer until his back touched Marco’s chest. Marco wrapped an arm around Erik’s waist. “Lean on me”, he whispered into his ear.  
  
And that’s what Erik did. He lay on the couch, melting into Marco’s touch. Marco tightened his grip gently and slid his hand under Erik’s shirt, caressing the skin of Erik’s belly with his thumb. Erik couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure as the first beats of the title song sounded through the room.

 _For your eyes only_  
 _Can see me through the night_  
 _For your eyes only_  
 _I never need to hide_  
 _You can see so much in me_  
 _So much in me that's new_  
 _I never felt until I looked at you_  
  
Erik slowly turned around, his gaze searching Marco’s. His eyes glued to the other one, begging for the next step. And Marco understood. He rested his hand on Erik’s cheek and pulled him carefully closer and closer… until their lips met.

 _For your eyes only_  
 _Only for you_  
 _You'll see what no one else can see_  
 _And now I'm breaking free_  
 _For your eyes only_  
 _Only for you_  
 _The love I know you need in me_  
 _The fantasy you've freed in me_  
 _Only for you_  
  
The kiss was light as a feather at first. Marco let Erik time to explore the new sensation before he parted his lips. He waited until Erik searched for him and when their tongues met it was like a little explosion. Erik moaned softly and Marco deepened the kiss, playing gently with Erik’s tongue.  
  
 _For your eyes only_  
 _The nights are never cold_  
 _You really know me_  
 _That's all I need to know_  
 _Maybe I'm an open book_  
 _Because I know you're mine_  
 _But you won't need to read between the lines_  
  
Marco broke the kiss as tenderly as he had started it. “I fell in love with you, Erik”, he whispered before he pressed his lips onto him once again. This time, he was in control from the start. Erik had never imagined how marvellous it would be to kiss Marco. Marco was a master, changing between tender and deep movements with his tongue. Soon Erik’s whole body was on fire, his jeans painfully tight for a while.

 _For your eyes only_  
 _Only for you_  
 _You see what no one else can see_  
 _And now I'm breaking free_  
 _For your eyes only_  
 _Only for you_  
 _The passions that collide in me_  
 _The wild abandoned side of me_  
 _Only for you_  
 _For your eyes only_  
  
And Marco didn’t stop at all. He lay back on the sofa, pulling Erik on top of him. Then he took Erik’s face into his hands and looked at him. “Are you happy?”, he asked softly.  
  
“Yes. You make me happy”, Erik whispered.  
  
“That’s good because you make me happy, too. And Erik? Don’t be scared. I won’t push you into anything. We’ll take our time, agreed?”

Erik just nodded, his face showing an expression of pure bliss, savouring the feeling of the body underneath him, breathing in the scent of Marco. He was barely able to handle his overwhelming emotions when he heard Marco mumbling: “If you want to, just stay with me tonight.”


	15. Awaking.

Marco’s mobile beeped the next morning. The _very early_ next morning, to be precise. He grabbed it drowsily and answered the call.

“No, Marcel. No, you don’t need to come over with buns and coffee. Jesus, you’re waking Erik up if you don’t shut up!” He held the smartphone away from his ear because his friend howled through the line. Then he made short work and switched the mobile off.

Erik was awake nonetheless.

“Hey, good morning”, Marco whispered, running his hand along Erik’s cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes”, the younger one answered, his cheeks immediately blushing again.

Marco couldn’t help but chuckle before he pulled Erik in for a kiss. “Are you still happy?”, he questioned softly.

“Yes, I am. But Marco…”, he asked hesitantly, being interrupted instantly.  
  
“Shhh, don’t worry. As I said before, we’ll take our time.”

“That’s not what I meant…”, Erik added shyly. Once again, he had to muster all of his courage. “Are we… I mean… are we _together_ now?”, he stammered.

Marco chuckled again, but his gaze was full of affection. “Yes, if you want to?”

His answer made Erik sparkle. “And how!”, he said, smiling all over his puppy face. “And you don’t mind that I am such a ...greenhorn?”

Marco stared at him perplexed. “Pardon? Why should I?” Then he noticed that Erik really had an issue with it. He pulled the younger one nearer, embracing him from behind like he had done almost the whole night. “Don’t worry, love”, Erik shivered when he heard the nickname for the first time and Marco kissed his jawline, “we’ll go on in your tempo. And maybe we should go for breakfast now?”

Erik sighed in disappointment but he knew that Marco was right. They couldn’t stay the whole day in bed. Besides, he had a match to play the next day and he should meet with his teammates later to drive to the hotel they spent the nights before a home match.

But Marco didn’t show the slightest inclination to get up. Instead, he started to kiss Erik again. It was a passionate, deep kiss and Marco felt that his body reacted to the play of their tongues. He had to pull himself together to not seduce Erik right here, right now, so he quickly jumped out of the bed, not hiding the bulge in his boxers.

Erik couldn’t avert the gaze from the only region of Marco’s body that was still covered by a garment. Marco smiled knowingly and Erik’s face turned into a purple colour when he got aware that Marco had noticed where he had stared at.

“Do you think we have a chance against Hoffenheim?”, Marco tried to distract Erik and himself, too.

“What? Hoffenheim?”, Erik stammered as he climbed out of the bed.

“Yeah, our next opponent”, Marco grinned.

That remark brought Erik back down to earth again and his thoughts turned into a complete mess. They were at the bottom of the table and the next match was like an endgame. And he had spent the night with Marco, his secret crush and probably new boyfriend. _His new boyfriend who was the best player of their team and one of the most popular footballers in his country, maybe worldwide. His new boyfriend, who had been the lover of another one of the most popular footballers in his country, probably worldwide._ Besides, he had never been together with a man before. He was unexperienced as hell. And what should he tell his parents and friends? What about the _team_?

Erik felt like somebody who has received the greatest gift on earth and who only now noticed how fragile it was. And how desperately he would miss it if he would ever lose it again.

It seemed that Marco didn’t sense any of his fears – or if so, he didn’t let show it. “So what about Hoffenheim? What do you think?”, he repeated his question, walking out of the bedroom and over to his kitchen.

“I don’t know”, Erik stated hesitantly. “I only hope that it will turn out right.”

“It will, Erik”, Marco replied seriously, caressing his cheek. “Believe me, it will”. And now Erik was quite sure that Marco not only spoke about the match, but that he also did feel his worries.

But the younger one didn’t know that Marco was not trying to reassure Erik, but mostly himself.


	16. Reassuring.

“Hey”, Marcel greeted Marco when he picked him up to drive to the stadium and watch the match. Marcel grinned like an idiot and that was exactly what Marco replied: “Hey dork, you’re grinning like an idiot.”

“No, you should be the one to smile like a lunatic. Tell me more about your evening or should I say – your _night_?”

“What should I tell you?”, Marco stated innocently.

“Oh, come on”, Marcel answered disappointed.

Marco sighed but he needed someone to talk to so he started to speak. “I guess we are together now”, he said, earning a loud “woohoo” from Marcel, but he didn’t react.

“What’s wrong?”, Marcel asked Marco, “spill it out.”  
  
“He’s so concerned because he doesn’t have experience with …men.”

“So you didn’t f…”  
  
“Marcel! No, we didn’t have _sex_.”

“And you’re having a problem with it?”

“Yes! I mean, no! I don’t know, it just feels weird. On the one hand, I wanted to screw him right away.” He blushed because of his confession. “But on the other hand I’m still so mixed-up myself. He’s the first man I have feelings for since … since …”  
  
“Since you got left behind by Mario”, Marcel finished his sentence.

Marco swallowed hard. “Yes. And I don’t know if it’s right, I mean, I really fell in love with him, but what if it all happens again and what if I don’t really love him, what if I just looked for somebody to replace Mario…”

“You always had an issue with ‘what if’s’”, Marcel replied, not knowing how right he was. “But when I understood you correctly, he also needs his time. Why don’t you take it step by step? And stop comparing him with Mario or fear the lovesickness that was caused by him. Erik is a totally different person.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“That we will drive to the stadium now and watch your _boyfriend_ playing football.”

Marco looked at Marcel thankfully. “He texted me that he will be in the starting eleven”, he said excited.  
  
“Sounds like you are proud of him?”

Marco didn’t answer, he just smiled.  
  


************  
  
“Matze? Matze, when will you be at the meeting point?”, Erik shouted into his mobile after he had left Marco’s flat.

“I’m still at home, why?”

“Can I pick you up? We can drive together.”

“Sure.”

“That’s good, Matze. That’s good”, Erik said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Matze climbed into his car. “Jesus, Erik, what’s up? You look so confused.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yes, always!”

“I guess, I am… You know… I mean… I think… I am together with Marco now”, he stammered.

“Cool!”, Matze stated, “congratulations.”

Erik didn’t answer at all, he just stared out of the windshield of his car.

“Wait, what’s wrong? I thought that you are in love with him?”

“I am, and how I am!”, Erik pressed through his teeth.

“Then what’s the matter?”

“Matze, I have never been together with a man before”, Erik burst out. “And now my boyfriend is the best player in our team and Mario’s ex; my friends and family don’t know that I have a crush on a man and I don’t want to disappoint or lose him!”

“Erik, take it slowly. Mario is his past, you shouldn’t worry about him. Get to know Marco better and you will feel when it is the right time to tell your family and friends. Besides, you already have told _me_ now.” Matze smiled encouraging.

“He will be in the stadium with Marcel tonight. What if I fuck the match up?”

“You won’t. Everything will be fine, just don’t overstrain. Don’t demand too much of yourself. Enjoy it. Enjoy _him_.”

Erik managed a weak grin. “I guess I’m taken now, Matze, and it feels so _good_.”

Matze patted on his shoulder. “Then stop worrying and show him how proud he can be of you.”  
  
*****  
  
Dortmund won the match against Hoffenheim 1:0 and Erik played a very decent match. From time to time, Marcel had to slap Marco unsuspiciously on the stands when he had been too excited about Erik’s performance. As soon as the match was over, Marco pulled his mobile out of his jacket.

“Tell him that he played good”, Marcel grinned.

“He _always_ plays good”, Marco snapped back.

“I forgot”, Marcel laughed indulgently, then he gave Marco time to type into his mobile.

“ _Good match, love. Should we meet later?_ ”, was all Marco wrote.

“Wow, that was quick”, Marcel meant in wonder.

“I concentrated on the essentials”, Marco joked. “And can you please drive me home now? I’m tired.”

“Yeah, sure, don’t fool me. I bet you’ll have a tête-a-tête later.” The moment Marcel uttered the words, Marco’s mobile beeped. “There you are”, he added dryly.

Marco grinned from ear to ear. He just stared at the message on his mobile.

_“Can’t wait to be in your arms again.”_


	17. Approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes my first explicit chapter ever. If you don't feel comfortable with it, please don't continue reading. Those who will carry on: Please be kind with me, I have never written anything like this before. My deepest thanks go to the wonderful, amazing Blue_Night for beta-reading. I could not have done this without your help.

As soon as Marco opened the door of his flat, Erik flew into his arms. “We won, Marco! We’re finally back on the right track. I’m so relieved!”

Marco hugged him tightly. Erik’s good mood was contagious. “You played outstanding, love. And I should say ‘hello’ to you from Marcel. He’s on the same page.”

“Really?”, Erik asked almost awestruck, “your best friend thinks that I am a good defender?”  
  
“Did you have any doubts about it?”, Marco replied stunned.

“Eh, yes”, Erik murmured, still smiling all over his face.  
  
“Then you’ll have to meet him”, Marco decided, “so he can tell you personally.” He was surprised of himself by the thought of how much he wanted Erik and Marcel to meet. “But not tonight”, he continued, “tonight is all ours.” He watched Erik tenderly. “I was so proud of you on the stands. And I can’t wait to be back on the pitch with you again.”

Erik was embarrassed. “No, you don’t have to say that. I hope Lukasz and Schmelle will be fit in the next matches. They’re way better than me.”

“Nonsense. You’ll have a great career in front of you. And we’re having a great evening in front of _us_. What do you want to do? Should I order some food? Do you want to go out or so?”

“To be honest, I just want to stay here. I’m exhausted from the match. And maybe we can order some food?”

“Sure, I’m sorry. I forgot that you must be tired. Just lay down on the sofa, I will take care of the meal.”

Erik hesitated, but Marco encouraged him again. “Make yourself at home, you deserve some rest.”

Finally, Erik slumped down on the sofa, feeling how much his body needed to outstretch. He heard Marco making a call and put his own mobile out of his trousers. He was absorbed by it when Marco came back.

“Is everything all right?”, Marco questioned.

“Yes. I’m just reading a message from my parents.”

“Were they in the stadium tonight?”

“No, not this time. But they will be when we play our last home match for this year.” Erik’s face took on an indefinable expression, but he banned the straining thoughts. This evening was Marco’s and his and he was determined to enjoy it.

Marco joined him on the couch, taking Erik’s legs into his lap and starting to massage them. “I’m not as experienced as our physiotherapists, but maybe I can do you good anyway”, he murmured. Erik savoured the touch. He felt that his legs, tensed from running for one and a half hour on the pitch, relaxed again. And he felt that his whole body relaxed – with one exception.  
  
At first, he was embarrassed that there was an obvious movement in his sweatpants. But then he didn’t care any more. He closed his eyes to enjoy Marco’s massage when the doorbell rang.

“It’s our food”, Marco said, “but don’t worry, the evening is long enough. I will take care of you after the meal again.” He winked at Erik and opened the door.

They ate the dinner as fast as possible. Erik tried hard not to bolt down his meal, but his body was on fire again, his legs burning from Marco’s touch. Although he was still afraid because of his lack of experience, he desperately longed for more.  
  
After the dinner, they sat down on the couch again. But soon Marco had another proposal. “Should we go over to the bedroom? I can give you a massage, your muscles seemed to be …hardened.” Erik almost choked on his drink but Marco smiled gently. Then he took Erik’s hand and guided him to the bedroom. There he helped Erik to get rid of his sweat suit until the younger one stood in front of him, only dressed in his boxers. Erik blushed again because his arousal was clearly visible now.

“It’s unfair that you are half-naked and I am not, isn’t it”, Marco murmured, starting to undress himself, too. “And wait, I have an idea.” He disappeared into the bathroom while Erik crawled under the sheets.

Marco came back with a bottle in his hands. “Look at this, I found some massage oil. We’re doing it professionally”, he stated with pride in his voice. “Turn around, I’ll start with your back”, he demanded softly and Erik obliged.  
  
A few seconds later, he felt Marco’s slick hands on his shoulders, kneading them with strong and steady movements. It was a blessing for the younger one to feel how his muscles relaxed and how Marco’s fingers caressed his bare skin. The scent and feeling of the warm oil did the rest. Marco extended his efforts to Erik’s whole back, stroking up and down in a continuous flow.

Erik’s breath became heavy and he panted into the cushion. All too soon, because he could have savoured the massage for hours, Marco stopped with one last, tender touch on Erik’s lower back.

The younger one turned around, still lost in the sensation. “Thank you”, he mumbled breathlessly. “Did you enjoy it?”, Marco asked and Erik simply nodded, his arousal now visible on his face, too. “That’s good to hear”, Marco smiled before he lay down next to him.

He started to kiss Erik again, inviting the younger one’s tongue into his mouth. Erik moaned softly and Marco noticed that he had started to caress Erik’s belly absent-mindedly while he was focussed on the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at Erik who had his eyes closed, definitely concentrating on Marco’s hand again.  
  
Marco moved his fingers a few centimetres lower, drawing a sigh from Erik. “Is it okay?”, he asked gently.

Erik breathed out a “yes”, biting his lip afterwards.

Marco continued to move his hand down Erik’s belly until he reached his boxers. When he slipped his fingers under the waistband, Erik’s eyes flew open and he looked a little bit startled, but also hopefully.

“We don’t have to”, Marco stated reassuringly.

“But I want to”, Erik whispered, still out of breath.

Marco snaked his whole hand into Erik’s boxers then, running his fingers smoothly along his hard length. Erik suppressed a moan. Being touched by a man felt so different because hell yes, Marco knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
His warm, still slick fingers stroked up and down Erik’s dick. Then Marco asked: “Should we get this off?”, tugging at Erik’s boxers.

Another breathless “yes” was all Erik could answer. He lifted his hips and Marco pulled his boxers down, revealing Erik’s manhood.

“You’re beautiful, love”, Marco whispered into Erik’s ear before he carefully wrapped his fingers around Erik’s dick. With the first movement of Marco’s hand, enclosing his dick so tightly, Erik suppressed another moan.

“Let it out, love”, Marco murmured encouragingly. He started to jerk Erik off, first with soft, tender movements, then with more forceful, quicker ones. Marco changed the speed from time to time, stroking Erik like no one else had ever done before.

When he brushed with his thumb gently over the sensitive tip, Erik stopped holding back his moans. A strangled “oh god, yes” escaped his mouth and Marco continued, tightening his grip around Erik’s dick once again.

Marco knew by experience how he could make the most out of it for Erik. The younger one lay on the bed, eyes shut, fingers grabbing the sheets. Marco moved his hand even faster, evoking another moan from Erik, watching the brunette's reaction to his caresses.

“I’m so close”, the younger one gasped instinctively while his whole body started to tremble. “Then let go”, Marco whispered, entangling the fingers of his other hand with Erik’s.

It took just two more strokes to send Erik over the edge. He came with his head buried in the cushions, the dusty feathers absorbing his cry of pleasure and ecstasy.

Marco held him tight until he came down from his high again, then he kissed him passionately. “Thank you for your trust”, he murmured into Erik’s ear.

“My god, thank _you_ ”, Erik answered panting. He still couldn’t move his limbs properly so Marco stood up to get a towel. He cleaned Erik up and took him into his arms.

They lay together for minutes, until Erik’s blood was running through his veins in an adequate way again. Only then the younger one noticed that Marco was also rock-hard.

“Can I, I mean… can I touch you, too?”, he asked him sheepishly.

“Yes, sure”, Marco chuckled.

Erik moved his hand carefully closer to the bulge in Marco’s boxers. But before he could reach it, Marco said: “Wait a second”, and got rid of the garment. Erik stared at his naked boyfriend, the blood rushing through his veins again.

“Don’t be scared”, Marco murmured. Erik stroked over the dick in a quick movement, drawing a needy sound from Marco’s mouth. “Yes, this way”, he said encouraging.

Erik wrapped his fingers around Marco’s member, making the older one shudder. “Just like you would stroke yourself”, Marco moaned and the thought of it alone send another shiver down Erik’s spine. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Marco’s hard dick in his hands.

He moved his fingers as if he would jerk himself off and obviously he wasn’t so bad with it. Marco’s eyes fell shut and his breath came out in little puffs. “Oh yes, Erik, that’s so good”, he sighed in pleasure.

Erik intensified his efforts, twisting his wrist a little bit at the end of each stroke. Marco immediately reacted. “Love, keep it up, please”, he moaned loudly. Erik was stunned that he could send Marco into such an ecstasy and he jerked him off faster.  
  
Marco opened his eyes, his pupils dilated. Erik noticed that he must be on the brink of coming. He stopped his movements for a thrilling second, just to continue them eagerly afterwards again. That was all Marco needed to find his release. He shouted Erik’s name while he lost himself in his hand.

Erik watched Marco stunned and gratefully while his beloved one lived through the afterglow of his orgasm. _I made him come_ , he thought, _and he enjoyed it_.

As if Marco had read his thoughts, he mumbled: “My god, that was amazing. Come here, love.” Erik quickly cleaned his hand on the towel, then he snuggled up to Marco.

“Did I already say how happy you make me?”, Marco questioned dreamily and with glistening eyes.  
  
This time it was Erik who chuckled. “That’s good, because you make me happy, too.”

They fell asleep soon, Marco’s body curled protectively around Erik’s – two souls who had lost some of their fears at least.


	18. Driving.

The next morning, Marco witnessed Erik’s sleeping beauty with a tender look on his face. He had savoured their encounter the last night and he was quite sure now that his feelings for the younger one were deep and true. There had been so much passion in their sex; passion he had missed for a long time.  
  
Erik awoke slowly, stretching his body.

“Good morning, love”, Marco said, placing a kiss on Erik’s lips. He could see that the memory of the last night came back to his boyfriend’s mind because Erik smiled and blushed at the same time.

“I hope I didn’t go too far yesterday”, Marco questioned gently.

“No, not at all”, Erik answered, living through the sensations in his mind once again. It had been overwhelming to be together with a man, to be together with _Marco_. And it meant a lot to him that he could trust him and that he had considered his feelings.

“I’m relieved to hear that”, Marco stated seriously, stroking Erik’s cheek. “I promise you that we will take our time. We should explore ourselves and our bodies slowly.”  
  
Erik nodded.

“When do you have to be at the training centre?”, Marco asked.

“How late is it?”

“It’s ten.”

“Then I still have two hours”, Erik replied gladly.

Marco grinned. “And I know what we can do in the meantime. But only if you want to.” He kissed Erik, giving way for his tongue again. The kiss soon became passionate before Marco broke it and brushed with his thumb over Erik’s bottom lip.

Marco then stroked all of a sudden with his now slightly wet thumb over Erik’s hard nipple, eliciting a surprised moan from the younger one. “Do you like this?”, Marco asked aroused, starting right away to discover what maybe could turn Erik on.

“Yes”, Erik panted, his breath already coming out faster.

“Should I continue?”, Marco replied, drawing circles around Erik’s nipple.  
  
Instead of an answer, Erik crashed his lips into Marco’s, giving the answer with his tongue. And he didn’t mind when Marco’s hand slipped under the blankets again.

***

Marcel picked Marco up to drive him to his rehab in the afternoon. He examined his best friend from top to bottom while they sat in the car. “You got laid”, Marcel commented and it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

Marco blushed. “I won’t talk to you about my sex life”, he muttered.

Marcel raised both of his hands in reassurance.

“God damn, look at the street and get your hands on the steering wheel”, Marco shouted.

“You’re such a bad co-pilot”, Marcel lamented, “I hope you are better in...”

“Marcel! I said I won’t talk to you about…”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it”, Marcel tried to calm Marco down. “Spare me the details but what about your concerns? Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes, I do”, Marco stated.

“Sex can have amazing effects”, Marcel mused and this time Marco slapped him. “Hey, I have to concentrate on driving”, he objected jokingly. A long pause followed.

“It was overwhelming”, Marco said finally.

Marcel cleared his throat. “I said, spare me the details.”

Marco snorted. “Do you want to know more now or not?”

“It depends?”, Marcel replied innocently. “But no, back to the beginning. How do you feel about your new …relationship?”

“I’m happy”, Marco stated with a proud impression on his face. “He’s so cute and handsome. And I’m allowing myself to really get involved with him. It feels good to let down the defences. Maybe something big will come out of it, I’ll have to wait and see. But we’re on the right track.”

“That’s good”, Marcel answered, “and what about Mario?”

“Honestly, I don’t waste a thought on him anymore. Erik is totally different…”

“…as I said before…”  
  
“He’s more honest and loyal.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserve it, Marco.” Marcel shot his best friend a warm glance. “So what are your plans for the next days?”

“He had training earlier and then he drove to his parents because the trainer gave the team a day off. He will be back afterwards and if you want to… would you like to meet him?”

“Sure!”, Marcel smiled and Marco mirrored him.

*****

Two hours before, Mats had taken Matze aside during training. “It seems like Erik is happy the most that we have won”, he questioned.

“Yes, I guess it’s because his plan had worked”, Matze replied carefully.

“Do you think so? He’s smiling all over his face. Isn’t there more behind it?”

“I don’t know”, Matze feigned a lack of knowledge, “maybe you have to ask him himself.”

Erik indeed seemed to sparkle all over the training ground and Matze knew the reason why because Erik had made him privy with it.

The younger one was still beside himself with joy. He had to think of Marco, the intimacy they had shared and the trust he felt for him all the time.

Soon the training was over and the trainer said goodbye to his players. “We’ll meet again after the short break”, he shouted over the pitch. Mumbled words were the answer.

Erik smiled happily, lost in his thoughts, until Mats addressed him. “Hey, Erik, good to see you in such a cheerful mood!”

Erik winced as if he was caught in the act. “Yeah, I’m still happy about the match and the three points we got out of it.”

Mats eyed him suspiciously, then he started a frontal attack. “How is Marco doing?”, he shot into the blue.

Erik shivered immediately, not knowing what he should answer. _Hell, I should have talked to Marco about our relationship and if we want to make it public in front of the team._ He decided to shrug off. “I guess he’s fine. But Mats, I’ll have to leave now, I’m driving to my parents.”

His own words hit him and he suddenly realized that he couldn’t run away from his mother and father any longer. Besides, Mats was still staying in front of him, waiting for an appropriate answer. Erik left him standing flat and jumped in his car, where he all the more started to tremble.

Facing his parents and all their questions about _girlfriends_ and _relationships_ would be even worse than facing Mats. “Out of the frying pan and into the fire”, Erik said to himself as he started his car.


	19. Revealing.

It took Erik some hours to drive to his parents’ house. Yes, maybe it took him much longer than normally, because he stopped every now and then to read Marco’s messages on his mobile. They kept him going although the older one didn’t know about Erik’s fears.

When Erik finally parked his car in front of his old home, he had to breathe deeply several times. He knew for quite a long time that he had a crush on Marco but he had never spoken about it with his parents. Maybe he should tell them the truth now that he was together with him?

He rang at the doorbell and it took his mother only seconds to open and hug him tight. “Erik is here!”, she shouted into the house and Erik’s father and sister appeared. Erik was relieved that his sister was there, too. He always had a special connection to Lisa.

“Oh dear, come in”, his mother said, pulling him into the living room. “I already made the bed in your old nursery and dinner will be ready in half an hour.”

She moved over to the kitchen and Erik smelled the scent of his favourite food. Maybe the evening wouldn’t turn out so bad, he thought.

His hopes were deceived when he took a glass of water in the kitchen. “How are you doing love?”, his mother asked, “is there any news?”

Erik shook his head because he knew all too well in which direction this would go to. Instead, he tried to distract his mother. “Have you seen our match yesterday?”

“Yes, you played very good! And I am so happy about the win. Your team deserves it. I’m quite sure that the performance will be even better when the injured players are back.”

Erik’s eyes went wide but his father stepped into the conversation. “Yes, that’s true. After the winter break you’ll be back stronger than before. Do you know if all the players are recovered until then?”

Erik noticed that he was walking on thin ice again so he tried to change the topic another time. “Yes, I think so. And Lisa, how are you doing?”

His sister smiled at him. “It’s business as usual”, she stated, but then she started to talk about her job.

A few minutes later, Erik’s mother shouted “Dinner is ready!” and the family sat together on the dining table. Memories rushed through Erik’s brain. Memories of old times, when he wasn’t a professional football player. Life was easier then, but it also had been a life without Marco. And he never wanted to be without him again. Erik sighed.

“Is everything alright, dear?”, his mother asked.

“Yes, but I am tired from the match, the training and the drive”, Erik feigned. “I will eat your fantastic meal and then I will go to bed early.”

“What a pity”, his mother claimed disappointed.

“But we will have the whole next day, too”, Erik tried to reassure her, adding “a whole day to ask me questions about my love life” in his mind.  
  
In fact, he didn’t need to wait until the next day because his mother asked him casually: “Aren’t there any nice girls in Dortmund?” while she handed him the food. Erik knew the question by heart because his mother has asked it hundreds of times.

“Yes, there are nice girls in Dortmund but I don’t have the time to meet with them”, Erik replied still patiently.

“You should have someone at your side”, his mother objected. “Life would be easier then. She could take care of you and…”  
  
“I don’t need anybody to take care of me”, Erik shrugged off, slowly getting angry.

“You misinterpreted me”, his mother replied, “I just can’t understand why such a beautiful young man isn’t in a relationship.”

And now Erik had enough. “I _am_ in a relationship!”, he shouted.

His mother was startled and even his father and sister seemed to be puzzled.

“Dear, why haven’t you told us?”, his mother asked, “you could have brought her with you, we would have been happy! Isn’t it so”, she looked over to her husband and her daughter for support.

Lisa was the first who got a clue. “Mom”, she murmured to stop her mother, “he will tell you if he wants to. Just leave him be.”

But Erik was now determined to pull it through. “It’s not like you think”, he said calmly, facing his mother.

“What? You are speaking in riddles”, she said confused, turning to Erik’s sister in the attempt to find an answer.

“Are you happy with him?”, Lisa asked her brother softly.

Erik breathed deeply and said: “Yes, I am”, smiling at her thankfully.

“Wait”, Erik’s mother stammered, “I don’t’ get it.”

“Mom”, Lisa insisted again, “Erik has a boyfriend.”

The impression on the face of Erik’s mother froze. She looked from one to the other helplessly, staring at Erik, then at her husband and back to Lisa. Erik’s heart raced in his chest because it was said now.

Then Erik’s mother stood up and Erik was sure as hell that she would just leave and run away from the truth and her gay son.  
  
But he was wrong. His mother walked over to him and embraced him tightly. “Why haven’t you told me earlier?”, she whispered into his ear. “Were you afraid of my reaction? God, I am so sorry. Don’t you dare and worry about anything. I love you just the way you are.”

Erik’s eyes became wet and he clung to his mother. “Thank you, mom. I really appreciate it.” Erik’s father also patted on his shoulders, gripping him reassuringly.

“But now I want to know more about your boyfriend”, Erik’s mother stated, still a little bit mixed-up, but her curiosity took over the upper hand. “How long have you been together so far? Did you meet him in Dortmund?”

Erik couldn’t answer and Lisa filled in for him another time. “Mom, let him eat first.”

“Yes, I’ll tell you after the dinner”, Erik said to gain some time. His mother obliged but as soon as they had eaten the last bite, she came back to the topic.

“I really want to know more about him, Erik. Is he older than you?”

“Yes, three years.”

“And what is he doing? Is he a student or so?”

Erik felt a lump in his throat and he searched the gaze of his sister. Although she didn’t know more, she looked at him encouraging and that made the difference.

“Mom, you already know him. Not personally, but you know who he is.”

These words made Erik’s father curious, too. “Is he employed at your team?”, he asked.

Erik just nodded. “He _plays_ for our team”, he added shyly.

His mother stammered: “Oh, wow.” Erik could literally see how she flipped through all of his teammates in her mind, shortly before uttering a random name.

But Erik’s father continued instead. “So you are together with one of your teammates? Isn’t it a problem? I mean, not for us, but maybe for the public?”

“I don’t know yet, we’re not together for a long time and there are only a few people who know it until now. But yes, it could be a problem, because… he is way more famous than me.”

Erik’s mother sucked in the air sharply but before she could make a guess, Erik said it out loud. “Mom, Dad, Lisa – I’m together with Marco. He’s my boyfriend.”

And now three people gaped at him.  
  
Erik’s father was the first to break the silence. “That’s …awesome. Marco will be something like our son-in-law? I need some hard liquor now”, he mumbled, “does anyone want to join me?”  
  
All hands rose up and the whole family ended up with an empty bottle of vodka, a bad hangover – and unconditional love for Erik.


	20. Surprising.

Erik awoke the next day with a heavy head but a light heart. Finally he had had the courage to share his feelings with his parents and it was a huge relief.

He grabbed his mobile to have a look at the time and saw several messages from Marco. Suddenly it came to his mind that he hadn’t answered them at some point of yesterday’s evening and he felt guilty. He flipped through the texts, each more worried than the one before. Erik hurried to write Marco back.

_“I’m sorry, I have forgotten the time. Please, don’t be annoyed. I miss you.”_

He waited for an answer the next minutes but he urgently needed some painkillers so he stood up to go over to the bathroom. There he met his mother again. Obviously she didn’t get much sleep the last night. “Erik”, she said tenderly, “thank you for sharing your privacy with us. I want you to be happy but I’m also concerned. I hope your, eh, _relationship_ will work.”

“That’s what I hope, too, Mom.”  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, but we are talking about Marco _Reus_ ”, she meant in awe.

“Mom, he’s just a young man like me in the end.”

“Erik, he’s one of the most famous and popular football players in the whole world! Everybody knows him!”, she stated solemnly.

“Yeah, and you will get to know him soon, too. And please don’t die of respect then”, Erik mumbled.  
  
“ _Hell, there lies something ahead of us_ ”, he thought. But for the moment, he was just eased that his parents knew the truth.

***  
  
Marco couldn’t count the messages he had typed into his mobile the last evening. He knew that Erik couldn’t see his parents very often, but why the fucking hell hadn’t he answered? The whole night he had waited for a reply from him.

Marco threw his mobile away just to grab it again a few seconds later. Surely there was still no message from Erik so he called Marcel again.

“Marcel?”, he said.

“Your early morning calls will kill me one day”, the other one replied. “Buns and coffee or is Erik with you? I lost track.”

“Eh, I’m sorry, I’ll opt for buns and coffee”, Marco mumbled a little bit embarrassed.

“Is this a challenge and will you stop the time until I’m here or am I allowed to take a shower first?”

“Take your time”, Marco hastened to say.

Until Marcel finally unlocked the door of Marco’s flat, he had thrown a glance at his mobile 137 times. Or maybe 138, he didn’t know. Still no message from Erik.

“Morning”, Marcel greeted him, “here are your god damn buns.” He threw the bundle on the kitchen counter. “I don’t even have to make an order at the bakery anymore because the seller already knows what I want”.

“Marcel, I’m sorry.” Marco tried to manage a contrite expression on his face, but all Marcel could see there was concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“Eh, nothing”, Marco pretended.

“Yes, sure. You’re just having a preference to send me to the bakery almost every fucking morning. I got it.”

“I didn’t get a message from Erik since yesterday evening”, Marco burst out.

“And what does that mean? Besides, that he supposedly just hadn’t the time to write you because he’s with his parents.”

Marco pulled a face. “You don’t understand me”, he stated.

“Yeah, that’s probably the first time you are right”, Marcel commented.

Marco sighed and tried to continue. “What if…”

“ _What if_ you won’t kill me with your breakfast wishes one day? Then _I will_ most likely kill _you_ because of your ‘what if’s”, Marcel interrupted him. “Stop thinking in subjunctives!”

“I wasn’t even aware that you know the word ‘subjunctive’”, Marco answered.

Marcel breathed deeply and counted to ten inwardly. “Okay, back to business. What is your problem?”  
  
“Erik didn’t answer to my messages for almost twelve hours now.”

“Hell, that’s an eternity!”, Marcel meant sarcastically.

“Marcel!”, Marco called him to order and his best friend finally gave in.

“You’re fearing that he had talked about your relationship to his parents and that they have something against you. And that you might lose him”, Marcel noted.

Marco just nodded, swallowing hard.

“Marco”, Marcel said sincerely, “he’s not a boy anymore. He will fight for you and your relationship and if he doesn’t so, he’s not worth it. Besides, why should his parents have anything against you?”

Dark memories occurred in Marco’s mind and he didn’t need to speak them out.

Marcel sat down next to his friend. “I know that Mario’s parents were disgusted of your affair and that it was probably a cause why his father convinced him to move to Munich.”

Marco’s face went pale while he remembered all the ugly scenes between Mario, himself and his parents. “They hated me”, he hissed, suddenly feeling sick.

“But there is no proof that Erik’s parents will hate you, too. And the good thing is”, he tried to cheer Marco up, “you are already afraid of losing him. He’s meaning a lot to you and maybe you should tell him.”

Marco sighed bitterly. “How can I tell him when he doesn’t answer my messages?”

“Man, you will have plenty of time to do so”, Marcel shouted.

Marco looked at him hopefully.

“Yes, I am convinced of it”, Marcel added, “but please, I beg you, stop comparing him with Mario or his parents.” Then he grabbed the coffee he had brought with him, sipping from it. “Fuck, this doesn’t even taste good”, he muttered, finally earning a smile from Marco.

“What would I do without you?”, he said to Marcel quietly.

“I don’t know”, Marcel sighed, “but there would be definitely one more bankrupt bakery in this town.”  
  
Then he got a sudden idea. “Come on, get dressed. I have a surprise for you.”


	21. Confronting.

Marco sat next to Marcel in his car again, feeling very uncomfortable. Marcel’s face was way too serious for a real, amazing surprise.

“Please tell me where we are going”, Marco begged.

Marcel shook his head. “I hope it will bring you back to senses. I need to make the most out of it which means not to reveal anything.”

Suddenly they turned into a street Marco knew all too well. “Fuck, Marcel, that’s not funny.”

“Who said that it would be funny?”

Marcel stopped the vehicle in front of a huge house. Marco wriggled about on the passenger’s seat. “Please, start the car again. I don’t want to be here.”

“No, look at it”, Marcel persisted.

The house was beautiful, with a large, neatly trimmed garden around it. There were nice curtains on each window and a family van parking in front of the garage.

“Marcel, I want to leave.”

“It was the second window from the left on the first floor, wasn’t it?”, Marcel answered unimpressed.

“Why are you doing this to me?”, Marco whispered.

“Because he is gone! The whole family is gone!”, Marcel shouted. “And you should once and for all come over him and your past. And I won’t drive away as long as you won’t promise me that you will talk everything off your chest. Right now.”

“I don’t want to! I don’t want to talk about the past.”

Marcel faced his best friend. “Then your future is already ruined”, he said dead-serious. He crossed his arms before his chest, not willing to start the car again.

Marco looked out of the window helplessly. “Please. Marcel.”

“No, I won’t be reasonable. You’ll have to go through it and come to terms with it. Finally.”

Marco considered his words then he sighed miserably. “Okay, I promise. Just bring me away from here. We can drive to this little café to talk.”

“The one on the other side of the city?”

Marco nodded and Marcel finally started the engine again. Marco threw back a glance at the house – and at the window of Mario’s former room.  
  


***  
  
They sat in a quiet corner at the little café, dampening beverages in front of them.

“Go for it”, Marcel said.

“What should I tell you?”, Marco replied.

“Everything”, Marcel simply stated. 

Marco hesitated, a tortured look on his face caused by the memories. “The last two years haven’t been easy for me”, he stammered. The words sounded ridiculously in his ears, but Marcel listened to him anyway.

“I thought I would die the day Mario told me that he will leave”, Marco finally said. “It was like a nightmare. And it wasn’t just because of the fact that he wouldn’t be by my side anymore, it was the fact that he _abandoned_ me. My world was shuttered. Since then I have so many doubts. Will there ever be a person again who thinks that I am loveable? A person I can trust? What if his betrayal was about me? What if I simply wasn’t loveable enough for him to stay?”

Marcel looked at him horrified. “You have never told me.”

“I was ashamed of it. I raised my whole life to question. Did you know, because you mentioned Mario’s room earlier, that it was the place where we first kissed? We were both so excited and embarrassed at that time. I was never in love with a man before, could you imagine how that turned everything topsy-turvy? And then he reciprocated my feelings! I was completely thrown out of the track, Marcel.”

“Marco?”, Marcel interrupted him softly.

“Yes?”

“That must be how Erik feels at the moment.”  
  
Marco was taken aback. “My god, you are right”, he stammered.

“You’re having an issue with Mario, your past, Mario’s parents and whatever”, Marcel added. “But do you know what he has to deal with? As you told me, it’s the first time that he fell in love with a man and that he is in a relationship. He must be a complete mess inside. And, let’s tell it like it is, you’re not just anybody. Can you imagine what he must live through?”

“I’m an idiot”, Marco murmured.

“No, you’re just a fool in love. And you’ll have to come over your fears if you would like to have a real chance with Erik.”

“I want to have a real chance with him”, Marco said seriously.

“I know”, Marcel replied. “That’s why I did this. And now pull your mobile out and see if you got a message from him.”

The tender expression on Marco’s face showed him the answer.  
  


***

“ _Hey love, everything is alright. How was your evening? I miss you, too. :)_ ”, Marco texted to Erik.

Erik answered immediately. “ _I’ll tell you when I’m back. I drank a little bit too much alcohol with my parents :)_ ”

A shiver run down Marco’s spine. Had Erik drunken too much because of the adverse reaction of his parents? “ _Do they know about us?_ ” he answered and now it was Erik’s time to be scared. “Fuck, I bet he didn’t want me to tell my parents about us”, he pondered, not knowing how much he was wrong with his assumption.

“ _I’ll tell you later. I’m back in the evening_ ”, he texted.

Marco tried hard to fight back his fears. “Please, I don’t want to live through the same again”, he thought. The flagrant hate of Mario’s parents still terrified him by the pure thought of it. “ _Wanna come over?_ ” he wrote to Erik.

“ _Nothing better than that :)_ ”

Erik’s last message raised the hope in Marco that everything wouldn’t be as bad as it seemed. Besides, he was still impressed by the lection Marcel had taught him.  
  
“I won’t allow that anybody will hurt Erik”, he swore. Then he sighed. “And that means that I will have to tell him things he probably doesn’t want to hear.”


	22. Entrusting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter with an explicit scene. Don't read it if you don't feel comfortable with it. A million thanks again to Blue Night for beta-reading and supporting me on my way. :-)
> 
> A happy new year to all of you out there!

“Hey love”, Marco welcomed Erik as he stepped into his flat. He held him tight, a little bit longer than necessary because he was just so happy that his beloved one was finally back.  
  
Erik was startled. “Hey, is everything all right?”, he asked.

“Yes. I just missed you”, Marco admitted. And indeed, he had missed Erik a lot.  
  
“I have missed you, too”, Erik replied, smiling all over his face.

“So how was the time you spent with your parents?”, Marco questioned.

Erik’s face expression immediately froze. “It was good”, he shrugged.

“Erik? Tell me the truth”, Marco answered, guiding him to his huge sofa again.

“No, everything was okay”, Erik pretended.

Marco caressed his cheek and pulled Erik in for a kiss. He softly moaned as their lips finally met, the lower part of his body awaking again. But then he broke the kiss. “Please, be honest. Your parents don’t like me, isn’t it so? Or, to say it better, they don’t like her son in a relationship with me.”  
  
Erik stared at Marco as if he has lost his mind. “What?”

“Erik, you don’t have to feign anything. It’s okay if they don’t agree with our relationship.”  
  
Suddenly Erik started to chuckle and he couldn’t stop. Marco was puzzled. “Why are you laughing?”  
  
“Because you don’t know how wrong you are, really. Yes, I have talked to them about us.” He slightly blushed. “It wasn’t easy because well, it was my coming-out.” His cheeks reddened even more. “But you should have seen their reaction when I told them the name of my boyfriend!” Erik grinned. “You shouldn’t be surprised if they roll out a red carpet for you if we will ever visit them.”

Marco looked at Erik unbelievingly and now it was his time to say: “What?”  
  
“I guess my mother was fangirling a little bit”, Erik admitted. “And my father needed some hard liquor because _Marco Reus_ would be something like his son-in-law. Well, in fact, we all needed some.”

“They do like me?”, Marco asked, still stunned.

“They adore you, to be honest”.  
  
“And, I mean, what did they say because of your coming-out?”, Marco stammered.

“I bet my mother needs some time to deal with it. She was sleepless the whole night but I’m relieved that she finally knows the truth.”

Marco nodded, brooding over something. Then he said: “Erik, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure?”

“How do you deal with being gay?”

“What do you mean?”

Marco sighed. “I guess I have to tell you something. I know that I shouldn’t talk about my ex now, but our situation is special. I’ve been through a lot with Mario and it still affects my life. It’s not like I’m still in love with him but his behaviour continues to have an effect on me.” He sighed again. “Marcel opened my eyes today. I have to be honest with you, even if it hurts.”

Erik stared at him with panic in his eyes. “What does this mean? Do you want to break up with me?”  
  
“No, not at all. But you have to be patient with me.” Marco leant his forehead against Erik’s. “I might make mistakes and I might have fears you can’t understand. But it wasn’t easy for me to find out that I’m gay and in love with a teammate when I came together with Mario. That’s why I asked you how _you_ are dealing with it.”  
  
Erik nodded. “I do understand you”, he murmured. “But don’t worry about me. As long as we’re together, we can face everything.”

Marco repeated Erik’s words in his mind. “As long as we’re together, we can face everything.” _That’s what I thought when I was together with Mario, too._  
  
“Mario’s parents hated me”, he continued all of a sudden. “They were trying to tear us apart and in the end they succeeded.”

“I’m sorry”, Erik said heartfelt. “But that won’t happen with my parents, I promise. I would never let them.”  
  
Marco looked at Erik thankfully. “That’s what Marcel said, too. Can you imagine what he did to me today?” Marco told Erik the whole story although he felt that it was stressful for him.  
  
“You’ll have to meet him”, he smiled reassuringly in the end. “I bet you will be on very good terms with him.”

“And you’ll have to meet my parents, then your fears will be distracted. But please make sure that you’ll bring some autograph cards with you”, Erik stated dryly.  
  
Marco had to laugh and he felt at ease. “Thank you for listening to me”.  
  
“No, thank you for being upright.”  
  
“I promise you that I will always be honest to you”, Marco said seriously.

“And I promise you the same.”  
  
Marco sighed in relief, showing Erik his crooked smile. “Can I start right away?”  
  
Erik nodded.

“Honestly, I want to go over to the bedroom now”, he grinned.  
  
“Honestly, that’s a good idea”, Erik chuckled. He was happy that Marco had spoken so frankly to him although mentioning Mario’s name always made him jealous.  
  
But for the moment, he banned the thoughts of him and decided to enjoy the presence.  
  
Marco had brought the candle they had used for their dinners over to the bedroom. The light created a cosy atmosphere and Marco tugged at Erik’s shirt impatiently. “Get this off, please”, he breathed into his ear.  
  
“Yes, but only if you undress yours, too”, Erik replied. Marco’s words had hurt him on the one hand, but on the other he was thankful that he had been so honest. And this honesty and Marco’s trust made him brave.

As soon as they had lost their shirts, Erik pulled Marco down on the bed. “You said that we should discover our bodies”, he whispered. “Can I explore yours tonight?”

Marco immediately shivered because Erik started to nibble at his ear without waiting for an answer. And hell, his ears were so sensitive. “Please show me what you like”, Erik breathed out, tracing the line of Marco’s outer ear with his tongue.

“That’s a very good start, love”, Marco moaned softly. Erik continued and lowered his mouth, sucking at the skin right under Marco’s ear. Marco tilted his head to the side to allow Erik better access. He had goose bumps all over his body and his manhood already ached for attention.

Erik kissed his way down Marco’s chest until he reached the nipple. “Oh yes”, Marco groaned when Erik licked over it. His reaction encouraged Erik. He opened the belt of Marco’s jeans and unzipped the trousers before he pulled it down and threw it away.

“Love, please lose your jeans, too”, Marco murmured. Erik did as he was told, but he also stripped off his boxers in one movement. Marco sucked in the air when he saw his naked boyfriend, as rock hard as he was. A new wave of arousal shot through his body and he quickly got rid of his last garment.

This time, Erik took over the control and he was stunned how instinctively he could turn Marco on. The older one lay on his back while Erik started to caress his thighs, his hand slowly wandering upwards. Marco writhed on the sheets, desperately longing for Erik’s touch on his dick.

But Erik took his time. He stroked up and down Marco’s toned thighs, slowly getting nearer to his throbbing manhood. When he finally run his fingers over it, Marco let out a loud moan. But Erik pulled back again for a few seconds until he carefully caressed the wet tip.

“Please, Erik, I need your hand on me”, Marco begged and Erik finally gave in. He wrapped his fingers around Marco’s member and started to stroke him loosely. “More”, was all Marco could say in return, searching for better friction.  
  
Erik lay down next to Marco, his hand still on his dick. He kissed him and moved his tongue in the same rhythm he began to jerk him off. Every now and then Erik paused, evoking needy whimpers from Marco, but it only increased his arousal.  
  
Marco nestled his head on Erik’s chest, breathing heavily, little moans accompanying each and every movement of Erik’s hand. “Don’t stop, please, I’m coming”, he panted, only seconds before his whole body shuddered. “Erik, oh God”, Marco moaned while the orgasm carried him away.  
  
Erik caressed him through his high, amazed about himself and his abilities to send Marco into such an ecstasy. But maybe Marco’s openness had brought them closer not only mentally.

“You’re a natural talent, did you know?”, Marco stated breathlessly.  
  
“No, I just want to make you happy”, Erik uttered embarrassed.  
  
“You’ve done a perfect job”, Marco joked gladly.

Erik grinned and their lips met again. Marco ran his fingers down Erik’s chest. “Let me show you what I can do with my hand other than signing autographs”, he whispered. Erik chuckled and lifted his hips, eager to welcome Marco’s touch.  
  
This time, he let himself go from the start. He was so aroused from watching Marco come that it didn’t take long until he followed him over the edge. Afterwards, they lay together, Erik’s head comfortably resting on Marco’s chest.

“Next time, I’ll show you what I can do with my lips and tongue other than talking or kissing”, Marco breathed into Erik’s ear, making him tremble by the pure thought of it. “But we should sleep now, I have a plan for tomorrow morning”.

“What is it”, Erik murmured, in his mind still occupied with Marco’s last remark.  
  
“You will see, love.” He kissed Erik and took him into his arms from behind. Then he sucked in the scent of Erik, full of bliss, murmuring an inaudible: “thank you, Marcel.”


	23. Visiting.

“Are you nervous?”, Marco asked Erik grinning while they stood in front of the entrance to a flat.

“Yes”, Erik admitted, pressing a bag full of buns to his chest.

Marco chuckled and balanced a tray with three coffees on his hand while he rang at the doorbell. In fact, he had to ring several times because it was a _very early_ morning again.

“Surprise!”, Marco shouted when Marcel finally opened the door, obviously rudely awakened.

Marcel stared at them unbelievingly, his hair a total mess, his eyes still sleepy. Marco lifted the coffee tray and Erik rustled with the bakery bag shyly. Then Marcel burst on into laughter. “Fuck, this is good”, he grinned. “Come in.”  
  
Marco introduced Erik proudly to his best friend. “Marcel, this is Erik, Erik, this is Marcel.”  
  
Erik looked at Marcel bashfully, not knowing if they had disturbed him and if he would be liked by him at all. Marco noticed stunned how important it seemed to Erik to leave a good impression. Mario had never cared about Marcel as if he wasn’t worth it.  
  
Marco set aside the coffee tray and Erik followed with the buns.  
  
“I’m just jumping under the shower quickly”, Marcel stated, “if you want to, you can set the table in the kitchen.” He winked at Marco, apparently delighted of their visit.  
  
Marco moved over to Marcel’s kitchen, pulling Erik with him. “What do you think?”, he asked Erik.  
  
“I hope he likes me”, Erik said sheepishly. “He’s your best friend and I want to get along well with him.”  
  
“You will, don’t worry”, Marco reassured him. “You just have to get used to his own sense of humour.”  
  
Erik winced but he didn’t say anything. Quietly, they set the table and waited in the kitchen until Marcel appeared again, a huge smile on his face.  
  
“So you love birds got up early just because of me?”, he asked satisfied.

“Because of you and the bakery you were frequenting. You should have seen the seller when Erik and I walked into the shop”, he grinned, “he almost choked on his own coffee.”

“Which isn’t a surprise because the coffee is really bad”, Marcel stated. “You should try it, Erik. It’s horrible.”

Erik sipped from the coffee and screw up his face.

“There you have it”, Marcel said, “it’s pure swill.”  
  
Erik still hadn’t said anything but he looked around carefully in Marcel’s flat. There were many photos of him and Marco from former days. But no one with Mario, he noticed.

“Erik?”, Marco suddenly said.

“Eh yes, sorry?”

“Marcel asked if you will play in the Champions League match against Anderlecht.”

“I guess, I’ll do”, Erik stated shyly, “probably on the right side to replace Lukasz.”

“Cool!”, it slipped out of Marcel’s mouth, “I love to see you playing on the right side. You’re so fast and clever with the ball. If Auba will play in front of you, there could be a lot at stake”, he continued enthusiastically and Erik felt that he not only said it because he was Marco’s companion.

“Yes, I love to play on the right side. But the left side is also fine for me. Especially when Marco is on the wing”, he smiled.  
  
“Yeah, you already had some very good passes and moves in the last matches before his injury. It seems like you’re having a special connection on the pitch”, Marcel added.  
  
 _A special connection_ , Erik mused, painfully reminded of Mario again. I _t seems that he will accompany our life more than I had imagined_. But he hid his thoughts.  
  
“Well, I’m working on it”, Erik said instead, a small grin playing on his face.

“We will be in the stadium again to watch the match”, Marco said.  
  
“Uh, I hope I will play decently”.

“You always do”, Marcel answered reassuringly, earning a stunned gaze from Marco.  
  
Erik looked at the watch and sighed. “I’m sorry, I’ll have to leave. Training starts soon”, he regretted. “Will you stay longer?”, he asked Marco.

“Yes, Marcel can drive me home later. But I will guide you to the door.”

Marcel was discreet enough not to follow them. He embraced Erik shortly. “Thank you for your visit, Erik”, he said warmheartedly. “I hope we will meet again soon. Good luck with the match. And good luck with this dork here”, he added with a grin, pointing at Marco.  
  
Erik grinned back in understanding. Maybe he would really get along well with Marcel after some time.  
  
Marco took him into his arms tightly at the door. “It’s a pity that you have to sleep in the hotel tonight”, he mumbled into his ear.  
  
“Yes, it is”, Erik answered breathlessly, thinking of the outlook Marco had made last night.

As if Marco had read his thoughts, he whispered: “I’m keeping my promises” before he kissed Erik softly.  
  
The younger one was immediately aroused again. “I better leave now”, he mumbled, “otherwise I can’t train today.”

Marco laughed. “That is out of question, we need you on the pitch tomorrow. Good luck with the match, will we text?”

“Yes, we’ll do”, Erik smiled before he left the flat after a short goodbye kiss.  
  
Marco returned to Marcel, grinning like the Cheshire’s cat. “And, what do you think?”, he asked.

Marcel looked at him with a piercing glance. Marco prepared himself for Marcel’s usual teasing but his best friend surprised him. “If you will fuck it up, I will forever doubt your sanity”, he stated dead-serious. “You’re a perfect match.”  
  
Marco swallowed hard. “I know”, he stammered.

“Did you already have a plan regarding the team?”, Marcel questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“It won’t take long until your teammates will find out what’s going on between you”, Marcel explained patiently. “Will you tell them in advance or will you just wait and see?”  
  
“I don’t know”, Marco replied confused, “I haven’t thought about it so far.”

Marcel shook his head. “Hell, Marco, honestly you’re a little bit naïve sometimes. I bet Mats is already on your track.”  
  
And once again, Marcel had the sixth sense.


	24. Babbling.

“Maybe Erik has an idea how to deal with Mats”, Marco said. “He will be together with him the next days.”

“Marco! Don’t be such a coward”, Marcel called him to order. “You really want him to handle the curiosity of your teammates alone? You must be kidding.”

“But it’s too late now to discuss it with him.”  
  
“Probably. But you should find a common way rather sooner than later.”

“I will think about it. What is your suggestion?”

“Maybe you should talk to Mats. He’s your captain and also a friend. I bet he can give you an advice.”

“Or he will laugh at me because it is the second time that I fell in love with a teammate”, Marco stated embarrassed.

“As I said before, I bet he is on your track anyway. I better not imagine what poor Erik must live through the next days. Mats will constantly fire questions at him.”

Marco thought about it. “I’ll try to call Erik later”, he decided. “Maybe I can talk to him and we can make a plan.”

“Sounds good”, Marcel stated. “But I wonder how many times I have to save your ass again until you finally make use of your brain.”

Marco looked away but Marcel punched him in the side. “No problem, Marco. That’s what friends are for.”  
  
Then he bit into a bun with delight.  
  


***  
  


Erik had already parried the first of Mats’ attacks when Marco was finally able to get him on the line.

“Erik?”, he said. “Uhm, maybe Mats or another one of our colleagues will try to find out what’s going on between us. I just wanted to warn you.”

“It’s already too late”, Erik sighed. “Mats asked me how you are doing and if you would watch the match tomorrow.”

“What did you reply?”

“That he should ask you and that I think you’re fine. It wasn’t a lie but he obviously wasn’t satisfied with my answer.”

“Fuck”, Marco muttered. “What should we do? Do you want to tell him the truth?”

“I don’t know, it depends on you. If you are okay with it, I have nothing against it.”

Marco smiled light-heartedly, remembering again how much Mario had persisted to keep their _affair_ private. Even when Mats had found them one day making out in the shower after a match, Mario had pretended that it has been a one-off.  
  
“I’m for it but we shouldn’t overdo. We need a good place and time to talk to him.”

“Agreed. So I’m trying to distract him a little bit longer”, Erik sighed.

“I’m so sorry that you have to shoulder it alone at the moment.”

“Don’t be. I can handle it.”

“Okay. Good luck for the match tomorrow if we can’t talk in the meantime. I miss you, Erik.”

“I miss you, too. Good luck with your rehab”, Erik answered tenderly before they hung up.

Marco felt guilty because Erik had to face the curious questions of their team captain alone. On the other hand Erik might really be better in dealing with it, more genuine. Marco already feared the moment their colleagues would be aware of the fact that he was again in a relationship with a teammate. “God, they will probably think that I have a soft spot for seducing innocent young football players”, he thought.

But then he remembered Marcel’s words again and decided to take over responsibility. “They can think what they want to”, he said to himself, “as long as Erik and I are happy.”

Nevertheless he was relieved that he didn’t have to talk to one of his team mates at the moment. At least he thought so.

The next day, shortly after the last training before the Champions League match, Erik sent him a message. “ _Mats is out with back problems. I guess you will see him in the VIP area tonight. :)_ ”

And suddenly Marco’s confidence left him. Once again, he was glad that he had Marcel by his side.  
  


***  
  


“Mats will be out for the match tonight with back problems”, Marco said to Marcel on their way to the stadium. “I bet he will be in the VIP area, too.”

Marcel grinned inwardly. “Serves you right”, he murmured.

“What?”, Marco snapped.

“Karma fucks you back. You’re getting your comeuppance because you wanted to leave Erik alone with a whole bunch of teammates and their naughty questions. Now _you_ are the one who has to deal with Mats. It’s only fair.”

“Please, Marcel, you must help me.”

“Do I?”, Marcel asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Please”, Marco said with a begging look on his face.

Marcel sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. But I can’t put the chestnuts out of the fire for you. You’ll have to talk to Mats, there’s no way around.”

“I know. But I don’t want to do it in a stadium crowded with more than 65.000 people.”

“Okay, I can understand it. And maybe we won’t meet him at all”, Marcel encouraged his friend.  
  
But surely their hopes were dashed when they entered the VIP area before the match.

“Hi Marco, hi Marcel!”, a familiar voice sounded through the room and Mats’ impressive figure built up in front of them.

“Hi, Mats”, Marco said, in a try to sound confident and to distract his teammate, “how is your back doing? Erik told me that…” Marco suddenly stopped, well-knowing that he had already spoiled everything. Marcel stared at him with regret.  
  
Mats examined his teammate and Marco suddenly felt very small and very helpless. Then the captain started to speak. “Man, I already wondered how much longer you would try to fool me”, he said. “But I have to say that Erik was way better with it.”

Marco was deeply ashamed. “Jesus Mats, nobody wanted to fool you, it’s just…” he stammered, but the captain interrupted him.  
  
“That’s not a proper place to talk”, he stated, “the walls have ears”. Marco nodded while Mats continued. “If you would like to, maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow.” Marco still nodded eagerly. “And now let’s see how the boys will do”, Mats added, pointing at the entrance to the stands. “And how Erik performs on the right side. Or shall I say how your _boyfriend_ performs on the right side?”, Mats whispered with a wink. With the words “I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch. I want to talk to you alone at first”, he left a speechless Marco behind.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”, Marcel commented after Mats had left them.

“Oh yes it was”, Marco mumbled. “I know him. He gave me just a period of grace.”


	25. Lunching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter. I probably can't update tomorrow so there will be two updates today (actually, this one here is some kind of bridge again).  
> Thank you for reading - comments are very welcome. :-)

Marcel tried to distract Marco on the stands. “It’s good that he knows the truth. He probably can help you”, he reassured Marco.

“He will kick my ass”, Marco hissed. “And worse than that, he will even kick _Erik’s_ ass.”

“By the way, Erik plays very good tonight”, Marcel made another attempt.

“Oh, I thought you would make a remark about his ass right now”, Marco stated sarcastically.

“Shall I?”, Marcel said innocently but Marco shot him an indignant look.

“Listen Marco, talk to Mats tomorrow and then we take it from there. Concentrate on the match, Erik deserves it that you watch him.”

“Yes”, Marco finally gave in.

“Maybe he can score his first goal today”, Marcel stated.

“No!”, Marco almost shouted.

“Why not?”

“Because I want to be on the pitch when he does”, Marco smiled.  
  


***  
  
  
They didn’t meet Mats after the match again, but an exhausted Erik instead. It was difficult for the couple to pretend that they are just teammates, but there were still too many people in the VIP area.

“I will have lunch tomorrow with Mats”, Marco mumbled, “he’s in the picture.”

“Is he?”, Erik questioned, totally taken aback.

“Yes, I fucked it up”, Marco said contritely. “But I will face the music”, he hastened to say.  
  
“Should I join you?”

“No, not at all. Concentrate on the next match.”

“I would much rather concentrate on the next night”, Erik mumbled.

“Don’t even ask me, but we should be careful at the moment. I bet Mats will check if your car is around my flat tonight.”

“And Kloppo has scheduled the next training very early tomorrow”, Erik regretted.

“That’s no problem. Let’s be sensible and meet again after the match against Berlin”, Marco decided, “although I have difficulties in doing so. I don’t want to be without you for such a long time.”

“Me neither”, Erik sighed.

“It’s for the better.”

“Yes, I know. But it’s a pity that I can’t kiss you right now.”

Marco just nodded, watching Erik with a tender view. Then he embraced him quickly, whispering “think of my promise” into his ear. Erik left the VIP area with slightly blushed cheeks – and a half-hard manhood.  
  


***  
  


Marco didn’t need buns and coffee the next morning. In fact, he wouldn’t have even needed lunch, but he knew that he had to face Mats sooner or later. They met in a restaurant not far from their homes.

Mats greeted Marco like nothing had happened, then they sat down at a quiet table were they would remain undisturbed. Mats looked at Marco expectantly but it took a while until the midfielder plucked up his courage.

“It’s true, I’m together with Erik”, he whispered finally.

“I’m not surprised”, Mats said.

“How did you know?”, Marco had to ask.

“I knew for a long time that he is in love with you”, Mats stated. “Honestly, I can’t even remember the time he wasn’t.” Despite the serious situation, a warm feeling flooded through Marco. “But I didn’t know that you fell in love with him, too”, Mats wondered. Marco wanted to say something in response, but Mats carried on. “Until the evening at the bowling centre. Hell, Marco, you should have seen yourself. You hadn’t been so utterly happy for a long while.”

Marco mused about Mats’ words. “You’re right. He makes me happy”, he replied shyly.

“Thinking back of the time when you had an affair with Mario”, Mats continued while Marco tried to interrupt him. “Nah, don’t deny it. I know that he told you to do so, but we’re among us. Well, thinking back of the time when you had an affair with Mario, you totally behaved different. You separated from the team and I want to make sure that you don’t make the same mistakes again.”

“Me, too, Mats”, Marco mumbled.

“I will kick your ass if you take any of your personal problems out on the pitch”, Mats said dead-serious and Marco swallowed. “But I have to say, I understand you”, he admitted then, stunning Marco. “I mean, look at Erik. He’s clever, he’s a very good footballer, he’s social, intelligent and very handsome. I can understand why you fell in love with him.”

An unknown feeling suddenly took the upper hand inside of Marco. And Mats continued. “I also get along very well with Erik, he’s one of my best friends in the team. I already can’t imagine our team without him.”

The strange feeling went stronger and all of a sudden Marco knew what it was. He panted in astonishment, confusing Mats for a short moment.

“Is everything all right?”, the captain asked.

“ _Yes, I’m just jealous_ ”, Marco thought, “ _but go ahead_.”  
  
He nodded at Mats’ comment.

“How do you want to deal with your relationship in the team?”, the captain finally asked.

Marco shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

“You know that it isn’t the best situation right now”, Mats said. “We’re at the bottom of the table in the Bundesliga and there are transfer rumours about you every day. Have you considered a coming out?”

Marco winced. “No, not at all. Honestly, I haven’t talked with Erik about it so far. But I don’t want to hide him”, he stated firmly.

“You don’t have to. Let’s keep your relationship private as long as possible. Then you’ll also have the time to get to know him better. But you really should talk to the trainer”, Mats meant.

“I can’t”, Marco said weakly.

“Why not? He’s like a father to you.”

“Yes, that’s the reason why I can’t do it. He would be so disappointed to hear that I seduced the next one of my teammates.”

Mats chuckled. “But that’s what you did, didn’t you?”

“No!”, Marco claimed indignantly.

“I was just joking, Marco. “

“Are you on my side, Mats?”, Marco asked.

“Yes, I am”, the captain answered firmly. “And I will also be there for Erik.”

Another wave of jealousy hit Marco. “That’s my job, Mats”, he stated and his teammate smiled at him.

“I know. But maybe there will be times when you need a friend.”

“Thank you, Mats”, Marco answered absent-mindedly, still caught by the feeling of being jealous the very first time in his life.

They spent the rest of the lunch talking about the latest matches, their injuries and the whole team. Slowly, Marco calmed down. Just when he felt confident again, he saw Mats tensioning up, facing another person who had entered the restaurant.

He turned around but before he noticed who the other one was, he heard Mats saying: “Trainer, what are you doing here?”


	26. Suspecting.

“Not now”, Marco murmured on high alert. Mats nodded reassuringly but then the trainer stood in front of them.

“What am I doing here? Having lunch, I guess?”, the trainer grinned. He was alone and Marco feared that he would ask if he could join them. And that was exactly what happened.

“Do you mind if I sit down? I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

“You’re welcome”, Mats answered and Marco nodded. The trainer took a seat next to Mats.

“So how are you doing?”, he questioned. “What about your back, Mats? And how is your rehab going, Marco?”

The boys reported but soon the small-talk was over and the trainer became more serious. “It’s good to have you two together here”, he said. “You’re my captain and my vice-captain. Well, I know that there is Roman, too, but you’re the future of our team.”

Marco felt uncomfortable but he followed the words of his trainer.

“And I know that you haven’t made a decision yet about your contract”, he reassured him. “But we’re in a disastrous situation and we have to stand together now. Can you please tell me how the mood in the team is? Are there any problems? Players who don’t get along well with each other?”

Marco stared at the trainer wide-eyed but Mats stamped on his foot unsuspiciously. Fortunately, he hit his healthy one. “No, not at all”, the captain answered. “Besides the fact that each and every player is very disappointed and frustrated about our performance.”

“But Erik had a very good idea in our last team meeting”, Marco said eagerly while Mats looked at him in shock. “We have started to plan activities to get to know us better. I went bowling with Mats, Erik and Matze. Mitch invited some other players to an Australian barbecue and Micky taught Neven in playing chess. We will continue with that in the future.”

The trainer was impressed. “That’s a good idea. You depend on each other, now more than ever. Erik is a clever guy.”

“Yes, he is”, Marco said, his eyes sparkling.

“So you want to join us on some of the activities?”, Mats asked the trainer to move Marco away from the thin ice he was walking on again.

“No, you should be among yourselves. But maybe I will invite the team and the other trainers to something, too”, the trainer considered.

“Yes, we should do everything to hold together”, Mats stated.  
  
The trainer looked at them satisfied. “Let’s see if we can change course in Berlin on Saturday. I’m quite confident that we will beat them.”

“We have to”, Mats simply said.  
  
***  
  
After they had eaten together, the trainer said goodbye. “I’ll have to sort some things out before the next training session starts”, he meant.  
  
He already had left but then he turned around again. “Tell Erik that he is a very intelligent young man”, he winked. Marco was not sure if he had winked into his direction, but his blood run cold nevertheless.  
  
Then the trainer was gone and Marco let out a deep breath.

“You’re living on the edge”, Mats said dryly.

“Wait”, Marco suddenly reached a conclusion in his mind. “Why won’t he say to Erik himself that he is an intelligent young man?”

“Good morning”, Mats added simply, rolling his eyes.

Marco sank down in his seat a few centimetres. “Should I warn Erik?”, he murmured weakly.

“No, don’t take it too serious. The trainer has other problems at the moment. But I bet he will come back to you when the time is right if he is already suspicious.”

“I can’t hide it, can I?”, Marco said embarrassed.

“No, not at all”, Mats laughed.  
  
Marco hid his face in his hands. But under his fingers, he had to smile nevertheless.  
  
***  
  
Marco called Erik later in the afternoon after the next training session.

“Hey, love”, he said warm-heartedly.

“Hey”, Erik answered and Marco could literally see the smile on the face of the younger one. “How was your lunch with Mats?”

“It was okay”, Marco stated. “He’s on our side.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“But maybe another person knows about us”, Marco continued hesitantly.

“Who is it?”

“Eh, the trainer”, Marco mumbled.

“Uh”, was all that Erik could reply.

“He suddenly showed up in the restaurant. He didn’t say anything but he behaved strange. Mats meant that he will have other problems in the next time so I don’t think that he will ask you questions to find out more.”

“I hope you are right”, Erik murmured powerless.

“Don’t worry. We’ll go through everything together”, Marco said, again stunned about himself and the words he had chosen.

“Yes, we’ll do”, Erik replied.

“And think about Saturday. We’ll win and then we’ll be back on the track in the Bundesliga. And afterwards we’ll celebrate. Just you and me.”

Erik immediately cheered up and Marco could hear the smile in his voice again. “Oh yes, we’ll beat them up and then we’ll celebrate”, Erik confirmed firmly.

“We’ll shoot Berlin out of their own stadium, then we will start a sensational comeback, finishing the season among the first four teams. We’ll make our teammates and the trainer privy with our relationship and then we’ll live happily ever after”, Marco chuckled. “Deal?”

“Deal.”  
  
***  
  
Dortmund lost the match against Berlin 0:1.


	27. Dawning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again with an explicit chapter... And a huge "thank you" to my amazing beta "magic fairy" Blue Night. Now more than ever: I couldn't have done this chapter without you and your ongoing, outstanding support.

“Shhh, love, it’s all right”, Marco mumbled soothingly although he felt miserable himself. He held Erik tight, rocking his body on the couch.

Erik sighed. “It was horrible, Marco. And I don’t even talk about our performance or that Julian shot the goal against us. I’m talking about the desperate and disappointed fans we faced after the match. They deserve so much better.”

“I know. But it wasn’t your fault, love. You didn’t even play.”

“But we’re one team. Honestly, I have never felt so bad after a match before.”

“Then we’ll have to do something against it”, Marco whispered. “Let me make you feel so _good_ like you have never felt before.”

Erik grinned, shaking off his worries. “Bedroom?”, he whispered back.  
  
“Later”, Marco smiled. “First, you’ll have to eat something. Otherwise the trainer will kill you. The next match is on Wednesday, you’ll have to be fit.”

Erik sighed and gave in. Marco put a pizza in the oven. “I’m sorry, I can’t cook”, he admitted. “But maybe I will learn it”, he winked. “I never wanted to cook for me alone. But when we are two, it’s worthwhile.”

A warm feeling flushed through Erik’s body.

“Mats was quite understandable”, Marco suddenly said. “He meant that you are one of his best friends in the team.”

“Oh, wow, that honours me”, Erik stated. “I also like him very much, you know.”

Marco looked at him inquiringly.

“What?”, Erik asked hesitantly, but then he understood. “No, Marco, not at all. Don’t even think about it. You don’t have to be j….”

A sudden kiss shut Erik up and Marco murmured: “Get your shirt off and turn around on the chair.”

Erik looked up to him, his eyebrows raised, but he obeyed. He tossed his shirt to the side, sat down vice versa and crossed his arms on the back of the chair. Marco stood behind him and started to knead his shoulders carefully. Erik let out a pleased sound. The position gave Marco also the ability to kiss Erik’s neck thoroughly. He ran his tongue over the sensitive skin there and bit down gently, making Erik moan. Then he ran his fingers through the fine hair on the neck. “That’s so good, Marco”, Erik sighed wistfully. Marco massaged Erik’s scalp with clever fingers and made him sigh again but soon he pulled him up from the chair.

“Bedroom. Now”, he breathed and guided Erik in the direction of the door, losing his own shirt on the way.  
  
The younger one had mused so many times about Marco’s promise the last days. _How would it feel to have his lips and tongue on and around his dick?_ Each and every time he thought about it, the blood rushed into the lower parts of his body. Erik had had some affairs and relationships with girls before but their blowjobs had more or less only been some kind of foreplay – a hasty and often enough clumsy attempt to please him before coupling.

And deep inside Erik knew that Marco would do it in a totally different way. He had experiences with men – Erik immediately banned the thought of the person he had gained this experiences with at this point of his considerations – and he was a man himself.

But despite his extensive thoughts Erik would never have imagined what was happening then.  
  
As soon as they arrived in the bedroom, Marco pulled Erik in for a passionate kiss, putting his hands on Erik’s ass, pressing their groins together. Erik moaned at the friction, rubbing his body against Marco’s in desperate need.

Marco whispered “I want to see you naked” into his ear and another wave of arousal hit Erik’s already trembling body. He stepped out of his trousers and Marco copied him hastily. Soon both of them had lost all of their clothes but they still stood in front of the bed, neither of them freezing because of the heat their bodies radiated.

And then, Marco went down on his knees. Erik sucked in the air although Marco hadn’t even touched him so far. Marco looked up at Erik under his long eyelashes and run his tongue over his own lips to wet them. Erik swore that he could almost have come from the sight of it alone, his manhood twitching in anticipation.  
  
“Seems like someone wants to have my attention”, Marco murmured softly. He held Erik’s dick with one hand before he ran his tongue gently over the whole length. It was a slight touch but, Erik couldn't hold back his loud and needy moan. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he started to stroke Marco’s hair.

Marco licked another line over Erik’s member, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit at the tip. Erik had never felt so aroused and he gasped out while his legs started to tremble.

“We should lie down on the bed”, Marco whispered, “it will be much more comfortable for you.”

Erik hurried to lie down on his back and Marco crawled over him. He kissed Erik on his mouth, leaving the scent of the younger one there. Then he moved lower again, not forgetting to please Erik’s nipples.

“Just enjoy”, Marco murmured when he finally reached Erik’s dick again. He licked over it but then he planted a kiss on the tip, opened his lips and swallowed it completely.

“Jesus, Marco!”, Erik shouted, overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside Marco’s mouth. Marco’s lips enwrapped him just with the right pressure, not too light and not too firm. The older one began to move carefully. His lips let Erik’s dick out again, savouring every inch of it, before taking it back in the tempting warmth enclosing Erik's aching member so nicely again.

Erik was very sure that he wouldn’t last long. His brain seemed to explode, all nerves in his body tingling. Needy moans came out of his own mouth as Marco picked up the pace, moving his lips over Erik’s dick while caressing him with his tongue at the same time.  
  
When Marco felt that Erik was close to coming he suddenly stopped, looking up at him with a smile. “Please, don’t stop”, Erik breathed out, “please, Marco.”  
  
The soft lips took care of Erik again and the younger one felt a massive orgasm building up in his stomach. He was insecure if he was allowed to come into Marco’s mouth and started to wriggle on the sheets.

Marco made another pause, whispering “don’t hold back. Let go. Just let go.”

Erik grabbed the sheets, his dick deep in Marco’s mouth again. This time, Marco not only moved his lips and made use of his tongue but also sucked at Erik’s dick slightly as if he wanted to encourage him.

And that eliminated the last pieces of Erik’s self-control. “Oh God, I’m coming”, he shouted between moans, “oh God, yes, Marco!”  
  
Marco licked once again over the tip and with this movement, he made Erik come. The older one held still as Erik spilled his load deep into his tender mouth.

Marco waited patiently while Erik’s climax washed over him. Only when he was sure that the eyes of the younger one were open and focussed on him again, he swallowed down. Erik groaned another time while Marco crawled up to him, taking him into his arms.

“Did you like it?”, Marco asked Erik with a soft smile.  
  
“Yes and how”, Erik managed to say, his head still dizzy from the sensations he had experienced for the first time.  
  
Marco grinned satisfied. “Then it was worth it.”

“Do you think it would also be worth it if I do it for you?”, Erik asked blushing.

“Definitely, love”, Marco smiled. “But you need some rest now and I don’t want to overstrain you. Tomorrow is another day. Or let’s say, another morning”. He looked at his boyfriend tenderly.

“But you didn’t even…” Marco silenced him with another kiss. Then he took Erik’s hand and placed a kiss on the palm, grinning mischievously.

And Erik understood. A few moments later Marco started to moan quietly, in line with the movements of Erik’s hand around his dick.

For a short while both of them felt nothing but pure bliss. No losses, no suspicious trainers, no curious teammates. No fears of being hurt or relegated, no jealousy, no insecurity.

But the dawn of the next morning was already breaking.


	28. Warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also beta'd by the wonderful Blue Night. Your inspirations are so valuable, dear!

Just like in a ridiculous movie, Marco’s mobile rang again the very early next morning. He swore to himself that he would switch it off the next time but for now it was already too late.

“God damn, Marcel, no buns, no coffee, we’re still sleeping.”

“ _We_?”, a voice echoed through the line and it definitely wasn’t Marcel’s.

Marco was wide awake in a second. “Mats, you’re scaring me to death”, he hissed into his mobile.

“Our position on the table should scare you much more”, the other one stated unmoved. “And I guess that you meant _Erik_ when you said ‘we’, didn’t you?”

Marco muttered an uneasy “yes” into his smartphone.

“That’s good, then I can talk to both of you.”

“Yes, but later, Mats.”

“Oh, you had a wild night?”, Mats replied with sarcasm.  
  
“Shut up, Mats, otherwise I will hang up.”

“I’m sorry, Marco, but I am very upset because of our performance yesterday. Can I please come over and talk to you?” The captain tried to sound polite but Marco could hear the distress in his question.  
  
“Yes. Just give us some time.”

“I’ll be there in two hours, is this _enough_ time?”

“Yeah”, Marco sighed, ignoring the ambiguous tone in Mats’ voice.

“I’ll bring something for breakfast”, Mats said in an attempt to apologize.

“It’s okay, Mats, see you later”, Marco answered but in fact nothing was okay. Reality hit back on him and the fact that Erik awoke next to him with a huge smile on his face didn’t make anything better. Marco had to destroy his hopes of a cosy morning and he hated it.

“I heard you were on the phone”, Erik asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Will Marcel visit us again?”

“I wish he would”, Marco regretted, “but it was Mats. He will come over in two hours to talk to us.”

“Why?”, Erik stammered.

“Honestly, I don’t know. He just said that he is upset because of the loss and that he wants to speak about it.”

“This is bad news”, Erik said on alert.

“Yes, probably.” Marco pulled Erik closer and stroked absent-mindedly over his back. They just cuddled, neither one of them in the mood to have sex right now. _Thank you Mats,_ Marco thought bitterly, _I could have felt Erik’s amazing lips on my body this morning but instead I will have to see your serious face_. He sighed. “Erik, I’m so sorry that I didn’t reject him. But he said to me yesterday that I shouldn’t separate from the team. I’ll have to take over responsibility.”

“No problem, Marco”, Erik calmed him down. “And, mentioning yesterday: thank you again”, he added, his cheeks blushing over the memory.

“I truly enjoyed pleasuring you this way and it certainly wasn’t the last time”, Marco answered in a soft voice while he looked at Erik tenderly. “But first, let’s see what Mats wants from us.” He had the strong suspicion that it couldn’t be anything good.   
  
And he was right.  
  
***  
  
“Hey, Mats, come in”, Marco welcomed his captain exactly two hours later. _Mats has an issue with punctuality_ , Marco thought, _because he is never too late._

Erik and Marco had spent the last two hours almost entirely in bed. They tried to make out a little bit but it was pointless. Mats’ call had ruined the lazy morning mood. Eventually, they had stood up and taken a shower. “Maybe, when Mats is gone…”, Marco had whispered into Erik’s ear, leaving a small ray of hope there.  
  
Marco pushed these thoughts into the back of his mind and focused on Mats again.

“Hey Marco, hey, Erik”, the captain answered, a whole bundle of buns and pieces of a cake in his hands. _He probably wants to stay for hours_ , Marco mused, regarding the amount of food.

They sat down at Marco’s kitchen table, Erik already slightly blushed. It was the first time that he saw Mats after he was in the picture.

“I don’t want to beat around the bush”, Mats said. “We’re in deep shit and I want to warn you.”

“What do you mean?”, Marco asked.

Mats swallowed. “We’re lost another match, right?” Erik and Marco nodded. “The media will write hundreds of articles about our downfall, right?” His teammates nodded again. “We’re in the focus now, they are raising their circulation with articles about us. The press is asking over and over again why we lost so many matches in this season. They are searching for a reason and for a _scandal_.” He stressed the last word and suddenly it dawned on Erik. Marco was still clueless.

“My God, Mats”, was all Erik could say.

“My God, _what_ ”, Marco replied because he still didn’t understand anything.

“Mats is talking about us”, Erik whispered while his red cheeks paled into snow white within the blink of an eye.

“I don’t get it!”, Marco claimed, losing his patience.

“Marco”, Mats said quietly, “if the press will find out that you and Erik are a couple, you will be fucked up. And not only the two of you, but the whole club, if I'm allowed to say that.”

And now the penny dropped. “Do you think they would blame us?”  
  
Mats nodded. “Borussia Dortmund goes through the worst period of the last years. Do you think they won’t make anything out of a gay couple in the team? I can literally see the headlines. ‘Did BVB lose track because they were more occupied with internals?’ ‘What does a gay couple mean for a football team?’ They won’t even stop to make it personal like: ‘Do Reus and Durm get a special treatment and does this annoy the other players?’ or ‘Did BVB extend Durm’s contract just because they want to keep his boyfriend?’”

“Stop it, Mats”, Marco said.

Mats was unimpressed. “They would turn everything upside down. They won’t even spare your past. ‘Do we now know the real reason behind Mario Götze’s betrayal?’”

Erik, who had bravely endured Mats’ speech, lost his composure by the mentioning of Mario’s name. “Mats, Marco told you to stop. It’s enough, we understood.” He sat on his chair, his shoulders hanging down, giving a miserable impression. Mats shifted his chair and sat down next to Erik, his arm resting around Erik’s shoulders.

“Hey, Erik. I just wanted to show you the consequences. We’ll find a way to deal with it. As long as the press isn’t suspicious, you are safe.” He pulled the younger one in, patting on his shoulder reassuringly.

Marco shot him a glance that fell in the category “attempted murder”. Mats immediately moved away from Erik but it was already too late. “What do you want”, Marco hissed. “Do you want us to break up? Do you want to come closer to him? I noticed the way you were looking at him!”

Mats was totally taken aback. “Marco, what the fuck? Are you jealous? Of me?” Marco snorted. “Marco, I just wanted to warn you. If my help isn’t appreciated, I will leave. But don’t impute me that I want to take Erik away from you. I’m not gay at all. And can’t you see how much he is in love with you?” Mats shook his head, about to go.

“Mats, please stay”, Erik stepped into the conflict. “And Marco, please calm down.”

Marco fought with himself but finally he came back to senses. “I’m sorry Mats. I’m just oversensitive, I didn’t want to offend you. You are right”, he forced out of his mouth.

Erik sighed relieved. “What do you suggest then, Mats?”

“You probably don’t want to hear it”. Mats drawled, shooting a brief look at Marco to make sure that the blonde wasn't about to attack him.

“Go on, Mats”, Marco muttered.

“You’ll have to be extremely cautious in the public”, Mats chose his words carefully, “you can’t raise the slightest suspicion. Especially you, Marco, are under observation because of all the transfer issues.”

“Agreed”, Marco answered reluctantly.

“But there’s another point, regarding the upcoming winter break.”

Both Erik and Marco looked at Mats without having any idea what would come next.

Mats breathed deeply. “You shouldn’t see each other during the break”, he stated. “You should spend your vacation apart from each other.”

“No!”, Erik shouted, the miserable look on his face turning into a desperate one.

But when he gazed at Marco he realized that the older one has already made his decision.


	29. Consoling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter wouldn't be the same if the amazing Blue Night wouldn't have beta'd it. Big hugs for your help throughout this story. Probably the updates will come not daily in the next time but I'm still working busy on this fic, don't worry. And here's a longer (explicit :-D) chapter to enjoy. Thanks for all the hits, kudos and comments!

After Mats had left, Erik sat on Marco’s couch, totally beaten. The older one came over to him and embraced him. “I’m sorry, love. But it’s for the better.”

Erik tried hard not to cry. “It means two weeks without you. Just now, when we finally have found each other”.  
  
“I know. It is difficult for me, too, believe me. But, Mats is right.” Marco hated to say these words, hated that Mats had been cleverer than he himself. “We must thank him because we would probably have run into trouble without his advice.”

“Or maybe we would have just enjoyed our vacation together”, Erik replied stubbornly.

“No. The stakes are too high. The reporters are already after me, they will notice every move I make during the winter break. If we would be seen in our spare time, they would become suspicious because we never hung out together before.”

“I see”, Erik whispered, “but what shall I do without you?”

“At the moment I am still here. Two weeks will pass faster than you think now”, Marco tried to cheer Erik up.

“But then the trouble will only just begin! You will be back with the team and we will be in the training camp with all the curious teammates, the trainer and the rumours and we’re still on the 17th place in the table and the fans are mad on us”, Erik listed without breathing between the single points.

Marco swallowed. “Rough times in front of us”, he stated.

“What if our relationship won’t weather them?”

“Erik”, Marco replied seriously, taking the face of his boyfriend into his hands. “I would rather ruin my career than my whole future. I’m sick and tired of making compromises because of football.”

“But you love football!”, Erik claimed.

“And I love you”. The words slipped out of Marco’s mouth before he even could think about them, but he didn’t regret it. Although Marco couldn’t imagine a life without football, he also couldn’t imagine one without Erik. To have football in his life but not Erik wasn’t an option. He was still convinced that he could have _both_.

“I love you too”, Erik whispered. After a long pause, he asked: “Do you already know where you want to spend your vacation?”, looking as if all energy had left his body.

“I don’t know, but I will ask Marcel and Robin if they will come with me. And you?”

Erik thought about it, still mixed-up. “Probably my parents. I guess that it could be important for us to spend some time together after my coming-out.”

“Good idea”, Marco replied. “Come on, love. Smile for me”, he made another attempt to console his boyfriend.

Erik managed a weak grin.

“Yes, that’s much better”, Marco smiled back. “What are two weeks when we have an eternity in front of us? I'm not planning to ever let you go again.” Marco kissed Erik softly.

“Really?”, Erik answered.

“Really. We can spend so many vacations together. Your parents will be happy when you go on this special one with them. And think about the joy of our reunion!”

“But I don’t want to be without you at Christmas and New Year’s Eve”. Erik pulled a face again.

“We’ll celebrate our Christmas before and our New Year’s Eve afterwards. Just you and me again, what do you think? The date isn’t important, important is what we make out of it.”

Erik sighed, obviously not convinced.

“Apropos _making out_ ”, Marco said mischievously and now Erik had to snicker. “I don’t know if I left the window in the bedroom open”, Marco added, trying to sound innocent. “Maybe we should have a look at it.”

“I want to have a look at other things”, Erik admitted, his cheeks finally turning into a redder colour. He was already half-hard again, ashamed of the fact how much and how fast his body reacted to Marco’s presence and the thoughts in his mind.

Marco pulled Erik with him and when they slumped down on the bed, Marco faced his boyfriend. “You trusted me yesterday”, he whispered, “and you should rely on me in the future. Not spending our vacations together won’t change anything at all, I promise. Shall I show you how much you can trust me?” He breathed the last words right into Erik’s ear before he made use of his tongue on the sensitive skin there.

Erik moaned immediately and the aftermath of Mats’ visit faded away. He tugged impatiently at Marco’s clothes. They undressed in record time, as if they were aware that their time together was limited now.

Marco’s lips searched for Erik’s rock-hard manhood again. “No, it’s my turn”, Erik objected.

“Oh shut the fuck up”, Marco chuckled. His mouth found Erik’s dick again and the sensation of warm wetness silenced his boyfriend instantly, just to make him moan soon afterwards. Marco wasn’t as careful as the day before. He licked his lips and made quick work of it, enclosing Erik’s member straight away in his mouth.

“Yes”, Erik shouted, “oh, yes.”

Marco sucked at his dick, teased it with his tongue and moved his lips up and down. And Erik let himself go right from the start. He grabbed few strands of Marco’s hair and moaned needy in pleasure. He had to hold himself back to not thrust his hips into Marco’s warm mouth. Marco noticed Erik’s struggle and held his hips in place, pressing him firmly into the mattress. To be unable to move and receive whatever Marco wanted to give him aroused Erik even more.

“You’re driving me crazy”, he groaned and as an answer, Marco pleased the tip of his dick again with his tongue. “Yes, that’s what I mean”, Erik moaned hoarsely and Marco continued to suck, lick and rub. When Erik was already close to coming, he cupped and caressed his balls with his hand, sending him over the edge. This time, Erik didn’t hesitate to let his orgasm take its course. He came hard into Marco’s mouth, screaming his name in ecstasy.

“I see you enjoyed it”, Marco smiled when Erik came back to senses. “Yes, I will never get enough of it”, Erik sighed, “but I want to give it a try myself now. If you let me”, he added in embarrassment.

“You don’t have to”, Marco answered softly, lying next to him and taking him in his arms.

“I know”, Erik murmured and pulled free to kiss his way down Marco’s body. He was insecure but all he wanted right now was to explore his boyfriend’s body with more than his hands. He reached Marco’s belly button and Marco sucked in the air sharply in anticipation.

Erik planted a first, shy kiss on the tip of Marco’s dick and the blonde let out a strangled “oh yes”. Then Erik licked along the shaft that pulsed under the touch of his tongue.

“Please tell me if I do anything wrong”, Erik murmured against Marco’s hard member.

“Just take me in your mouth, Erik, please”, Marco groaned and Erik obeyed. He enclosed Marco’s manhood slowly with his lips, still afraid to make a clumsy move.  
  
“Yes, just like that, oh God, Erik.” Erik tried to copy Marco’s earlier movements, swirling his tongue around Marco’s tip and the older one cried out in pleasure. “Yes, I want to feel your tongue”, he panted and Erik licked over the sensitive part again.

Marco started to move his hips very carefully and very gently. Erik got the hint and let his lips wander up and down his manhood. He could feel the salty taste of precome in his mouth and sucked it in, pleasing Marco at the same time.

“Keep it up, love”, Marco moaned, his breath already erratic, his hands buried in Erik’s hair. Erik didn’t stop but, he prepared himself mentally for Marco’s load, afraid that he would choke on it.

But his fears where ungrounded. Marco groaned, obviously on the brink of coming, but he pulled out of Erik’s mouth milliseconds before his climax hit him. He turned to the side and spilled his seed straight into the cool linen of the bedclothes.  
  
Erik watched him stunned. “Did I do it right?”, he asked sheepishly. Marco pulled him up and into his arms, then he licked over Erik’s swollen lips.  
  
“You did it perfectly”, Marco hummed against Erik’s mouth, a huge smile on his face.

“But I fear that the bedclothes are ruined now”, Erik regretted, “you should have come into…”

Marco put a finger on Erik’s lips. “Shhhh. I’m well aware that it was the first time you did this. And don’t care about the bedclothes, I hope we will ruin them again very soon.” He snickered and Erik felt relieved and light-hearted. “We still have almost ten days until the winter break begins”, Marco said with a smug grin.

“And two more matches to get back into the track and to prove Mats wrong”, Erik added.

“Yes. But Erik?”, Marco lifted Erik’s chin to look him into the eyes, “we should really follow his advice. The team is in such trouble, the club doesn’t need more problems right now.”

Erik nodded, but his eyes uncovered his sadness. “I know. Maybe I will ask my parents if they will fly to Barcelona with me. It’s warm there and I always wanted to visit the city.”

“Hey, that’s great! I always wanted to do sightseeing there, too.”

“Yes, I have two destinations I wanted to visit for a long time. Barcelona and…”

“…Miami”, Marco added for him.

“How did you know?”

“Eh, I read the interview with you in our stadium magazine.”

“You were reading articles about me?”, Erik replied amused.  
  
“It was interesting and I wanted to learn more about you!”, Marco defended himself, making his boyfriend sparkle.

“If only all the magazines were that polite and reserved”, Erik sighed.

“Do you think the press will find out that we’re a couple?”, Marco mused.

Erik frowned. “I don’t even want to think about it”.

“Maybe we should talk to the trainer before he becomes suspicious”, Marco said quietly.

Erik sat up in the bed scared. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

“You had been able to talk to your parents, you can, believe me.”

“Marco, please, can we stop talking about all these problems?”, Erik begged, “just for the moment.”

“Yes, sure”, Marco reassured his boyfriend, running his hand tenderly up and down his still naked body.

After a while, he added almost inaudible: “But one day, reality will catch us.”


	30. Starving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks go to my wonderful Blue_Night for beta-reading my chapters with such patience and care.

Marco and Erik stayed in bed almost the whole afternoon. They dozed off in each other’s arms after another making out session, trying to get as much closeness as possible.

“What are your plans for the next days?” Marco asked eventually, while he lazily stroked over Erik’s golden shimmering hair.

“Tomorrow is the draw for the Champions League round of 16. Maybe we can watch it together?”

“Yeah, let’s stay in bed until then”, Marco joked but Erik’s low grumbling stomach protested. “You are hungry”, Marco stated and Erik nodded. “We’ll do something against it soon. Maybe I have food in the fridge or we can order take away”, the older one considered.

“Yes, but don’t hurry. And after the draw there is another training session”, Erik continued, “at 3 p.m. to be precise.”

“Cool, because I have rehab at the same time.”

Erik’s heart started to beat faster. “Why? You always had rehab before or after the training”, he questioned, on alert again. He was quite sure that he couldn’t hide his feelings in front of his teammates or the trainer when Marco was around. Not after what they had done yesterday and a few moments ago.

“There’s only one physiotherapist left, the others are already on vacation. So he has to be present during the training and he asked me if we could make an appointment then.” Marco gazed at his boyfriend who visibly swallowed. “Wait. Are you afraid of being together with me in the training centre?”

Erik gulped again.

“Love, one day we’ll have to face the others. There’s no way around”, Marco said softly. “Just behave as if nothing has happened.”

 _'Nothing but giving each other amazing blowjobs, sure,'_ Erik thought.

“Mats in on our side. There are only a few days left until the winter break. We have to stay cool.”

“I can’t stay cool when you’re so hot”, Erik admitted sheepishly and Marco laughed at the cute remark.

“Go on”, he encouraged Erik sassily.

“Well, after the training there will be the match against Wolfsburg.”

“I didn’t mean to go on with the _schedule_ , but it’s okay”, Marco chuckled.

“I’m sorry.” Erik was embarrassed that he hadn’t gotten the point.

“Don’t be. The match against Wolfsburg. I will be in the stadium with Marcel, but I guess you already assumed that.”

Erik nodded. “My parents, too”, he said, full of shyness.

“Maybe I can meet them?”, Marco asked hopefully.

Erik shivered and for a short moment Marco thought that Erik didn’t want him to see them. But then his boyfriend added: “Mats will kill us. That’s too suspicious.”

“I don’t give a damn!”

“Maybe, if we will find a way…”

“We will, love. But I fear that there won’t be a red carpet”, Marco joked again.

“What a pity, you really deserved it”, Erik commented dryly. “And shortly after the match against Wolfsburg we will play Werder Bremen.”

“That’s a 100 percent done deal”, Marco stated, “we will beat them up for sure.”

“We better do, otherwise the winter break will be even worse than it is now.” Erik snuggled up on Marco, searching solace there.

“Listen”, Marco got a sudden clever idea, “the match against Werder is on Saturday, Christmas is on Wednesday. When do you want to drive home?”

“Eh, I guess the day before Christmas?”

“Tuesday then. That leaves us Saturday evening, the whole Sunday, the whole Monday and Tuesday morning.”

“Yes”, Erik confirmed, his mood cheering up again.

“And Mats doesn’t want us to be seen in the public. Well, all right! We will have the good grace to follow his order and stay here. Be sure to bring some clothes with you, we will make ourselves comfortable here. And we will celebrate our Christmas then, without being disturbed by training or rehab. Sounds good?”, Marco looked up at Erik.

“Sounds perfect”, Erik mumbled and kissed Marco again.

“But now let’s get back to the point where you said that I am hot”, Marco grinned. “What exactly did you mean? You'll have to explain that a little bit more.”

“Everything”, Erik breathed, “absolutely everything”, running his fingers over Marco’s chest.

“I thought you were hungry”, Marco whispered.

“Yes, I am”, Erik answered while his hands moved down to lower regions of Marco’s body again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A few hours later they finally had satisfied their hunger – both in their loins and in their stomachs. Marco had found a frozen lasagne for the oven and this time they didn’t switch it off.

“Which team would you prefer in the round of 16?”, Marco asked while they ate the lasagne.

“I don’t know. Hopefully one we can beat”, Erik answered. “I don’t want to have Manchester City, for example.”

“Me neither. Or PSG.”

“Yes, but the other options would be quite fine. Maybe we will have luck with the draw.”

Marco sighed. “That would be great. When I think of football, the last year has been a nightmare for me.”

“I know”, Erik said silently.

“But regarding my love life…”, Marco smiled, looking Erik deep in the eye. “Just promise me that we will stay together through the good and the bad.”

“Through the good and the bad? Do you want to marry me?”, Erik grinned.

“Who knows? Maybe one day?”

“That would be a dream”, Erik sighed wistfully, “but seriously, I’m afraid of the next weeks. You were right, we should talk to the trainer. We owe it to him.”

“And one day, our teammates will find out, Erik”, Marco mused. “It will make a lot of things more difficult, we shouldn’t fool ourselves.”

“Did they know about your affair with Mario?”, Erik questioned, forcing himself to say the words.

“Some of them”, Marco shrugged.

“Who?”, Erik wanted to know.

“Nobody knew it officially. But Mats found us one day in an obvious position… And I guess Nuri was also in the picture but way too polite to ask any questions. And probably Kevin.”

“And the trainer?”

“Yes, I’m quite sure that he knew everything. He tried to console me after Mario announced his move to Munich. He was always there for me although he also didn’t say a single word. But I want to make it different this time. Can you understand that? I don’t want to repeat history again.”

“I won’t move to Munich”, Erik interposed.

“I know, love. Me neither. But I’m thinking of the team. They deserve honesty. They are our friends. What if one day the media or any other persons will find out about us before they do? They would be deeply disappointed and they would have every right to be. But when we talk to them… Are you in on it?”  
  
“Absolutely”, Erik answered, but he sounded hesitantly.

“You don’t have to. I would never talk you into anything, not in bed and not regarding our future.”

Erik felt a warm feeling spreading out in his entire body. His heart and his mind were filled with his deep love for Marco.

“How do I deserve you”, he whispered, “I still can’t understand why you have chosen me.”

“Same here”, Marco murmured.

“We have to show the others in the team that we are serious about us”, Erik suddenly said, it seemed that he had made up his mind. “I don’t mean making out or so, but they should feel how happy you make me. Maybe they will be on our side then. But what if the fans will know one day?”

“Let’s make one step after the other”, Marco reassured him.

“Just like in bed?”, Erik grinned with a tantalizing wink.

“My God, you’re insatiable”, Marco groaned.

“As if you weren't”. Erik stood up to bring his plate to the kitchen sink and Marco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close from behind and breathing in his tempting scent.

Once again, they couldn’t keep their fingers off each other, the upcoming separation casting its shadows before. The countdown was set: Nine days until saying goodbye.

And three days until the dropping of another bombshell.


	31. Drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some kind of a filler, but also beta'd with love by Blue_Night. I owe you something, dear!

“Please, not Manchester City, please”, Erik swore while they watched the Champions League draw the next day.

Marco looked at him amused. “You’re nervous”, he stated.

“You’re not?”

“I think we can beat them all”, Marco stated coolly.

Erik looked at him with doubt in his gaze but he didn’t say anything. He literally had his fingers crossed as Karlheinz Riedle grabbed the bowls with the names of the teams out of the pot, one after the other. They could face Juventus, Basel, Man City, PSG or Schachtar Donezk.

“Donezk and Basel would be the best”, Marco mused, “but I don’t need PSG or Man City, to be honest”.

Finally, the pairing was drawn. “It’s Juventus!”, Erik shouted.

“Haha, just the middle way”, Marco smiled. “And wait”, he added, “maybe that’s the solution for everything.”

“What do you mean?”, Erik answered, his face looking like a question mark.

“The middle way. Nothing is black or white, in fact it’s grey in different shades”, Marco said. “And it’s what we make out of it. Donezk would have been an easier opponent, but it’s very cold there in February and the risk of injuries would be high. It’s the point of view that makes the difference.”

“Do you want to transfer it on our relationship or what?”

“Yes”, Marco claimed. “We don’t have to make a huge announcement that we’re a couple, neither do we have to keep it secret. We should talk to the others privately should the occasion arise.”

“Good idea.”

“And regarding the trainer – we shouldn’t focus on the problems our relationship might bring. Maybe it can have benefits for the team.”

“Which ones?”

“We’re having a special connection on the pitch, Erik. And to stand together to, eh, protect a gay couple in the team could have a bonding effect on the other players, as well.”

“You really think so?”, Erik answered, not sure himself if he meant the first or the second part of Marco’s statement.

“To be honest, I’m not sure if the trainer will accept it, but maybe we can give it a try.”

“And what are the good things about our separated vacations?”, Erik muttered.

“We’ll show the team that we won’t overdo. And I bet your parents will be utterly happy to spend some time with you. We need them on our side, love.”

“Just like Marcel and Robin”, Erik pondered.

“Absolutely.”

“Yeah, all right, I got it”, Erik sighed. “Do you want to start right away with talking to the others later in the training centre?”

“No, not at all. First, I want to see how the atmosphere is.”

“Should we drive there together?”

Marco’s face impression suddenly became unreadable. “Yes”, he said briefly as if he was somewhere else with his thoughts, “we’ll take your car”. Erik found his behaviour strange but he didn’t ask for the reason, already absorbed by his own thoughts.

“ _Get yourself together_ ”, he told himself. “ _That’s the price you’ll have to pay._ ” And he was willing to pay it without any deductions at all.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Luckily, the main topic at the training centre was the Champions League draw. The mood was quite good because the team had avoided facing the two worst – or best – opponents.

“Hey Marco, how is your foot doing?”, Nuri asked him when he climbed out of the car. If he was surprised that Marco came to the training ground together with Erik he didn’t let show it.

“Fine”, Marco smiled, giving his friend high five.

Erik tried to steal away but Marco suddenly addressed him. “Can you drive me home, too?”, he asked with a wink.

The younger one immediately blushed again. “Eh, sure”, he stammered.

Nuri looked at him friendly like he always did. In fact, Nuri was the friendliness itself, that was why everybody in the team loved him.

Erik pulled himself together. “I will wait at the car if I’m done earlier than you”, he said to Marco who just lifted his thumb in response. Then he walked over to the office of the physiotherapist while Nuri caught up on Erik.  
  
“How was your day off?”, Nuri asked him, showing real interest.

Erik grinned. “ _Oh, I just had amazing sex with Marco_ ”, he thought. “It was …relaxing”, he answered instead.

“The training won’t be relaxing after our loss”, Nuri answered with concern in his voice. Nuri was always concerned about the team – another reason why everybody loved him. Erik walked beside him lost in his thoughts, musing about how Nuri would react if he would just tell him the truth. Tell him that he was in love with Marco, tell him that they were a couple. Probably, Nuri would say: “Have you thought about it twice?” and then he would add: “if you need help, I’m there.” Nuri would never let down anyone. The thought made Erik feel warm all over.

“We’ll get out of this shit if we stand together”, Erik replied, confidence taking over its place.

“One for all and all for one”, Nuri agreed with a smile, puffing Erik into the side. They both smiled when they joined the others.

The training was hard and exhausting but Erik enjoyed it to be among his teammates. They were his second family. He ran over the pitch, defending the ball during a little test match, trying to shoot a goal sometimes. The exercise did him good, not only physically. He just stole the ball from Auba when he realized a person standing on the side-line, watching the match quietly. Watching _him_. He looked at the love of his life and the wind blew a slight chuckling over to him. Suddenly hit by pure bliss, he even maximised his efforts on the pitch.

“ _Maybe we will really have a chance_ ”, Erik thought. “ _And if so, I will take it, no matter what._ ”


	32. Hesitating.

“Kevin was staring at us”, Erik whispered when they sat in the car again.

“Erik? You can talk loudly, we’re among us”, Marco said in amusement.

“Kevin was staring at us. I bet he has a suspicion”, Erik repeated in a normal, but stressed tone.

“And if so?”, Marco replied, stroking over the leg of his boyfriend quickly. “Do you think he will come to you and tell you to keep your fingers off of me?”

Erik grinned by the thought of it. “You’re right. We shouldn’t bother ourselves too much.”

“We?”, Marco drawled, still amused. “At the moment it’s only you who is worried. I had a good massage, then I watched an amazing defender playing and now I’m sitting together with him in a car, driving home. I couldn’t be more relaxed.”

“You had a good massage?”, Erik replied. “Wait until we’re home, then I will show you what a good massage is.” He licked over his lips tantalizing.

Marco stared at his boyfriend as if he couldn’t believe his eyes, astonished by his sass. Then he took Erik’s hand and laid it on his lap, where a bulge was clearly palpable. “That’s all your fault”, he accused the younger one.

“I gladly take the blame”, Erik chuckled.

“You’re so sexy when you’re running over the pitch that eagerly”, Marco breathed, his hand resting on Erik’s leg again, slowly moving higher.

“I can’t believe that you’re trying to turn me on while I’m driving a car”, Erik muttered.

“It’s only revenge. You turned me on during the training, now it’s my _turn_.”

“Marco, I will crash the car if you don’t stop.”

But the older one didn’t care. He somehow managed to snake a hand under the waistband of Erik’s sweatpants, making him moan in surprise.

“How unsuspicious”, Erik panted, “two people will soon enter your flat together, one of them with a visible boner”.

“Two”, Marco corrected him with a grin.

Erik groaned. “What’s the speed limit here?”, he asked, stamping on the gas pedal. Marco only chuckled very content with himself.

They barely made it into Marco’s flat, ripping the clothes off their bodies straight away behind the entrance door.

 

***

 

“It’s so sad that I have to sleep in the hotel again tomorrow”, Erik regretted while he stretched himself on the sofa. He still had the imprint of the hallway’s carpet on his knees and rubbed absent-mindedly over it.

“It’s even sadder that I ruined your knees”, Marco answered, stroking the bruises.

“No, it was amazing to see you standing there while I…” The memory washed over Erik and made him shiver in new awakening desire. This time, Marco had come into his mouth and he had swallowed every bit of it, savouring the sensation.

Marco kissed Erik with passion and pulled him closer. “Do you have any wishes for our own personal Christmas celebration?”, he asked him tenderly. “A special kind of food, a gift… just tell me.”

Erik looked at him shyly. “Yes, I have”, he admitted, but the colour of his cheeks revealed his embarrassment.

“Just tell me”, Marco encouraged him.

Erik took a deep breath. “I want us to be _together_ before we have to part.”

“What do you mean, love?”, Marco asked softly.

“I want us to be as close as possible. I want to take this feeling with me when I’m on vacation without you. The feeling of _you_.”

“Did you just tell me that you want to sleep with me? I mean actually _sleep_ with me?”, Marco made sure, stroking gently over Erik’s nape and sounding rather astonished and incredulous.

Erik nodded, his cheeks now almost redder than the nose of Rudolf the Reindeer.

“Oh, love” Marco sighed, both with desire and concern. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

Erik looked at him totally perplexed.

“I couldn’t imagine anything better than making love to you”, Marco tried to explain, his voice full of tenderness. “But I don’t know if it will be pleasant for you the first time. I don’t want to leave you with the memory that I have caused you pain.”

Erik swallowed. “I want it, Marco. Really.”

“I want it, too, love, don’t get me wrong.” Marco leant his forehead against Erik’s, outrun by the memories of his first time.

Mario had been as clueless as he himself and they hadn’t known anything about preparation or lube. And when they finally found out, it already had been too late. Marco had hated it to bottom right from the start and that hadn’t changed. He didn’t want Erik to make the same experience.

“I will think about it, I promise”, Marco whispered into Erik’s ear.

An almost inaudible “please”, full of desperate longing was all his boyfriend answered.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day, they had to part early because the trainer had scheduled another training session in the morning. It was the day before the match against Wolfsburg.

“When will your parents be here?” Marco asked Erik who was still not over the fact that Marco hesitated to share the most possible intimacy.

“I don’t know”, Erik shrugged, still feeling rejected and hurt.

“Just call me when you know, okay? I really want to meet them.” Marco lifted Erik’s chin and looked him into the eye.

Erik managed a little smile. He simply couldn’t be angry with Marco.

“Okay”, he said before he kissed Marco goodbye. He laid all his passion and desire into the kiss and he was obviously successful.

“Go”, Marco panted, “otherwise you’ll be late”.

Erik grinned. Before he left, he gave Marco another peck and shot him a needy glance.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A few minutes after Erik was gone, Marco grabbed his mobile, determined.

“Marcel? I need your help. I have a plan but I can’t carry it out alone.” He explained his best friend everything. “What do you think?”

“Count me in”, was the simple reply.


	33. Scandalizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I had to include this issue in the fic, but it will be important for the next chapters. I'm very grateful that Blue Night did the beta-reading once again - thank you, dear! :-)

Marcel came over to Marco immediately, full of zest for action. “What do we need”, he stated, rubbing his hands, “an axe?”

“An axe?”, Marco echoed, “why do you want to have an axe?”

“Man, think it over!”, Marcel shouted. “To log a Christmas tree!”

“Eh, I prefer to buy one.”

“Sissy”, Marcel replied dryly.

Marco snorted. “Let’s rather consider what we need on top. Tree decoration? Candles? A gift for him?”

“I don’t know exactly what you have planned but I will follow you. You won’t leave me another chance anyway”, Marcel said.

“Your main part will start later”, Marco ordered.

“Yes, you already have told me several times. I won’t mess it up, don't worry.”  
  
“You better won’t because I will leave you in the cold German winter then and fly with Robin alone into the sun.”

“Is this a threat?”

“No, just a friendly advice.”

“I still can’t understand why you don’t take Erik with you.”

“Marcel, I already have told you the reason several times.”

“Yes, okay. Not that I’m complaining.” He started to sing: “We’re going to Miami! Welcome to Miami!”

Marco covered his ears but Marcel suddenly joggled his shoulders. “You’re mobile is ringing, Miami beachboy!”

The blonde grinned and answered the call. Within a second, his mood was completely ruined. His skin went paler than it already was and he sat down on the sofa. “Yes, Dirk. Yes, I understood. It’s a disaster”, he stammered. Marcel sat down next to him and looked at him inquiringly but Marco didn’t take notice of him. “I’m sorry, Dirk. Yes, call me later. No, I won’t say or do anything. You can count on me. Yes, this time you really can.”

He hung up and hid his face in his hands, his head hanging down.

“What’s wrong?”, Marcel asked, “it was you agent, wasn’t it?”

Marco nodded, but he didn’t manage to say anything. Marcel tugged at his shoulders again. “Come on, tell me. It can’t be so worse.”

“It is”, Marco mumbled. Then, he suddenly jumped to his feet, his hand pressed firmly against his mouth, rushing to the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet.

“Jesus, Marco, what has happened? Something with your contract offers? Man, tell me!” Marcel followed him, now deeply worried.

When he finally was done, Marco sat on the tiles of his bathroom, his breathing unstable. “Can you please bring me a glass of water?”, he whispered.

Marcel rushed to the kitchen and came back with the water. Then he pulled Marco up. “Lie down on the sofa and tell me what the problem is.” Marco followed him and slumped down on his couch like a puppet on a string. Marcel sat down next to him, stroking his arm helplessly.

“Do you remember when I got caught in a police check in March?”, Marco mumbled. Marcel nodded.

“Well, you know that they found out that I don’t have a driver’s licence.”

Marcel nodded another time.

“And now the press also knows.”

“Jesus fucking Christ”, Marcel answered.

A desperate sigh escaped Marco’s throat. “The penalty order will become valid the day after tomorrow and somehow ‘Bild’ must have gotten a scent of it. They will write about it in their Thursday’s issue. I’m fucked up, Marcel.”

“Who knows about the article already?”

“Dirk, you and me. And the reporters”, Marco added bitterly.

“For fuck’s sake, no one from your family or the team? What about Erik?”

Marco shook his head. “Erik doesn’t even know that I don’t have a driver’s licence at all.”

“You’ll have to tell them before the newspapers are full of it!”

“I know”, Marco said. “I’m so ashamed.”

“My God, Marco”, Marcel stated silently, stroking his arm again. “Come on, we’ll drive to your family and to the training ground.”

“We?”, Marco asked.

“Sure. I won’t let you down. Besides, _you_ can’t drive at the moment.” Marcel tried to grin, but it wasn’t more than a weak attempt.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The conversations with his family and the club management were the hardest talks Marco had ever had in his life. But in the end, everybody assured him their support.

“Now there’s only one person left I need to talk to”, Marco said to Marcel, “and that will be the most difficult part.”  
  
Marcel punched Marco in the side. “Come on, he loves you. With our without a driver’s licence.”

“But I lied to everybody. What if he will break up with me? I could understand it.” Marco was really desperate.

“If he really loves you, he will stand by you. Take it as a test.”

“I don’t want to test him!”, Marco almost yelled. “I just want to be happy with him, can’t you understand that?”

His best friend nodded in reassurance. “Then fight for him, Marco.”

The blonde sighed. “I don’t even know how I can talk with him without raising suspicions. They are already in the team hotel, I can’t show up there and get him to a place where we are alone.”

“Are the players allowed to go outside?”

“Yes, sure.”

“Call him.”  
  
Marco fumbled out and tried to get Erik on the line but he didn’t answer. “Maybe he is hanging around with Matze”, he said desperately.

“Then call Mats and tell him to search for him. He could come outside with Erik and we could take a walk together. Mats and I will play the gooseberries.”

“Fuck, Marcel, that’s ridiculous.”

“Do you have another plan?”

“No”, Marco had to admit.

“Then go on, call Mats.”

Marco sighed again and called his team captain who answered immediately. He made quick work of it, explaining the situation to him. “Please, Mats, don’t say anything at all, I knew that I am a douchbag. Just get Erik out of the hotel. I want to tell him personally what has happened.”

“Okay”, was all that Mats replied, “be at the little park around the hotel in half an hour.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mats searched at the billiard table for Erik but Matze told him that he had just left to go to bed. The captain knocked carefully at Erik’s door. When he got the sign to come in, he entered the room, already dressed in a warm winter jacket.

“What’s up, Mats?”, Erik said surprised, “do you want to take a walk?”

“Yes, and you’re coming with me”, Mats answered quietly.

“Why?”, Erik answered, his blood pressure rising, “is anything wrong?”

“Get your jacket and some shoes, somebody is waiting outside for you.”

“Who?”, Erik asked now even more startled. “Mats, please tell me”.

“Marco and Marcel. Marco wants to talk to you because he made a big mistake. A fucking huge mistake.”

Mats words didn’t make anything better and Erik started to tremble.

“Don’t worry, it has nothing to do with you. But probably you will doubt his sanity nevertheless when you will hear about it. Just don’t let show anything until we’re out of the hotel, there are still reporters around.”

When they stepped outside, Erik shivered, but not because of the dark coldness that surrounded them.

“Come on, we’ll take a little walk before we go to bed”, Mats stated loudly as they left the hotel entrance where some people were smoking. They turned into the direction of the park where Marcel and Marco were sitting on a bench, obviously waiting for them.

Marco jumped up from the bench when he saw Erik approaching. He embraced him shortly. “I’m sorry, love”, he stammered. Mats welcomed Marcel and they started to stroll on the path. Mats and Marcel let themselves drop back to give the couple enough time to talk alone.

“Erik, I made a mistake”, Marco whispered.

“Yes, Mats already told me”, Erik said hesitantly, afraid to hear the truth.

“I didn’t want you to find out in another way. I’m sorry that I haven’t told you earlier and I know that this is the worst place on earth to tell you. But I caused a scandal”.

Erik stared at him, about to freak out because of the panic he felt inside his shivering body. “What did you do?”, he whispered.

“I drove without a licence”, Marco simply said.

“What?”, the younger one said puzzled, “when did you lose it?”

“Erik”, Marco said quietly. “I never had one.”

Erik stood still, his legs not able to carry him any further. “You never had one? Jesus, Marco, you’re fooling me!”

Marco shook his head. “I wish I would. Worse than everything else, the newspapers will publish it after the match against Wolfsburg. I’m sorry.” The last words were nothing more than a croak.

The young defender walked on in complete silence. “Why haven’t you told me earlier?”, he asked eventually.

“I was ashamed.”

“I don’t know what to say, Marco.”

“It’s okay”, Marco answered beaten.

They walked on, through a darker part of the little park. Suddenly Marco felt that Erik grabbed his hand. He squeezed it quickly before anyone could notice it. “Thank you for coming here and telling me personally”, he murmured.

“It’s the least I can do.”

Marcel and Mats closed up on them again. Mats lay an arm around Erik’s shoulder and this time, Marco was not jealous, but only grateful.

“Thank you, Mats”, he stated, his gaze down on the ground.

“There are hard times in front of you, Marco”, Mats said. “Everybody will make fun of you.”

“I know.”

“And I don’t have to tell you that it’s the worst moment that it comes out.”

Marco shook his head, drawing lines on the path with his shoe, embarrassed and deeply ashamed.

“Chin up”, Mats suddenly said, smiling at him. “You brewed it, you’ll drink it and then it will be forgotten. We’re there for you.”

Erik nodded hesitantly, still shocked.

“We’ll go inside again”, Mats stated. “See you, Marcel, see you, Marco.” He turned around and waited for Erik. Marcel embraced the defender quickly and moved a few metres away.

Marco stood in front of Erik, the moonlight shining on his pale face. Suddenly, he looked very exhausted and older than he was. “Can you forgive me?”, he murmured, more afraid of the answer than of anything else before.

“I wouldn’t deserve the place on your side if I would say no”, Erik said. “You’re an idiot but I would also be one if I wouldn’t stand by you. Through the good and the bad?”

Marco nodded, tears shooting into his eyes. “I’m so sorry for the bad times now”, he said, longing for Erik’s touch that he couldn’t get at the moment.

“Don’t be”, Erik answered, also craving for Marco’s closeness.

“I’ll make up for it”, Marco murmured into Erik’s ear while he embraced him briefly to say goodbye. “I’ll make up for it, I swear.”


	34. Elating.

Erik had told Matze what had happened. He was as shocked as he himself, but it was out of the question for both of them to not support Marco.

“Everybody makes mistakes”, Matze said, “and I bet it was very difficult for him to get out of this pack of lies.”

“Probably”, Erik mused, still feeling chilly inside. “I hope the newspaper article won’t be as bad as we fear.”

“Don’t have too high hopes”, Matze tried to warn him.

Erik shook his head. “Just another storm we have to weather”.

Matze embraced him in the attempt to console him. “Be there for him and the storm will become quiet again. By the way, how is your relationship going besides the trouble?”

The distraction worked. Erik’s eyes started to sparkle again. “I’m so happy, Matze. He makes me happy.”

“I know”, Matze grinned, “you let show it.”

“Really?”, Erik answered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be a fool. It’s great to see you happy.”

But Erik suddenly remembered that Marco hesitated to sleep with him and the sadness took the upper hand again. At the moment, he was even sadder over the rejection than over the fact that Marco had caused a driver’s licence scandal.

Matze looked at him inquiringly. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”, he asked gently.

“No”, Erik said, because he wanted to keep his sex life private.

“You just have to make one step after the other”, Matze added and he didn’t know how right he was.

“That’s it, Matze”, Erik sighed. “I’m just hoping that we’ll come through this together.”

“You will, Erik. Do you remember? Centre backs are always right.”

Erik smiled gratefully at Matze. “Thank you for being a friend”, he said.

“You’re welcome. Always.”

They went to bed but Erik couldn’t sleep for a long time. He grabbed his mobile and held it under the bedclothes, to not disturb Matze. He could literally feel that Marco was also lying in his bed, sleepless and full of fears. He put his sadness about Marco’s rejection aside and texted him.

“ _No matter what will happen in the next days, I will be there for you_ ”.

“ _I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I love you, Erik_.”

“ _I love you, too, Marco_.”  
  
“ _I miss you…_ ”

“ _Same here._ ”

“ _You should sleep now, you’ll have a match to play._ ”

“ _Doesn’t matter. All that matters is you_.”

“ _I didn’t want to hurt you._ ”

“ _You didn’t. Can’t wait to be in your arms again._ ”

“ _Me, too. I have a surprise for you. This time a good one. :)_ ”

“ _You’re making me curious._ ”

“ _I won’t reveal anything!_ ”

“ _Give me a hint, please._ ”

“T _he first surprise will probably be tomorrow and the next after the match against Bremen._ ”

“ _I can’t wait for so long!_ ”

“ _Did you know that Christmas is in five days?_ ”

“ _But today is the 16th of December?_ ”

“ _Our Christmas will be in five days._ ”

“ _Wow, that sounds perfect!_ ”

“ _:)But go to sleep now, love. And have sweet dreams._ ”

“ _You, too. Kisses!_ ”

Marco felt happy although he was still scared what the newspapers would write. But for the first time, he was sure that Erik wouldn’t leave him.

“ _My God, I love you_ ”, he thought before he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

***

 

“Uh, Erik plays as the right back again?”, Marcel asked when they were in the VIP area of the stadium again to watch the match against Wolfsburg.

“Yes, but don’t distract me, I’m looking for someone”, Marco told him off.

“As I already said, that someone is playing as a right back tonight”, Marcel repeated with impertinence.

Marco rolled his eyes. “It’s a pity that Mats is also playing tonight, he could have helped me.”

“The last time we had been here you didn’t want to meet him and now you’re missing him. I’m not able to figure you out”, Marcel sighed.

“Wait”, Marco murmured, “look at the couple over there.”

“The tall, grey haired man and the small blonde woman?”

“Exactly. Do they remind you of someone?”

“Yes”, Marcel stated with fervour. “They are Erik’s parents.”

Marco looked at him stunned. “How do you want to know?”

“Because Aki already welcomed them by their names, dumbass.”

Suddenly Marco’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

“Do you want to go over and say hello to them? Because you already have the appropriate red colour on your cheeks to do so”, Marcel teased him.

Marco tried to slap his friend.

“Uh, I wouldn’t do that. They are looking over to us.”  
  
Marco breathed deeply before he made an uncertain move towards Erik’s parents. He saw Erik’s mother tugging at the arm of her husband erratically. Marco tried hard to pull himself together, and then he stood in front of Erik’s parents.

“Hello, you must be Mrs. Durm”, he greeted the woman and presented her his hand. “I’m happy to meet you.” He smiled at her cordially and knew in the very next second that he had won her heart because she shook his hand in awe. When she finally let go, Marco introduced himself to Erik’s father and presented Marcel afterwards.

Erik’s parents were wise enough to not mention the relationship of Marco and Erik but Erik’s mother shot her "son-in-law" some curious and adoring glances. Obviously, she had made peace with Erik’s coming-out. And Marco was at his best, he made small-talk with Erik’s parents as if he had known them for ages.

“How long did you travel to come here?”, he asked Erik’s father.

“About four hours”, the tall man explained.

“ _He looks like Erik_ ”, Marco thought. “That’s a long distance. Erik will be happy that you are here”, he said warm-heartedly.

“We’re coming here as often as we can”, Erik’s mother explained. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Marco.

“Then we’ll have to meet again soon”, Marco said gentlemanlike and with a wink.

“Yes, absolutely”, the woman breathed. “And what about your foot? Is it getting better?”

“Yes. I have very good care”, Marco winked again.

“I see”, the woman beamed at him.

“Should we meet after the match again?”, Marco suggested to the couple. “Maybe Erik can join us?”

Erik’s mother nodded eagerly and Marco was deeply satisfied with himself. “ _The first surprise will work_ ”, he thought, “ _and hell, Erik deserves it_.” “Enjoy the match”, he said, leaving with Marcel, feeling the gaze of Erik’s parents for a long time in his back.

“Man, you wrapped them around your little finger”, Marcel said stunned when they were alone again. “Since when are you so good in small-talk?”

“Since I want Erik’s parents to be proud of their son”, Marco cut him short.

“And Erik to be proud of you?”, his best friend grinned.

“I doubt that he will be proud of me any longer when the article comes out tonight”, Marco mumbled.  
  
Marcel squeezed his thigh reassuringly. “Let’s focus on the match. I bet he wants to make _you_ proud, too.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marcel was proved right. Erik played a very good match and for 90 minutes, Marco almost forgot about the article that was going to be published the next day. He watched his boyfriend playing football, lost in the tempting view and rooting for his team. In the end, Dortmund drew with Wolfsburg, but the point they got out of this match was a huge success and the mood in the VIP area was good.

Erik’s parents waited in the same corner they had stood before the match. Marco and Marcel joined them once again after some minutes. Marco was soon involved in a conversation about the match with Erik’s father while Marcel got them some drinks.

Mats was the first of the players to come into the VIP area but before he embraced his girlfriend, he noticed Marco and shot him a quick glance. His face was unreadable and Marco banned the thoughts of “being too suspicious”. He wanted to do something for Erik and nobody would put him off from doing so.

From the corner of his eye, Marco saw Erik approaching. The young defender came into the VIP area, then he suddenly stopped, taken by absolute surprise. Marco noticed that he had to get himself together before he came over to them.

“Mom, dad”, he welcomed his parents and embraced them for a long time. His mother whispered something into Erik’s ear that Marco couldn’t understand.  
  
Then Erik finally turned to him. “Hi Marco”, he grinned, his face showing pure bliss, “I see that you already got to know my parents.”

“Yes I did”, Marco grinned back, “it is a pleasure for me.” They exchanged a long glance, full of love and tenderness. Suddenly Mats came over and joined them, bringing Nuri with him. Nuri started to talk with Erik’s father while Mats and Marcel got into a conversation with his mother.

“Thank you”, Erik whispered next to Marco when he was sure that nobody else could hear them. “You’re welcome. I like them. Very much”, Marco whispered back.  
  
“They will drive to their hotel soon”, Erik said ambiguously.  
  
“And you?”, Marco asked, “are you sleeping at home?”  
  
“No”, Erik stated simply, grinning from ear to ear.

Marco understood and grinned back.

Mats was the first to say goodbye and soon the little meeting was disbanded. Marco also took his leave but not without promising Erik’s mother that they would meet again soon.

Yet earlier he saw his boyfriend again when Erik stood in front of his door about an hour later.

“We’re suspicious as hell”, Marco chuckled, letting him in.

“No, you’re loveable as hell”, Erik answered. “My mother adores you”.

“Only your mother?”

“No, it’s the same for my father.”

“And what about _you_?”, Marco whispered while he softly blew into Erik’s ear.

His boyfriend shivered. “As if you wouldn’t know.”

Marco was about to stuck his hands under Erik’s shirt when his mobile beeped. It was a message and he quickly read it.

“I guess you won’t adore me if you have read the article.”

“Is it already so far?”

Marco just nodded before he let himself slump down were he stood, right on the wall of the hallway.

“How bad is it?”

“Worse. I’m on the front page.”


	35. Relying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this update took a while. A million thanks to my wonderful Blue Night who helps me to write better chapters every day. :-)

It didn’t take long until the newspapers, magazines and websites were full of Marco’s driver’s licence issue. He was on the front page of Bild and many other titles and his mobile didn’t stop ringing and beeping.

At some point of the night, Marco switched all the devices off and sought shelter in Erik’s arms. Erik held him tight and stroked him tenderly. “The storm will pass”, he soothed him.

Marco sighed. “Now I understand what Mats has meant”, he said weakly. “Have you seen how the media tries to get everything out of it? It would be even worse if they would find out that I’m gay and together with you.”

Erik nodded. “I also have thought about it”, he mused. “But don’t worry. I’m by your side, nonetheless.”

Marco looked at him. “I can’t thank you enough, Erik.”

Erik pulled his boyfriend closer. They shared an intimate kiss and both felt that their relationship had reached a new stage. It was the first time that Marco relied on someone he shared his life with. And it was also the first time he overcame his fears. “It needed a severe scandal for me to lose my doubts, how paradox”, he mused.

Erik was about to fall asleep when Marco whispered: “I will fulfil your wish. Not tonight but when the time is right.” The younger one sat up immediately again, his heart racing in his chest. “Which wish?”, he asked bewildered, but then, it came back to his mind and he added: “Really? When?” Marco nodded tenderly. “Take pot luck”, he murmured softly.

The thought of sleeping with Marco aroused Erik immediately again but he knew that Marco wasn’t in the mood to have any kind of sex right now. Instead, he caressed his cheeks and kissed him again. And this time it was Erik who wrapped his body around Marco’s from behind, protecting him through the night.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next morning, someone rang at Marco’s doorbell. In any other case he would have been annoyed but he was awake anyway. He looked through the intercom and saw Marcel standing outside, a bundle of publications in his arms.

“I thought you were the buns- and coffee-guy, not the newspaper boy”, Marco greeted him.

Marcel threw the newspapers and magazines on the kitchen counter. “When you have read them all, you won’t be hungry any more”, he said.

“That’s why I won’t read anything at all.”

In the meantime, Erik had joined them, coming out of the bathroom. “Hi Marcel”, he welcomed the other one before his gaze fell upon the bundle that Marco’s friend had brought with him. He grabbed the first newspaper and started to read the article. “Fuck, more than half a million Euro?”

Marco just shrugged. “I deserve it.”

“But the trainer and the management stand behind you.” He shot Marco a glance that said “maybe they will also do it if they will know about us one day.”

His boyfriend nodded. “But I can’t strain them more than they already are. Is it okay for you if we postpone our conversation with the trainer? I guess he will talk to me because of this issue here and I don’t want to make up a sideshow.”

“All right”, Erik agreed. “One step after the other, right?” Both managed a brief grin.

“Is this an insider?”, Marcel muttered.

“As if you were an outsider”, Marco smiled at him and lay his arm around his shoulders. “By the way, shall I chance it and switch my mobile on again?”

“Wait, I’m taking cover before”, Marcel joked, trying to hide behind Erik.

Marco switched his phone on and flipped through the messages. “This asshole”, was the first thing he hissed after he had read some of them.

“Who do you actually mean?”, Marcel asked patiently, peeking out from behind Erik’s back. “Is it the trainer, your agent or life itself?”

Marco made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“No, come on, tell us.”

“Mario”, Marco pressed out between his teeth.

Erik shivered but he got himself together soon. “Marcel, can we please change positions?”, he asked politely, “I guess now I should take cover.”  
  
“My back is broad enough”, the shorter one agreed. “But Marco, what has he done this time?”

“He wrote that he had read the news and now he’s playing the caring one. He asks if I need support, he’s worried about me.”

“That comes to his mind early”, Marcel stated. “I wonder why he doesn’t accuse you because of the hundreds of times he sat together with you in a car.”

“He’s still sniffing a chance, I bet”, Marco snorted.

“Does he know that you’re taken again?”, Marcel asked.

Marco shook his head.

“Shall I tell him?”, Erik said coolly and Marco snickered.

“Hell, that would be a great bitch fight”, Marcel mused, “not that I’m thinking that you are a bitch”, he hurried to add.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t get you wrong”, Erik reassured him with a grin.

“Guys, Mario is the smallest problem at the moment”, Marco called the two to order.

“You’re right. But what do you suggest?”

“First, we have to beat Werder Bremen on Saturday so that the newspapers will have other things to write about. Positive things.” Erik nodded. “And then…”, Marco continued, losing track. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to go through it simply.”

“You’re right”, Marcel said, taking another glimpse on the newspapers. “But wait, this is me in this picture!”, he exclaimed almost proudly when he regarded the cover photo.

“Are you wearing my shirt in it?”, Marco asked with played mistrust.

“It suits me better than you”, Marcel replied innocently. Marco rolled his eyes. “I guess I will better leave now before it gets uncomfortable for me”, his friend grinned. “See you soon”, he winked at Marco suspiciously.

When Marcel had left, Marco grabbed the bundle of newspapers and threw it into a bin.

Erik was surprised. “Don’t you want to read them?”, he asked.

“Not at all”, Marco stated. “I knew what happened, that’s good enough. But when is the next training session?”

“In three hours”, Erik replied, taking a look on his watch.  
  
“Are you still tired?”, Marco asked mischievously.

“Me? Tired?”, Erik answered, “no.”

“What a pity. Then we can’t go to bed again”.

Erik continued with the teasing. “What about the sofa”, he breathed and it didn’t take much to convince Marco. In fact, a kiss and Erik’s hands firmly lying on this butt and pressing him close to his body were enough.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“I will never get enough of your mouth on me”, Erik panted later. “But I wonder when…”

Marco silenced him with a kiss. “Not now, when we’re under pressure. It takes time”, he said with tenderness in his voice, “and a free mind. I won’t, well, _take you_ when you’ll have another match in front of you and the papers are savaging me.” He blushed.

“But you will afterwards?”, Erik mumbled.

“What exactly?”, Marco teased him because he wanted to hear it.

“Take me”, Erik whispered, shivering in anticipation.

“I will, as gentle and passionate as I can, I swear.”

Erik groaned. “I only wished I would be your first.”

Marco stroked his cheek and smiled tenderly at him. “It will be our first time and it will be perfect, wonderful and absolutely special. Please, don't you ever think that I compare you to him. I love you.”

The younger one relaxed visibly and smiled the smile Marco loved so much, the boyish and crooked one.

“Please, believe me when I tell you that I don't want him any longer. You're my one and only, Erik.” Marco looked into Erik’s eye and the other one could feel that he was saying the truth.

“I will forget about him, I promise.”

The only problem was: Mario was about to recall himself soon.


	36. Disturbing.

The next training session was like running the gauntlet for Marco. He had decided to give a quick explanation to the team personally and the others accepted his apology – but surely they teased him whenever they could. Manni had offered to drive him home afterwards and Marco had obeyed, to not raise suspicions and to give Erik the time to get some fresh clothes.

Every now and then, Marco stole a glance from Erik and that kept him going. He was willing to take over the responsibility for his fault.

But worse than facing his teammates was Mario’s persistence. He had tried to call him and sent several messages. Bayern would play their last match of the season one day earlier than Dortmund and he had suggested visiting Marco.

“ _I’ll be there for you_ ”, Mario had texted, obviously hoping to come closer to Marco again.

“ _No, you wasn’t and you’ll never be_ ”, was Marco’s harsh reply.  
  
“ _Come on, you’ll need some distraction_.”

“ _But not from you_.”

“ _Wait. Is there someone else?_ ”

“ _That’s none of your business._ ”

“ _You owe me an answer!_ ”

“ _I owe you nothing at all._ ”

“ _Who is he? Or are you together with a girl again?_ ”

Marco hadn’t answered any more, but some hours later Mario had texted: “ _I’ll find out, I swear._ ”  
  
Marco made a mental notice that he should warn Mats because he would spend his winter break in Dubai, just as Mario and his whole family, including Ann-Kathrin.

Before he could think about it further, Erik was back in his flat.

“You’re looking annoyed, should I leave again?”

“No, not at all. It’s not because of you”, Marco reassured him.

“Mario?”, Erik shot into the blue.

“Bingo. He wants to find out who my new boyfriend is.”

“Do you think he will?”

“Maybe. But he will spend his vacations in Dubai like every year. Showing Ann-Kathrin to the public, you know.”

“How do you think about his fake-girlfriend?”

“It is ridiculous. Mario was always busy to keep up appearances and to cultivate his public image. Most of his actions are only serving to establish a brand. That’s what he is – a brand.”

“Do you like Ann-Kathrin?”

“Would you like someone who is play-acting just to become famous and to live a luxurious life?”

Erik shook his head. “Will you also fly to Dubai?”, he asked shyly. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that Marco could spend his holiday so close to his ex.

“No”, Marco grinned. “I will fly with Marcel and Robin to the other end of the world, as far away from him as possible.”

“Where do you want to go?”, Erik asked curiously.

“Actually it was you who gave me the idea. We’re going to Miami.”

Erik was speechless. “That’s cool”, he said, delighted for his boyfriend. But he was also sad because he would have loved to spend the time with him there.

“One day we’ll fly to Miami together”, Marco stated softly, leaning his forehead against Erik’s again. “You know that I will miss you like hell, don’t you?”

Erik didn’t want to think about their separation so he started to talk about the match they had to play the day after tomorrow. “I also need a break. This first half of the season was horrible.”

“I know. But we will erase the bad memories as soon as the last match is played. And I’m sure that we will win – I mean, Bremen is at the bottom of the table.”

“So are we”, Erik answered quietly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik had to spend the next night in the hotel again before the team went off to face Bremen. The match was like a “highlight” in the most negative way possible: Dortmund lost again after a poor performance and the team was devastated, standing on the last place of the table.

Marco had his hands full with consoling Erik but he was also shocked. “We’re in the relegation battle”, he mumbled when Erik finally came back from Bremen and fell into his arms exhausted. They talked for hours about the last months, the teams and the challenges in front of them. But finally Marco put his feet down.

“From tomorrow on, there will be no sadness in our life for at least a few days. I want to celebrate Christmas with you, tomorrow evening. Are you in?”, he asked full of love.

“Yes, I am”, Erik answered, his eyes glistening. “Do you mean a real Christmas celebration?”

“Mhm”, Marco smiled, “I have some surprises in petto.” They cuddled up on the sofa, lost in the feeling of having each other despite all the problems they had to face. Suddenly the doorbell rang again. “I bet it’s Marcel”, Marco said, “I wonder what he brings along this time.”

He walked over to the entrance door while Erik remained on the sofa. Marco was wondering why his best friend showed up so early. In his plan, he should be only involved the next day. “Maybe he had another idea”, he mused. Luckily, he looked into the door intercom system before he wanted to open the door and his blood run cold.

It was definitely not Marcel who stood outside.


	37. Fixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but I promise that the next one will be much longer. ;-)  
> A million thanks to Blue Night for beta-ing this story in such an amazing, supporting and outstanding way.

“Love, I’m back in some minutes”, he shouted over to Erik, hastily grabbing some shoes and a jacket.

“What’s up?”, Erik asked stunned. “I thought it is Marcel?”

Marco shook his head but before Erik could pose another question, Marco was out of the door.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!”, Marco dead-panned when he reached the entrance of the house.

“What are you doing here, downstairs? Won’t you want to invite me to come in?”, the other one replied, trying to embrace him. “It’s so good to see you again, I missed you.”

“But I didn’t miss you”, Marco hissed.

“I like it when you are angry. It makes you really hot”, Mario grinned.

“What do you want? You surely didn’t come the long way here to see me in anger!”

“No. In fact, I came here to see you delighted”, Mario almost purred.  
  
“I am not delighted at all!”, Marco shouted. “Get out of here, I even don’t know what I should talk about with you any longer.”

“It’s cold here, Marco. I could need a warm place.” Mario tried nonetheless, apparently too stupid or too stubborn to see the obvious.

“Well, go to Ann-Kathrin, that’s where you belong to”, Marco said sarcastically.

“You know that she isn’t a threat for you.”

“I don’t care about her. Have a nice evening, Mario.”  
  
Marco wanted to turn around and leave but Mario grabbed his arm. “He’s in your flat, isn’t he?”, he said.

“No, he isn’t”, a firm voice came from behind. “I’m right here”, Erik stated and stepped into the shine of the entrance light. The view he got was priceless. Mario stood there, his jaw dropped and even Marco was taken by surprise.

“You?”, Mario murmured, facing Erik. “That’s simply ridiculous.”

And now Marco freaked out. “The only person who is ridiculous here is you. You and your god damn girlfriend. Leave us be, I warn you!”  
  
Mario slowly stepped back. “Who knows that you are a couple? Should I tell the other players in the national team? Or your trainer?”  
  
“If you don’t stop I’ll silence you, I swear. I would have some great news to tell, too. Afterwards, you won’t have a girlfriend anymore. And probably not even a career.”

Marco and Mario faced each other, Marco full of hate, Mario deeply hurt.

“I don’t mind if he comes in”, Erik said. He didn’t know from where he took his strength but suddenly he didn’t doubt for one second that Marco was his and that he was Marco’s. He even felt pity for Mario because he was well aware what he had lost.

“No, it’s okay”, Mario said. “I don’t want to disturb you.” He knew for sure that he couldn’t bear to be in Marco’s flat again without any hope at all to come near to him, with all the memories of previous, happier days. “Merry Christmas then”, he mumbled before he left.

“Merry Christmas, Mario”, Erik said after him. Marco didn’t say anything at all, he just followed Erik back into the flat.  
  
“Are you okay?”, Erik asked when the door was finally shut behind them.  
  
Marco looked at him stunned. “I wanted to ask you the same”, he smiled, “this must have been much harder for you than it already was for me.”

Erik shook his head. “No. I trust you. He has just realized what he has lost”, the younger one added, drowning in Marco’s gaze. “And I can understand him.”

“No, I can’t understand him any more. But it doesn’t matter now, I will text him the next days. He needs time to finally get over it. But as soon as he’s back with Ann-Kathrin, he will play his role again so we shouldn’t worry about him.”

“We shouldn’t worry about anything from now on”, Erik whispered. “Not about lost matches, rude newspaper articles, teammates, trainers, suspicions, fears or anything else.”

“Agreed”, Marco mumbled. “The next three days are all ours.”

“Tomorrow morning I will return to my flat to pick up some clothes and I will have to do something in the city, too”, Erik said secretly.

“That’s good, that leaves me time to make preparations here.” Marco stated and they smiled at each other. “So how do you feel on the evening before our first Christmas together?”, Marco said softly.

“Amazing”, Erik simply answered.

“Then wait how amazing you will feel tomorrow”, Marco replied.


	38. Loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the time of their very own, special Christmas celebration is finally there! :-) 
> 
> Maybe it isn't as you had expected, but I wanted to keep it realistic and not just fluffy. Please don't read this chapter if you don't feel comfortable with two guys making love for the first time. 
> 
> Once again, a huge "thank you" to my wonderful Blue Night, who is encouraging me every day. I couldn't have written and dared to publish this chapter without your help.

Marco and Erik awoke the next day snuggled into each other. “Merry Christmas, love”, Marco whispered warm-heartedly.

“Merry Christmas”, Erik whispered back before they got lost into a passionate kiss.

“How late is it?”, Marco asked, throwing a glance on his mobile. “Uh, I’m sorry, I have to get up”, he regretted while he darted out of the bed.

“Do you have an appointment?”, Erik asked.

“Kind of”, Marco stated. “But don’t worry, it has nothing to do with yesterday’s troublemaker.”

“Shhh, we shouldn’t talk about him any longer”, Erik silenced him. “And I have some things to do, too. When shall we meet again?”

“At 5 p.m.?”, Marco suggested. “I guess everything will be ready then.” His eyes started to sparkle in anticipation and they left the flat quickly. Just when Erik drove away in his own car, Marcel came to pick Marco up.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Hold on!”, Marco yelled while he tried to fix the Christmas tree they had bought into the stand, but it was pointless. Marcel had already released the tree and it fell down, almost hitting Marco. “God damn!”, he swore, all in sweat. “Nothing will come of it.”

“Don’t give up, we try it one more time”, Marcel suggested.

“Yes, but this time I’m holding the tree and you’re crawling underneath it to fix it.” He joggled himself like a wet dog, the needles of the tree flying in all directions.

“Hold on!”, Marcel yelled just like Marco had done before and this time, it worked. The fastening snapped in and the tree stood there as straight as a die. The friends gave each other high five.

“Now what about the decoration”, Marco asked, “are you experienced with it?”

“Not at all”, Marcel mused while they stared at the chains of lights and the Christmas balls they had also bought.

Marco grabbed one of the balls and held it in his fingers. “We should give it a try”, he suggested and fixed it on a branch.

Marcel stared at him stunned. “You’re really decorating a Christmas tree, I can’t believe it.”

“Shut up and help me”, Marco cut him short.

In the end, the Christmas tree was full of balls and lights and other pendants. It looked rather unfamiliar but Marco was very proud of his work. “Do you think he will like it?”, he asked Marcel.

“He would have liked it if you had hung sausages and onions on it. He likes everything you do for him”.

“ _I hope he also likes everything I do_ to _him_ ”, Marco mused in silence. “I will clean up the flat a little bit”, he stated.

“Perfect time for me to leave”, Marcel grinned, “I’ll be back later as I had promised.”

“Yes, just leave me here alone with my vacuum cleaner and the broom”, Marco accused him.

“You will have good company soon enough again”, Marcel winked before he left. Marco sighed and plugged the vacuum in to remove the mess they had caused.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Clocklike at 5 p.m. Erik rang at Marco’s door again. The midfielder opened the door with a huge smile on his face and he had to visibly gulp when he saw his boyfriend.

Erik was dressed in an elegant, tight jeans – a very tight one, to be honest. He wore a dressy shirt and had his hair styled just the way Marco liked it. In his hand, he held a small gift package and over his shoulder hung a bag with his clothes. “Merry Christmas”, he said while he stepped into the flat.

“Oh wow, love”, Marco stammered overwhelmed, tempted to throw over his whole plan and seduce Erik right here, right now. He pulled himself together and took Erik’s bag, bringing it into the bed room. He carefully closed the door behind him again.

“My God, Marco”, Erik said overwhelmed when he had put off his shoes and stepped into the living room. The Christmas tree sparkled, and although the lights were almost all on the same place and the Christmas balls spread rather unusually around the branches, it was a beautiful sight anyway.

Marco smiled again and Erik didn’t know if the Christmas tree shined brighter or his boyfriend. Erik saw a gift wrapped in colorful paper, lovingly and carefully, lying under the tree and laid his own one down next to it. For a while, they just sat on the sofa, looking at the tree and kissing each other every now and then.

“Do you want to open your gift?”, Marco asked eventually.  
  
Erik nodded. “Yes, but you must open yours, too.” He stood up and brought both presents to the sofa.

“You first”, Marco said.

Erik took the bundle and opened it carefully. It was a travel guide for Barcelona and another small box. He opened the book and found an inscription in Marco’s clumsy handwriting. “ _Next time we will be there together. Love, M._ ” “Thank you”, he whispered into Marco’s ear before their lips found each other again.

“Open the box”, Marco suggested breathlessly after a while. Erik followed and brought out a pair of earrings.

“Wow, they are beautiful”, Erik said overwhelmed.

“I wanted you to have something visible from me when we’re not together.”

Erik snickered. “Same here”, he meant while he handed Marco his bundle. The older one opened it and started to grin.

“Sunglasses”, he laughed, “that’s pretty good for Miami. But I still wear rose-coloured glasses”, he said, pulling Erik in for another kiss. He tried the sunglasses on and walked over to the mirror in the hallway. “They are perfect”, he stated delighted, “thank you so much.” Then he opened another cover inside the bundle and brought out a picture of him and Erik. The younger one had simply written “ _I love you_ ” underneath it.

“I love you, too”, Marco breathed and they sank into a deep kiss. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Erik winced. “Don’t worry. I know who it is”, Marco winked at Erik and activated the door opener. A few moments later, Marcel stepped into the flat with two huge plates in his hands.

“Delivery service is here”, he shouted. “Hey Erik, Merry Christmas”, he said before he set the plates aside in the kitchen.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Marcel”, Erik answered, a surprised gaze wandering over to Marco.

“What does that come to in total?”, Marco grinned at his best friend.

“You can take it on credit but don’t forget the tip”, Marcel grinned back.

“Thank you, Marcel”, the blonde said and embraced him.

“You’re welcome. Enjoy your meal!”, Marcel shouted before he left.

“What was that?”, Erik asked, still in surprise.

“As he said before, delivery service”, Marco chuckled, unpacking the plates.  
  
A whole lot of Sushi pieces were served on the plates and Erik’s mouth was watering immediately. “I love Sushi”, he said dreamily.

“Then hurry up, let’s set the table”, Marco answered, obviously happy that his next surprise had worked. He arranged something on the table Erik couldn’t see because he was tied up with the cutlery. Marco switched the lights off and some candles illuminated the room.

“Do we have a candlelight dinner?”, Erik asked, taken by surprise the next time.

“Mhm”, Marco answered, his gaze drowning in the younger one’s eyes.

“Oh my, this is the best Christmas ever”, Erik sighed in pleasure.

Marco beamed at him. “And it’s still not over”, he whispered.

They ate in complete silence, but their eyes said more than any words could have said. Marco was overwhelmed by his love for the younger one and Erik could hear his own heart beating loudly in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears. At some point of the meal Marco started to feed Erik with the Sushi rolls and the younger one obeyed gladly and let himself be fed.

After the dinner, Marco switched on some music and they embraced each other in front of the shimmering Christmas tree. Marco’s hands wandered down to Erik’s butt and rested there. Suddenly he started to move to the music. “Do you want to dance with me?”, he asked softly.

Erik just nodded, lost in the sensation of Marco’s body pressed tightly to his own, hearing the wonderful music and moving slowly in step. He felt nothing else than pure bliss, stunned about Marco’s romantic side.

The older one pressed his body even closer to Erik’s and started to nibble at his earlobe. Erik moaned in delight and put his hands under the backside of Marco’s shirt, still moving to the music. Marco made short work of his shirt, pulled it off and tossed it to the side. Erik’s hands found their way over his smooth chest and to the back again but soon Marco grabbed Erik’s shirt, too, and dragged it over his head.

Their bodies met again and the sensation of naked skin on naked skin made Erik groan. He could feel Marco’s strong heartbeat and searched for his mouth. When their lips finally met, an electric shock ran through Erik’s body. Marco licked at his lip and he opened his mouth willingly. The older one teased him with his tongue at first, touching it very slightly only and pulling back immediately again. Erik groaned in frustration and shoved his groin into Marco’s thigh.

“Someone is aroused”, Marco mumbled, “come with me, I have an idea.” He pulled Erik to the bath room where the temperature was surprisingly high. Obviously Marco had switched the heating on hours ago. The flat had a very large bathtub that was actually more like a whirlpool. They had never made use of it before but now Marco asked his boyfriend “do you want to take a bath with me?”

Erik bit his lip in the attempt not to groan by the pure thought of it and nodded. Marco turned the water on and poured some oily moisture into it. The room was soon filled with a tempting fragrant. The damp and his arousal made Erik sweat and he tugged impatiently at Marco’s jeans.

“Shhh, love”, Marco whispered, “we’re having the whole night in front of us”. But he stepped quickly out of his trousers and helped Erik with his. Then he pressed his body close to Erik’s again, his rock-hard dick rubbing against Erik’s thighs, only disturbed by the briefs they were still wearing.

“Get this off”, Marco said out of breath, “I want to feel you.” Both stepped out of their boxers and crashed into each other again shortly afterwards. Now Marco also moaned because of the friction. In the meantime, the bathtub was filled and he stopped the water, testing the temperature with his fingers, obviously satisfied with the result. Then he stepped into the water and offered Erik his hand.

The younger one joined him willingly and Marco sat down on a little step inside the bathtub. Erik wanted to take his place next to him but Marco shook his head. “No, sit on my lap”, he said hoarsely. The younger one turned around and sat on Marco’s thighs, their chests close to each other, their lips melting against each other again.

Marco started to run his fingers up and down Erik’s back and the younger one gave into the touch. Then, the blonde kissed the sensitive skin of Erik’s throat. He could feel his dick twitching against his belly and continued his efforts, licking up a line to Erik’s ear. “Do you still want me to take you?”, he breathed into it.

“My God, yes”, Erik moaned aroused.

“Okay”, Marco answered, his gentle fingers still caressing his boyfriend. “Don’t get scared, I’m trying to prepare you”, he whispered tenderly before he ran his hand down Erik’s spine and between his butt cheeks. He stroked carefully around Erik’s entrance, making him moan in pleasure and embarrassment at the same time. It was unfamiliar for the younger one to feel clever fingers on this part of his body and he involuntarily contracted his muscle.

“Try to relax”, Marco whispered. He moved his fingers away again and pressed them on the sensitive skin under Erik’s balls instead. Erik breathed hard, his head falling on Marco’s shoulder, nestling up there. He tried to give himself to his boyfriend and the things he was doing with his hands.

Marco’s fingers found Erik’s entrance again and this time, he pressed against it with his digit. Erik clenched but Marco soothed him with his other hand, rubbing over his hard nipple. The younger one moaned and suddenly Marco’s finger was inside of him. Erik panted while Marco slowly pushed his finger deeper. “You’re doing fine, love”, the older one whispered. Erik felt a burning pain until Marco pushed against an obstacle and he almost cried out. “Is it good?”, Marco asked knowingly, drawing small circles with his finger inside of Erik’s body.

“Yes”, Erik moaned, clinging to the chest of his boyfriend. All too soon, Marco pulled his finger out, but just to try and add another one. The oily water supported Marco’s efforts and after a while he was able to push two digits through Erik’s tight hole. This time, the intrusion ached more and Erik bit down on his lip heavily.

“Relax”, Marco whispered, searching for the sweet spot inside of Erik again. Erik’s walls tightened as he found it, massaging it gently. “Oh God”, the younger one moaned, his breath coming out in erratic puffs against Marco’s shoulder. Marco tried to spread his fingers, drawing a hiss from his boyfriend. “I know that it’s uncomfortable, love”, he whispered and pulled back. “But we should move out of the water anyway if we want to go further.”

Erik looked at him puzzled and inquiringly, his mind still concentrated on the part of his body that Marco had just worked on.

“We need lube and a condom, love”, Marco said softly. He stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, pulling Erik with him. He wrapped his boyfriend in a huge towel and dried him off carefully. “It’s still time to change your mind”, he said with a tender look but Erik shook his head vigorously, encouraging Marco to go on.

Marco smiled at him and dried himself off quickly. Despite the unfamiliar treatment on his backside, Erik’s manhood was still hard and Marco noticed it with relief. He grabbed Erik’s hand and guided him to the bedroom that was as warm as the bathroom had been.

Erik recognized that Marco must have put on new bedclothes, the smooth fabric caressing his skin as he lay down on his back. Marco crawled over him, covering his body with uncountable kisses. He stroked down Erik’s thighs and rested his hands on the back of his knees. Carefully, he pulled Erik’s legs apart. Erik covered his face with the crook of his elbow, embarrassed to lay so exposed in front of his boyfriend.

Marco felt Erik’s shame and distracted him quickly by enclosing his dick with his mouth all of a sudden. Erik cried out and rocked his hips forward unconsciously. Marco licked and sucked at Erik’s dick until he felt drops of pre-come in his mouth. He let go of his manhood and asked for a final time: “Are you still sure?”

Erik nodded, already half out of his mind because of his desire. Marco grabbed a bottle from the nightstand Erik hadn’t seen before and squeezed some of the liquid into his fingers. “It might be cold”, he warned Erik before he gently rubbed it around his twitching entrance. He used a large amount of the lube, making sure that it was applied on all the necessary parts.

Then he took another package from the nightstand and brought out a condom. He rolled it over his hard length while Erik watched him, lust and fear fighting in his mind. He almost passed out by the thought of Marco putting on a condom to actually and eventually take him.

“Don’t be afraid”, Marco soothed him before he covered his body with his own. He took his time, kissing Erik passionately and with all he had before he lined himself up. “It will probably hurt when I’m pushing through”, he said while he guided his dick between Erik’s butt cheeks. He started to press against his puckered entrance, feeling Erik’s hole stretching.

Erik panted heavily for air. The pain got worse and he didn’t know if he would be able to stand it. Marco murmured soothing words into his ear. “Please relax. You’re almost there, love. Don’t fight back.” He worked against Erik’s muscle, steadily applying pressure, taking it back, applying it again.

Suddenly he didn’t pull back and Erik moaned loudly because the discomfort didn’t stop this time. “Take a deep breath”, Marco whispered before he pushed his hips forward, leaving Erik’s walls behind. For a short second an indignant cry of pain hung in the air and for another second, Marco thought that he had lost the struggle to not torture his beloved boyfriend.  
  
“Yes, it’s hurting, I know”, Marco said, “breathe, love”. Erik hissed but Marco’s dick made it another centimetre into his trembling body. “One more deep breath”, Marco whispered, kissing him tenderly. Erik sucked in the air as Marco pushed himself in until he was bottomed out. The younger one had his eyes closed, his teeth biting down forcefully on his lips.

Marco entangled his fingers with Erik’s, not moving at all. “I’m so sorry, love”, he whispered. “It’s getting better, I promise. Your body only has to get used to it.” Then he slowly, carefully, pulled out just a centimetre. “Do you need more lube?”, he asked Erik. The younger one shook his head and Marco pushed back in, drawing a loud moan from Erik. He waited a few moments before he pulled out again a little bit more. “I’ll be gentle, don’t worry. Just let go, let me take the lead.” With these words, he thrust back in again.  
  
And Erik did, giving himself to the love of his life unquestioningly. He tried to get used to the rhythm Marco was building up. The blonde set a slow pace, leaving Erik the chance to adjust to the intrusion. Suddenly Marco murmured: “Lay your legs around my waist”.

“I can’t”, Erik pressed through his teeth, “I can’t move”.

“Do it for me, love”, Marco encouraged him. Erik tried to lift his legs and his boyfriend helped him. He carefully lay down on Erik again with all his weight, his dick pushing in deeper than before. Erik groaned and finally, there was also desire in it. Marco shifted Erik’s hips, trying to change the angle. And suddenly Erik felt a heavy pressure against his prostate. He moaned loudly. “Ah, I found it”, Marco whispered, “here we go.”

The next time, he hit Erik’s prostate immediately. Erik moaned as the pain faded away completely and his body and mind screamed for more. “Keep it up”, he begged in beginning ecstasy, “please, Marco.”

The blonde smiled, thrusting into Erik in a concerted move and hitting his sweet spot again. “Yes! Oh god, yes”, was all the younger one brought out, his voice hoarse with lust. Marco picked up his pace, thrusting into Erik more forcefully, hitting his prostate every time. Simultaneously, he wrapped his fingers around Erik’s dick, moving them up and down in the same rhythm with his thrusts.

Erik slowly, but steadily lost control. He felt Marco intensely inside of him and his jerks brought him closer to his climax in an inevitable way. Marco now also moaned with each thrust. The whole sensations together, Marco pounding into him in an almost punishing rhythm and jerking him off at the same time, the certainty of sharing the most possible intimacy with his love, sent Erik over the edge and into the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. He literally screamed out Marco’s name while a wave of trembling shivers captured his whole body. Marco was still buried deep inside of him but Erik’s climax made him come just seconds afterwards. He thrust one last time into Erik, a loud groan escaping his throat, squirting his release into the condom.

Then he collapsed on top of his boyfriend. “My God, Erik”, he moaned, still caught in the feeling of being surrounded by his warm body so nicely. He caressed his cheek with soft strokes. “Take a look at me, please”, he said full of tenderness. Erik cast up his eyes, his gaze glorified.

“Are you okay?”, Marco asked him with worry in his voice.

“And how”, Erik said, out of breath, the experience of being so close with Marco forever burnt in his mind.

“I love you, Erik”, Marco said gently.

“I love you, too.”

Marco kissed Erik tenderly while he slowly pulled out of him, then he let himself fall down next to him, getting rid of the condom. Afterwards, he started to draw patterns on Erik’s chest and belly with his fingers.

“I am so happy that you had let me be the first”, he murmured. “Thank you for your trust.”

“Thank you for being so tender with me”, Erik added. “It was overwhelming.”

“Come here”, Marco said full of love and took Erik into his arms. They fell asleep, spent and satisfied and now even closer and more bonded than they had ever been before.


	39. Satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I wanted them to have a special encounter before they will have to part. I hope you will enjoy it! My lovely beta Blue Night helped me with this chapter once again. Thank you, dear!

Marco was the first to wake up the next day. He watched the innocent features of Erik who was still sleeping and listened to his calm and steady breathing. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with his love for the younger one again. He remembered the last night and stroked over the rosy cheeks of his boyfriend. “My God, how I love you”, he whispered.

Slowly, Erik came back to life again. “Hey, love, good morning”, Marco said tenderly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm”, Erik sighed. He turned on his side to face Marco, their gazes glued together. “Have I dreamt it or did we really…?” He left the question unspoken, his cheeks blushing again.

“No, you didn’t dream it. It was for real”, Marco whispered, stroking him. “But, did you like it?”

“Oh yes”, Erik breathed, the blood rushing into a very special part of his body again.

“That’s good to hear”, Marco answered in relief.

“Can we, I mean…”, Erik mumbled, “do it again?”. He looked away, sheepishly.

“Of course”, Marco chuckled, pulling his boyfriend closer. “But you must be sore, maybe we should better have a break?”

Erik stared at him and pulled a face. “I can recover when you’re in Miami”, he said stubbornly and Marco chuckled again.

“Did I already say that you are insatiable?”

“Yes, you did. But it’s all your fault. I simply can’t get enough of you.”

“Same here”, Marco whispered while his hands searched for Erik’s naked skin again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
They spent the next days completely in Marco’s flat. Marcel came over every now and then to bring them food and play Fifa with them. The rest of the days they simply stayed in bed or cuddled on the sofa. But all too soon the carefree time was over.

“I don’t want to leave you”, Erik said helplessly on their last evening together. The next day, he would drive to his parents.

“And I want you to stay”, Marco replied. “But, we should be reasonable. The two weeks will pass faster than it seems now. And we can hear each other on the phone at least.”

Erik let out a desperate sigh. “That’s not the same.”

“I know, love”, Marco said. “Come on, let’s go over to the bedroom.”

They had made love frequently in the last days and Erik had got used to the feeling of having Marco deep inside of him. Marco was a very skilled lover, making sure that Erik felt comfortable and that he found his release every single time. Once again, both started to kiss and caress each other as soon as they reached the bed.

“Are you still ready to endure me one last time?”, Marco whispered into Erik’s ear, ripping the clothes off his body.

“Yes, I am”, Erik breathed, tugging at Marco’s jeans. “Please, hurry up”, he urged him, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to lose his clothes.

“Shhh, you’ll get what you want”, Marco reassured him with a smile, stepping out of his briefs.

Erik lay down on the bed on his back, already naked. “Please, cover me”, he moaned, his body longing for Marco to take him again. But the older one shook his head, making Erik whimper. “Don’t let me wait, I need you”, he said desperately.

“You’ll get me, don’t worry. I will be deep inside of you soon, but not like we did it the last times”, Marco said softly. He sat down on the bed, his back resting on the bedhead. “Come here, love”.

Erik crawled up to him with a startled expression on his face. Marco took his hand and pulled him nearer, urging Erik to sit down on his lap again. He took the face of his boyfriend into his hands, his gaze full of desire before he slowly, passionately started to kiss him, their chests pressed close together, their erections trapped between them.

Marco took his time, savouring the taste of Erik’s lips and his mouth. Their tongues touched tenderly and Marco licked into Erik’s mouth, caressing all the parts he could reach. The kiss wasn’t wild or forceful, but very intimate and intense. Marco’s hand wandered lower then, brushing over Erik’s hard nipple and the younger one moaned again. The blonde grabbed the lube that was placed next to him on the nightstand and spread it on the fingers of his left hand. With the other arm, he pulled Erik closer so that he could reach his entrance with his slippery fingers. Erik gave in willingly into the touch, taking one finger first, then a second.

“Yes, this way”, Marco encouraged him, drawing soothing circles on Erik’s back while by now three fingers of his other hand were buried deep down in the younger one’s body.

“Take me”, Erik moaned, trying to free himself again and lay down on his back like he was used to do.

“I will, but stay here”, Marco whispered. He took a condom and made short work with it between their bellies, lubing his dick up afterwards. Erik looked at him stunned and then the penny dropped.

Marco gazed at him with encouragement and love. He grabbed Erik’s hips and lifted them slightly before he steadied his rock-hard length with one hand.

“I don’t know how to…”, Erik mumbled insecurely.

“Let me in”, Marco whispered hoarsely, “just take it slowly.”

Erik lifted his hips and moved his body so that the tip of Marco’s dick was resting between his butt cheeks. “Yes, go on”, Marco encouraged him, “open up for me.” Erik sat down carefully on Marco’s cock, the tip breaking through his entrance. Marco moaned loudly in pleasure, pushing Erik’s hips down gently, but firmly.

“My God, are you tight”, Marco moaned while his hard manhood made it inch by inch into Erik’s body, deeper than ever before. Eventually, Erik took the whole length, sitting on Marco’s lap, his dick inside of him to the hilt. The younger one panted, overwhelmed by the feeling of being so close to Marco in a familiar, yet different way.

Marco embraced his boyfriend and pulled him in for another kiss. Their chests were pressed close together, Marco’s hands running up and down Erik’s back. They didn’t move for a long time, savouring the sensation of being bonded so intimately.

After a while, Marco started to move his hips slowly and carefully, thrusting up into Erik’s body. The younger one groaned, being stretched and filled. He felt Marco so mind-blowing deep inside of him that he couldn’t suppress his arousal any longer. Shyly, he moved his hips up and down, drawing a surprised moan from Marco. “My God, yes. Love, keep it up. Go on, take me”, he groaned in ecstasy.

And now Erik lost his reservation. He started to roll his hips onto Marco’s dick again and again, being the one in control for the first time. Marco spurted him on with his breathless moans. “Yes, I want to feel you, don’t stop, Erik, this is so hot.”

Erik shifted his hips and tried to find the sweet spot he knew would make him explode in no time. Marco noticed his efforts and steadied him with his hands, pounding into him without mercy in different angles. Suddenly Erik screamed out Marco’s name.

“Did I find it?”, Marco wanted to know, stopping his thrusts. “Is it here?”, he asked, thrusting forcefully into Erik’s body for a single time, waiting for an answer afterwards.  
  
He hit Erik’s prostate and the younger one cried out “yes”.  
  
Marco waited another second before he pounded into Erik again. The younger one couldn’t do anything but take what his boyfriend wanted to give him, because he held his hips still, not allowing him to move himself. “Don’t tease me”, Erik panted out of breath, “please, Marco, please.” He was a begging mess and pleaded for another trust into his sweet spot.

At last, Marco let go of his hips and Erik started to slide along Marco’s hard dick, up and down, in a rapid pace. He was close to coming but, before he could find his release, Marco grabbed his hips again and forced him to stay immobile. Then he pounded into Erik again from the bottom in irregular thrusts, making a pause between each of them. The thrill of not knowing when Marco would fill him again sent Erik into an incredible ecstasy.

“I need you, please take me”, he moaned, “please, harder.” Suddenly Marco picked up his pace again, hitting Erik’s prostate in a punishing rhythm, and finally, the younger one felt that his orgasm was unstoppably coming over him. He screamed in sync with Marco’s thrusts before the massive climax took his last breath away. Erik lost his seed between their bellies, moaning through the waves of pleasure Marco had given him.

The blonde found his release seconds afterwards, Erik pressed close to his body. They lay in each other’s arms and only then Erik realized that Marco hadn’t even touched his dick to make him come. “My God, what are you doing to me?”, he whispered into Marco’s ear.

“Loving you”, was the simple reply.  
  
Erik refused to release Marco’s dick and it stayed where it was until it became soft again. “I will miss this”, the younger one mumbled, feeling empty and incomplete when Marco slipped out of him.

“Same here, love”, Marco whispered back. He got rid of the condom and cleaned their bodies with a towel. Then he covered them with the blanket, cuddling up to Erik. “Sleep well”, he said tenderly, “and don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

He didn’t know if he would be proved right but he was determined more than ever to do everything he could to make the love of his life happy.


	40. Separating.

The moment they had to say goodbye was simply heart-breaking. Marco tried to play the strong one by sending Erik away and into the loving arms of his parents. But as soon as his boyfriend was out of the door, he sunk down on the floor, his heart empty and already full of longing.

Erik had to fight back the tears during the whole drive to his parents. He sobbed every now and then when it came to his mind how many days he had to endure without Marco. And deep down in his mind there was still the fear of losing him. He was afraid that something could happen during their vacation. Something that would Marco cause to change his mind and break up with him. Their relationship was still so fragile and Erik wondered if Marco would maybe begin to question their relationship during the long separation.

Eventually, he arrived at his parent’s house. He tried to pull himself together, managing a weak smile when he rang at the door. His mother was obviously happy to see him, she embraced him like the lost son he somehow was. Erik’s father waited in the living room, patting on his shoulder. He usually didn’t let show his emotions but Erik could see in his eyes that he was glad to spend some days with his son. But Erik was happy the most to see his sister. Lisa grinned at him conspiratorially. Erik regretted once again that she wasn’t able to come with him and their parents to Barcelona but, she had to work.

Erik’s mother had cooked a wonderful dinner to welcome her son and they sat down on the table again. The youngest member of the family soon sensed that some trouble hang in the air. Erik’s mother cleared her throat before she asked: “Did you know that Marco never had a driver’s licence?”

Erik sighed. He had known that she would come up with this issue. “Yes, he told me”, he shrugged.

“Did you ever drive with him?”

“No, I didn’t, mom. I was always the driver when we sat together in a car.”

“I can’t believe that he drove for seven years without a licence. That was irresponsible”, she repeated.

“He didn’t do it on purpose, mom. At some point of his career he simply couldn’t go to a driving school any more. He’s famous, what should he have done? He was young and insecure and everyone in his club expected him to have a licence and drive.”

“Telling the truth. I wonder if he’s lying in other issues, too.”

“Mom!”, Erik shouted indignantly. “Do you want to claim that he’s a liar?”

“I haven’t said that.”

“But you thought it.”

She stared at him. “I just don’t want somebody hurting you. And I hope that you are at least reasonable enough to use…” She stopped her sentence, her cheeks blazing red.

“I can’t believe that you want to talk to me here on the dining table about our…”

“I’m sorry, Erik”, she gave in.

A long silence followed and nobody did anything to break it. Erik stared at the table, unable to force a single bit down his stomach. “I don’t have appetite any longer”, he stated, pushing his plate away.

“I’m sorry, Erik”, his mother repeated contritely. “I’m just worried if you are okay.”

“I am, mom. To be honest, I have never been happier before.”

“What about the team”, his father finally changed the topic but Erik wasn’t in the mood to talk about the last matches any more. “ _Hell, I’m together with them for some hours only and I already want to run away preferably_ ”, he thought desperately.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik went to bed early, flipping through images of him and Marco on his smartphone when suddenly someone knocked at his door. He expected his mother but it wasn’t her. “Can I come in?”, Lisa asked.

“Yes, sure”, Erik smiled at his sister.

“Don’t take mom too serious”, she stated. “She is just concerned. She misses you like hell when you are in Dortmund.”

“And I miss Marco”, Erik confessed.

“Tell me more about him”, Lisa encouraged him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“He makes me happy, Lisa. Even if we are having hard times, he is there for me. And I’m sure that he loves me.”

“That’s good, Erik. Trust your instincts. Will he stay in Dortmund during the winter break?”

“No, he flies to Miami with his friends after Christmas.” Erik sighed.

“What’s wrong?”, his sister asked softly.

“I am so afraid that he doesn’t want to have me back afterwards”.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he just wanted to have me in his bed?” Erik looked away, sheepishly.

“Did you sleep with him?”, Lisa questioned as directly as she had ever been. Erik normally liked the fact that she didn’t beat around the bush but he didn’t know what to answer now, so he just nodded.

“And how did it feel?”, she went into it.

“What do you mean?” Erik was confused and embarrassed.

“Did it feel like he just wanted to score with you? Or was it more like making love?”

“Definitely the last.” The younger one smiled at the thought.

“Then you don’t have to be worried at all.”

“But, maybe our relationship is too complicated for him and he will have a change of heart?”  
  
“If your love is serious, nothing will change his heart. Believe me. Maybe quite the opposite will happen and he will realize that he can’t live without you any more.”

Erik thought about this sentence long after his sister was out of his room again, holding him tight for minutes after their conversation.

In any case – the separation would be a test of stamina for their relationship.


	41. Calling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (well, not really :-D) that I had to add another explicit scene. The chapter wrote itself, improved by Blue Night (thank you, dear!).  
> But I promise that the plot will continue soon. And actually - although this scene is about sex, it is also about trust.

Erik counted every day, every hour and sometimes even every minute he had to endure missing Marco. He spent a peaceful Christmas without any dispute with his mother because Christmas Eve was also her birthday.

Soon – or not soon, in his perception – he found himself on the plane to Barcelona where he would stay three days with his parents. Marco had flown to Miami the day before and promised to call him as soon as possible.

They arrived at their hotel in the afternoon. Erik had a large room on his own, a floor higher in the hotel complex than his parents. He slumped down on the cosy bed, pulling his mobile out of his pocket. Luckily, he had two hours left before he would meet his mother and father again.

He texted Marco, his fingers flying over the keys in a rapid pace because he had written him so often in the last days.

“ _Finally arrived, still missing you :)_ ”, he typed.

“ _I miss you, too_ ”, was the answer that came quickly. Erik looked at his watch and recognized that it must be morning in the States.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”, he answered.

“ _Lying in my bed :)_ ”

“ _Same here :)_ ”

“ _Are you alone, love?_ ”

“ _Yes, why?_ ”

Instead of an answer, Erik’s mobile rang.

“Hey”, Marco greeted him, thousands of miles away, but his voice clearly audible. His _tempting_ voice, Erik thought.

“Hey”, Erik answered breathlessly and glad that he could hear his boyfriend at last.

“Did you arrive well? How is it in Barcelona?”, the older one wanted to know.

“Yes, the flight was okay and the city makes an exciting impression. We have a wonderful hotel and my room is really amazing. I only wished that you could see it.”

“I’m that way, too”, Marco murmured. “Miami is hilarious but I can’t really enjoy it without you.” He sighed wistfully, then he heard some noise at the other end of the line. “What was that?”, he asked Erik.

“I threw away my shoes. It’s much more comfortable on the bed without them.”

And then Marco had a sudden idea. His throat run dry by the thought of it and he was insecure if he could really do it. But finally, he said to Erik in a raw tone: “Throw away your shirt, too.”

“What?”, Erik exclaimed through his mobile.

“Get your shirt off”, Marco breathed.

“Eh yes”, Erik stammered, totally taken by surprise. Marco heard that Erik obeyed and he tossed his own shirt aside. He was still lying in his bed because the three friends always enjoyed a late breakfast.

“Can you feel my fingers on your chest?”, the blonde wanted to know. “Close your eyes and imagine it would be me.”

Erik swallowed audibly. He shut his lids and made believe that Marco would caress him while he ran his own hand over his bare skin, rolling his nipples between his fingers. He had jammed the mobile between his shoulder and his ear so that he had both hands free.

“I can feel you, too”, Marco whispered. “Do you remember when we first made love? It was so incredible to be buried deep inside of you. If I would be here, I would undress you now completely. Do you think that would be a good idea?”

“Yes”, Erik answered before he opened the belt of his jeans, getting rid of it. “I lost my trousers”, he breathed into his smartphone, now encouraged to play along.

“I already don’t wear anything any more”, was the hoarse answer.

Erik couldn’t suppress a slight moan, thinking of Marco lying naked in his bed. “I have to get rid of my briefs”, he whispered.

“Are you already hard?”, Marco wanted to know, his desire now clearly perceptible in his voice.

“You can’t imagine how”.

“That’s good because I’m also rock-hard.”

“What do you suggest?”, Erik panted.

“Stroke yourself”.

Erik wrapped his fingers around his leaking dick, aroused of what they were doing. He started to jerk himself off with lazy movements.

Marco heard the sounds he was making. “Imagine that I’m lying next to you, about to enter you slowly.”

Erik’s breath became heavier. “Yes, please take me”, he begged.

“I’m so hard, Erik, I really need you now.”

“I’m ready”, Erik groaned, his hand moving up and down faster around his shaft and he was pretty sure that Marco did the same at the other end of the world.

“Can you feel me? I’m right at your entrance.” Marco made a pause. “And now I’m taking you with one single, deep thrust.”

“Oh god yes”, Erik moaned, “you filled me, I can sense it.”

“Yes, I am deep inside of you, very deep. Am I allowed to move?”

“Please, Marco, yes.” Erik’s movements became erratic, his fingers giving himself the pleasure Marco couldn’t give him at the moment.

“And now I’m thrusting into you, searching for your sweet spot.”

“You found it”, Erik panted, pressing the fingers of his other hand against his perineum.

“Oh yes, I found it. And I’m making you come with my thrusts. I want you to come for me, Erik.”

“I’m close, Marco, so close”, Erik groaned, stroking himself with firm and fast movements.

“Spread your legs, I want to thrust deeper”, Marco panted. “Let me in, Erik.” He moaned loudly and the sound sent Erik over the edge.

“I’m coming, Marco”, he cried out, spilling his hot seed all over his hand.

“Yes, Erik, oh God”, Marco moaned and he obviously also came hard.

A long silence followed in which Erik tried to catch his breath again. He was embarrassed that he indeed had had sex on the phone like in a stupid cliché. But a warm, satisfying feeling rushed through his body.

“Earth to Erik, are you still alive?”, he heard Marco chuckling through the line.

“My God, what did we just do?”, Erik snickered.

“Bridging the distance”, Marco answered and Erik could hear that he was smiling.

What the blonde didn’t say, because it already took himself by surprise: When he had come, he hadn’t thought of filling Erik’s body with deep thrusts.

In the moment he had found his release, he had imagined that Erik was taking _him_.


	42. Remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Blue_Night, for helping me with this chapter!   
> Marco has rather unpleasant memories and I feel a little bit sorry for that. But it's somehow needed for the plot. :-)

“You can accelerate the speed”, a familiar voice roused Marco from his thoughts. His physiotherapist looked at a sheet in front of him, watching Marco who ran over the track eagerly.

It was the third day of his vacation in Miami and his physiotherapist had flown over to the States with his wife. He would take care of Ilkay and him, making sure that their healing processes would continue as best as possible. And it felt utterly good to be back in the training.

“We’re done for today”, his physiotherapist, Thomas, shouted over to him. “Let’s meet in an hour, I’ll give you a massage then.”

“That’s fine”, Marco was delighted because Thomas and his experienced hands always knew how to release and refresh tensed muscles. Besides, he was one of the rare people Marco trusted fully.

The blonde took a shower first and considered if he should let his physiotherapist into the secret of his relationship. He was insecure because he hadn’t talked with Erik about it and he didn’t want to blurt it out. But, he decided to take things as they came.

The hot water of the shower did him good and his thoughts wandered back to the ‘encounter’ he had had with Erik in the morning. He was still totally surprised which trick his mind had played on him. Erik taking him… Did he really want that?

Suddenly his manhood twitched and Marco groaned. His body obviously said “yes” but his mind clearly said “no” and that had a lot to do with his former experiences. He drifted back to the first time, Mario had taken him – the first time they had made love at all.  
  
  
 _“Are you sure we should do this?”, Marco asked the younger one._

_“I don’t know, but maybe we should give it a try?”, Mario answered embarrassed._

_“You are aware that I have never done this before?”_

_“Me neither.”_

_They were lying naked on the bed in a hotel room after an exhausting Champions League match. It was the only possibility for them to be together in an intimate way, because Marco still lived with his girlfriend Carolin and Mario with his parents. They had made out in the last months whenever it was possible, giving each other hand- and blow-jobs. But now both of them thought that they should go even further. Admittedly, no one of them had a precise idea how to put the plan into action._

_Marco kissed Mario passionately. “I think you should, eh, be the first.” His love for the younger one was unconditional although he still had problems to deal with his feelings sometimes. Nevertheless, he was willing to throw everything overboard if it meant being together with the brunette. Mario was shyer and Marco blamed it mostly on his younger age, but also on the conventions his parents had taught him. In summary, he was convinced that he should give Mario the advantage._

_“Okay”, Mario murmured. He embraced Marco from behind and kissed his neck, his rock-hard dick pressed against Marco’s butt. He guided his hard member between Marco’s cheeks and pushed it forward, but it was pointless. “I think it won’t work this way”, he admitted._

_Marco turned around. “Let’s try another position”, he mumbled._

_“Maybe you should kneel and I…”, Mario stammered, really embarrassed._

_Marco obeyed and pushed himself up on all fours. The sight Mario probably got must have been arousing like hell. The blonde knelt in front of him, his perfect round butt cheeks placed just in the right height to…_   
  
_Marco was totally taken by surprise as Mario didn’t think twice because of a sudden overwhelming and uncontrollable wave of lust that seemed to capture his body and blow out all reason the younger one might still have had. He lined himself up at Marco’s entrance, grabbed his hips and pushed himself in forcefully with one rather clumsy thrust. Unfortunately, they hadn’t known anything about preparation or lube and the amount of pre-come Mario’s dick had leaked was namely enough that he could break through Marco’s entrance but by far not sufficient to make the intrusion bearable._

_Marco buried his head in the cushion and screamed. The moans he let out within the next minutes were not only moans of pleasure, but also groans of great pain._  
  
  
Ever since, he had bottomed very rarely for Mario and with reluctance, even though they had found out how to make it much more comfortable. He only did it on special occasions like Mario’s birthday. And he hadn’t done it for almost one and a half years now, for no one else.

So why the hell had he thought about letting himself being taken when he was on the phone with Erik? He mused about it while the hot water still ran over his skin and then he saw the light. “Because I want him to love me unconditionally and with all that he got.”

Marco swallowed and suddenly he missed Erik like never before. “Maybe I should tell him what I feel”, he thought.

But it should take a while before he got the occasion to do so.


	43. Struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the update took a while, I will update now more often, I promise. Thank you Blue Night for giving me valuable hints, I appreciate your support very, very much. :-)

The massage Thomas gave him distracted Marco from his dark memories. He savoured the feeling of his muscles getting relaxed. But, he had forgotten to mute his smartphone before the treatment and it beeped every now and then. Finally, Thomas addressed him with a grin: “If it is important, we can make a pause and you can have a look at the messages.”

Marco blushed, caught in the act. He never had been good in hiding his feelings, especially not in front of his physiotherapist and he smiled sheepishly.

“You don’t have to say anything, Marco”, Thomas reassured him. “I’m just hoping that he does you good.” The physiotherapist had known for a long time about Marco’s sexual orientation and he had tried to console him through the love-sickness Mario had left behind when he had moved to Munich.

“Yes, he is doing me good”, he beamed. “Especially in these rough days now.”

“Then why isn’t he here?”, Thomas questioned softly. “You know that I wouldn’t have had anything against it. One of your friends more or less…”

“It’s not so easy, Thomas.” Actually, Marco hadn’t wanted to talk about his relationship but his physiotherapist was a very good listener and Marco knew that he could keep a secret.

“It’s never easy when a footballer loves a man.”

Marco looked at him, chewing on the next sentence. “You know him”, he burst out.

“Do I?”, Thomas said, but he wasn’t as surprised as Marco had thought. “Are you back with Mario again?”

Marco snorted. “I’ve learnt my lesson.”

“You really don’t have to reveal his identity, Marco.”

“Listen, Thomas, maybe I need someone at my side. Maybe _we_ need someone at _our_ sides. Can I count on you?”

“Yes”, the elder one answered honestly. “And I guess it is someone from the team?”

Marco just nodded.

“The choice isn’t large, then”. Thomas had stopped to massage his leg, looking at him encouragingly but Marco simply wasn’t able to speak the name out.

“Whoever he is, I will support you, Marco. To me, it doesn’t matter who you love as long as he makes you happy.”

Marco breathed deeply. “Erik does”, he said and finally, it was said. He gazed down shyly but Thomas didn’t seem to be impressed.

Instead, he grinned. “Erik definitely is boyfriend material”, he stated and Marco couldn’t help but chuckle. “But why haven’t you brought him with you, we could have faked a small injury so that I could have taken care of him, too.”

“I had so much bad publicity in the last weeks, the risk was too high”, Marco said. “Besides, there are only a few people who know about us so far. You, Erik’s parents, Marcel and Robin, Mats.”

“Do you want to tell Jürgen and Aki?”

“We have to, I guess.”

Thomas agreed. “It was good that you told me, take it as a general rehearsal.”

“But Jürgen or Aki won’t accept it so easily.”

“Why do you think so?” Thomas was stunned.

“The team is in enough trouble, they don’t need more issues they have to deal with.”

“And you are thinking that it means trouble when you are in a stable relationship. I know what you mean, the public isn’t used to gay couples in sports. But, as your physiotherapist, I can assure you that your body will work better if you are happy. And so will Erik’s.”

“Thank you, Thomas”, Marco said from the bottom of his heart.

“You’re welcome. And come to me whenever you have something on your heart.”

“I’ll do, I promise.”

“And now, take your mobile and text him. By the way, where is he?”

“In Barcelona with his parents.”

“Go upstairs and call him. We’ll meet again tomorrow.”

Marco couldn’t help but embrace Thomas tightly. He was so grateful for his support and he was proud of himself that he had managed to tell him the truth. Maybe, Thomas was right and it would be almost as easy to talk to their trainer.

But for now, he just wanted to be alone with his mobile and Erik’s seducing voice on the other end of the line.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Therefore, Marco was very disappointed that Erik didn’t answer his call. It must have been late in the evening in Spain and Marco had hoped that his boyfriend would lie in his bed alone again, ready for the next battery of hot, arousing words.

The blonde decided to take a cold shower instead before he went to the beach with Marcel and Robin, his mobile always in his hand, ready to rush to his room if the desired call would arrive.

But, Erik didn’t call and the bright sun over Miami wasn't shining as bright any longer as it had done before.  
  
  
***  
  
  
And the reason why Erik couldn’t be on the phone was his mother. She hogged him all day long, trying to make the most out of the precious time with her son and also trying to talk what she would have called “reason” into him. His father said nothing, he seemed to feel that Erik needed comfort and distraction instead of pushing and more worries, but his attempts to keep his wife from poking their son again and again remained unheard.

She picked up the driver’s licence issue again, interrogating Erik whenever it was possible. Finally, he put his foot down. “Mom, stop it or I will fly back to Germany with the next available airplane. Or, even better, I will fly to Miami.”

“So he is in Miami? With his friends? Are you sure that they are only his ‘friends’?”, his mother snapped.

“And I thought that you like him”, Erik stated very sad. “Please, leave me alone for some hours.” He stumbled back into his hotel room, the seed of doubt flourishing in his mind.

Erik suddenly questioned everything. He considered himself being the less lovable one. Why should Marco be head over heels in love with him? Why should he have chosen him? He could have had everyone. And the outlook to the next weeks scared the young defender. They had to talk to the trainer, to Mister Watzke, to the team. A heavy burden lay on his shoulders and he would have been able to carry it – but it was also about Marco. And he had had to endure so much during the last year.

The brunette looked at his mobile, noticing several missed calls from Marco but he didn’t want to talk to him at the moment.

Then, he heard a knock at his door and the guilty voice of his mother, asking if she could come in. He really didn’t want to talk to her but she started to plead him and causing trouble in the hotel. Eventually, he opened the door and let her in.

“I’m sorry, Erik”, she murmured and then he freaked out all of a sudden.

“Do you think this is funny?”, he yelled. “I’m a gay footballer and together with Marco Reus, do you think that is easy at all? I could need your support and not your constant mistrust!” After his outburst, defiance took the upper hand. “I won’t let anyone get us apart, not even my own mother!”

“Hush, dear”, she soothed him, “I’m so sorry. Your father told me off and he is absolutely right. I didn't mean to cause you more pain. It's a mother thing to worry constantly about the children, even when they are grown up and living their own lives”. She hugged him and he broke down in her arms. “I really like him, don’t you ever doubt that”, she whispered into her son’s ear. “But it will be difficult for you.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?”, he sobbed. “If he were a girl who has nothing to do with football, I would have been in Miami with him now!”

“Oh dear. I promise you to support you”, Erik’s mother said firmly. “The most important thing is that he makes you happy.”

“He does”, Erik said like Marco had said some hours ago on the other end of the world.  
  
  
***  
  
  
However, sometime the day ended and they had talked about each other, but not _with_ each other.


	44. Seducing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is going to be explicit another time... :-D 
> 
> Thank you, Blue Night, once again I couldn't have done it without your encouragment and support. :-)
> 
> And I needed a little bit of fluff, so there will be no cliffhanger at the end, but be sure that there are challenges awaiting them.

Hey, Marco, how is Erik doing?”, Marcel wanted to know the next morning. They shared their breakfast together while Robin was taking a shower.

“I don’t know”, Marco shrugged, “I haven’t talked to him yesterday.”

“He’s in Barcelona at the moment, isn’t he? Let him time with his parents, I bet he'd rather would have been with you.”

“But he could have answered my calls at least”, the blonde persisted. “I guess all this driver’s licence issue was too much for him.”

“Yes sure”, Marcel stated in a deadpan tone, nodding his head with great sincerity. “No licence, no relationship.”

Marco threw a napkin after him.

“Go and call him”, his friend answered, “before you will manage to injure me severely.”

“I won’t call him another time”, Marco replied stubbornly.

“Great”, Marcel claimed. “I admire how mature you are. Shall I bring you some sand molds for the beach?”

“Dumbass”, Marco hissed but Marcel’s words had made impact on him. Reluctantly, he admitted that his best friend was right. He didn’t give in completely, however, and sent Erik only a text message.

“ _Call me back, please_ ”.

This time, it took only minutes until his mobile rang.

“My God, where have you been”, Marco said, slightly accusing.

“I’m so sorry, Marco.” Erik muttered into the mobile as if he would shield the microphone with his hands. “But I had a quarrel with my mother. Can I call you back later, let’s say, in two hours? We’re doing sightseeing at the moment.”

“Sure. I’ll have to tell you something, too.” Marco sounded mysterious and Erik didn’t know if this was a good sign or not.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik told his parents the truth, unwilling to play hide and seek any longer. “Can we please go back to the hotel? I promised Marco to call him.”

“Sure, dear”, his mother said and his father shot her an approving gaze.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“He’ll call me in two hours”, Marco stated satisfied after he came back from his room.  
  
Marcel rolled his eyes. “You’re both such drama queens”, he commented.

“Kings”, Marco corrected him with a grin.

“Then what shall we do in the meantime?”  
  
“Sunbathing”, the blonde smiled but it was more like “warming my body up for Erik’s call.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marco awaited the call in his room, lying on his bed. And Erik called punctually. “I’m so sorry, Marco”, he murmured contritely. “I had a fight with my mother but now it’s okay again.”

“What was it about?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh yes, it does.”

Erik tried to beat around the bush but Marco nailed down on him. “It’s because of me.”

“No, not really.”

The blonde shivered, all the bad memories of Mario’s parents coming up in his mind for another time but he dismissed them instantly. “Erik, I’m sorry if your mother has a problem with me or with our relationship. But I don’t care. I love you and I want to be together with you, do you understand me?”

He could hear that Erik sighed relieved. “It’s not that bad. She likes you but she is also worried.”

“She’s your mother”, Marco said softly.

“Yes, but she raised some fears inside of me”, the brunette admitted shyly.

“Which ones, love?”

“That I’m not good enough for you.”

There was a long pause before Marco answered. “Love”, he said tenderly. “If I would be next to you right now I would take you into my arms and erase every fear inside of you. Don’t you ever doubt that you are the most wonderful being walking over this planet. I don’t want to be together with anyone else and if you would ever leave me…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Understood”, Erik murmured full of longing. “I miss you so badly, Marco.”

“I also miss you like hell.”  
  
“But what about you? You also wanted to tell me something?”

“Eh, yes.” Marco’s heart started to beat faster and he became nervous. “I talked to Thomas.”

“About what?”

“About us. He’s in the picture, Erik.”

“Oh”, was all his boyfriend could answer.

“You know that we understand each other so good and he’s like a friend to me and I simply couldn’t hide myself”, Marco tried to explain, “I had a treatment and I felt so happy and…”

“It’s totally all right”, Erik reassured him. “Quite to the contrary, I’m honoured that you told him about me.”

“Really?”, Marco managed to bring out. “It’s okay if he knows about us?”

“Why not?”, Erik stated stunned. “I’m proud to be your boyfriend.”

“Oh love”, Marco sighed. “We really have to talk with each other more often and in a more open way. That would avoid a lot of mess.”

“Yes, but sometimes it also _causes_ a mess”, the brunette chuckled.

“What do you mean?”, Marco answered without a clue.

“I’m alone, Marco. And I think I will undress myself now. Your voice is very seductive and I’m already hard again, did you know that?”

The blonde gasped, totally taken by surprise of Erik’s courage. “You can’t do that to me now!”

“Why not? I want to feel you, Marco, deep inside of me.”

“That’s the problem”, Marco panted, his hand darting into his sweatpants. He moaned while he wrapped his fingers around his now also rock-hard manhood, remembering the fantasy he had gotten during their last encounter on the phone.

“Why?”, Erik asked, his voice hoarse.

“Because I want _you_ to take _me_ , Erik”.

“What?”, the brunette groaned, aroused but also a little bit insecure because he had never topped before, not even in his dreams.

“Erik, you must be very careful with me but please, I really need your hard dick inside of me”, Marco begged, his sweatpants and briefs now tugged down to his ankles. He started to stroke himself, his eyes closed, the image of Erik’s weight on him in his mind.

“I’ll be gentle, don’t worry”, Erik murmured and Marco could listen to the sounds he made while he stroked his own member eagerly.

“It’s been a long time since I have last bottomed and I’m a little bit scared”, Marco admitted breathless, “so please, take it slowly.”

Erik now also had the vision of Marco letting himself be taken by him clearly in his mind and it was arousing like hell. He moved his hands up and down his leaking dick fast and determined. “I will never hurt you”, he purred in a raspy tone, “there is a lot of lube around your tight, sensitive entrance and I’m stroking and preparing you patiently. Just relax and give yourself to me”.  
  
“But you are so big”, the blonde moaned, and Erik simply couldn’t last any longer after this confession. He knew that he came way too early but he just let go, shouting Marco’s name into the phone while his seed squirted out on his belly.

“Oh God, I’m sorry”, he whispered when he could form coherent words again.

“Go on”, Marco panted. Erik became aware that he still jerked himself off, and he hastened to continue. “I’m stretching and filling you to the limit now, but I can feel that you need it. And you need me to thrust into you, Marco. I will start with gentle thrusts but there is no way that I will keep this slow pace up.”

“This was deep”, Marco moaned, almost reaching his climax.

“Yes, I’m sorry, this was a very deep thrust”, Erik said huskily. “But I found your sweet spot and my dick will massage it now with every one of my hard thrusts, you can’t do anything.”

“Please, Erik, make me come, I can stand it any longer!”, Marco begged on the brink of a forceful orgasm.

“Then lift your legs and spread them, you still can take more of me”, Erik demanded. “Take a deep breath and let me in, Marco. Open up wider, please.” And that was too much for the blonde. Marco screamed out, losing his seed in endless jets over his hand and his stomach.  
  
A long pause followed, only interrupted by Marco’s heavy breathing.

“Marco?”, Erik eventually asked shyly.

“Yes?”, the voice of the blond sounded through the mobile, still out of breath.

“I’m sorry that I came so early but the thought of my dick inside you was incredible hot.”

“You should get used to the thought”, Marco chuckled, making Erik gasp. “I really want you to be on top, love. Take it as one of my wishes for the New Year. But, I had been serious. My last encounters with bottoming hadn’t been good ones. I will need a lot of time and tenderness”, he added thoughtfully.  
  
“Oh God, Marco”, Erik whispered. “I can’t wait to prove you my love this way.”

“For the moment, simply don’t doubt my love any longer, all right?”

“I promise.”

They said goodbye happily and with the knowledge that the New Year would bring them not only challenges and problems, but also the support of their friends and families – and passionate hours of endless love-making.


	45. Reuniting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after the game against Augsburg in total despair and I think today, after the win against Freiburg, it would be a proper moment to post it. :-)
> 
> But I'll warn you, this is going to be explicit. ;-)
> 
> Thank you, Blue Night, for your fantastic help!

Erik thought about Marco’s wish for the New Year almost every night and day, excited and nervous at the same time. He wondered how it would feel like to be deep inside of his love and if he would be able to satisfy him. In addition, he blamed himself for his lack of experience but then, he did what seemed to be the easiest way: He started to google to find out more about arousing his boyfriend so that he would be relaxed enough for him.

At some point of research, he always was so aroused himself that he had to touch his own dick, Marco in his mind.

But, he didn’t only think about sex. Marco’s offer to bottom for him slowly changed his view of their bond. He had thought so often that he was the less loveable, the less skilled football player, the young greenhorn. Maybe, it was time to make himself equal to Marco, to be someone he could rely on. Erik understood Marco’s wish to let him top also as a request to take the lead in other parts of their relationship and it made him utterly happy. “2015 will be a good year for us”, he thought.

Erik flew back from Barcelona to spend the New Year’s Eve with some old friends but in fact, he only was interested in the day Marco would come back from Miami.

When it was close to midnight in Germany on the last day of the year, he noticed that his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and found a message from Marco. “ _Come into the new year well. Maybe you can call me?_ ”  
  
The blonde still had a few hours left until it would be midnight in the States.

Erik eventually heard the bells that rang for the New Year and he suddenly had tears in his eyes. Tears of sorrow because he missed Marco so badly and tears of joy because it would be the first year they would be together from the start on. He embraced his friends quickly and searched for a quiet corner to call his beloved one.

Marco answered after the second ringing. “Hey love, how does 2015 feel?”, he said warm-heartedly.

“Pretty good but I miss you so much”, Erik admitted.

“I miss you too, Erik. But there are only a few days left and we will be together again.”

“Honestly, the new year hasn’t begun already”, Erik grinned. “Let’s make our own new year’s celebration like we did it with Christmas?”

Marco chuckled. “Good idea, love.”

“And can you call me when it’s midnight in Miami?”

“Sure. I love you, Erik.”

“Love you, too.”

Marco switched his phone off, grinning from ear to ear when he suddenly heard that someone cleared his throat behind him. His blood ran cold because he thought that he had been alone in the training centre of their hotel.

“Were you talking with _our_ Erik?”, Ilkay asked quietly.

Marco knew instantly that he couldn’t deny anything, so he just nodded.

 

***

 

He sat a long time together with his teammate in his room, explaining everything to him.  
  
Ilkay was very doubtful. “Have you thought about it twice? What do you want to do when the press will find out about your relationship? Both of your careers could be ruined, is it really worth it? You know what happened with you when Mario left.”  
  
“Erik is not Mario, Illy”, Marco replied.

“I know, but he’s so young, Marco. Do you really want to risk everything because of him? Don’t get me wrong, I like him and I have nothing against your relationship, but you probably can’t estimate now what would happen when it becomes public that both of you are gay.”

“I know and I don’t give a damn!”, Marco suddenly got angry. “Why is everybody assuming that nothing counts more than my career? I love him!”

“Calm down. I just wanted to tell you my concerns.”

“If you want to help me, be there for me and for him. Support us, Illy.”

“I will”, the other one reassured him. “Who knows about you so far?”

“Mats, Matze and Thomas”, Marco shrugged.

“Do you want to tell it Kloppo?”

“I guess we have to.”

“And the other players?”

“Maybe they will find out themselves if they are listening to us on the phone, too”, Marco snapped.

“I didn’t mean to spy on you, Marco”, Ilkay defended himself. “But, I simply couldn’t overhear you.”

“It’s okay. Just… don’t tell it anybody, not even your girlfriend, all right?”

Ilkay promised it but Marco suddenly had a very bad feeling about his revelation.

 

***

 

When Erik called him some hours later to wish him a happy new year, he simply wasn't able to tell him that Ilkay was in the picture, too. He wanted to keep up the easiness just a little bit longer.

“I can’t wait to be back in your arms”, Erik sighed into the mobile, half asleep because it was in the middle of the night in Germany.

“Don’t even ask me”, Marco murmured. As wonderful as Miami had been but, now he really couldn’t wait to fly back home again, close the door behind Erik and himself, and make love to him until both of them were senseless. He thought of the wish he had uttered and the strong longing to be covered by Erik’s body and simply be loved by him almost took his breath away.

“Will you immediately come over to me when I’m back?”, he asked the younger one.

“What do you think?”, Erik chuckled. “This time it’s my turn to prepare some surprises. Take pot luck”.

 

***

 

Erik used the remaining days without Marco to buy everything he needed for a private New Year’s Eve party. And finally, the day of their reunion was there. The brunette drove to Marco’s place in a fast speed. Ever since his boyfriend had texted him that he was back home, he couldn’t get his heartbeat under control. When he stood in front of Marco’s door, he was excited like a teenager before his first kiss. He carried a box with the items he would need for his surprises but he let it immediately fall on the floor when the blonde opened the door.

Marco didn’t say anything, he just grabbed Erik’s waist, pulled him into the flat, closed the door and pressed him against the next best wall, his tongue darting into the younger one’s mouth. Marco moaned into the kiss and trapped Erik between the wall and his own body, rubbing his groin against Erik’s thigh.

“My God, Marco”, Erik panted for air, instantly silenced by another kiss. They stood there for minutes, their tongues welcoming each other again, hands running over heated bodies. “I missed you so much, oh God how I missed you”, Erik breathed against Marco’s skin.

“Missed you too, love”, Marco murmured, his tongue disappearing into Erik’s ear. The brunette groaned but suddenly he remembered the things he had brought with him.  
  
“Let me get my belongings in, then we can continue”, he murmured aroused, opening the door to get the box in.  
  
“You can place it on the table in the living room”, Marco said, his voice full of lust. Erik hurried to set it aside, unpacking it after some moments because his boyfriend had walked away into another room and wasn’t back until now.  
  
He placed a small table firework and some sparklers on the table as he suddenly felt some strong arms around his waist. “I didn’t hear you come”, he said surprised and when he turned around, he knew why he hadn’t noticed the blonde approaching.  
  
Marco was completely naked.

“Jesus”, Erik moaned, totally surprised and immediately even more aroused than he had been before. Marco silenced him with a kiss, slamming his tongue deep into Erik’s mouth without asking for permission.

“I want you now, Erik”, Marco moaned, “go on, turn around”. Erik stumbled in the attempt to follow the order but Marco caught him. “Get your shirt off”, he breathed into Erik’s ear. The brunette threw away his shirt and Marco moved them over to the sofa. He opened Erik’s belt and the zipper of his jeans and Erik’s manhood freed itself from the painful tightness of his trousers. Marco made short work of Erik’s textiles, pushing the jeans and briefs down in a quick movement. Finally, the younger one stood in front of him, his back turned to Marco, both of them naked.

“Bent over, love”, Marco demanded. Erik hesitated but Marco placed his hand on his back and pushed him down slowly, but firmly. Erik shifted his weight on the backrest of the sofa, presenting Marco his backside in all its glory and suddenly the blonde understood why Mario had been so careless during their first encounter. The sight he got was breath-taking. Erik’s perfect round butt cheeks were just inches away from his own throbbing dick, ready to push in every second. Still, the midfielder was aware that he had to prepare his boyfriend first.

He had brought a bottle of lube with him that he grabbed now. He let a huge amount of it drop onto Erik’s back and the younger one winced aroused with every driblet that hit his sensitive skin. Marco used his digit to spread the liquid between Erik’s butt cheeks. For better access, he parted them with his hands, rubbing his thumbs against the puckered entrance. He massaged it in a slow, torturous rhythm and Erik started to moan helplessly.

“Do you need my finger inside of you?”, Marco wanted to know, his manhood already leaking pre-come.

“Yes”, Erik cried out.

“Here you go”, Marco breathed, pushing his finger in without mercy. Erik clenched around his digit, extremely tight because it had been so many days since he last had been filled. “Relax”, Marco murmured, “there will be more to come.”

Erik moaned again and Marco stood between his legs, pushing them wider apart by placing his feet on the inside of Erik’s. The younger one was forced to spread his legs, still bent down on the headrest.

Marco pushed another digit in without any warning and Erik screamed both in pleasure and in pain. He found it so hot that he couldn’t see what Marco was doing behind his back, that he could only _feel_ it.

The blonde worked Erik open with his fingers, stretching his tight entrance in preparation for his dick. Eventually, he hit his prostate and Erik tried to arch his back but Marco held him in place. “Give in to me”, he murmured, pressing Erik down with one hand and massaging his prostate with the other one.

“My God, Marco”, Erik whimpered desperately, “please, take me, please.”

Marco seemed to be unimpressed by the needy plea, he continued stroking Erik’s prostate with three fingers now. In addition, he used his other hand to massage it from the outside and drops of pre-come fell down from Erik’s painful hard dick.

“I can’t stand it any longer”, Erik whined and finally, his boyfriend obeyed. He rolled a condom over his length, lubed it up and spread Erik’s butt cheeks wide. For the first time, the blonde clearly saw the clenching rosebud before he would thrust into it and he couldn’t suppress an aroused moan.

Marco lined himself up and with the last of his self-control he just stayed this way, pressed against Erik tight entrance, the tip pushing against it, but not breaking it. He held Erik’s hips firmly so that the brunette couldn’t thrust back on him. Probably Erik wouldn’t have been able to do it anyway because he was a begging mess. “Don’t tease me, Marco, please, fill me”, he sobbed.  
  
“I’ll take you now, Erik”, Marco announced, “with one single deep thrust that will take your breath away.”

Erik whimpered again and that was all Marco needed. He slammed himself into his boyfriend forcefully, breaching through the tight muscle, stretching his walls and filling him to the hilt. Erik screamed in absolute ecstasy, almost sent over the edge by this single thrust. Marco stilled his movements, buried so incredibly deep in his boyfriend that he almost couldn’t keep himself up any more. He let Erik time to adjust to the massive intrusion, comforting him with soothing strokes around his spine.

“Move”, Erik eventually panted and he didn’t need to say it twice. Marco took hold of Erik’s hips and thrust into him vigorously from behind. Then, he wrapped one of his hands around his leaking dick, jerking him off. Their encounter wasn’t gentle this time but, both of them needed it hard and fast now, considering the long days they had had to go without it. Marco angled Erik’s hips until the brunette cried out with every thrust that brushed over his sweet spot.

“Yes, I want to hear you scream”, Marco demanded, firing a battery of extra deep thrusts into Erik’s body. And even if Erik would have wanted to stay silent, he simply couldn’t. Marco thrust him senseless and he could hear his own cries echoing in his ears. It was an incredible intense experience to be taken from behind and Erik felt that he couldn’t last any longer. Marco sensed it, too, and he let go of Erik’s dick, simply pounding into him and straight into his sweet spot.

“Come for me, Erik”, he breathed and the brunette screamed like he had never done before as Marco’s hard thrusts provoked a massive orgasm. Erik felt how he tightened around Marco’s dick that was still filling him to the hilt but the loud cry of his name was proof enough that Marco also had found his release in the very same moment. The blonde's nails dug painfully into his hipbones as they both shuddered through the throes of passion, but, Erik didn't care that he would have bruises there tomorrow. All he cared about was that they finally were together again, savouring their ecstasy to the fullest, becoming one as they shared their lust and pleasure.

When the incredible sensation faded to the warm afterglow, Marco pulled out and collapsed on the sofa, followed by Erik who slumped on top of him, both of them breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry, love”, Marco murmured, “I didn’t want to be so rough. Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all”, Erik panted before a grin appeared on his face. “I needed it, too. But remember, next time it’s my turn.” He placed a kiss on Marco’s nose, pulling a blanket over their naked, spent bodies.

“I know”, Marco whispered, already very aroused again – but also a little bit scared.


	46. Withdrawing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may not be exactly what you had expected, but, a proverb says: Forbearance is not acquittance. ;-)
> 
> Blue Night, I appreciate your unconditional support so much, thank you once again for your help!
> 
> As always, comments are very welcome. :-)

Marco fell asleep right on the sofa, exhausted from the long flight, the jetlag and their passionate encounter. Erik stood up carefully, trying not to wake him up. Then he started to decorate the flat. He blew paper streamers over the table, put the raclette grill in the middle of it and hung garlands on the ceiling. A bottle of champagne found its place in the fridge just like the food Erik had bought for the dinner. Finally, he placed some items in the bedroom.

Silent snoring reassured Erik that Marco hadn’t noticed anything of his preparations. He chuckled and walked over to the blonde. Marco looked so innocent and beautiful during his slumber that Erik simply couldn’t withstand to touch and caress him. He run his hand through Marco’s ruffled hair, letting the soft strands slip through his fingers.

“Uh, did I fall asleep?”, the midfielder murmured, stretching himself on the sofa.

“Looks like”, Erik grinned. “But that left me time for my preparations.”

Marco blinked and saw the decorations on the table and the ceiling. “Love, that’s wonderful! But I can’t believe that I didn’t hear you while you have hung it up.” He rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. “Oh, and I can’t believe that I’m still naked”, he grinned.

“I have nothing against it”, Erik murmured tenderly but Marco’s grumbling stomach called him to order. “You’re hungry, aren’t you? I have brought everything for a raclette with me”, he stated.

“Perfect! You have thought of everything.” Marco pulled Erik in for a kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip playfully.

“Stop it or we will end up in the bed with empty stomachs”, the brunette tenderly told him off.  
  
Marco gave in, reluctantly. “I’ll take a shower and then we will have dinner”, he decided, winking at Erik before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Erik used the time to prepare their meal. When Marco stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual tight clothes, the brunette had to gulp visibly. He still couldn’t believe that it was 2015 and that this wonderful being was his. And that he would make him even more “his” soon. “I love you, Marco”, he whispered overwhelmed.

“I love you, too”, Marco breathed, closing the distance between them with fast steps. They held each other tight for minutes until the raclette started to smell burnt.

“We should eat something”, Erik whispered.

Although they already had another hunger again, both of them enjoyed the dinner that Erik had prepared so thoroughly. At some point of the meal they started to feed each other and the young defender simply couldn’t stand the sight of Marco’s tempting lips in front of him any more. He leaned over the table and kissed him, his tongue begging carefully for entrance.

Marco stood up and pulled Erik with him, their tongues now melted together. “We still have time before we should welcome the New Year”, he murmured with a look on his watch. “We should say goodbye to the old year in a proper way.” The blonde was determined to fulfil the wish he had announced although he felt a rising panic in his guts.

“Absolutely”, Erik agreed, his hands already buried under Marco’s tight shirt. The midfielder tossed it off in the hallway and Erik threw his own on top of it. They stumbled over to the bed, Erik’s hands placed on Marco’s precious backside. The younger one slumped down together with his love, covering Marco’s body with his own. They got rid of their trousers and Erik’s hands found their way into Marco’s briefs. He rested them on the blonde’s butt cheeks and kneaded them gently. But suddenly Marco tensed up. His whole body became stiff and Erik stopped his efforts immediately.  
  
“What’s wrong?”, the brunette asked softly. Marco buried his face under the crook of his elbow, the panic of being hurt and the memory of the pain he had had to endure during the last times he had bottomed, causing a real panic attack now. “Come on, Marco. Look at me.” Erik pulled Marco’s arm carefully away and kissed him.

“I can’t, Erik”, Marco finally brought out, his voice trembling.

“You don’t have to. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” Erik stroked Marco’s face and kissed him once again.

“I’m so sorry”, the blonde whispered, embarrassed and frightened. “I know that I had promised you to…”

Erik silenced him with the next kiss. “I have no problem when you can’t do it, Marco. I love you, I will never hurt you or cause you any discomfort.”

Marco smiled shyly. “I don’t know what I have done to deserve you”, he murmured.

“Oh, shut up”, Erik chuckled. For a short moment he considered pleasuring Marco in another way but he could feel at his thighs that the blonde’s dick was too soft for it. Obviously Marco had lost his arousal because of his fears and Erik didn’t want to strain him. “Let’s get up, we only have one hour left before the New Year will arrive.”

Marco was scared that the situation would become awkward now but quite to the contrary, Erik did everything to reassure him that the denial doesn’t matter to him. At midnight, he found himself in Erik’s tight embrace, sharing a deep tongue kiss with him. “Happy new year, my love”, Marco murmured into the brunette’s ear. “Happy new year, Marco”, Erik whispered back before he moved them over to the window innocently as if it was by accident. He embraced Marco from behind and they looked out over the city to an imaginary firework.  
  
But suddenly, there were really rockets flying through the sky. A bright yellow glitter lay in the air, followed by a green and a blue one. “What’s this?”, Marco asked fascinated. “It’s already the first week of January, who would shoot fireworks in the air at midnight then?”

Erik chuckled. “Let’s say, I also have a good friend who helps me with surprises every now and then.”

“I can’t believe this”, Marco stammered while another battery of pyrotechnics enlightened the air. Erik walked closer to the window, waving to the person who stood outside, firing the rockets off.

Marco peeked out from behind his shoulders. “It’s Matze, isn’t it?”, he asked stunned. Erik just snickered.

“You’re crazy”, the blonde murmured, his thumb brushing over Erik’s lips.

“Crazy for you”, the brunette answered before he took Marco’s lips another countless time. His tongue slipped into the blonde’s mouth and he caressed the cavern with great tenderness. Marco simply stood there, savouring the soft strokes Erik gifted him with. “I’ll have a bottle of champagne in the fridge”, Erik smiled, “I guess Matze is finished now.”

Marco chuckled and they opened the champagne, kissing the taste of the sparkling liquid from each other’s mouths. Finally, both of them were tired, but utterly happy.

“Let’s go over to the bed”, Erik suggested gently. “And don’t worry, I won’t give it another try. I just want to hold you in my arms.”

Marco smiled at him thankfully. They pulled the blanket over their almost naked bodies but it didn’t take long until Marco’s hand disappeared into Erik’s briefs and Erik’s hand the other way round. “Get out of your underpants”, Marco breathed and when the brunette obeyed, he threw his briefs also out of the bed. His fingers enclosed Erik’s dick while the brunette’s hand held his own manhood tight. They jerked each other off simultaneously, tumbling towards their climaxes in total sync. Eventually, their tongues found each other, too, moving in the same rhythm like their fingers.

“I am very close, love”, Marco panted after a while, his own hand stroking Erik eagerly.

“Same here”, Erik replied out of breath.

“Wait”, the blonde gasped, slightly slapping Erik’s hand away from his own dick. Then he wrapped his fingers around both of their members, getting them off together.

“Marco”, Erik moaned loudly.

“Yes, love, don’t hold back”, the blonde groaned, his own orgasm just a few strokes away. He tightened his grip around their dicks and send Erik over the edge. To feel the pumping manhood of his love in his hand triggered Marco’s own orgasm and he also shot his load between their sticky bellies. “Oh God, Erik”, he cried out, releasing their members finally. He pulled Erik into his arms and they lived together through the afterglows of their shared ecstasy.

Marco covered Erik’s face with myriads of kisses. “This year will be a good one for us”, he murmured. Eventually, he closed his eyes, falling asleep in Erik’s arms, totally spent but still embarrassed about his broken promise.


	47. Trusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the chapter you maybe had been waiting for. :-) 
> 
> I'm utterly happy that I can post it today, with the good news about Marco's possible contract extension. 
> 
> I'm hoping so much that I have fulfilled your expectations with this chapter - my wonderful Blue Night helped me to make the best out of it. Please, share your opinion with me and enjoy reading!

Marco awoke the next day in Erik’s tight embrace. The younger one held him close from behind, his arms wrapped around Marco’s waist. The sun-rays tickled the blonde and he nestled up into Erik’s touch. He was still ashamed that he had withdrawn his offer the previous day but it didn’t feel as embarrassing as it had done the last night.

Marco carefully stood up, freeing himself reluctantly from Erik’s embrace, but he had to relieve himself. Once in the bathroom, he started to brush his teeth and to take a shower afterwards. He stumbled out of the shower refreshed, drying himself off when Erik found him.

“Good morning”, the brunette mumbled still drowsily, “I didn’t hear you getting up”. He placed a quick kiss on Marco’s mouth before he also stepped into the shower cubicle. Marco waited until the younger one was finished, insecure if he should join him.

“What should we do now?”, Erik asked after he had dried himself off, a single forgotten water drop running down his chest.

Marco caught it with his finger and Erik shivered by the gentle touch. “Go back to the bed”, the blonde breathed. “I want to cuddle with you.”

Erik snickered. “That shouldn’t be a problem at all.”

They lay down on the bed again, slipping under the cool blanket, only dressed with fresh underpants. “Can you please do it like you did it last night? Taking me into your arms from behind?”, Marco asked shyly. He turned to the side and waited for Erik to embrace him – and he didn’t have to wait for long.

The brunette hugged him, pulling him close to his own body. “This way?”, he questioned softly and Marco just sighed in pleasure instead of an answer. They lay in the bed, spooning together and Marco felt pure bliss. Erik protected him, the sun that shined through the jalousies kissed his face and he had the wonderful scent of his boyfriend in his nose. This must be truly heaven on earth.

Suddenly, he noticed that something throbbed against his backside. At first, he tensed up, feeling Erik’s half-hard manhood on this sensitive part of his body, lost in his dark memories. But then he relaxed, at some point even proud that he could draw this reaction from his beloved one.

Erik tried to move away from him in the attempt to hide his arousal and to avoid any discomfort. Marco was surprised about himself when he pushed his butt backwards, rubbing it slightly against Erik’s dick that became harder instantly. The brunette moaned, stunned because Marco searched the friction so needy.

“Stay this way”, Marco breathed, noticing that his own dick hardened, too.

“Is it okay for you?”, Erik wanted to know, delighted but also cautiously.

“Yes”, Marco panted, still astonished that he was so aroused now. The blood rushed into the lower part of his body and his manhood stood up proudly now.

“If you want to, we can undress our briefs. I won’t do anything, I just want to feel you skin on skin”, Erik suggested very gently.

Marco pulled his briefs down and Erik copied him, pressing his dick only slightly against Marco's butt when he had liberated his aching member from the offending garment, his touch soft like a feather at the beginning. When there was no resistance coming from the blonde, he moved his hips a little bit closer, letting his lover feel his hardness. Erik’s other hand travelled down Marco’s chest, circling around his nipples.

The brunette rolled Marco’s nipple in his fingers and another hot wave of arousal shot through the elder one’s body. Marco pressed his butt tighter against Erik’s hard dick and his boyfriend grabbed him by his shoulders, turning him slowly on his back. He gifted him with a passionate kiss that Marco returned without hesitation. Erik couldn’t feel any signs of reluctance any more. He stroked some soft strands out of Marco’s face before he kissed his way down the blonde’s chest. And now Marco took hold of his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it until Erik reached his throbbing member with his agile tongue.

But, the brunette just licked over it, making Marco moan, and then, he lowered his mouth, placing kisses on Marco’s balls and sucking at them carefully. Erik looked up to his beloved one another time, finding Marco with his eyes closed, panting heavily. And then, he mustered all of his courage.

With both hands, Erik parted Marco’s butt cheeks gently and licked very carefully over Marco’s sensitive rosebud. The blonde cried out instantly in pleasure and in surprise. Marco strained the muscles of his thighs unconsciously and Erik soothed him with long, gentle strokes over their inner sides. Eventually, the blonde relaxed again.

“Try to savour it”, Erik whispered. “Let go, just feel me. I will stop immediately if you aren’t comfortable.” Marco’s thighs trembled but he spread his legs wider, giving Erik better access. The younger one licked over the sensitive spot again, stimulating the sensory nerve endings with his feather-light touches. His tongue caressed Marco’s intimate part more tenderly than he could have ever done it with his fingers. He circled around the sweet core, slipping almost into it and Marco moaned now audibly. He would have never ever thought that it could be so arousing to be touched there.  
  
To raise the pleasure, Erik pressed two of his fingers against Marco’s perineum. “Do you like it to be massaged there?”, Erik whispered.

He gazed up at Marco whose cheeks reddened. “I don’t know”, he admitted, “nobody has ever really done this for me before.”

“Then it’s about the time that someone does”, Erik murmured back. He lay back next to Marco grabbing a bottle he had placed in the bedroom a few hours ago. Marco looked at him inquiringly and a little bit scared. “Don’t worry”, Erik reassured him. “I will just use it to make my touches more intense and comfortable.” He smiled at Marco. “It’s the best lube I could get. I placed it next to the heating so hopefully it’s warm now.”

Marco smiled back but his eyelids fluttered. “You really don’t have to, Marco”, Erik reassured him.

“I will give it a try”, the blonde mumbled, caught between his body that said “yes” and his mind that said “maybe it will hurt again”.

The younger one sensed his fears. “Just tell me when you want to stop”, he said tenderly before he opened the bottle. A pleasant fragrant streamed out of it when Erik spread the liquid on his fingers.

“Don’t be scared”, Erik whispered. He stayed next to Marco, looking at him considerately, ready to stop whenever he would see the slightest sign of discomfort on Marco’s face. But the blonde had his eyes closed again, breathing hard in anticipation.

Erik moved lower and spread Marco’s butt cheeks again. He brushed over the entrance with one digit in quick movements, spreading the lube there. During these motions, he felt that Marco was still very tensed. To distract him, Erik focussed rather on Marco’s dick. He stroked the inner side of his thighs with his slick fingers before he run his wet tongue over Marco’s fortunately still hard member. The blonde moaned and Erik kissed the sensitive tip of Marco’s throbbing dick, licking off the pre-come thoroughly. Then he opened his lips and swallowed the whole length. Marco groaned, enjoying the pleasure Erik’s warm mouth gave him. When he felt more drops of Marco’s salty pre-come, Erik let go of his dick and returned his attention to the entrance of his secret core.

Erik placed both of his thumbs on the side of it, kneading the butt cheeks gently apart. The soft movement stretched Marco’s tight muscle although Erik didn’t touch it itself. The younger one massaged the skin around the entrance with clever fingers until he felt that Marco relaxed. Only then he circled with a digit around the rosebud, looking up at Marco who still panted noticeably, obviously aroused and not frightened of the things that Erik did. The brunette stroked the muscle steadily and with utter patience. Finally, it lost its tension a little bit and Erik used the chance to insert his finger into the tight heat.

Marco moaned both in pleasure and in fear but Erik was able to push his digit in without any resistance. The blonde was extremely tight, but he didn’t fight against the intrusion. Erik stilled his finger, massaging Marco’s perineum with his other hand, pressing against his prostate from the outside.

And finally, Marco could sense something. An electric jolt shot through his body and he gasped ardently. Erik smiled knowingly. He moved the finger that was buried deep inside his love in the attempt to find his sweet spot from this side, too. When he felt a soft nub in Marco’s body, he pressed against it and Marco’s reaction showed him that he had found what he had been looking for.

“Yes”, the blonde cried out, “more, Erik, please!” The brunette stroked Marco’s sweet spot from both sides, giving it the ministration Marco deserved so badly. The blonde whimpered and Erik noticed with relief that his rock-hard manhood leaked pre-come again. Finally, Erik pulled his finger out and Marco groaned in frustration. “More”, he stammered, wriggling on the sheets.

Erik reached out for the lube again, preparing two of his fingers now. Marco’s entrance was more loosened but the younger one still wasn’t sure if he could push both digits through it. When he stroked around the rosebud, applying more pressure, Marco clenched palpably.

“Try to relax, baby”, Erik whispered, “I won’t force them into you.” He played with his fingers around the entrance before he started a first attempt to insert them both. But, he couldn’t break through the obstacle because Marco clenched too much, tensioning up his whole body. “It’s okay, you don’t have to take them, I won’t do you any harm”, Erik murmured in reassurance. Marco calmed down and Erik started another attempt. He added slightly more pressure and then, the two fingers finally slipped inside.

The blonde felt a hot, burning pain caused by the stretching, but it was bearable. “You’re so brave”, Erik mumbled encouragingly, searching for Marco’s prostate again. This time, he found it sooner and stroked carefully over it. Marco moaned in pleasure, relaxing immediately and Erik spread his fingers a little bit more with each brush over the sensitive nub. “Baby, you’re doing so fine”, he whispered, pleasuring and widening his boyfriend with a lot of stamina.

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out and lay back next to Marco again. He held him tight while he nibbled at Marco’s lip, his tongue licking its way into the blonde’s mouth. Erik kissed Marco senseless, showing him all the passion, desire and love he felt for him. When he broke the kiss, both of them were running out of air.

“Thank you for your trust”, Erik whispered into the blonde’s ear, fondling his nape. “Should we give more a try?” He stroked carefully over Marco’s face, his love for the midfielder almost taking his breath away.

Marco just nodded, looking into Erik’s eyes, seeing unconditional adoration there. He tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply, fighting back the fear that threatened to get the upper hand again. But, Marco finally was curious and aroused enough to find out how it would feel like to have Erik deep inside of him.

Erik placed a quick kiss on his forehead before he turned to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and unpacking it. The younger one was stunned about himself and his own self-confidence but, he sensed instinctively what he had to do now. With quick movements, he rolled the rubber over his hard length. Marco watched him attentively, his face showing a multitude of emotions from lust to fear. “Baby, I will be gentle, please, don’t worry”, Erik murmured soothingly while he spread the lube over his manhood.

Slowly, carefully he lay on top of Marco, resting his weight on his arms. “I won’t break you open, Marco, I won’t use force. Just trust me and try to relax, will you?”, Erik continued to whisper comforting words into the blonde’s ear. Marco parted his legs hesitantly and Erik slipped between them. His hard dick was pressed against the blonde’s butt now but the younger one made no move to push it in.

“How does is feel?”, Erik wanted to know tenderly.

“Unfamiliar”, Marco admitted and Erik ran his hand another time down Marco’s face in the attempt to soothe him.

“We can stop here”, the young defender whispered but Marco shook his head. With this encouragement, Erik’s tongue darted out of his mouth and licked along Marco’s bottom lip before he slid into his soft cavern. Marco tried to concentrate on the kiss, to welcome Erik’s tongue as willingly into his mouth as he would hopefully welcome his dick in his body. The thought made him shiver again but he laid everything into the kiss. After a while, Marco got used to the feeling of Erik lying on top of him with all of his weight.

Finally, he broke the kiss. “I’m ready”, he murmured, holding his breath while Erik grabbed his dick to line it up. Marco lay stiff under his boyfriend, awaiting the penetration with closed eyes and pinched lips.

“No, you’re not”, Erik answered, well-noticing that Marco was tensed up. “You’ll have to be relaxed otherwise I will cause you pain.” He took Marco’s face in both hands and kissed him as tenderly as he could. Marco got lost in the deep kiss and finally, his strained muscles became softer.

Erik took his dick again and guided it between Marco’s butt cheeks. When he felt that it was on the right place, he looked Marco in the eyes and held his hand. “I’ll enter you very slowly, don’t be scared. Just try to open up for me and let me in”, he mumbled soothingly.

Marco clenched and Erik whispered more comforting words. “I won’t make a hasty movement, Marco, I won’t hurt you. Take some deep breaths and relax, then, it will be easier for you.” Erik tightened the grip around Marco’s hand and shifted his weight very carefully from his arms to his hips.

The blonde felt new panic arousing but then, it was too late for second thoughts. His gaze glued on Marco’s, his fingers entangled with the blonde’s, Erik pushed against his tight muscle, stretching it slowly, but relentlessly. Marco bit down on his lip, trying to take deep breaths to deal with the burning pain and the intrusion. And suddenly, the tip of Erik’s dick was inside of him. Marco moaned shocked and amazed, his fingers grabbing Erik’s hand until his knuckles turned white.

Erik stilled his movement. “You’re through the worst”, he murmured, “you’re so tight, Marco, I know that it must hurt, but it will fade away. I will take care that it will fade away.” He stroked with his thumb over Marco’s lip to stop him from biting down.

The blonde’s tightness squeezed Erik’s member and the younger one became aware that he should move. Either should he pull out again and stop here or he should push in completely. He decided for the last, moving his hips forward and making Marco wince underneath him. “Shhh, I’m filling you now”, he murmured, sinking deeper and deeper into the blonde’s body. Marco let out a strangled cry but then he had taken the whole length of Erik’s impressive dick.

“Oh God Marco, I love you so”, Erik whispered, overwhelmed by the feeling of being buried deep in his boyfriend. Marco was incredibly tight and Erik feared that he won’t last long if he didn’t get himself together soon.

“Erik”, Marco whispered back. “Oh, Erik”. Suddenly, he had tears in his eyes because it was a total different experience to sleep with the younger one, nothing compared to the pain he had had to endure when he last had bottomed. “It is so good to have you inside of me”, Marco sobbed, the feeling of being filled and being one with the love of his life making him very emotional.

They simply looked each other in the eyes for a long time, savouring the sensation of their intimate bond. Erik stroked Marco’s face and placed soft pecks all over it. When he felt that Marco’s walls lost their tension, he carefully started to move. The lube ensured that he could glide in and out easily and Erik set up a slow, flat rhythm.

Eventually, Marco let himself go, trusting Erik enough to know that he won’t hurt him. He wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist and the brunette pushed in even deeper. “Erik, oh God, yes”, Marco moaned, not able to suppress his arousal any longer.

Erik noticed it gratefully. “Let’s see if I can pleasure you even more”, the younger one whispered tenderly, laying his hands under Marco’s butt and pulling his cheeks wider apart. Marco gasped when Erik slid in another inch but then, he felt it again – the heavy pressure against the spot that must be his sensitive prostate. Erik stayed still, just pressed against Marco’s nub, listening to the needy moans his boyfriend let out.

“Take me”, the blonde finally gasped and Erik obeyed with a first forceful thrust. He pulled out until just the tip of his dick stayed inside of Marco, still stretching him. Then he pounded back into him, brushing over his sweet spot. The blonde held back a scream, biting on his lips.

Erik repeated the movement faster and faster until Marco finally let go. “Yes, there, Erik, exactly there”, he moaned, “oh my God, this is wonderful.” Erik’s dick drove in and out of Marco’s body and the younger one groaned in pleasure. Both of them moaned loudly, Marco’s screams becoming even louder when Erik jerked him off in addition. Erik thrust into him hard now, in the perfect angle to smooth the way for Marco’s release.

“Oh my God, I’m so close, so close”, Marco cried out, spurring Erik on. Erik rolled his hips over Marco’s body, thrusting deep into him, his fingers doing miracles with Marco’s leaking dick. Erik filled him to the hilt and Marco spread his legs wider to welcome his love deeper inside his secret core.

And then, Erik hit Marco’s prostate another time and the blonde came undone instantly. All he could do was letting himself fall over the edge and right into sweet oblivion. Marco lost the feeling of time and place, he lost the control over his own body and his voice. He shouted Erik’s name again and again during his mind-blowing ecstasy, an incredible orgasm taking away all of his senses, his feelings focussed on the contractions deep down in his body that milked Erik's throbbing member and catapulted his own hot seed out of his dick.

He barely noticed that Erik screamed, too, finding his release after just another deep thrust. Erik collapsed on top of him, not able to keep himself up any longer on his trembling arms. Marco stroked Erik’s back absent-mindedly, still shuddering through the aftermaths of one of the best orgasm’s he had ever had.

Eventually, Erik pushed himself up on his arms again, looking at Marco sheepishly. “Was it okay?”, he asked in shyness.

“Love, it was perfect”, Marco laughed and cried at the same time, utterly relieved that he had overcome his trauma and that he had been _loved_ so intensively. “It was the first time that I came when I was bottoming”, he admitted. “That’s only due to your tenderness and love.” He melted against Erik’s strong body that still covered him protectively and let his tongue dip into Erik’s mouth.  
  
They shared a breathless kiss until Erik became soft again, carefully pulling out of Marco. “It was amazing to make you come this way”, the younger one sighed overwhelmed when he fell down next to his boyfriend on the sheets.

“We simply belong to each other”, Marco whispered, snuggling into Erik.

“Yes, we do. And I will protect you, no matter what”, Erik answered dead-serious. Marco was his – and whoever would hurt him would have a huge problem, he swore, sealing his promise with a tender kiss.


	48. Despairing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm back with this story. I'm sorry that the update took so long, the next chapter will be up quicker. This one here is a little filler although it shows the emotions of both of them very well. :-)
> 
> Thank you Blue Night for helping me out of my POV issues, your help is too brilliant for words. :-)
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading, leaving kudos or comments. This story will go on, I already have the next chapters clearly in my mind. :-)

They simply laid on the bed for a long time, Erik’s smooth body wrapped around Marco’s. It was a beautiful late morning, the sun shined even brighter through the jalousies and the blonde savoured the protectiveness Erik radiated after their wonderful encounter. The younger one had pulled his arm around Marco’s waist and the midfielder entangled their fingers tenderly.

“This was the best start into the new year that I could imagine”, he finally mumbled. Both of them were still naked and Erik nuzzled in Marco’s neck, breathing in the tempting scent of the midfielder.

“What do you think the new year will bring for us?”, the brunette mused, now kissing the crook of Marco’s neck.

“A lot of love”, Marco answered quick like a shot. He slowly turned around and caressed the cheek of his boyfriend with his fingers, drawing the lines of his jaw bones. “Really, Erik, I’m still not over the fact how much love you are giving me. I will trust you, no matter what will be in front of us.”

“And I will trust you, baby”, Erik whispered softly. They sealed their promise with another passionate kiss, on the brink of the next making-out session. But then, the younger one sighed.

“What’s up?”, Marco wanted to know, feeling that something laid heavily on Erik’s mind. He tousled Erik’s hair, the wonderful light-brown strands he loved to feel in his fingers.

“Nothing”, the brunette shrugged. “Let’s just stay in bed for a while.” Erik smiled, but the melancholy was clearly visible on his face.

“Oh no”, Marco answered, “you won’t get off so easy. What’s wrong? You’ll have to tell me.” He placed a quick kiss on Erik’s lips and waited for an answer.

Erik sighed again. “It’s not the right time”. He tightened the grip around Marco’s fingers as if he would never want to let him go again.

“You can always talk to me, love”, Marco encouraged him, stroking over the slight stubble on Erik’s cheeks and finally, the younger one got himself together.

“I’m a little bit scared of the new year”, he admitted, wrinkling his forehead. Erik looked sheepishly at Marco, afraid that his confession would ruin their cheerful mood.

But Marco just asked: “Why?”, in a very tender and understanding tone.

“We’ll have training from tomorrow on. Then we will fly to Spain and play the first Bundesliga matches. What if we can’t deceive our teammates about our relationship? What if we get relegated at the end of the season?”, Erik asked, shivering while he uttered these words.

Marco hasted to cover his body with a blanket, snuggling even closer to his beloved one to keep him warm. “We don’t have to deceive our teammates. I will stand by you, I promise. And I don’t think that we will get relegated.”

“But what if!”, Erik exclaimed desperately and then, Marco understood his real problem.

“You’re fearing that I will leave you behind, don’t you?”, he questioned quietly. “You think that I will leave the team.”

The brunette nodded slightly, biting on his lip forcefully and steeling himself for Marco’s answer. He knew that they had to do this talking sooner or later and obviously, it was the time for it. They had never talked in detail about Marco’s contract before but, it was crystal clear that the midfielder had to make an important decision this year.

“Erik”, Marco said softly, “there’s nothing decided yet, believe me. But if so, you will be the first one who will learn about it.”

“So you will leave?”, the brunette whispered, almost sobbing. Marco felt Erik's body tensing. It was obvious that only the thought of Marco leaving Dortmund and him then, too, frightened the younger one to death. It seemed as if he couldn’t imagine living without Marco any more.

“I don’t know, love. But, an important reason for staying is lying in my arms right now. I would be an idiot if I wouldn’t factor that into my decision, right?” He kissed Erik’s hair gently.

“Are you sure?”, Erik asked, totally taken aback and still trembling. “I will play a role in your decision?” That would be more than he apparently had ever dreamt of.

“What do you think”, Marco chuckled but then, he became serious. “You’re my partner in life. And I know that we can both stay here in Dortmund. What would be the option? Going abroad?”

“Joining Bayern”, Erik said shyly and now Marco had to laugh. “One thing is for sure – I won’t move to Munich. I’m a _Dortmunder Jung_ , that’s totally out of question. Imagine me in _Lederhosen_ ”, and now Erik laughed, too. “Plus, I don’t want to be near Mario any more. Believe me, I won’t go to Munich.”

Erik smiled a little bit relieved, but still utterly worried. Of course, he knew that Marco had all the choices, he could move to Spain or England. Every team in the whole wide world would take him with the greatest pleasure. And both of them also knew what this would mean for their relationship. At the moment, Erik most likely didn’t have high hopes that his boyfriend would stay with him in Dortmund, not with the team at the bottom of the table and the very likely lost opportunity to play in the Champions League in the next season and to be honest, Marco couldn't give him the answer Erik craved to hear so badly, because Marco didn't know the answer himself at the moment. Maybe they could stay together if they would trust each other enough when Marco would leave.  
  
Maybe.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik was restless the whole day but there was nothing Marco could do against it. He was aware that his boyfriend was scared to death to lose him but, he couldn’t calm him down and feign false safety. From the bottom of his heart, he knew where he belonged to, had known it all the time. He was quite sure that he would stay in Dortmund, with his family, friends – and with Erik. Yet, he only wanted to tell this decision to his beloved one when it was one hundred percent for sure that he would sign a new contract. He wanted to play a match, he wanted to be in their stadium again and he wanted to gain the feeling of a win back before his final decision. And until this point in time he couldn’t tell Erik what he would do.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Can I go out for a walk”, Erik asked his boyfriend in the evening after they had finished their dinner. They had spent the afternoon lying on the couch, watching some movies, cuddling with each other but not going any further. “It won’t take long, I just need some time on my own.”

“Sure, love”, Marco said tenderly. It almost broke his heart to sense Erik’s despair and if some fresh air would do him good, so be it. “Just take your mobile with you then you can call me if anything goes wrong.”

“ _It only will go wrong when you are leaving_ ”, Erik thought. But instead, he murmured “Thank you”, already lacing his shoes up. He grabbed a light jacket, placed a quick kiss on Marco’s lips and was out of the door in the very next second.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The young defender sucked in the air the moment he stepped out of the door. The cool breeze outside soothed him and he started to sort things out in his mind. Marco had said that he hadn’t made a decision so far and he believed him. But, he also knew that a miracle must happen if he would stay here longer than at the end of the season. Erik tried to set the sad thoughts aside and to focus on the near future – which meant the training start and the training camp. He was afraid that their teammates would find out about their relationship but the fear of losing Marco cast a cloud over everything else. Finally, he composed himself. If he only had the slightest possibility to convince the love of his life to stay in town he would take it. And maybe their passionate encounter was a step in the right direction. Erik looked up again, only now noticing how long he had walked. It had been almost an hour since he had left Marco’s flat and he had to walk another hour to get back again. He quickly texted the midfielder that he was on his way back before he started to walk and soon run back to Marco’s flat.  
  
Back _home_.


	49. Lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I have the feeling for this story back, so here's the next chapter. Thank you for staying tuned and thank you Blue Night for betaing with patience and diligence! :-)

When he could see the lights of Marco’s flat, Erik fumbled his mobile out of his pocket, never stopping his run, and called his beloved one. “I’m here in two minutes”, he panted into the microphone, totally out of breath. Erik didn’t have to wait for long when he rang at the doorbell. Marco opened immediately and the defender flew upstairs, right into Marco’s arms.

“Love, are you okay?”, Marco asked concerned while he closed the door behind them, his sweaty boyfriend holding him tight like never before.

“Mhm”, Erik sobbed at his neck, the sound muffled by the soft skin of the midfielder. “Can you please just hold me in your arms?”

“Sure”, Marco stated simply, rocking Erik like a little child who needed comfort. “Hush, everything is all right. Put your jacket and your shoes off, we can move to the sofa.” Erik threw away his clothing with trembling fingers, followed by his shoes. His shirt was soaking wet and the skin underneath chilly. “You should take a shower”, Marco suggested, still worried about the state his boyfriend was in.

“But only if you join me”, Erik answered shyly. It was obvious that he didn’t want to leave the midfielder for just one second.

“Do you want me to wait in the bathroom until you are done or should I join you under the water?”, Marco asked with great tenderness.

“The latter”, Erik mumbled, his eyes getting darker together with his growing desire.

And Marco seemed to sense his longing. “Come with me”, he said, his voice soft and understanding, pulling Erik into the direction of the bathroom. Once there, he freed Erik from his shirt. “My God, you’re ice-cold”, he stated concerned, tossing his own shirt carelessly to the side. Then, he rubbed Erik’s back with his hands to get him warmer but it was a hopeless undertaking.

Erik shivered and trembled and Marco hastened to undress him completely while he simultaneously got rid of his own clothes. Finally, both of them were naked and Marco turned the water in the shower cubicle on. He carefully stepped under the warm water stream, offering Erik his hand. The younger one clung to Marco the moment he joined him, his hands pulled desperately around the midfielder’s waist, pressing him close while the water run over their bodies.

“Hush, everything is fine, I’m here, it’s all right, love”, Marco tried to comfort his boyfriend, rubbing in comforting circles over his skin. Eventually, the blonde took a bottle with shower gel and started to wash Erik with gentle movements. The younger on sighed in pleasure and despair at the same time but slowly, his tension eased. He melted against Marco’s strong body and then, his half-hard dick started to twitch, showing the midfielder distinctly what he needed right now.

Marco made short work with the rest of the shower proceedings and pulled Erik out of the cubicle. Then, he dried him off thoroughly, noticing that his boyfriend still made a weak impression. “You should have a rest”, he said tenderly, guiding Erik to the bedroom, “snuggle under the covers, I will join you in a minute.”

Erik sighed again, a wistful but also weary sound. The elder one brought some candles with him when he returned, painting the room in a cosy light. Then, he slipped under the blanket and took his sweet boyfriend into his arms from behind. Erik had never looked so vulnerable before and it concerned the midfielder more than he could say.

“Sleep with me, Marco”, Erik whispered all of a sudden.

“Oh love”, Marco murmured, deeply touched. He swore to himself that he would see to the needs of his boyfriend first this time, trying to give him the feeling of being loved from the bottom of his heart. Erik turned around and they faced each other, their hands exploring their bodies once more. Marco started with a soft kiss while he touched Erik’s chest with feather-light strokes.

The younger one moaned quietly, obviously soaking in every touch. “I love you, Erik”, Marco murmured tenderly, caressing his way downwards on the brunette’s body. The midfielder brushed over Erik’s manhood slightly, drawing another ardent moan from his beloved one. “Yes, I will sleep with you, love”, Marco whispered, now nibbling at Erik’s ear. “I will make love to you like I have never done before until you feel with every cell of your body that I am yours.”

Erik lay on his back now, his limbs spread out on the mattress, desperately longing to feel Marco everywhere on his skin. The blonde bent over him, licking over his chest, his tongue drawing spirals on the sensitive parts around his nipples. Erik grabbed the sheets as the blonde moved lower in a torturous slow speed.

Marco wasn’t in a hurry, he caressed every inch of pure skin he could reach with his agile tongue while his hands kneaded Erik’s thighs with great skills. Eventually, he reached the tip of Erik’s wet manhood, licking the pre-come from it but, he didn’t stop there, leaving a wet trail of saliva on Erik’s dick, his balls and his perineum down to his sensitive entrance.

The younger one cried out in surprise when Marco touched him there with his tongue, gifting him with the same ministration he had received the other way around the previous day. Erik wriggled on the sheets while Marco licked around his entrance, stimulating the nerves there, a tingling sensation the younger one had never experienced before.

Marco only stopped to grab the bottle with lube, pouring a good amount onto his fingers. Then, he lay back between Erik’s bent legs, spreading the liquid where it was necessary. He used his digit and his tongue now to stroke Erik’s sensitive muscle and the younger one moaned loudly. Marco inserted one finger into the brunette’s tight heat, pushing it in without any resistance, soon followed by another one. Despite his sorrows, Erik’s body was relaxed, welcoming Marco’s fingers eagerly.

“Yes, I will take you soon”, the blonde started to whisper tenderly, moving his fingers in and out to arouse his boyfriend even more. “Just continue like that and I will be inside of you in no time.” Marco massaged Erik with great experience, his two fingers never making a clumsy motion. “Let’s see if I can find your special spot”, he purred, his fingers moving along in the younger one’s secret core. A heavy shiver captured Erik’s body and the midfielder knew that his efforts had been successful. “Yes, I found it”, he whispered, “let go, close your eyes and just enjoy.”

Marco felt that Erik relaxed again, totally concentrated of the sensations deep down in his body. The brunette panted heavily, each breath of air almost a moan. Finally, Marco pulled his fingers out and a rubber over his hard length, lubing it up quickly, but thoroughly.

Erik still seemed to be somewhere else in his mind, pre-come dropping on his belly, his eyes closed. Marco covered the body of his beloved one and brought his rock-hard dick into place. Erik arched his back unconsciously and the midfielder took the opportunity to slip with his hands under Erik’s shoulder blades, pulling him even nearer. Erik’s eyes flew open and Marco just looked into the endless hazel-green depths, being incredibly close to the love of his life. He held his gaze while he gently rocked his hips forward, taking Erik with one single deep thrust.

Erik blinked for a short moment but he didn’t close his eyes again, his gaze glued on Marco’s. And suddenly, a tear dropped down his cheek. Marco knew by heart that it wasn’t a sign of pain but a sign that Erik was overwhelmed by his emotions. He kissed Erik gently, his tongue somehow entangled with the younger one’s, caressing and stroking every spot in Erik’s mouth.

This time, their encounter wasn’t about wild sex like the one when they had met again after their separation; nor was it about gaining trust like Marco bottoming for Erik. This time, it was about _making love_ in the literal sense.

Marco rolled his hips feather-lightly over Erik’s body as if his beloved one would consist of china. His hands still pulled the younger one as close as possible, their gazes locked. Almost inaudible, Marco started to whisper words of passion into Erik’s ear. “I love you, baby, can you feel that we are one? I’m a part of you and you’re a part of me. I’m so deep inside of you that I can’t sense where your body ends and where mine begins.”

Erik moaned back in return, melting even more against Marco who didn’t show any signs that he wanted to pick up the pace. His movements came like a soft surge of waves, and the slow, intense and constant sensation dragged Erik into an ecstasy he had never felt before. He took Marco’s face in his hands, his legs wrapped around his waist, giving into the soft thrusts completely.

Normally, their desire set the pace, their pounding cocks bringing them closer and closer to the absolute height of pleasure. But this time, their minds and souls were more involved than ever. Erik was apparently overwhelmed by the feeling of sharing the most possible intimacy with the man he loved more than his own life while Marco couldn’t get over the fact how willingly Erik gave himself away, how eagerly his body welcomed him.

Carefully, the midfielder intensified his movements, thrusting gently, but deeper against Erik’s sweet spot. He still took his time but in addition, he wrapped his smooth fingers around Erik’s throbbing dick. “Can you feel how much I love you?”, Marco wanted to know hoarsely, placing kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, his own hard dick aching for release. Yet, the midfielder wanted Erik to come first.

The younger one tried to close his eyes but Marco stopped him from doing so. “I still want to see you. I still want to get lost in your wonderful hazel-green eyes, baby”, he whispered. “Let your eyes open and look at me.”

Marco stopped his regular thrusts now, pounding into Erik only now and then, but very deep. With each and every thrust, the younger one blinked and winced in pleasure, his whole body shaking under the sweet onslaught and his eyes dark with his arousal. “You’re driving me crazy”, the midfielder whispered, “you’re so wonderful, so wonderful.” He stroked Erik’s dick lazily but then, he finally picked up the pace a little bit.

“Love, you’re so beautiful when you’re close”, he encouraged him to let go, “I can feel that you are close to coming. Just let go, let me make you come.” Marco thrust into Erik in slow, deep movements and eventually, the younger one came undone.

He screamed out in pleasure, a cry that he must had held back for long. “Yes, Marco, please, don’t stop, go on, yes, this way, oh my God, yes, oh Marco!” Erik spilled between their bellies with a heavy shake, his whole body going stiff and then limp just within seconds. Marco simply stayed inside of him, holding himself back with iron self-control.

When Erik had recovered a little bit, he kissed him with all that he had. “And now let me show you what you can do to me”, he whispered tenderly, “just watch me.” Marco pushed his hips forward again and his incredible arousal was clearly visible in his features. He groaned with every thrust, his dick rock-hard deep in Erik’s tight heat, his pupils dilated. The midfielder just needed some more thrusts until he shuddered violently, moaning an ardent “Erik” while he shot his semen into the rubber, panting erratically.

It was the first time that Erik had witnessed Marco’s orgasm so closely, not disturbed by his own ecstasy and it must have been an incredible experience. He pulled the midfielder into his arms, pressing him as close as possible to his spent body. When they finally parted, Erik just nestled into Marco’s embrace without words, letting himself be rocked into an exhausted slumber.

He didn’t hear any more that Marco whispered: “How could I ever live without you”.


	50. Ailing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can update my WIP on a more regular basis now - please have fun with this new chapter! Blue Night, a wonderful job once again, thank you for reading and commenting all of my works before I post them. :-)

Marco awoke in the middle of the night because Erik tossed and turned, his blanket thrown away. The midfielder grabbed his boyfriend by his shoulders to calm him down, withdrawing his hand shocked after the first touch. Erik was blazing hot and he obviously had a bad fever.

“Erik”, he joggled him softly, “Erik, are you okay?” The brunette groaned and opened his lids, his eyes glassy. “I’m feeling ill”, he mumbled, “it’s so hot in here.” Marco darted into the bathroom to bring a glass of water and a thermometer and one minute later, he knew that Erik had a high temperature.

“You’re probably having the flu”, Marco said worried, brushing sweaty strands out of Erik’s forehead. “We should call the doctor.”

“No!”, Erik exclaimed weakly.

“Erik”, Marco appealed to him. “You’re having fever. Kloppo is going to kill us if we won’t call Doc Braun. We need you on the pitch, we can’t take any risks.”

“I’ll drive home then”, the younger one brought out with great effort.

“No, you won’t drive anywhere in your state”, Marco decided, his voice not leaving any space for objections. “I will call our doctor and he will come here.”

“You can’t do that!”, Erik croaked out before a cough took away his breath but Marco had already picked up his mobile. “What if…”, the younger one tried to say, interrupted by another cough attack.

“What if he finds out the reason why you are here? Erik, I don’t care. We haven’t done anything wrong and your health matters more than anything else. I will call him, there’s no way around.” Marco already dialled the number and Erik fell back on the cushions, too weak and too exhausted to respond. He didn’t protest any more because he was well aware that he needed medical help.

“Doc? Yes, it’s me, Marco. No, I’m fine but Erik is ill. Yes, Erik. He has a high temperature and I’m pretty worried if he is all right. Could you please come over to my flat to see to him? Yes, he’s here with me. Great. Thank you.” Marco pulled the mobile away and walked over to his wardrobe, dressing himself again.

“What did he say?”, Erik whispered. He looked horrible, his forehead covered in sweat, his face turned into an unhealthy colour. 

“He will be here in the next twenty minutes. Don’t worry. We should just get you dressed again.” Marco showed Erik his crooked smile and the brunette smiled back wearily. Then, the elder one helped Erik to pull fresh briefs, a comfortable pant and a shirt on.  
  
The effort strained Erik and he breathed heavily in exertion. “Can we move over to the sofa”, he panted when he finally was dressed.

“Sure, just lean on me”. Marco helped Erik to stand up, supporting him on his way, his arm flung around Erik’s waist. They needed their time and the midfielder was deeply concerned how weak his beloved one was. He let him sink onto the sofa, covering his body with a blanket.

It didn’t take long until the doorbell rang. Marco opened and waited for the doctor on the entrance door. They greeted warm-heartedly. Over the years, the team physician had gotten to know his players and their bodies very well and the midfielder liked the quiet, solid man a lot. “So where’s the patient?” the doctor uttered and if he was surprised that Erik was lying on Marco’s sofa, he didn’t let it show.

“Here. Hi, Doc”, Erik answered, lifting his arm. The doctor sat down next to him on the couch. “What’s wrong with you?” he questioned caringly.

“I have a fever and I’m feeling ill”, Erik answered, his body trembling because of a shivering attack.

“Let me have a look.” The experienced physician examined they young defender thoroughly, taking a listen to his heartbeat and the sound of his lungs. “It might be just a cold but it also could be a beginning flu”, he stated afterwards. “It’s good that you have called me, I will give you some medicine. Maybe we can avoid the worst. But, regarding the infection risk, you shouldn’t stay with Marco, Erik. May I ask you how close you have been together?”, the doctor asked very politely.

Erik blushed in no time, his red cheeks a huge contrast to his rather pale colour.

“We’re a twosome since a while”, Marco said in a quiet but firm voice.

“That’s quite close”, the doctor stated dryly, smiling at both of them. “We’ll have to keep an eye on you then, too, Marco. I will draw blood from both of you and you should separate. I can drive you home, Erik, if that’s okay.” The physician didn’t seem to be surprised about the news he had learnt, he obviously just wanted to help.

“Sure”, Erik murmured, “but I have to pack my belongings.” He carefully sat up, checking if his legs would still carry him.

The physician put his instruments back in his case. “No problem, I will wait outside. Marco, if you are feeling weak, please call me.” The doctor walked out of Marco’s flat, giving the couple time to say goodbye undisturbed.

“I’m sorry”, Erik almost sobbed when they were alone again. “What if I have infected you?” He didn’t dare to touch Marco, standing half a metre away from him.

“Hush, love”, Marco soothed him. “The most important thing is that you will be all right again.” He bridged the distance between them with a quick step and pulled the younger one closer, not caring about viruses or bacteria.

“Don’t”, Erik tried to withdraw but Marco held him close.

“If you are an infecting risk, you have already infected me, regarding our closeness in the last hours”, the blonde smiled positively, but he was apparently sad that he couldn’t take care of his beloved one in person. “Who will be there for you?”, he questioned softly.

“I’ll probably call my mom”, Erik answered, another cough escaping his throat.

“Yes, do that, love”, Marco encouraged him. “Get healthy soon, I need you.” He embraced Erik carefully, but tightly before he started to collect his belongings to throw them into a bag. Then, he helped the young defender to put his shoes and jacket on, guiding him downstairs afterwards.

“Take good care of him”, Marco said to the doctor with a serious look on his face. “And please… We haven’t talked with the trainers about our relationship so far.”

“Don’t worry, Marco”, the physician replied. “I won’t tell anyone. And you’ll get him back in a few days.” Erik tried to manage a smile, stumbling into the vehicle. He waved weakly out of the window before the car disappeared into the darkness.

 

***

 

Back in his flat, Marco suddenly felt very lonely. He mused about the new obstacle that has crossed their way – a simple flu. He hadn’t considered about being ill and infecting his companion – or the other way around – but obviously, it wasn’t that easy to be together with a teammate. Marco was determined to talk to their trainer soon before he would find out about their relationship himself like the team doctor did.

But even more, the blonde pondered about the fact how much he already missed Erik again. It has been – and he looked at his watch – twenty-one minutes since the brunette had left his flat and he already felt a strong yearning.

How should it work when the centre of his life would be thousandth of kilometres away?


	51. Caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more or less a filler, but also an important part of the story. Plus, I wanted to have Marcel back, so here we go. :-) 
> 
> Blue_Night, another perfect beta-job from you - what would I do without your help? Thank you so much for your constant support!

“Marcel,” Marco whined into his mobile finally, after he had tossed and turned on his sofa, no television programme good enough to distract him from his longing for Erik. 

“It’s a bit late for buns and coffee,” was all the shorter one replied. 

Marco sighed. “But what about a visit? I could need someone to talk to…,” he said with the pleading tone Marcel knew all too well.

“Isn’t Erik here?” he answered, his voice showing his surprise. 

“He’s ill. The doctor came and brought him home.” Marco sighed another time, both in worry and in sadness. 

“Wait. Which doctor came?” Marcel wanted to know. “Are we talking about your team doctor? And what’s wrong with Erik?” 

“Marcel,” Marco said patiently, “that’s what I wanted to tell you in person. So please, can you come over?”

“Yeah.”

Marco couldn’t reply anymore because his best friend had hung up immediately. Once again, he waited for Marcel to help him to sort things out – although he had already sorted them out a long time ago, if he was true to himself.

 

***

 

“What do you mean, he’s alone at home now, are you nuts?” Marcel told Marco off after the first sentence the blonde midfielder had uttered. 

“Eh, yes, he wanted to call his mother?” Marco replied, taken aback. 

“Do you know how long it will take her to drive to Dortmund, dumbass?” Marcel shook his head in disbelief. 

“What should I have done?” Marco defended himself, “the doctor said we should separate and I couldn’t take the risk of annoying the trainer even more and to not follow his order. We have to talk to Kloppo anyway as soon as possible.” The midfielder pulled a face but, his bad conscience was clearly reflected in his defiant behaviour. 

“Give me his address,” Marcel said.

“Which address, the one of Kloppo?” Marco asked, not understanding what Marcel was up to. 

“Erik’s!”, the shorter one shouted, running out of patience, “my God, are you slow on the uptake. I will drive to him and see if he needs anything until his mother is here.” 

“You would do that for me?” Marco stammered and it was obvious that he was deeply touched.

“Not for you, silly, for him,” Marcel smiled. “Come on, give me the address, I’m ready to go.” 

Marco typed the name of the street and the number of the flat into Marcel’s smartphone. “Can you please come back to me afterwards?” he asked shyly. “I want to hear how he’s doing.” He smiled at his best friend apologetically, but also with hope in his gaze. 

“Marco,” Marcel chuckled, “if you want to know how he is doing, why don’t you call him? Viruses can’t crawl through phone lines, believe me.” 

The midfielder punched him in a friendly way but then, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket, dialling Erik’s number with a glorified expression on his face. “Love, yes, it’s me. How are you doing?” he rasped, making Marcel rolling his eyes jokingly. “Wait,” he said, “when somebody is ringing in twenty minutes at your door, please open it, will you? I can’t come personally, but… Jesus, your cough sounds bad.” 

Marco made hectic gestures, showing Marcel that he should hurry up.

 

***

 

After Marcel had rung at Erik’s doorbell it took a while until the defender opened. Marcel was shocked about the horrible state the younger one was in although his face lit up when he saw Marco’s friend standing outside. “Come in,” he said weakly, his body captured by another cough attack. 

Erik sank down on his couch, a bundle of drugs standing on the table at the side of it. “Are you all right? is there anything I can do for you?” Marcel questioned. “Marco is very concerned, he asked me if I can look after you.” 

“Thank you, Marcel,” Erik croaked out. “The doctor has left me some stuff so I guess it will be better soon.” He pointed at the table and the pills that were spread out there. “At least in the physical way,” he added almost inaudible. 

“Do you want to tell me what troubles you?” Marcel stated, sitting down next to Erik on an armchair. “I won’t give it away to Marco, I promise.” He sensed that it wasn’t only the flu that was the reason for the younger one’s misery. 

Erik fought an inner battle but the calmness of the other one finally convinced him to open his heart. “Do you know anything about his decision?” he burst out. “Regarding his contract, I mean.” Erik waited for Marcel’s answer with a throbbing heart, afraid to hear the truth and embarrassed that he had even asked. 

“I know that he hasn’t decided anything yet,” Marcel said with honesty and Erik could feel that he said the truth. “And, but this has to remain among us, I believe that he will stay. He has everything he needs here in Dortmund and most of all, he has you.” 

Erik started to smile like the Cheshire’s cat. “Really?” he said in awe. 

Marcel nodded. “He’s been through so much, Erik, he won’t throw away a happy relationship that easily. Besides, he’s one of the best players in the team, he can achieve a lot here and he knows it. Just trust him, don’t push him and be there for him. I’m sure that everything will be fine in the end, he only needs time.”

The young defender beamed at him as if he had predicted him a win in the lottery. “You don’t know how much better I feel right now,” he smiled. “Thank you, I won’t forget that you came over and listened to me.” 

“That’s nothing,” Marcel shrugged, “just call him or me when you need anything.” 

“I’ll do,” Erik promised. “My mom will be here soon and the doctor will see to me in the morning again.” 

“Marco will be relieved to hear that,” the shorter one smiled. “I will drive back to him, should I tell him something?” But Erik just shook his head. “Nothing except that I’m going to sleep now and that I will call him tomorrow morning after the doctor has visited me.” 

“I’ll do, I promise,” Marco’s best friend said. “Get well soon, Erik and thank you for being at his side. I know that he isn’t easy to take sometimes but he really loves you.” He could see in the reaction of the younger one how important these words had been for him. Marcel embraced Erik, glad that he could have cheered the ill defender up at least a little bit.

But, he had to talk seriously with Marco.


	52. Appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, here is the next chapter of "Where the buck stops". I'm planning to alternate with the updates of all of my three stories so hopefully, the next update won't take too long. :-) 
> 
> Thank you, my wonderful Blue_Night - this chapter literally screamed for your help and once again, you gave my the right hints at the right places. :-)

Marcel drove back to Marco much slower than his usual style of driving was. Normally, he would have used the full capacity of Marco’s car but now, he had to think about the right words and the right way he would address his best friend.

He had sensed Erik’s fear and, he could understand the younger one because he felt quite the same way. On the one hand, Marco was his best friend and he would support him, no matter what he would do or decide. On the other hand, just the thought of Marco leaving the town made him almost as desperate as Erik had looked a few minutes ago.

But, Marcel most likely was also the one person who knew Marco the most. He hated it to be pushed and he hated it to speak too much about uneasy topics. Yet, he had to talk with him and the urge to do so finally made him stamp on the gas pedal after realizing that he couldn't spare his friend this talk any longer.

 

***

 

“How is he doing?” Marco burst out as soon as Marcel was back in his flat. “Go on, tell me, is he all right? When will his mother be there? God damn, you’re looking so worried, tell me what’s up!” The midfielder stared at the shorter one, ready to joggle him to force the words out of his mouth.

“We need to talk,” was all Marcel could croak out.

“Fuck, is something wrong with him?” Marco exclaimed in despair. “I shouldn’t have let him go! I will drive to him now!” The blonde searched for his shoes and Marcel rested his hand on Marco’s arm.

“He’s okay, Marco, believe me. But, I’m not.” Marco stopped his search and faced Marcel, a stunned look at his face. The shorter one smiled at him weakly and in some kind of apology, then he walked over to Marco’s living room and fell down on the couch.

“Marcel,” Marco said, still surprised, “you haven’t told me that you have a problem!” He sat down next to his best friend but the concern about Erik and the surprise about Marcel’s confession were still written all over his face.

“First, Erik is fine. The doctor has left him some medicine and he will return tomorrow in the morning to see to him. He went to bed so don’t worry, he will be all right, I promise you. His mother will be there soon.” Marcel tried an encouraging smile but, Marco smelled the rat.

“That’s not all, isn’t it?” the blonde murmured. Marcel shook his head, knowing very well that he couldn’t fool his friend.

“Has it something to do with you, don’t you like him? I’m sorry that I send you to him,” Marco shot in the blue.  
  
Marcel shook his head again. “No, quite to the contrary, Marco. We both have more in common than you might think. Not that I want to kiss you, I wouldn't go that far and I highly doubt that he would let me,” he managed a joke, “but, you mean a lot to us. If you know what I want to say.”

“I don’t,” Marco answered, apparently oblivious to what both of them worried that much.

“Marco,” Marcel continued, “I might have never said it out loud, but, I don’t want you to leave. And neither does Erik.”

The blonde sat next to him on the sofa, almost frozen, and Marcel feared that he had already said too much but, his friend surprised him. “Why have you never told me that before?” Marco mumbled, frowning at his friend.

“Because I thought you would know it,” Marcel answered quietly. “And I didn't want to push you.”

Marco sat on the sofa, staring at an imaginary point in front of him. “Thank you for letting me know, Marcel,” he said. Yes, he might have known that Marcel wanted him to stay, but to hear it in his own words touched the blonde more than he would have expected it. “Have you talked about it with Erik?” he suddenly asked, gazing at Marcel.

“I can’t repeat what he entrusted me exactly, I promised him not to do so. But, let’s say, he’s even more scared than me and I’m scared enough, I can tell you.” Marcel favoured Marco with a crooked smile, then he mustered his courage to go on. “Is there any news about your contract? Who else might be a choice, other than Dortmund?”

Marco swallowed. “No, there’s nothing new. It is still the teams from Spain and England. Barca can’t make any transfers, but, maybe Real Madrid.”

“Real Madrid,” Marcel mused, “great club.” He watched his friend attentively but Marco didn’t want to continue. Instead, he tried to change the topic like he always did when he felt uncomfortable.

“Did Erik tell you when Doc Braun will visit him tomorrow?” the midfielder went on, the thoughts about his contract and his offers still lying heavily on his mind.

Marcel got the hint. “No, he didn’t say anything. Do you think Erik can travel with the team to the training camp or is he too ill for it?”

Suddenly, Marco sensed an odd feeling in his guts. He hadn’t thought about Erik not joining the team in La Manga but, Marcel was right – maybe his boyfriend had to stay at home due to his illness. They were just reunited and now they should maybe separate again – Marco definitely didn’t want to spend almost ten days without Erik. “I don’t want to go to Spain without him! I couldn't stand another separation from him!” he shouted from the bottom of his heart.

His best friends just stared at him. “You know what you just have said right now, don't you?” he stated and Marco looked back at him in shock because the words had just flown out without thinking. He couldn’t answer so Marcel had the last word.

“Gotcha.”


	53. Worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this update took a while. The next one will be up sooner, I promise!
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, thank you for your beta-reading!

Marco called his ill boyfriend the next morning, after a sleepless night in which he had contemplated about Marcel’s words, his own feelings and his plans for the future more than once. “Hey, how are you?” he asked the younger one worriedly just when Erik had answered the call, “when will the doc be at your place?” He wouldn’t have thought how concerned he was about his beloved one, Erik’s simple flu scaring him almost more than his own injuries had done.

“Marco,” Erik murmured still half-asleep, “how late is it?” The blonde could hear at the other end of the line that Erik rustled with his blanket and he could literally see him before his mind’s eye, the imagination sending a hot wave of longing through his body. He simply wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore, without the comforting warmth of Erik’s skin close to his own. Preferably, he wanted to drive over to his boyfriend and cook a strong chicken bouillon for him but, he couldn’t risk ignoring the doctor’s advice. Not to talk about his ban to drive a car or his inability to cook.

Marco’s eyes went wide and he glanced at his watch. “Shit, Erik, I’m so sorry, it’s only 8 a.m. I didn’t want to wake you up”, he stated contritely when he had recognized that he probably had thrown the younger one out of his bed. “I don’t know, I’m fucking everything up at the moment,” he muttered into his smartphone but Erik couldn’t understand the words.

“No, it’s fine. The doc wanted to see to me in half an hour so it’s pretty good that you called me.” The younger one slowly came back to life and Marco had to admit that he sounded very much better than the day before, making him sigh in relief.

“And how do you feel?” he asked, hoping that his impression didn’t deceive him and wishing even more that Erik would be able to fly with the team to Spain. He held his breath while he waited for the younger one’s answer.

Erik chuckled, a sweet little noise that put a smile on Marco’s face. “Much better, now that you are calling”, he said, accompanied by a little cough attack that also sounded much less severe than the previous evening.

He wanted to add something but Marco outran him. “I miss you, love,” he said tenderly. “Hopefully we can be together again, soon.” He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, trying to ease the headache he felt as the toll of the last, restless night.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m hoping, too,” Erik whispered back but Marco could also hear some resistance and hesitation in his voice. “You know that the difficulties will begin, then? We will be together with our teammates in Spain for almost ten days. We will have a hard time with not giving away our feelings.” Erik sounded very reasonable but Marco was quite sure that he was really afraid of the next time and he swore to himself that he would stand up for his boyfriend and their relationship, no matter the cost.

“So you think you can fly with us to Spain?” Marco replied, “that’s all I need to know, Erik. We will manage the rest together, I promise to you. The times will be hard but, at least we have each other.” He didn’t know since when he had become so mature. Probably it was Erik’s merit.

Marco could hear that his beloved one breathed deeply. “Yeah, I’m quite sure that I can attend the training camp. But I’m not so sure about the second part,” he answered uncertainly. “Maybe it would be better if I can stay here.”

“Are you nuts?” Marco exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa where he had sat. “You’re an important part of the team and I don’t want to attend the camp without you! I know that we have to be careful but we won’t be separated for days again! We will talk to Kloppo and sort things out with the team. There’s no better time for it, believe me”, he tried to convince Erik. “So when do you think we can see each other again? It’s so empty in my flat without you.” He sunk back into the sofa, sniffling at the cushions that still radiated Erik’s scent.

“I don’t know, Marco. Let’s see what the doctor says. I will call you when he has left me, all right?” Erik suddenly sounded weak again and the midfielder didn’t want to strain him anymore. He had to think about Erik’s statements anyway.

“That’s fine. I love you, babe,” he answered with as much affection as he was able to lay in his voice, hoping that it would be enough to distract Erik’s fears.

“I love you, too.” Erik’s reply mirrored his love for Marco, but it also showed his worries.

They hung up and Marco sat on the couch for a long time afterwards, musing about the training camp in Spain and the whole situation in general. He was the one who had to take an important decision in the next weeks, yet he was also the one who had to take the lead and to protect Erik. There wouldn’t be an easy way out. Finally, his boyfriend called back, ripping him out of his thoughts.

“Do you want to hear the good or the bad news first?” Erik asked dryly. Apparently, he had found his sense of humour again and Marco took it as a good sign.

“The good one first, please.” The blonde’s heart beat fast while he waited for Erik’s answer.

“I can fly with the team to Spain”, Erik said and Marco let out a loud sigh.

“Erik, that’s great, really. Don’t worry, we will manage it. But what about the bad news?” Marco sucked in the air and held his breath in his lungs. He didn’t want to hear about catastrophes anymore.

Erik swallowed audibly. “We can’t meet each other before the departure. The doc wants me to be in quarantine until then. Shit, Marco, I miss you so much and we should coordinate us, what if someone from the team finds out about us! Should we have breakfast together during the training camp and can I sit down next to you during dinner? What about the evenings, am I allowed to join you?” The younger one was close to a panic attack and Marco had his hands full to calm him down.

“Probably everything will fall into place itself, please, don’t worry,” Marco said, “I know that it is torture that we can’t see each other again before the departure but the most important thing is that you get healthy again, right?”

“Right,” Erik sighed, but he didn’t sound convinced. “I’m already feeling like a donkey with a carrot out of reach in front of him when I think of the camp and that I can’t hold you in my arms then.”

“Yeah, me too. But don’t forget that the training camp will prepare us for the second half of the season. I was injured so many times, I can’t wait to be back on the pitch together with you,” Marco tried to encourage his boyfriend.

Finally, the midfielder heard that he had been able to cheer Erik up. “You better train hard, then, I will provide you with assists like never before,” the defender smiled.

“That’s a given!” Marco grinned, “imagine me scoring a goal after a pass from you. That would be amazing!”

“Maybe it will even be the other way round?” Erik teased him, “you know that I’m able to shoot goals, too. And I’m at least as fast as you so you better look ahead to find me on the pitch. I won’t stay behind your back all the time.”

Eventually, both felt confident again, their passion for football and most of all for each other stronger than the hardships they would have to face.

Unfortunately, neither Erik nor Marco knew that their next appearance together in the squad would still be months away.


	54. Examining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this update took quite a while but I have the next chapters clearly in my mind now. I hope you will like this chapter - finally, the boys travel to Spain to the training camp. 
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you for your beta-reading, your help is truly amazing. :-) 
> 
> My lovely readers, I'm always utterly glad if you leave some feedback for me because that's what keeps me writing.

Erik was the one who arrived at the meeting point of the team first. He was always more punctual than Marco but this time, he wasn’t ashamed of his correctness but utterly relieved that it would be Marco’s part to welcome him in front of their teammates before they would fly to the training camp. Erik greeted Matze and the other players while he saw from the corner of his eye that Marco arrived, chauffeured by Marcel. The blonde tugged his suitcase behind him, a casual smile on his face and Erik’s heart beat fast, butterflies flying in his stomach. Marco looked good as always and Erik asked himself over and over again why he had chosen him of all people. 

“Hi, guys,” Marco welcomed the others with his special handshake. He embraced Auba, patted on Ciro’s shoulder and finally, he stood next to Erik. “Hi, Erik” he said, flinging his arm around his secret boyfriend’s shoulder, “are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Erik croaked out, the slight contact already arousing him after the long hours he had been separated from Marco. He imagined that Matze, Mats and Ilkay stared over to them, as well as Thomas, the physiotherapist, and their doctor – all the persons who were in the picture about their secret relationship. 

“Everything is fine,” Marco whispered almost inaudibly before he left Erik to walk over to Kevin. The midfielder obviously had everything under control and Erik suddenly felt very small and vulnerable, compared to his smart boyfriend. 

To his delight, Matze joined him. “Are you okay, Erik?” he asked carefully and the defender was quite sure that Matze didn’t talk about his flu only. “You know that you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to.” 

“Thank you, Matze,” Erik murmured, “maybe we can sit next to each other during the flight?” He looked at Matze with big, pleading eyes, watching how Marco joked with Auba and Kevin. 

“No problem,” his friend assured him. “How have your holidays been? Tell me, is Barcelona so exciting like everybody is saying?” He tugged Erik slightly away, out of the visible zone from Marco who obviously had much fun with his Gabonese teammate. Matze engaged Erik in a conversation and soon, the young defender was distracted enough to savour the reunion with the team. 

The flight was rather quiet, Matze and Erik were sitting in the front part of the airplane, together with Milos and Micki. Auba, Kevin and Marco had taken their places in the rear part of the cabin and Erik felt pretty uncomfortable, having Marco in his back, not able to see what he was doing. Every now and then, he heard him chuckle and his heart was in his boots. He was already sad that he couldn’t spent time with his boyfriend, how was he supposed to endure ten days of the training camp without being able to touch him? Erik closed his eyes, trying to take a little nap, still exhausted from the flu he had overcome. 

“Hey, sleepy head, time to move out of the plane!” were the next words he heard and he flinched, taking a few moments to realize where he was. Marco winked at him before he left the aircraft on Auba’s heels. 

“Why haven’t you woken me up!” Erik accused Matze who was sitting next to him on the window but, the younger one had fallen asleep himself.

“Huh?” Matze asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “are we already there?” 

“Yeah,” Erik shrugged, grabbing his bag and following his teammates out of the plane and into the bus. To nobody’s surprise, Marco and Auba were already sitting in the back of the coach and Erik chose to sit down in one of the front rows. 

Then, the doors of the bus closed and the team was on their way to the hotel, Spain’s warm sun already making them sweat despite the air condition. “Listen, lads,” their trainer announced, standing next to the driver. “As every year, we have made a draw who will share a room with whom.” 

He read the pairings and Erik held his breath. The chance that he could share a room with Marco was very small and he suddenly wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted to be his roommate. It would complicate things but, Erik hoped that Marco and Auba wouldn’t share a bed, the stale taste of jealousy in his mouth. For that reason, he was quite relieved that Marco had been drawn with Schmelle and that he himself would share a room with the new player, the other Kevin. Maybe it would do him good to introduce a newbie into the own world of the team. And maybe, he would tell him the truth about Marco, gaining a new ally. 

 

***

 

The rest of the day, the team was occupied with moving into their rooms, checking where the other teammates were located. Erik’s and Kevin’s room was on the second floor, Schmelle’s and Marco’s on the third. During dinner, Marco seemed to sparkle, obviously utterly happy that he was a part of the team again after his third severe injury within half of a year. 

Erik couldn’t be angry with him but, he also couldn’t suppress his longing. Since the departure, he hadn’t been able to talk to his boyfriend and he craved for a tender word or a stolen kiss. Yet, Marco didn’t make any move to come closer to him, clinging to Auba and Kevin. Erik held out bravely, waiting for a small sign from his beloved one, but, their team doctor disrupted his plans. 

“Erik,” he came over to him, “can I check you once again? Maybe we can go up to your room for a quick examination?” 

The brunette nodded defeated. “Sure,” he sighed, leaving the room where the team had sat together, the doctor in tow. He stepped into the elevator and for a short moment, his gaze met Marco’s but then, the doors closed. 

“Sit on the bed and pull your shirt up,” the doctor ordered when they had arrived at the room he shared with Kevin. The physician took a listen to Erik’s heartbeat and his lungs, felt for his pulse and looked into his throat. “Fine,” he stated eventually, “we will make a blood test in addition but I guess you can participate in the training.”

It took the doctor another five minutes to take blood from Erik and the defender ran out of patience. “Maybe we can go down to the others again?” he asked, looking at his watch. It was almost bed time and he still hadn’t talked with Marco. 

“Of course,” the physician replied, looking at Erik fatherly. The brunette darted out of the room and down to the lobby, straight into the common room of the team but, he recognized immediately when he entered it that Marco already had left.


	55. Injurying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The training camp continues and the boys have a hard time... My wonderful readers, I love your comments and your feedback and I would be so happy if you would share your opinion with me!
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, thank you for your fantastic beta-reading. :-)

Matze slowly walked over to Erik who still stood at the entrance door, his eyes wide in disbelief. “He has left about five minutes ago,” he murmured, “together with Auba. What did the doctor say, are you able to play again?” Matze inspected Erik thoroughly and with an understanding gaze, ready to listen to him whenever it was necessary.

“Y… yes, I can play again” Erik stammered, biting back the tears that threatened to water his eyes. He had almost forgotten about the positive result of the examination because he was so disappointed that he had a knot in his stomach. Why had Marco left him alone without asking if he was all right, without one nice word, just to hang around with Auba once more? Another hot sting of jealousy shot through Erik and he damned the moment the Gabonese had joined their team, well-knowing that he did him wrong.

The conversation and Erik thoughts were interrupted by his roommate who also joined Matze and him and Erik forced himself to stay calm. “Erik, I will go upstairs, I’m tired. Do you want to come with me?” Kevin looked at him sincerely and the young defender nodded his head. “Yes, that’s a good idea. The doctor told me that I can participate in the training. I want to be fit tomorrow,” he answered, obviously still somewhere else in his mind.

Kevin’s face lit up nevertheless and they walked together to the elevator that lifted them to their floor. “Sleep well, Matze,” Erik said goodbye to his best friend and he couldn’t suppress the despair in his voice. However, Kevin didn’t seem to notice the state he was in, still overwhelmed by all the new impressions he had made with his new team. They quickly went to bed and Erik heard only a few minutes later that his roommate was sound asleep. He stood up again, walked over to their balcony and opened it, carefully to not awake Kevin.

Then, he stepped outside and filled his lungs with the fresh winter air, taking several deep breaths. He longed for Marco with every cell of his body and he didn’t know how he should survive nine more days here in the training camp, watching Marco and Auba having fun together, letting him stand on the side-lines. Erik sighed another time and stepped back into the room, closing the door to the balcony before he laid down on the bed. Finally, he took his mobile to set the alarm clock and then he saw it: a message from Marco.

“ _Hey, love_ ,” he had written, “I _miss you. I wanted to come to your room but nobody had opened. Sleep well, I love you._ ” Erik almost sobbed in relief and Kevin turned to the other side, slightly disturbed in his sleep. Probably Marco had tried to visit him while he had been going down to the lobby again, Erik mused. He typed an answer into his mobile: “ _I had been searching for you downstairs, babe. Sleep well, I miss you, too. Can’t wait to be on the pitch with you again._ ” Eventually, he fell asleep, the picture of his boyfriend clearly before his mind’s eye.

 

***

 

The next training day went by quite peacefully, Marco shooting Erik a tender gaze every now and then and the brunette understood that his fears had been ungrounded. Marco and Auba were only good friends and he witnessed with joy how happy Marco was because he finally was a part of the team again. Soon, the first test match was on the agenda and Erik was pretty disappointed that the trainers had decided to give his boyfriend still a rest. It would take a while until they would be able to play together again, Erik recognized with sadness. But, he swore to himself that he would give his very best in the test match, impressing the love of his life as good as he was able to.

However, his plan was defeated rudely. During the warm-up, Erik felt a sudden pain in his thigh and he couldn’t walk properly anymore. “What’s up?” one of their physiotherapists asked concerned, supporting him while he explained to him what had happened. From the corner of his eyes, Erik could see that Marco gazed over to them, his forehead wrinkled.

“I think that I can’t play,” Erik stated, “I feel a sharp sting of pain in my leg.” In the meantime, their trainer had joined them, deciding that the defender would be out for the match. Erik rubbed over his thigh, noticing that they pain didn’t get better.

“We need our physiotherapist and the doc here, but, they will examine you later in the hotel properly, is that fine with you?” Kloppo suggested and Erik nodded, limping over to the bench where the doctor took first care of him, wrapping a tight bandage over his leg.

“That doesn’t look good,” Marco whispered when Erik joined the players who were sitting on the bench, “does it hurt?” He was really worried and his boyfriend couldn’t even reassure him.

“I don’t know, yes, it hurts slightly but, it’s bearable,” Erik answered, searching for solace in Marco’s gaze. Yet, his boyfriend couldn’t help him at the moment with so many nosy ears and eyes around them and so all they could do was watching the match and driving back to the hotel afterwards, Erik’s injury hanging over them like the sword of Damocles.

 

***

 

“Ah, Thomas, yes, that’s good,” Marco said later in the team hotel while his physiotherapist treated the ankle he had had injured recently. He still needed some rehab and he was glad that Thomas distracted him a little bit from his concern about Erik. Marco was lying on one of two cots in a separate room the squad used as the treatment room. Suddenly, the door flew open and Erik came in, their doctor and the second physiotherapist in tow.

“Erik, can you please lie down, I will have a look at your leg,” the doctor ordered and Marco tensed up involuntarily. Thomas seemed to sense his stress because he put less pressure on his ankle, apparently waiting himself what would happen next.

Erik took his place on the second cot and the doctor palpated his thigh, making the young player wince in discomfort. “Is it here?” the physician wanted to know, pushing firmer against Erik’s leg and the brunette howled in pain.

“Yes,” Erik croaked out, “shit, that hurts.”

Marco had sat up in the meantime, staring at his injured boyfriend with horror in his eyes. The whole situation was awkward like hell: His love was suffering from pain while he had to witness it, forced to stay unimpressed. Four of the five persons in the room were in the picture about their secret relationship, only their second physiotherapist had no clue, making it impossible for Marco to stand up and soothe his companion.

Thomas rescued the situation by pleading his colleague to get some fresh bandages and therefore to leave the room. Finally, the blonde was able to let his mask slip, jumping up from his cot and walking over to Erik.

“Probably some muscle fibres are torn,” the doctor stated, “but, we will organize a MRI tomorrow to ensure the diagnosis.”

“Fuck!” Erik said and Marco rested his hand on his shoulder, squeezing and stroking it gently in a small gesture just when the other physiotherapist came back, watching the whole scene stunned.

And that was the moment Marco made a serious decision.


	56. Comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, this story has now more than 11000 hits and I can't thank you enough for staying tuned! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, too. I'd love to receive comments so please, feel free to write whatever comes to your mind.
> 
> The lovely Blue_Night did the beta-reading again and I also can't thank you enough, dear.

Marco looked down at Erik who still lay on the cot and back to the physiotherapist. He considered for one short moment to tell him the truth immediately but, his boyfriend was too occupied with his fresh injury and he didn’t want to stress him more than necessary. Yet, he also didn’t let go of Erik’s shoulder, kneading it slightly to comfort him, holding the physiotherapist’s gaze. He could literally see how the understanding hit him, lighting up his face. „I see,“ he stammered, but, it wasn’t an unfriendly astonishment he showed.

„Thomas, are you done with Marco?“ their team doctor asked, taking over the lead, and the addressed one nodded. „Fine, then you can bandage Erik’s leg. Then, we can call it a day.“

The second physiotherapist got the hint and left with the doctor who winked at Marco. Finally, the blonde was alone with Thomas and his boyfriend and he let out a relieved puff, not noticing that he had held his breath for so long.

„Erik, shit, I’m so sorry,“ Marco said, not knowing himself if he only meant Erik’s injured leg but also the whole situation in general. „Thomas, do you think that it is severe?“ He looked at the physiotherapist he trusted so much, as if to seek reassurance there, his eyes pleading Thomas to tell him that Erik wasn’t injured badly.

„Can I have a look at your leg?“ Thomas asked Erik instead of an answer to Marco’s question and the young defender sighed weakly, looking down at his limb like to a dead weight.

„Sure,“ he murmured, tensioning up his leg against his will.

Thomas stroked over the thigh without pressure first, helping Erik to relax, before he palpated the injured part. The brunette bit on his lips, yet he couldn’t muffle another sound of pain when Thomas put more pressure on it. „Sorry, Erik,“ the physiotherapist regretted. „Yes, I think that probably muscle fibres are torn. That means that you would be out for the training camp but maybe, you can ask Kloppo if you can stay here in Spain with the team nevertheless?“ He smiled at his patient to soothe him and his sign of affection had the desired effect because Erik also managed a little smile.

„That’s a good point,“ Marco stepped into the conversation, clearing his throat determined. „We’ll have to talk to Kloppo annyway and we’ll have to do it soon, Erik. Probably this evening, we can’t risk that we get busted. I don’t want him to find out about us by accident. We owe him the truth.“

Erik stared back at him terrified. Although he knew that Marco was right, he was more than afraid of their talk with their trainer and obviously, the time was here now. „All right,“ he stuttered, resigning to his fate.

„That’s a good idea,“ Thomas said softly. „Don’t be scared, I bet Kloppo will support you,“ he added, starting to wrap a bandage around Erik’s thigh. „And if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. I have a room on my own, you can meet there if you need to sort things out undisturbed.“

„Thank you,“ Marco said, embracing his physiotherapist quickly. He had always known that Thomas was one of the good guys and he appreciated his support now more than ever.

„So when do you think we should talk to the trainer?“ Marco asked Erik. „Should we search for him after the dinner?“

„Mhm“, Erik said, his body starting to shiver.

„I’m done with your leg,“ Thomas replied, „you can stay here in the treatment room some minutes longer, I will leave you the key. Talk to each other, make a plan and then chin up and come out with the truth. Deal?“ He fixed Erik’s bandage and looked at him.

„Deal,“ Erik whispered.

„Room 154“, Thomas stated before he left. We can meet there after you have talked to Kloppo, all right?“ He shot both of his patients an encouraging gaze, obviously convinced that their trainer would understand them.

Marco nodded his head vigorously, only stopping when the sound of the closing door announced that Thomas had left them. The blonde darted hastily to the door and locked it. „Fuck, Erik, I’m so sorry, I missed you so much!“ He bridged the distance between the door and his boyfriend who sat on the cot with three fast steps. „Come here, love.“

He stood between Erik’s legs, slightly stroking over his injured one, resting his smooth hand on the hurt part, comforting Erik only with the warmth of his body. Then, he slowly pressed his lips onto Erik’s, kissing him softly. The younger one moaned immediately, flinging all of his limbs around Marco’s torso as good as he could, giving in to the kiss.

The blonde searched for Erik’s tongue with his own, stroking and caressing it, slowly thrusting it deeper. Suddenly, he felt Erik’s dick throbbing against his belly. „Hey,“ he breathed, „I miss you, too“, gently stroking over the bulge in Erik’s pants. „But, we can’t do that here, not during the training camp.“

Erik sighed heartfeltly, well-knowing that Marco was right. „So what do you want to say to Kloppo?“ he asked while his slightly disappointed manhood turned softer again.

„I will ask him if he has five minutes for us at an undisturbed place and then I will tell him that we are a couple. We shouldn’t beat around the bush.“ Marco scratched gently over Erik’s back. „Don’t worry, I’m sure that Thomas is right.“ Erik snuggled one final time against Marco’s shoulder, letting himself be taken in his arms tightly, forgetting about the real life for some seconds and inhaling the blonde’s male scent.

Marco kissed his hair. „Come on, babe, we really should search for the trainer.“ Suddenly, somebody rattled at the door and Marco and Erik froze, looking at each other, recognizing that there was no more time to waste.

They waited for some minutes and when they could be sure that nobody was standing outside anymore, they slipped out of the door. „After the dinner, we will meet in front of the elevator and then, we will search for Kloppo,“ Marco whispered secretly but apparently, not secretly enough.

„Why are you searching for me?“ a firm voice let them turn around startled. „I’m already here.“ Kloppo looked at them, smiling brightly, and suddenly, Marco’s heart dropped into his gut.


	57. Uncovering.

„I, eh, um, we need to talk to you,“ Marco stuttered, running out of concept.  
  
  „You two?“ Kloppo made sure, pointing at Erik and then at Marco. He inspected both of his players from head to toe, his view lasting on them like hundreds of tons.     
  
„Yes,“ Marco said, now firmer, „but we need to be under six eyes.“     
  
Their trainer got the hint. „It’s still about an hour until dinner, do you want to come with me to my room?“     
  
Marco choked. „To your room?“ he made sure because they had never been invited to Kloppo’s hotel room before, his accommodation almost a sanctuary.     
  
„Marco,“ Kloppo said fatherly, „if you are going to become deaf, you should consult our doctor and not me. But I guess that’s not what is weighing on your mind. Come with me.“ He stepped into the elevator, his two players in tow, and guided them to his room. It was larger than the ones of the squad, with a separate living room suite but Marco didn’t feel like looking around. „Please, sit down,“ Kloppo invited them on a sofa, taking a seat in an armchair himself. „So what’s up, I’m listening.“ He leant back, an open expression on his face.     
  
„We’re a couple,“ Marco blurted out before he could even realize what he was doing. He wanted to get rid of the secret, he wanted to tell his trainer the truth and now he had done it in the densest way possible. Erik seemed to disappear into the gaps of the sofa, his face deep red while Marco sat on the couch stiff as a poker, waiting for the reaction of Kloppo, his heart missing several beats.  
  
  And then, their trainer surprised them completely. „Yeah, I know,“ he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.    
  
„You do _what_?“ Marco exclaimed and even Erik stopped his attempts to vanish into thin air. „Who has given away the secret, was it the doctor? Or Mats? No, I bet it was Matze!“ Marco pondered aloud.  
  
  „Nice to hear whom you have told about your relationship earlier,“ Kloppo commented dryly. „But actually, it was none of the persons you have mentioned, Marco.“ He watched the midfielder attentively. „You have no clue who has told me about it, don’t you?“ Marco shook his head, now really pale. „It has been you yourself, silly,“ Kloppo said. „Do you think that I don’t know what’s going on with my players? I’m almost double your age, I have gained some life experience.“    
  
„But why have you never said anything?“ Erik brought out and Marco was surprised that he still was alive after all.     
  
„Because I have waited until you had been ready to talk to me about it,“ Kloppo replied. „And I’m proud of you that you finally trusted me enough.“    
  
„Why haven’t you thrown us out of the team?“ Marco stammered, his brain still trying to process what had happened.     
  
And now it was Kloppo’s time to lack understanding. „Why should I throw you out of the team, Marco? Who would play for us if I would throw all the players out of the team who are taken? This time, you have not committed a crime,“ he grinned, hinting at Marco’s driver’s licence affair.     
  
„B…but, but what now?“ Erik stuttered, kneading his fingers.     
  
„Nothing.“ Kloppo stated, earning incredulous gazes from his players. „You are mature enough to accept some rules, I don’t even have to tell you. It’s up to you if you will inform the rest of the team. If I were you, I would do it and I also would talk to Aki and our press spokesman, just in case that someone finds out. Loving each other is no crime and I’m not gonna permit that someone offends you. If you have any problems with one of your teammates, try to solve it or come to me and we can solve it together. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?“     
  
Both shook their heads. „Fine, then you’re dismissed. No, wait, Erik, one more question.“  
  
The younger one started to tremble again, afraid that the worst was yet to come. „What about your leg?“ Kloppo asked caringly, „we will drive you to the local hospital tomorrow.“    
  
Finally, Erik plucked up his courage. „The doc said that I will probably be out for the training camp. But, maybe, I mean, just if it would be possible, maybe I could, I could…“  
  
  „Sure you will stay here,“ the trainer snickered. „My God, I can read in your faces like in an open book.“ Then, he became serious again. „Have you ever thought about coming out in public?“ he said all of a sudden. Marco and Erik stared at each other, no one daring to reply anything. „You don’t have to give me an answer. Just think about it and if you need my support, come back to me whenever you want to,“ Kloppo answered. „I’ll be there for you, understood?“     
  
„Thank you, trainer,“ Marco croaked out.     
  
„Yes, thank you,“ Erik added almost inaudible.     
  
The trainer opened the door. „You’re welcome,“ he stated warmheartedly, „and please, consider if you will talk to the other players. Ah, see, the first one would already be here.”    
  
Kloppo pointed at the man who turned around the corner in the hallway and suddenly, Marco’s throat ran dry. Why had it to be him of all people?


	58. Running scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in some kind of writer's flow for this story right now and I hope that you will like it. :-) Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and encouraging words! Like always, I couldn't have done it without the help of my lovely Blue_Night. Thank you so much, dear.

„Hey, Marco, are you up for a match on the playstation?“ Auba asked, cheerful and easy-going as always.

The blonde’s heart beat even faster and he recognized how much his friend really meant to him. In the last months, Auba had become the most important member of the team for him, besides Erik, and he had missed him quite a lot during the long time of his injury. He simply wouldn’t be able to stand it if his friend wouldn’t accept his relationship with another man.   

Kloppo still stood in the hallway, leaned against the door-frame of his room, and Auba became insecure, eyeing from him to Marco, ignoring Erik completely.

  „No, but maybe we can have a talk?“ Marco croaked out, wiping his sweaty palms at his trousers. Kloppo winked at him encouraging before he closed the door, apparently satisfied.   

"Sure,“ the Gabonese answered, only noticing Erik now who stood next to them like the third wheel.

„Will he join us?“ Auba asked, nodding into the direction of the young defender. He didn’t give away what he was thinking and Marco swallowed up the next syllables.     
  
„…both of us,“ he brought out, clearing his throat without success but apparently, Auba had understood him.   

„We can go to my room, I’m alone at the moment. And maybe I can beat you both in Fifa after our conversation, whatever it might be,“ the striker said. „Come on, Marco, don’t be so serious,“ he added, ruffling the blonde’s hair, „or did anybody die?“

„No, but maybe I’m not existing for you anymore if you have listened to us,“ Marco mumbled, his head hanging low and Erik almost stumbled when he heard these words. Somehow, they made it to Auba’s room and the Gabonese slumped down on his bed, inviting his teammates to join him.   Marco sat down on the edge of the bed but Erik still stood in the middle of the room.

„Is it really necessary that I am here, too?“ he rasped, trying to find a way to escape. „Maybe I can go back to my room and talk to Kevin…“ he made another attempt when he didn’t get any reaction.   

„Stay,“ Marco answered and it wasn’t even an order, it was a plea. Erik understood by heart that this wasn’t easy for his boyfriend and that he needed his support, therefore he also sat down on the bed.   

„So guys, what is going on here,“ Auba put his foot down. „You’re speaking in riddles and you’re dead serious. I’ve never seen you like this before.“ His dark eyes were glued to his friend, waiting for an explanation, but, Marco couldn’t say anything.

  And so Erik filled in for him. „Auba, I’m gay,“ he said, meeting the surprised gaze of the Gabonese.     
  
„Oh,“ was all the striker said. „I wouldn’t have expected that but, be sure that I don’t have any problems with it.“ He mused for some seconds while Marco still didn’t move a single limb. „Do you have a boyfriend, Erik?“ he asked then with audible curiosity, a sympathetic smile on his face.   

„He does,“ Marco replied, „and said boyfriend needs a glass of water now or he will faint.“ He jumped up and darted into the bathroom, getting a grip on the washbasin, already choking. Finally, he found a toothbrush cup and filled it with water, gulping down the cool liquid with huge sips. Afterwards, he stared at his mirror image, shocked how pale he looked.

Suddenly, the door was opened and another person joined him.   Auba rested his hand at Marco’s shoulder and turned him around slowly. He didn’t say anything, he just embraced the blonde and held him tight, rocking him in his arms. „It’s all right, Marco,“ he murmured, „have you been scared to tell me the truth?“ The midfielder nodded, burying his head at the shoulder of his friend. „Don’t be,“ Auba said, „it won’t change a single thing between us, right?“ Marco almost sobbed in relief, clinging to the body of the Gabonese. „Good choice, by the way,“ Auba whispered and finally, Marco managed a smile. „And now that you have told me, you don’t have to worry anymore. I bet the others will support you, too.“   

Auba grabbed Marco by his shoulders and guided him back to the bedroom where Erik still sat on the bed, being a picture of misery, the striker nudging him gently in the side. „I know that he isn’t easy to take every now and then, Erik,“ he smirked, „but, you really don’t have to pull a face. You’re having my blessing, that’s a given. And now, can I please kick your precious little asses in Fifa?“   

The striker switched the device on and Marco winked at Erik, shrugging his shoulders with a smile. „I’m really bad at Fifa,“ the defender admitted shyly, „I bet it won’t be much fun to play a match with me.“   

„Doesn’t matter,“ Auba decided, handing him one of the control pads, „then I will teach you how to play properly.“ He gifted Erik with an encouraging smile and the younger one finally gave in. „So which players do you want to buy for your squad?“ Auba asked, already absorbed by the game.   

„Can I have Marco?“ Erik asked sheepishly and the striker burst out into laughter, soon joined by the blonde.   

„Sure, Erik,“ Auba snickered, „I would have been disappointed if you wouldn’t have chosen him. But then, I will buy _you_ for my squad, I need to have an excellent right back.“   

Erik beamed at him and Marco thought that the world could have stopped spinning right in this moment, with his best friend in the team and his boyfriend sitting right next to each other, both of them happy together. Auba and Erik fought a hard battle in Fifa and although his boyfriend didn’t stand a chance, he could have watched them playing forever.   All too soon, Auba had beaten Erik, giving him high-five, and it was time for the dinner. „So, who’s gonna be the next one you want to tell about your relationship?“ Auba asked casually.

  „Eh, we haven’t thought about that…“ Erik drawled, giving the control pad back to the striker.   

Marco took a deep breath. „I have thought about it,“ he admitted, making a pause afterwards. „If you don’t mind, Erik, I will talk to the whole team.“


	59. Coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writer's flow continues and this is what came out of it. It is a rather long, serious chapter but it also contains some passionate moments.
> 
> I don't have anything against Ilkay, he's just not my favorite and someone had to play the bad guy in this story, but, it shouldn't be an offense. 
> 
> The wonderful Blue_Night beta-read this chapter again and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Please, my lovely readers, share your opinion about this chapter and their coming-out with me, I really appreciate your feedback. :-)

„What?“ Erik said and his face that had taken on a vivid color during his match with Auba suddenly turned pale again.   

„We can’t tell it to the others bit by bit, Erik. I would have a heart attack by the end of the training camp. I was really terrified to talk to Auba and I’m not able to stand such a situation over and over again. Can you understand that?“

The blonde gazed at his boyfriend pleadingly and Erik nodded.   „Yes, I can,“ he said firmly. „So when do you want to talk to the others?“  

„As soon as possible. Maybe before the next training session“, Marco mused and his eyebrows wriggled as he was running through their agenda in his mind.   

„That’s not a good idea,“ Erik objected and his boyfriend looked at him startled.

„Why not?“ Marco replied.  

„Because I have to go to the hospital tomorrow morning for the examination and I want to be by your side when we are telling the other players the truth.“

Erik smiled at Marco, a soft and tender smile, and Auba, who was a witness of that smile, laid his arms around both of them.   „Why don’t you speak to the others right after the dinner? There will be a quick team meeting, that would be perfect. The sooner you will inform them, the better it will be.“ The Gabonese pressed Marco and Erik close to his sides, encouraging them to pull it through.

  „Good idea,“ Marco stated, giving in to the friendly touch. „And now I will go and see Thomas. He already knows about us,“ the midfielder explained to Auba.

  „I will talk to Matze,“ Erik added. „And maybe to Kevin.“ Although he seemed to be determined, his deep concern was written all over his face.

  „Don’t worry,“ Marco murmured while Auba went ahead and out of his room, „we will make it, _love_.“  
  
  To hear his nickname from his boyfriend revived Erik’s spirits and he quickly grabbed Marco’s arm and squeezed it in agreement. „Yes, we will make it,“ he confirmed, his gaze glued to Marco’s.  
  
  
***    
  
  
Erik almost couldn’t eat a single bit of the admittedly delicious dinner. He eyed all of his teammates who weren’t already in the picture, imaging how they would probably react to their coming out. He knew that most of them knew about Marco’s orientation but, they apparently hadn’t a clue about his own. During the dessert, Erik had to go to the restroom, the tension almost too much for him to bear. He leaned his head against the cold tiles and took several deep breaths, the fear finally gaining the upper hand and he hit his fist against the wall just the moment Marco joined him.     
  
„Love,“ the midfielder whispered when he was sure that they were alone in the restroom, „don’t be scared.“ He ran his hand along Erik’s cheeks, brushing with his thumb over the stubble, not daring to kiss his boyfriend in case they wouldn’t remain undisturbed. „I will stand by you, no matter what, don’t you ever doubt that, right? And as soon as we are back home, I will prove it to you.“     
  
„What do you mean?“ Erik answered weakly.    
  
„Take potluck,“ Marco replied, smiling softly at his beloved one. „But first, we have to go through this here. Are you ready?“     
  
Erik closed his eyes for some seconds. „No, I am not but, it doesn’t matter. We’ll have to do it, I know.“ The younger one sighed and inhaled the air around him, hoping to catch a breeze of Marco’s scent.     
  
„We’ll meet at Thomas’ room afterwards, agreed?“ Marco said urgently. „And let me do the talking.“     
  
Erik simply nodded but before Marco could step out of the restroom, he whispered three words. The midfielder turned around, placing a quick peck at Erik’s cheek. „I love you, too.“  
  
  
***  
  
  
Slowly, the players took their places in the meeting room after the dinner, slumping down on some chairs, chatting with each other. From the corner of his eyes, Erik could see that Marco talked to Kloppo, their trainer nodding in confirmation afterwards.  
  
Then, the tall man opened the meeting.   „Hey lads, just a short meeting to discuss the next day. We will have training at ten except for the players who need to do some rehab,“ he tilted his head in the direction of Marco, „or will drive to the hospital,“ another nod to Erik’s side. „And when we are talking about these two, I guess that Marco has to tell you something.“  
  
He gave way for the midfielder who lifted himself up from his chair, all pairs of eyes resting on him. And then, Erik also stood up, walking over to his boyfriend with trembling legs, seeing the whole scenario like through a blurred glass.  
  
Marco looked at him gratefully before he started to speak.   „I will make it short,“ he said and the young defender was surprised how strong he sounded. „I have a boyfriend and it’s Erik.“  
  
  For a moment, it was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop. Then, some murmuring started but their trainer interrupted it. „You have heard what Marco had said. I expect everyone of you to support the two of them, I won’t tolerate any sick behavior. That’s it for now, you can talk to each other if you want to, but in an hour you will lie in your beds and sleep, the training tomorrow will be demanding.“ Kloppo clapped his hands as a sign that the players were dismissed and some of them crowded around Marco and Erik who were waiting for the reactions in a mixture between curiosity and anxiousness.  
  
  The ‚old‘ Kevin made the first comment and he surprised the whole bunch. „Marco, you are one of my oldest and best friends. And if you love this little dork here,“ he punched Erik in the side, „I will do everything to help and protect you. That’s valid for you, too,“ he added, punching Erik another time.     
  
Nuri was the next who came over. „Oh my God, you are really a couple? How cute is this! You will have to tell me everything in detail, Marco. And I agree with Kevin, you know that, right?“ The Turk beamed at them, obviously really touched that the two of them had found their luck in each other.  
  
  Most of their teammates reassured them and promised them their support in the following minutes but some of them also seemed to take their time to digest the news, standing hesitantly in the back of the room, not knowing how to react.   Marco could hear scraps of words coming from some players that were standing around Ilkay. „Affects the whole team“ and „concerns us all“ waved through the air to him.  
  
  He casually joined the group. „Is there a problem?“ he asked Ilkay directly and his counterpart held his gaze.     
  
„No,“ Ilkay said. „But if your relationship will have any negative impact on the team, you’re in deep shit, Marco, I will see to that.“    
  
„Do you want to threaten me?“ the midfielder replied, a deadly serious look on his face, standing eye to eye with his teammate.     
  
„Simply take it as a hint, Marco,“ Ilkay said, his voice almost cold.     
  
„Yes, I will take it as a hint, Illy,“ the blonde returned. „As a hint that you are not supporting us. That’s all right, I only wanted to know where you are standing.“ He left the group, searching for Erik who still stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by Matze, the ‚new‘ Kevin and some of the younger players who were obviously fascinated that Erik was the boyfriend of the superstar in their team.  
  
  „I don’t want to talk about our relationship,“ Marco heard Erik defending himself, „we’re happy and that’s all you need to know.“    
  
„But for how long have you been together?“ one of the U23 players asked. „And how did you come together?“ He seemed to be really interested and Erik had a hard time to keep him silent.  
  
  „This is the training camp and Marco and I are only teammates here,“ Erik replied, looking really exhausted.     
  
„He’s right,“ Marco joined them, „and we should all go to bed right now. Thank you to all who have gifted us with warm words,“ he shot Illy another annoyed gaze. „But now we should focus on the preparation for the second half of the season. Good night, lads, and sleep well.“ He winked at Erik and left the meeting room together with Schmelle.     
  
Erik’s throat ran dry because he suddenly was alone with the remaining players but, his roommate rescued him. „We should also go to bed, Erik, what do you think?“ young Kevin said, laying his arm around the shoulder’s of the defender, pulling him with him. In the depth of his mind, Erik remembered that he had promised Marco to come to Thomas’ room, not knowing how he should get rid of Kevin to do so. In the end, he decided for the truth, earning nothing but understanding from the new player.  
  
  „Sort things out,“ was all Kevin said before he disappeared into their accomodation.     
  
Finally, Erik knocked at Thomas’ door, outran by the happenings of the evening. He noticed relieved that Marco was already there, standing at the window and staring outside. For one tiny moment, Erik feared that his boyfriend had changed his mind, not willing to go through all of the hardships with him anymore but then, Marco turned around and came closer, wrapping his arms around Erik and holding him in a tight embrace. „We did it,“ he murmured and now it was him who sought shelter in the younger one's presence.     
  
„How did the players react?“ Thomas wanted to know because he had left the meeting room earlier.  
  
  „Most of them took it well, with one huge exception,“ Marco admitted, chewing on his lip.     
  
"Ilkay?“ Thomas shot in the blue, earning a nod from his player.   „I bet he is going to leave the team anyway, so don’t worry. And why don’t you take a walk outside right now? The air is still warm and both of you should move your injured limbs a little bit. I will inform Kloppo. I bet he has nothing against it on an important day like this. Here, you can have two of my jackets.“ Thomas handed them his coats and Marco and Erik accepted them gladly.     
  
„Thank you Thomas,“ Marco said once more, well-knowing how much he owed his physiotherapist and this not only regarding his so often injured body.  
  
  „Thank you,“ Erik mumbled and soon, they found themselves outside the hotel, walking into the direction of a small park nearby, swallowed up by some trees there. Neither one of them was able to utter a single word and they strolled around the park until they recognized a little pavilion under some trees.  
  
  „Should we sit down there for a while?“ Marco asked, walking into the direction of said shelter that contained a bench. They were alone in the park, the moon-light shining down on them and Marco took a seat inside the pavilion, Erik right next to him.     
  
„I’m so sorry,“ Erik finally burst out, „this is once again a nightmare and I don’t know why you are still by my side.“ He hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. „It was so embarrassing, so damn embarrassing.“     
  
Marco simply wrapped his arm around him, stroking his back gently. „No, it was worth it,“ he said firmly. „Now they know the truth. We will probably have some hard times but we don’t have to lie anymore. I don’t want to lie about you, Erik.“     
  
The younger one sat up, looking into Marco’s eyes and he had to swallow, overwhelmed by the love he could see in them. „Marco…“ he said shyly but, his boyfriend understood him by instinct, closing the distance between their lips and kissing Erik with uttermost passion. He licked over his trembling lips, licked through them and inside Erik’s mouth, meeting the brunette’s tongue there and then, all dams finally broke. Erik moaned into the kiss, moving over to sit on Marco’s lap, burying his hands in the blonde’s neatly dressed hair. „I need you,“ Erik panted, „my God, I need you so.“     
  
„Need you, too,“ Marco gasped, running out of breath. He knew that it wasn’t a good time or a good place but he would die if he couldn’t feel as much of Erik as possible right now, he was sure about that. He hadn’t jerked off since his last ardent encounter with his boyfriend and his strong desire washed over him like a tornado. He steadied the younger one with his hands and rubbed his hard erection against him, circling his hips underneath him to create some friction.  
  
Erik threw his head back in pure bliss and Marco used their interrupted kiss to shove one hand into Erik’s pants, enclosing the younger one’s dick with his fingers.   He started to get him off immediately with hasty, strong movements, aware that they could get caught anytime. Erik’s head fell at Marco’s shoulder while he panted and shivered, thrusting hard into the midfielder’s hand. „I’m close,“ Erik gasped after only some strokes and the next second, he shot his load into Marco’s hand, biting hard on his lips to muffle any suspicious sound.  
  
After he had wiped his palm, Marco pulled Erik closer, holding him in a tight embrace and rocking him gently, stroking over his back, his hand slipped under the brunette’s jacket and shirt to caress the soft skin there. „We should return then,“ he eventually whispered when Erik was able to breathe normally again.  
  
  „Oh no,“ Erik shook his head, climbing from Marco’s lap, his legs still trembling. He tugged impatiently at his boyfriend, urging him to sit on his lap now, drinking into the sight of the blonde midfielder whose face was bathed in the moonlight.     
  
Erik fumbled with the waistband of Marco’s pants and briefs, managing it somehow to tug them down so that Marco’s dick sprung out of it, erected to full length. Erik used both of his hands to stroke over the smooth skin of Marco’s rock-hard dick, circling around the slit carefully with his thumbs. He spread the blonde’s pre-come around the proud manhood, starting to get Marco off afterwards.  
  
Apparently, the long abstinence had taken its toll with Marco, too, because the blonde thrust into Erik’s hand not less hard as Erik had done some moments ago with Marco’s. „Come for me,“ Erik breathed into Marco’s ear, „let go.“ He hadn’t even finished his sentence when a heavy shiver captured Marco’s body from head to toe, the seed of the blonde squirting out in fast jets right into Erik’s hand. „Yes, that’s fine,“ Erik mumbled, caressing Marco through his height.     
  
They rested some moments at the bench, lost in their closeness and the aftermaths of their passion. „Now we can go back,“ Erik finally stated, bringing his pants  into order after Marco had stood up.  
  
  „No, just one more thing,“ the blonde replied, pulling Erik into his arms and gifting him with a deep kiss. Their tongues played with each other, alternating with the dominant and the submissive part for what seemed like an eternity. Both smiled, their love for each other overwhelming them when they returned to the hotel.     
  
„Is someone standing outside?“ Marco wanted to know while they approached.     
  
„Yes,“ Erik replied and Marco could hear by the sound of his voice that he had seen who the person was. Within the next two steps, Marco could also recognize him.    
  
„Shit, it’s Ilkay,“ he stated.


	60. Mocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is some kind of filler... I hope that you will like it anyway. Thank you so much for reading my story, leaving kudos and comments. It really makes me happy if you are sharing your feedback with me. :-) 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for beta-reading this chapter, what would I do without you? :-)

„Ah, our lovebirds are back,“ Ilkay mocked when Marco and Erik were within reach, the younger one a few steps behind his boyfriend. „And oh, I see that you are wearing Thomas’ jackets. So you have found an ally in the staff, right?“ The dark-haired raised his eyebrows in question, gazing at them strictly.    
   
„Ilkay, we have already talked about this during our vacation in Miami. So please stop it, will you? We are tired and we want to go to bed.“ Marco tried it the reasonable way but obviously without success.   
   
„Are you sharing a room?“ Ilkay misinterpreted Marco’s words deliberately. „Did you change rooms with Schmelle and Kevin? Hell, I won’t even imagine what you are...“   
   
„No, we didn’t, and I don’t know what you want from us“, Marco interrupted him. „And what are you doing out here anyway, spying on us?“ the blonde finally lost his temper. „Listen, Ilkay, leave us be, I warn you,“ he hissed.    
   
The shorter one raised his hands in reassurance. „I couldn’t catch any sleep and needed some fresh air,“ he pretended. „And I’m sorry. I just can’t understand why you want to throw your career away. Both of you.“   
   
Eventually, Erik came back to life. „We’re not throwing away anything, Illy, as long as people are supporting us.“ He put a grim expression on his face, slowly but steadily getting annoyed, too.    
   
Ilkay eyed him mistrustfully but in the end, he gave in. „It’s your decision, I won’t stand in your way.“    
   
„Fine,“ Marco added sourly. „Then we all can go to bed. Erik, please tell me about the result of your examination tomorrow morning, will you?“ He rested his hand at the shoulder of his boyfriend and squeezed it gently. _Now more than ever_ , he thought.    
   
„I will,“ Erik promised, darting Marco a long gaze full of longing.    
   
Ilkay followed them back into the building, apparently more insecure now. „Good luck for the examination, Erik, we need you on the pitch,“ he murmured before he stepped out of the elevator, his room located on a lower floor than the ones of Marco and Erik.    
   
„He doesn’t like us anymore,“ Erik stated, leaning against the wall of the elevator while they made it to the next floor.   
   
„I guess he just needs time to deal with it,“ Marco meant, feeling how exhausted he really was. „And if he doesn’t like us anymore, it doesn’t matter anyway. We’re having ￼enough supporters in the team.“ The doors of the elevator opened and they had to say good night to each other. „Sleep well, love,“ Marco said tenderly.   
   
„Sleep well, too. And Marco? You have been great.“ Erik gifted his boyfriend with a proud smile, well aware that it was Marco who had had the courage to stand up in front of their teammates - to stand up for _him_.   
   
„You’re worth everything,“ Marco whispered before the doors closed again.    
  
  
***   
  
  
Erik was tired and yet, he couldn’t sleep and not because of his leg that still hurt. He lay in his bed after he had seen to his bodily needs when young Kevin started to speak to him, still awake, too. „Are you all right, Erik?“ he asked. „I bet that wasn’t an easy situation for you.“ Kevin propped himself up on his elbows and turned to face Erik, the moonlight shining through the jalousies.    
   
„I’m not feeling well,“ Erik admitted, not knowing why he was so open to his new teammate but probably, he simply needed someone to talk to.    
   
„Yeah, I thought so,“ Kevin mused. „Do you want to speak about it? I mean, about you and Marco?“ Kevin looked at him encouragingly and a bit curiously, showing real interest.      
  
„He’s the love of my life,“ Erik burst out and Kevin smiled openly at him. „When I fell in love with him months or even years ago, I even can’t remember when it started exactly,I would have never imagined that he could be interested in me,“ Erik gave away in addition.    
   
„But why?“ young Kevin interrupted him, „I mean, look at you - you’re talented, handsome, friendly and intelligent... I can understand Marco.“    
   
„Whoa,“ Erik replied and it was only the moonlight that hid his furious blush, „thank you.“ He had to admit that he felt much better because of Kevin’s sympathy and because he could talk to him about Marco.    
   
„You’re welcome,“ Kevin answered. „I feel the same about my girlfriend. We are together now for years but I’m still so in love with her.“ He dwelt in his thoughts, suddenly grabbing his smartphone and showing Erik an image of her. „Look at her, isn’t she a real beauty?“   
   
Erik inspected the picture. „Oh yes, she is, you must be one lucky man,“ he said. „Are you planning to get married or to have children?“ Suddenly he became sad because he knew that he would never have a own family and his teammate sensed his despair.    
   
„Maybe later,“ Kevin shrugged. „And could you imagine marrying Marco?“    
￼   
Erik almost choked. „Pardon me?“ he murmured, his heartbeat speeding up by the pure thought of that happening.    
   
„Gays can get married in Germany, too, or am I wrong?“ Kevin persisted.    
   
„Yeah, kind of,“ Erik stammered. „But, I don’t know how long our relationship will last and then, we would have to come out in public... I don’t think that it is possible.“ He sighed deeply, his mind playing a constant loop of the image of him and Marco in suits, right in front of a marriage registrar.   
   
„Take your time,“ Kevin soothed him, „but, you are able to have a family, too, don’t forget that, Erik.“   
   
The new player fell asleep shortly afterwards but Erik still was awake for a long time. He knew that he was far, far away from such a marriage but the thought that it was possible alone sent shiver after shiver down his spine. Maybe it was really worth it to fight for the acceptance of his relationship. For _Marco_.    
  
  
***  
  
  
The loud sound of the MRI device taking images of Erik’s leg was the only thing that kept the defender from falling asleep the very next morning. He barely had caught four hours of sleep the last night, pondering about his conversation with Kevin.    
   
„We’re done, you can move again,“ a nurse brought Erik out of his trance. He carefully stretched his limbs and especially his injured leg before he got dressed again, waiting for the result of the examination. In the meantime, he read a message from Marco. „ _Good morning, love, did you sleep well? I’m keeping my fingers crossed for your examination_ ,“ the blonde had written, drawing a smile on Erik’s face.    
   
Yet, the defender couldn’t answer him because their team doctor called him to join him in another room. „Look here,“ he said, discussing with his local colleague, „there are some muscle fibres torn. You need to take things slow for three weeks at least, doing only rehab.“    
   
Erik cast down his eyes defeated. “That means that I’m out for the first two matches?“ he made sure.    
   
„Probably yes,“ the doctor replied. „But, it’s nothing serious and you can stay here in the camp. Maybe you can join Marco with his rehab. Does that sound good?“ the doctor winked at him, chuckling about the smile that lit up Erik’s face.    
   
„It does,“ Erik confirmed.    
￼   
„Then let’s drive back to the others,“ the doctor decided.  
  
  
***     
  
  
„Three weeks?“ Marco groaned frustrated when Erik had joined the rest of the squad again, sitting around a table with Auba and old Kevin.    
   
„Yes, but the doctor also suggested that I can stay here with the team. Don’t worry, I’ll be back sooner than you'll expect. I only have to go through the rehab,“ Erik informed him.    
   
„Thomas will be happy to see you more often,“ Marco grinned and so it was.    
   
The rest of the training camp passed by without further occurrences. Marco made his comeback in a test match, Erik was treated by Thomas and their other physiotherapist and the excitement about their outing slowly faded away. The only thing that didn’t fade away was their increasing yearning for each other and at the end of the training camp, both of them counted the hours until the return flight.    
   
Finally, the plane landed in Dortmund and the players were driven to the meeting point where they would be picked up by their families or friends. Marco strolled over to Erik, waiting for Marcel to bring him home and Erik expected him to ask if he want to come over later - a question he had craved for since days. But, his boyfriend surprised him.    
   
„Would you mind if I join you in your flat as soon as I got some fresh clothes?“ Marco asked.    
   
„Yes... I mean, no,“ Erik stuttered, pulling himself together. „But why don’t we meet at your place?“    
   
Marco smirked. „You will see.“


	61. Deepening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for a rather fluffy, romantic and passionate chapter. You will also learn more about Marco's 'surprise' - in fact, it isn't a real surprise, at all, but more what the title of this chapter suggests.
> 
> Blue Night, thank you for being by my side and doing the beta with so much care. :-)

Erik drove home as fast as possible - and straight into a speed trap. First, he was annoyed but then, he had to chuckle. It seemed that his boyfriend and he himself were prone to traffic offenses, as serious as the topic was.    
   
Finally at home, Erik threw his suitcase to the side, taking a deep breath. Luckily, his cleaning lady had tidied up his flat during his absence. He checked the bathroom and eventually his bedroom, his face heating up in happy anticipation. He didn’t know what Marco had in mind, but he was quite sure that they would come closer, making themselves comfortable in the clean bed sheets.    
   
After he had thrown a glance on everything, satisfied with the result, Erik slumped down on his sofa, thinking about Marco’s plea to visit him in his flat. Did he actually know where he lived? They had never been at Erik’s place before. The young defender tugged his mobile out of his pocket, considering if he should send his boyfriend a message.   
   
Marco had been picked up by Marcel from their meeting point, not giving away any of his intentions. They had said goodbye to their teammates and to each other casually, two free days in front of them, and then everybody had gone their way.    
   
Erik looked at his watch. It had been a quarter an hour since he had arrived at home. Marco probably would go home first, picking up some fresh clothes, before Marcel would drop him off here. At least Erik hoped that the shorter one would drive Marco. Should he have offered him a ride?    
   
The brunette was dwelling in his thoughts when his bell rang, and darted to the entrance. Marco was standing in the door, casually leaned against the frame, a playful smirk on his face and a bag thrown over his shoulder. „May I come in?“ he asked and Erik’s heart leaped in anticipation, overflowing from the love he felt for the midfielder.   
   
„Sure,“ he said, his throat dry like sandpaper, moving to the side.    
   
„Wow, it’s nice here,“ Marco stated, looking around in Erik’s flat. „And the view is amazing!“ He stepped outside on the roofgarden, his gaze wandering over the city. Suddenly, Erik became really shy. It was the first time they were alone since their coming out in front of their teammates and the first time Marco was in his flat. Something had changed, he could sense it, and it felt like he had to discover his boyfriend anew.    
   
„Why did you want to come here?“ Erik asked, his voice still raspy. Strange as it seemed, he still didn’t dare touching or even kissing Marco although there were no nosy teammates around them anymore.    
   
Marco tilted his head to the side, inspecting Erik thoroughly, musing about his next words. The brunette felt like shrinking under his gaze, staring down at his feet until Marco lifted his chin with his digit. „Because we are equal, love, and because a new chapter in our relationship has begun. This is our home as much as my flat is.“ He made one step closer, cupping Erik’s cheek with his soft palm. „This is getting serious, Erik,“ he stated. Marco didn’t wait for an answer but met Erik’s lips with his own almost as gentle as he had never done it before, his thumb still stroking over Erik’s stubble.    
   
Erik shivered into the kiss because it had been so long since they had been able to share some intimacy undisturbed, their hasty encounter in the park not included. He had thought that they would rip the clothes off their bodies when they finally would have the possibility to do so but now, it felt like their first date again. He melted against Marco’s strong body, his arms resting on the blonde’s hips, their tongues caressing and stroking each other. For some moments, Marco dominated the kiss, then Erik took the upper hand and vice versa. The younger one tasted Marco’s maleness in his mouth, his eyes closed, savoring every second and minute of the ardent kiss. None of them broke it, their breaths becoming heavier and heavier until Marco finally started to knead Erik’s butt cheek. „Let’s go inside,“ he panted, tugging Erik with him. „Where’s your bedroom, love?“ he asked almost sheepishly.    
   
Erik pointed at a door, smiling like a lunatic. He opened it and tugged Marco to the bed, falling down with him on the sheets still fully dressed. They continued their deep tongue kiss on the mattress, Marco on top of Erik who ran his hands through the younger one’s soft strands. „You’re the most handsome thing I have ever seen,“ Marco admitted, drinking into the sight of his boyfriend. „I love you, Erik.“    
   
„I love you, too,“ Erik answered overwhelmed. Marco kissed him for minutes, doing miracles with his tongue, until Erik swore that he could come right from this kiss, straight into his briefs.    
   
„Do you want to get your shirt off?“ Marco asked as if it truly was the first time they would sleep with each other - and maybe it really was, Erik mused.    
   
Erik nodded, sitting up and stripping his shirt off. Marco lifted his own arms, encouraging Erik to free him from his shirt, too. Then, they sat opposite of each other, two hungry pairs of eyes running over the breathtaking sights in front of them. Marco reached out with his hand, placing it right over Erik’s heart, feeling the strong and steady heartbeat there. He smiled, searching for Erik’s gaze, before he drew circles on Erik’s chest, the younger one copying his actions. They only touched each other with one hand, exploring their bodies, tracing the lines of strong muscles and fine hairs. Eventually, Marco moved over to Erik’s nipple, touching it feather-lightly. Erik shivered, his lids falling shut.    
   
Marco pushed Erik down on the bed with care, bending over him again, gifting him with another deep kiss. The younger one flung his arms around Marco’s back, holding him close, the naked skin of their chests pressed together. „I want to make love to you,“ Marco whispered and Erik wondered briefly why he had said it this way.    
￼   
„I need you, Marco,“ Erik whispered back, the yearning undertone clearly audible in his hoarse voice. Marco’s hand moved lower in reply, his fingertips slipping under the waistband of Erik’s pants, stroking the sensitive skin there. Then, he opened Erik’s belt, pulling the zipper down afterwards almost in slow motion, giving his boyfriend the devotion he deserved. Marco peeled Erik carefully out of his trousers, stroking over his elegant legs.    
   
Erik then opened Marco’s belt not less tenderly, removing his jeans, his hands never touching the intimate parts of his beloved one. Marco covered Erik’s body with his own again, resting his weight cautiously on top of the brunette, his hips carrying out soft circling movements. Erik returned them, their dicks pressed against each other, creating tender friction.    
   
„You’re perfect,“ Marco whispered, „you know that, right?“    
   
Erik rested his hands left and right from his own head, still lying on his back, surrendering to Marco, and Marco connected their palms, entangling their fingers and propping himself up on his arms. He pressed his groin down more firmly now, his gaze locked to Erik’s, rubbing his erected manhood over Erik’s belly until the younger one moaned softly.    
   
Finally, Marco rolled down from his boyfriend, his eyes glued to Erik’s, holding contact while he gently pushed one hand into the younger one’s briefs. He read the reaction on the brunette’s face closely, running his fingers over Erik’s velvet smooth, yet hard dick that showed his desire in such a distinct way. Marco enclosed it with his hand, his thumb circling over the tip. Erik bit down on his lip, lifting his hips to encourage Marco to go on with his caresses. „Get these off?“ Marco asked for permission, pushing down Erik’s briefs.    
   
He looked at Erik’s perfect dick, honored that it was all his, before he knelt over his boyfriend, making use of his tongue, kissing his chest, licking his abs, dipping into his belly-button and finally sucking at his cock. Marco pressed Erik down on the mattress gently but relentlessly, taking his time to lick every inch of the gorgeous member buried deep in his mouth until the brunette couldn’t withhold his moans. Erik lay naked and exposed in front of Marco, captured in his lust, and the midfielder let go of his throbbing dick, just to kiss his way back to his chest.    
   
Erik shoved his hands into Marco’s briefs then, removing them as gentle as Marco had done it with his minutes ago. He held the blonde’s dick in his hand with trembling fingers, moving them up and down. „I need to feel you, babe,“ he panted eventually, groping for the lube on the nightstand, but Marco closed his mouth with a kiss, leaving Erik’s own scent on his lips.    
   
Finally, Erik got a hold on the bottle, trying to hand it to Marco. The midfielder however shook his head. „No, love,“ he whispered, lying down on his back and gazing up to his boyfriend, amber golden eyes meeting hazel-browns. „I want you to take me.“    
   
„You do?“ Erik croaked out, earning a confirming nod from Marco.   
   
„Yes. As I told you before, we are equal and I want to feel you, I want to be yours, Erik. Yours in every possible way.“ Marco rested his hands in Erik’s neck, pulling him closer until the younger one shifted his weight on top of him. „And I want you without a rubber, love,“ he whispered into his ear. „We got tested and I will never cheat on you.“    

Erik whimpered in need. „The same goes for me,“ he gasped, not believing that it should be him who would top for the first time while no barriers would separate them anymore.    
   
„Then we agree,“ Marco breathed, nudging Erik closer so that he rested fully on his body. They sealed their accordance with another intense kiss before Marco pressed the lube into Erik’s hand. „Prepare me,“ he pleaded hungrily.    
   
Erik covered his hand in lube, almost spilling the liquid on the sheets because he trembled so hard in anticipation. He tried to crawl between Marco’s bent legs, lowering his head into his groin but Marco kept him in place. „I want to kiss you while you are doing it,“ he admitted.    
   
Their mouths didn’t part when Erik’s first finger slipped between Marco’s butt cheeks, spoiling his entrance before he pushed his digit deep inside. Marco was even tighter than he had been the last time Erik had filled him and he needed some moments to deal with the intrusion, the movements of his tongue in Erik’s mouth becoming erratic.  
   
Erik stilled the finger, searching very gently for Marco’s sensitive spot after some moments, drawing a heavy reaction from his boyfriend when he finally had found it. „Erik!“ Marco cried out, arching his back and pushing himself against the digit that was buried inside of him. The younger one simply held his finger in place, giving Marco the chance to shift his body in the way that was the most arousing for him.    
   
The midfielder held his eyes closed and when Erik thought that he was loosened up enough, he carefully inserted the second finger, moving it to the same place like his first one, letting Marco pleasure himself with two of his digits now. The more aroused his boyfriend got, the wider he spread his fingers, preparing him for his dick that craved to enter the secret core, following the example of his digits. When Erik’s fingers could move in and out easily, he added the third one, his eyes glued to Marco whose face was lined through his lust.    
   
„I’m ready,“ Marco finally gasped. For some moments, Erik thought about Marco’s fear to be taken and he swore to himself that he would be gentle and careful, never hurting the precious treasure that lay in front of him, willing to give himself away. Then, he ￼took the bottle of lube and spread it over his hard length, feeling the cold liquid directly on his skin for the first time.    
   
Erik lay down on top of his boyfriend. „Please, tell me if I hurt you. I have never done this without a rubber before,“ he admitted roughly, shifting Marco’s body underneath him.    
   
„Me neither,“ Marco answered to Erik’s surprise. This would truly be a first time they would share together, Erik thought, while he searched his way to Marco’s widened and well prepared hole. The younger one saw fear flashing up in Marco’s eyes but in the next moment, he slid inside of him without meeting real resistance, one rather soft thrust filling his boyfriend to the hilt, his pure dick almost snuggling against Marco’s walls.    
   
„My God,“ Marco moaned, lifting his legs and crossing them over the small of Erik’s back, nudging him gently deeper. He clenched around the thickness of Erik’s cock but just to try how his boyfriend felt like and how he fitted into his tight channel. „That’s overwhelming,“ Marco whispered touched and aroused, „please, kiss me.“    
   
Erik took Marco’s mouth like he had taken his body, tenderly and lovingly, kissing the love of his life senseless while he started to move inside of him, soft thrusts nudging Marco into the mattress. Marco pressed his body close to Erik’s, his hands rounded over the younger one’s butt cheeks, hips arched against the hard dick that was pleasuring him so intensely.    
   
They moved in perfect sync, this time not moaning or even screaming loudly but with eyes that were glued to each other, incredulous about the passion and closeness they shared.    
   
„Marco, my love,“ Erik stammered, his hips still rolling over Marco’s body in deep waves, never performing a hasty or hard movement. He had never felt something like this before, something so mind-blowing as making love to the perfect man who surrendered to him completely.    
   
Erik got a hold at Marco’s legs and pushed them carefully upwards until a silent gasp told him that he had touched the part inside of the blonde he had searched for. „Yes, baby,“ he murmured, „I wanna do you good.“ He repeated his movement until Marco lifted his head, burying it at Erik’s shoulder, giving in to the thrusts and muffling his needy sounds at the brunette’s throat.    
   
Erik sensed that his dick glided over Marco’s prostate time after time, not forcefully but ardently, and all of a sudden, the blonde moaned. „I’m close, babe, so close.“ He sucked in the air and let it out in another stuttering moan, grabbing Erik’s butt cheeks tighter.    
   
„Yes, I can feel it,“ Erik panted, Marco’s channel clamping his dick. „Come for me, baby,“ he gasped, raising Marco’s legs slightly higher to intensify his pushes.    

„I’m coming!“ Marco cried out with the next thrust, shuddering heavily and Erik sealed his lips with a kiss, stroking Marco through his height not only with his hands but also with his tongue. Marco’s seed stuck their bellies together, a warm puddle that made Erik happier than anything else because it meant that Marco had savored his ministration to the fullest. Erik swore that he could have stayed like this forever, guiding Marco through his ecstasy, buried deep down in his ass and sharing an amazing kiss with him, even though he hadn’t found his own release.    
   
Just when he wanted to pull out of his spent lover, Marco stopped him. „I want to feel you coming, too,“ he whispered, his eyes still suffocated from his lust and satisfaction.    

„Really?“ Erik moaned aroused, snaking his hips forward again.    
   
„Oh yes,“ Marco breathed back, meeting Erik’s thrusts, „you’re so beautiful when you are coming.“    
   
To hear this confession spurred Erik on and he pushed into Marco with more force now, soon on the brink of an amazing orgasm.    
   
„Let go,“ Marco whispered, obviously sensing that Erik was very close. In addition, he clenched his muscle around his boyfriend, releasing his orgasm and literally swallowing up the semen that squirted into his hot tightness, marking him distinctly as Erik’s.    
   
Marco shivered another time in unison to Erik, witnessing his ecstasy and the vigorous release he had found. Erik’s arms gave in, not able to keep him upright any longer and he placed his head next to Marco on the sweaty cushion before he got himself together again, pulling out of his boyfriend.    
   
„Marco...“, Erik managed to bring out, „I... I...“ he stammered, not able to end his sentence.    
   
„Yes, this was amazing,“ Marco whispered, apparently still overwhelmed himself, „this was the best sex I ever had in my life.“    
   
„And I love you more than anything else in my life,“ Erik replied honestly, covering their bodies with a blanket.    
   
„Can I sleep here?“ Marco asked.   
   
„Sure as hell,“ Erik replied stunned that Marco really had asked for permission to stay with him, „you don’t even have to ask!“   
   
„But I warn you, you won’t get rid of me so easily, then,“ Marco smiled. „I like it to be ￼in your flat.“    

Erik’s heart overflew another time with his love for the blonde midfielder, who had brought their relationship to a new level. „And Erik?“ Marco said, his voice giving away his own love.    
   
„Yes?“ the brunette answered, not knowing why he deserved this man of all people.    
   
Marco looked him in the eyes and Erik knew by instinct that the next sentence would be very important for him. „I want you to meet my parents.“   
 


	62. Reaffirming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but write another rather fluffy chapter with passionate love-making. But, I promise that the plot will continue with the next chapter. ;-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your help and support!
> 
> My wonderful readers - this story has now more than 12.000 hits and 500 kudos and I'm so overwhelmed about that feedback. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for staying tuned during the journey of the boys. An end of this story isn't in sight so please, keep on going with them and me. :-)

Erik tensed up in Marco’s tight and tender embrace. „Your parents?“ he stammered, „do they know that you are, I mean...“ His cheeks were flashing red and not only from the passionate moments they had shared only minutes ago.    
   
„You mean if they know that we are a couple?“ Marco replied amused.    

They had never talked about Marco’s parents before, Erik recognized, and he was annoyed about himself. Why hadn’t he asked this important question earlier?    
   
„Eh, yes.“ Erik’s cheeks burnt and he was quite sure that he made a complete fool of himself right now. He knew that Marco adored his parents and that they meant a lot to him.    
   
„Sure they do,“ the blonde said, „have you really thought that I haven’t told them about us?“ He looked at Erik still amused but, also slightly shocked.    
   
„I don’t know,“ his boyfriend replied uncertainly. „Maybe they are thinking that I am not good enough for you?“    
   
Marco sat up in the bed, gaping at Erik, now really startled. „What is wrong with you?“ he asked, swallowing visibly. „Do I still have to prove you how much I love you? Why are you always that insecure? I wish that I could take away this insecurity from you, Erik, but I fear that you simply have to trust me.“ His boyfriend cast down his eyes and Marco continued. „They knew about us from the moment we first kissed,“ he almost whispered now. „My mother had been one of the first persons to get to know that I fell in love with you.“    
   
„She did?“ Erik croaked out and Marco sighed.    
   
„Yes, love. And they will not only accept you but, also love you because they know how much you are doing for me. You are making me happy like no one had ever been able to do before.“ Marco bit on his lips, apparently not willing to continue.   
   
„But, I’m only an unimportant member of the squad,“ Erik stuttered, trying to digest what he had heard, „nothing special.“    
   
„Fuck, Erik!“ Marco exclaimed, „please stop making yourself smaller than you are! You are a God damn World Champion! They should be in as much awe for you as you are obviously for them!“    
   
„Oh,“ was all that Erik could answer, making Marco breathe deeply to calm down.    
   
„Erik, what I wanted to express with coming to your flat and letting you take me in such an intimate way - we are truly equal. Stop treating me like the superstar the others might be seeing in me. I simply want to be the man you love and the man who loves you, understood?“    
   
Erik nodded confused. „So when do you want me to meet your parents?“ he asked, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence.    
   
„What about tonight?“ Marco said innocently. „They have invited us for dinner.“   
   
„Tonight?!“ Erik cried out, „Marco, I’m not prepared and I don’t know what to wear and...“    
   
The blonde tilted his head into the direction of Erik’s wardrobe. „I’m sure that we will find something,“ he replied, stroking in reassurance over the brunette’s skin.    
   
„Wait,“ the young defender replied, coming to a conclusion, „is this the reason why you came over to my flat? That I can get dressed here?“    
   
„One of many reasons, love,“ Marco smiled. „But if you don’t want to, we can postpone the dinner with my parents. It’s up to you. However, you would miss something. My mother’s goulash is simply delicious. Just like you.“ He bent over his boyfriend, kissing him gently and tasting the sweet scent on his lips. „I’m mad about you,“ Marco admitted between two kisses. „It has been such a long time that we had the chance to be together undisturbed. I guess I’m already good to go again.“ He smiled apologetically, pointing at his awakening dick.  
   
„Then be my own personal superstar and make love to me like you have never done before,“ Erik breathed overwhelmed from the serious love confessions and the strong physical reaction he had received from his boyfriend.    
   
„I will babe, I will,“ Marco murmured, nibbling at the younger one’s earlobe. He took his time to discover Erik’s ear with his tongue, licking and sucking at the skin. Erik tried to hand him the bottle with the lube. „Not so hasty,“ Marco whispered with tenderness. „We have all the time in the world.“    
   
He continued to kiss his way over Erik’s throat, down his chest, straight to his erected nipples. Marco took one nipple between two fingers and tugged at it carefully, making Erik moan in delight. Then, he sucked the nipple into his mouth, biting softly into the soft flesh. Eventually, Erik’s second nipple caught his attention and he blew over it, not letting go of the first one. „Hm, I can’t decide which one I should indulge,“ the midfielder mused and Erik wriggled underneath him. „Luckily, I have two hands.“    
   
Erik moaned again when Marco caressed both of his nipples now, brushing with his thumbs over them. The younger one pushed his hips upwards unconsciously, pressing his hard dick against Marco. „I see,“ the blonde chuckled, „time to concentrate on other parts of your breathtaking body.“ He let his hands glide lower, shifting himself downwards until his breath tickled the tip of Erik’s wet manhood.    
   
„God, Marco,“ Erik groaned in anticipation but Marco ignored his dick and his balls, moving even more to the south. „What are you doing?“ Erik asked out of breath and then, he felt it. „Marco!“ he cried out when the tongue of his boyfriend met his tingling rosebud. „You don’t have to to that,“ Erik moaned aroused.   
   
„Oh, shut up,“ Marco breathed before he dedicated himself to the body of his boyfriend once more. He moisturized, widened and stretched Erik but most of all, he stroked and caressed him with his tongue, showing him his unconditional love. „Ready?“ he asked then, grabbing the bottle of lube but, Erik was faster.    
   
„Let me do it,“ he gasped, pouring the slippery liquid into his fingers. It felt wonderful to wrap wet fingers around Marco’s hard dick, moving them up and down to spread the lube on the pure skin. When he was satisfied with the result he lay down on his back, waiting for his boyfriend to cover him. Marco crawled over him, cautious to not hurt Erik’s injured leg. Then, he guided his dick to the place it craved to be and Erik cried out another time when the tip of Marco’s hard dick found his already oversensitive muscle, no barrier between them. He thought that Marco would take him with one quick and deep thrust, yet, he was proved wrong.    
   
Marco kissed Erik, gently and full of love, while he pushed in so slowly that Erik whimpered in need. Obviously, Marco wanted to savor every inch of his bare manhood that disappeared into Erik’s tightness, moving his hips in a torturous slow speed. First, the tip of his dick that passed the rosebud in slow-motion. Then, the shaft that slid into the secret core as if Marco was discovering new territory. When Marco finally was inside of Erik, the younger one trembled from head to toe. He barely managed wrapping his legs around his boyfriend, breathing heavily. Marco gently pulled out and pushed back in, a soft motion that made Erik shiver again.    
   
„Yes, I know that it is intense,“ Marco panted, his eyes dark from his arousal.    
   
„The missing rubber...“ Erik moaned but, the blonde interrupted him.   
   
„I’m not talking about that only. It’s you. You are feeling so incredibly perfect around me.“ To emphasize his words, Marco thrust another time into Erik, still softly and gently. The next minutes were filled by careful thrusts, in and out, and Erik lost the feeling for time and place. Marco truly made love to him and Erik started to come undone underneath him. The tension wasn’t building up quickly in his groin, it was growing and growing until Erik couldn’t handle the sweet onslaught any longer. He twitched around Marco’s hard dick that filled him in a constant series of deep, slow thrusts until the boundaries between their bodies finally blurred out. Yet, Marco didn’t pick up his pace, prolonging Erik’s ecstasy. He continued with his extensive movements, loving his boyfriend as ardently as possible, only shifting his weight until he brushed over Erik’s prostate with every motion.    

„It’s too much,“ Erik finally whimpered and Marco paused for a second, just the tip of his dick inside Erik anymore, before he shoved himself in again, inch after inch. The moment Marco’s dick touched Erik’s sweet spot, the younger one was carried away from an orgasm that lasted like a perceived eternity. Erik sensed that Marco still moved inside of him and each new motion boosted the contractions that spread out from his groin. Erik moaned long-lastingly while he found his satisfaction in the arms of his beloved Marco. Seconds later, he recognized that Marco shuddered heavily above him and then, he sensed his release deep down in his core, a strange and yet so intimate and intense feeling.    
   
„Stay.“ Erik said the first word that came up to his mind and Marco smiled, nestled against his shoulder, his stubble tickling Erik’s skin. They lay in a sweaty heap until Marco’s dick softened, slipping out of Erik. The younger one wasn’t sure if Marco had understand the whole meaning of the word he had said but, he pushed the thought away.    
   
„Love,“ Marco said tenderly, playing around Erik’s belly button with his finger when he finally lay down on the mattress. „It’s still so amazing to be that close to you.“  
   
Erik smiled back, entangling his fingers with Marco’s, both staring up at the ceiling completely spent. „Tell me more about your parents,“ the brunette pleaded, „is there anything I should know about them when we are having dinner together?“   
   
Marco suddenly became silent and Erik turned his gaze to him, finding his boyfriend apparently embarrassed. „What’s up?“ Erik asked alarmed.    
   
„Well, maybe not only my parents will be there tonight,“ Marco drawled and Erik sucked in the air, holding his breath. „Maybe we are talking about my whole family. My parents, my sisters, their companions and Nico.“    
   
„They will all be there to get to know me?“ Erik exclaimed in disbelief.    
   
„Looks like,“ Marco said. „Please, don’t be angry with me.“   
   
„How could I,“ Erik sighed, closing his eyes. This was going to be a memorable evening, that much was for sure.


	63. Understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be considered as a filler chapter but, we will learn a lot about the upcoming chapters. ;-) 
> 
> Thank you my wonderful readers for following me and the story. It means a lot to me and I hope that I can keep the (good?) work up. 
> 
> My lovely Blue_Night, thank you for your support and for doing the beta once more with so much care.

„I swear that I’m going to faint,“ Erik murmured, more to himself, when they were finally standing in front of the house Marco’s parents lived in. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had insisted to buy for Marco’s mother tighter, as if he would be able to gain some energy out of the colorful plants.    
   
Marco however snickered, looking at Erik reassuringly. The young defender wore an elegant skinny jeans and a simple blue shirt and for Marco he made the most gorgeous impression he had ever seen. In fact, he had chosen the clothes for Erik although his boyfriend probably would have also looked handsome in a potato bag.  
   
The blonde rang the bell, kissing Erik quickly to calm him down. Soon, they heard steps coming closer as if somebody was running to the door in an enormous pace and Erik could hear excited little cries. „Yes, Nico, Uncle Marco is here,“ Erik listened to the voice of a like-able young woman when the door was opened with a fast movement.    
   
The second the entrance was free, a toddler threw his arms around Marco’s legs, staring up at the midfielder full of bliss. Marco laughed and embraced the little boy, lifting him up into his arms. Suddenly, Nico seemed to recognize Erik and he frowned. He eyed Erik whose heart dropped down into his boots, well-knowing that this was the first test he had to pass.    
   
„Nico, this is Erik,“ Marco said solemnly, waiting for the reaction of his little nephew. To the surprise of all, the boy nodded. „Know you,“ he stated in earnest, pointing at Erik.    
   
„Why does he know me?“ Erik stammered taken aback.    
   
„He knows all of the players of BVB, I guess he recognized you,“ Marco’s sister chuckled, „by the way, I’m Yvonne, I’m very glad to get to know you finally.“ She embraced Erik warmheartedly. „Come in, please, Mom is in the kitchen.“    
   
„Marco, dear!“ the voice of an elder woman sounded through the hallway and Marco’s mother hugged her son, placing a kiss on his cheek before she moved over to Erik, also pulling him into her arms. „Hello, Erik, I’m very happy that you are here.“ She beamed at the young defender who gifted her with the flowers. „Naaah, you shouldn’t have done that,“ she shrugged but obviously, she liked the bouquet, sniffling at it with her eyes closed in delight.    
   
The delicious smell of goulash, potatoes and garbage filled the lower floor of the house and then, Marco’s father appeared in the hallway. „Son,“ he said, embracing Marco and the slim body of the midfielder almost disappeared in his tight hug. „And you are Erik,“ he said, gazing at the brunette from head to toe. „Great to have you here.“    
   
￼Gradually, Marco’s second sister and his brothers-in-law welcomed them and Erik’s head started to buzz from all the hands he had shaken and all the people he had embraced. But, he also felt the warm atmosphere in the house and the strong bond between the family members. A family he somehow wanted to belong to.    
   
Eventually, Nico stood in front of Erik while Marco was discussing with Yvonne’s husband, a football in his hands and a pleading expression on his face. „Play with me?“ he asked, marching away in the direction of the terrace and the garden. Erik looked confused around until his gaze met Yvonne’s and she nodded at him in confirmation, showing Erik a smirk.    
   
„But, you need a jacket, it’s very cold outside, Nico,“ she said, getting some warm clothes for her son. Erik also took his jacket and followed the little boy outside. Luckily, there was no snow in the garden and they had space on the large meadow.    
   
From the corner of his eye, Erik noticed that Marco witnessed the whole scene stunned, still engaged in a conversation with his brother-in-law. Nico stumbled outside, Erik on his heels, throwing the ball right in front of the defender’s feet. Erik smiled - he might have been insecure about the dinner and he still was but, football was definitely his metier and he shot the ball back to Nico who kicked it with all that he had. Soon, they passed each other the ball, Nico shouting in joy and Erik grinning from ear to ear.    
   
The young defender hadn’t even recognized that Marco had joined them in the garden, leaned against a tree, watching them attentively and with a wistful look upon his face. Erik had to swallow, seeing his boyfriend so relaxed and so utterly sexy. „Come here!“ Nico demanded when he had taken notice of his uncle and soon, they played together until the dinner was ready.    
   
„He likes you,“ Marco whispered when they went back to the dining room, his eyes glistening.    
   
„Uh, but I didn’t do anything special,“ Erik answered embarrassed.   
   
„But you are special in general,“ Marco whispered back, drawing a smile on Erik’s face.   
   
During the dinner, Nico sat between his parents and Marco next to Erik. The defender was still shy although the whole family treated him as if they knew him for ages. „I heard that you are injured?“ Marco’s father asked, „I hope that it isn’t serious, the team needs you.“ He shot Erik an encouraging gaze before he bit into another piece of meat.    
   
„I think that I will be back in two or three weeks,“ Erik said, „some muscle fibers are torn but, I’m already feeling better.“    
   
„That’s good,“ Marco’s father continued. „And you extended your contract last summer until 2019?“ His tone had changed, he sounded more serious now and Erik saw that his ￼gaze brushed over his son who stared back at his father annoyed.      
  
„Yes, I did, right after the World Cup.“ The moment he had spoken out the words, Erik would have preferably smacked himself. Why had he started to talk about the tournament Marco had missed because of his horrible injury?    
   
An awkward silence followed until Nico broke it. „You won it!“ he exclaimed, obviously also talking about the Cup. Probably, he had seen some scenes on television, Erik assumed, and kids had a good memory. Erik looked to the side, trying to catch Marco’s reaction, a sick feeling in his guts, but then, the midfielder started to speak.   
   
„You can talk about your time in Brazil, Erik, it’s fine with me,“ Marco reassured him with a honest smile and Erik felt like kissing him senseless right away for this proof of his love.    
   
„There’s not much to tell,“ Erik replied, „I didn’t even play. The time was wonderful but now, I’m having plans with BVB. We must get out of the bottom of the table. Luckily, Marco will be back soon.“ To his relief, the change of topic worked and the whole family discussed the first half of the season and the matches they had lost.  
   
After the dinner, Nico tugged Marco away in the direction of the living room, a toy car in his hands. „Yes, I will play with you,“ the midfielder laughed carefree while Marco’s father addressed Erik.    
   
„May I show you the house?“ he asked and the brunette felt that he shouldn’t say ‚no‘. Erik was still tensed, willing to leave a good impression, and he was overwhelmed that Marco’s family had welcomed him so openly. He was quite sure that they didn’t treat him differently than they would have treated any girl Marco would have brought home.      
  
„Here’s Marco’s old nursery,“ Marco’s father showed him the first room in the upper floor. He took a photo of his son in his hands, one where he had been a child, wearing already black and yellow. „That’s where he belongs to,“ he suddenly murmured, his eyes not leaving the photo and then, Erik understood.    
   
„I want him to stay, too,“ he said, smiling at Marco’s father, knowing that he had found an ally.    
   
„We all want him to stay, Erik,“ Marco’s father replied, „the whole family. But probably, you have the strongest power to convince him.“    
   
„Me?“ Erik said stunned but, he didn’t get an answer anymore because the door flew open and Nico stormed in, Marco in tow. Marco’s father hastened to set the photo aside, winking at Erik who still was confused.    
   
„What are you doing?“ Marco asked mistrustfully.    
￼   
„Nothing,“ his father shrugged. „I just showed Erik the house but now, you can take over.“ He patted Erik on the shoulder and left while Nico jumped up and down between Marco and his boyfriend, some toy cars in his hands.    
   
„We will talk about it later,“ Marco mumbled before he knelt down on the floor, letting one of Nico’s toy cars race over the carpet. Erik wasn’t sure if he had done anything wrong, so he sat on Marco’s former bed, his heart racing, watching Nico playing with his uncle until the midfielder took one of the toy cars and let it drive against Erik’s toe, a mischievous grin on his face. „I know exactly what is going on here,“ he said, his tone dead-serious, yet, he couldn’t hide a smile. „And you will pay for it, that’s a given.“    
   
Erik sighed relieved, joining Marco and Nico on the floor, soon involved in a swift toy car race. They let Nico win and after they had waved an imaginary checkered flag, Marco kissed Erik quickly on his cheek. Nico looked at them with big eyes and Erik held his breath. How would the toddler react to this small proof of their love? Nico crawled slowly over to them, flinging his arms first around Marco and placing a wet peck on his cheek, before he hesitantly gifted Erik with one, too. Then, he crawled back to his toys satisfied while Erik thought that he would melt like ice in the sunshine.    
   
„You’re looking so glorified?“ Marco breathed into his ear, „is it because of him or because of me?“    
   
„We will talk about it later,“ Erik whispered back, smiling like a lunatic.    
  
  
***   
  
  
_Later_ they were lying in Erik’s bed, recalling the evening, both lying on their backs, one of Marco’s legs entangled with Erik’s.    
   
„Are you angry with me because I have talked to your father alone?“ Erik asked carefully, playing with the hem of Marco’s sleeping shirt.    
   
The blonde didn’t answer immediately. „No, love, I’m not. But I guess that I don’t have to ask about which topic he wanted to speak to you?“   
   
Erik shook his head, kneading the fabric in his hands.    
   
Marco sighed deeply. „I know that all of you want me to stay. You, my whole family, my friends, Kloppo, Aki, most of the team members. There’s nobody who wants me to leave, except for my agent because he will earn a lot of money then and Mario, because he wants me to play for Bayern M...“ He stopped, shocked about his own words and the younger one could feel how he tensed up. „I’m sorry, Erik.“    
   
￼But now, it was Erik’s turn to show his understanding. „It’s okay, you are probably right,“ Erik said. „Is Bayern an option for you?“ He held his breath, waiting for Marco’s answer.   
   
„No, love,“ he said, taking Erik’s hand. „But, I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong. I want to win titles, can I do it with the BVB? Should I search for a new challenge, maybe abroad? My mind says that I have to leave, I’m in the best age for a footballer.“    
   
„And what does your heart say?“ Erik whispered.    
   
„As if you didn’t know,“ Marco gave back, squeezing the hand of his boyfriend.    
   
„Listen, Marco,“ Erik continued all of a sudden, sounding urgently and very seriously, taking a deep breath. „I want the best for you. If you need to move on, I will do anything to support you, right? I will stay here because it is the best for me but, I can’t decide for you. I just want you to know that I’m standing behind you even if it means that we will have a long-distance relationship. You’re far too precious for me to demand a decision from you that wouldn’t make you happy.“ His voice broke with the last sentence and he turned to the wall to hide his face from Marco, his own words almost breaking his heart.    
   
Then, he felt a strong arm around his waist, an arm he wouldn’t want to miss. „Thank you so much,“ Marco answered touched. „Everybody is awaiting a decision from me, everybody is dragging and pulling me - you don’t know how much your words mean to me, love.“    
   
Finally, Erik understood that Marco must fight an inner struggle with himself, a struggle he usually didn’t talk about to not disappoint anybody. He was caught in a trap of hopes, fears, expectations - and a lot of money. „Do what will make you happy and I will be happy with you,“ Erik whispered, facing Marco again. They looked each other deep in the eyes, drowning in their love until Erik ran his finger over Marco’s lips, slowly moving lower.  
   
„I’m so sorry, babe,“ Marco breathed eventually, „I fear that I can’t sleep with you tonight, this evening has worn me out. I would have liked to show you all my desire but, maybe we can catch up on it tomorrow morning?“ He looked so contritely that Erik had to chuckle.   
   
„I’m also tired, and I will come back to your offer.“ Erik snuggled up into Marco’s embrace who held him tight from behind, wrapped into the blonde’s scent. Marco’s decision still hang over them like the sword of Damocles but Erik started to trust and understand him finally. „By the way, I love your family,“ he added.  
   
„And I love you,“ was the murmured reward, seconds before Marco fell asleep, his arms hugged tightly around Erik’s body, his steady breath tickling over Erik’s neck. _'How long will these arms guide me into sleep?'_ Erik considered before he dozed off himself.


	64. Coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am back with my stories after feeling not well enough to continue them. Luckily, my wonderful Blue_Night who also did the beta for this chapter brought me out of my rather upset state. Thank you, honey! :-)))
> 
> Dear readers, please leave comments or kudos for me if you like the story and this update in particular.

„Grrrmpf,“ Erik let out a hiss while the physiotherapist of the team continued to treat his injured leg a few days later. The pain he felt wasn’t only located in his thigh, but, also in his heart. He knew that he would miss the first matches of the second half of the season and even sadder - he would miss Marco’s comeback. Luckily, the first match against Leverkusen would be a home match so he could at least watch it in the stadium. Although Erik wasn’t quite sure if that wouldn’t cause him even more pain.    
   
„Argh,“ he uttered again through gritted teeth while Thomas massaged his leg with firm touches, his forehead wrinkled in worry.    
   
„It’s not getting better, is it?“ he asked, palpating Erik’s leg thoroughly.    
   
„No,“ Erik admitted, wiping away the sweat that ran down his chest although it was winter and although he was quite comfortably lying on his back, having nothing to do but endure the treatment.    
   
„The doc should have a look at it,“ Thomas decided, finishing his work. From outside, Erik could hear his teammates during the training. He listened to the sound of feet that were kicking against balls and to the noise the players made while they gave each other commands. A heavy sadness clouded his mood and once more he asked himself how Marco had managed to deal with his injuries during the last half year. He was only out since a couple of days and he already missed playing football more than anything else.    
   
Erik sighed and nodded to confirm that he had heard what Thomas had said. He had to be patient, there was no other way around it. Carefully, he palpated his own thigh, wincing when he reached the part where it hurt the most. Why was he out for one of the most important matches of the season? He couldn’t accept his fate, well-knowing that Marco would make his decision soon. A decision that would probably depend on how good or bad the team would start into the second leg of the season, and he would have given everything to be an active part of the team and not doomed to sit on the stands.    
   
„Hey,“ the voice of the doctor roused Erik from his thoughts. „How is your thigh doing, Erik?“ he asked, washing his hands at the small basin in the corner of the treatment room.    
   
„It’s not getting better,“ Erik said defeated, lying down on the cot again.    

Their team doctor examined him quickly. „Yes, you’re right,“ he made a diagnosis, „you should slow down. It will take more time until you will be able to take part in the team training than I have first expected. I guess you could be back in the match against Mainz.“   
   
„Then I will not only miss the match against Leverkusen but, another two?“ Erik exclaimed in despair. He breathed deeply to digest the bad news.      
  
„It’s for the better,“ their team doctor decided.      
  
However, all Erik could think of was the fact that he was running out of time.

 

***   

 

The moment the players walked on the pitch for the match against Leverkusen, the young defender felt more miserable than he would have thought. He pulled the warm scarf closer around his neck, trying to prevent himself from the cold that was slowly crawling into his bones although he was sitting at a quite warm place in the stadium. Yet, he knew exactly that the chill he felt didn’t come from the outside only.    
   
Erik watched how Marco entered the field, jumping on his leg over the sideline like he did every time and a shy smile captured his mouth. Marco was back. _His_ Marco. A strange sense of pride spread out in Erik’s guts and he watched his beloved one as closely as he could from the stands. It must be such a huge relief for Marco to be able being in the starting eleven again.    
   
The young defender hadn’t noticed that he had started to ball his hands into fists when the referee had blown the starting whistle. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that they wouldn’t catch an early goal against them, like they have done in the first leg.    
   
His fears were luckily ungrounded because the team fought hard. Apparently, Marco wasn’t at his best again but, that wasn’t surprising after his long injury. Erik couldn’t keep his eyes from him, admiring how fast he was and how secure with the ball. Finally, the teams parted with a draw and Erik tried to calm himself down. A draw against Leverkusen wasn’t such a bad start and most of all, they had finished the match with a clean sheet.    
   
After the referee had ended the match, Erik hurried to the locker room. He still limped a little bit but, he couldn’t have cared less at the moment. He wanted to be with the team - and close to his boyfriend.    
   
The brunette bumped into Kloppo when he walked inside the locker room, relief everywhere to be sensed. „That wasn’t so bad, was it?“ he stated when he greeted his teammates. Some of them were unhappy because they hadn’t been able to score, others were quite satisfied with the result. Marco however was nowhere to be seen.    
   
„He’s under the shower,“ Matze said friendly, turning to Nuri again with whom he had played together in the defensive midfield.    
   
￼Erik hesitated for a short second. He couldn’t join Marco there and so he waited next to Mats on the bench.    
   
„Hey, should we go for dinner tonight, all together?“ the captain asked around while Erik rubbed over his thigh that had started to hurt again. „What about you, Erik?“ he asked.    
   
Kloppo darted the young defender a warning gaze although he wouldn’t have had to do it. „My leg is not okay, I better take a rest,“ Erik regretted and Kloppo nodded satisfied.    

The next second, Marco stepped out of the shower, a towel knotted around his hips, drying his hair with another one. He smiled at Erik when he saw him. „Hey,“ he said while he let both towels fall to the floor, turning to his locker in all his naked glory. Marco slipped into his briefs as if it was the most natural thing in the world while Erik didn’t know what he should do and where he should look at. Hell, he should have worked out a plan for such situations, he mused, breaking out in cold sweat again.    
   
Mats rescued the situation. „Marco, some teammates will go out for dinner tonight, will you join us?“ he asked the blonde who put on his shirt now.  
   
Erik held his breath but, how good he might have prepared himself, he wouldn’t have awaited the bitter taste he sensed in his mouth and the sharp sting of jealousy he felt in his stomach when his boyfriend replied.   
   
„Sure,“ was all Marco said, not noticing what his answer did to Erik.


	65. Fleeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be considered as a filler. There's not much happening although the feelings both of them will have during their separated evening (we will learn about Marco's later) will be a huge topic in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story, for your wonderful comments and kudos. 
> 
> And thank you, my lovely Blue_Night for your fast beta and your heart-warming words. :-)

Erik froze in place, watching how Marco put on his remaining clothes completely unimpressed.    
   
„Where do you want to go?“ the midfielder questioned Mats, „and when?“ He slipped into his pants and after he had gotten the answer, he finally turned to Erik. „Can you pick me up?“ he asked, winking at his boyfriend.    
   
„I won’t come with you,“ Erik answered beaten, „my leg is not okay.“    
   
„Shit,“ Marco replied, sitting down next to the brunette in real concern. He didn’t touch his boyfriend but, his gaze said enough. „Do you want me to stay with you?“ he murmured so that only Erik was able to hear it, the locker room still humming and buzzing like a bee-hive.    
   
„No,“ Erik said with a deep sigh, managing to put a smile on his face only with effort. „You have waited so long for your comeback, sure you will go with the others. Celebrate it and enjoy the evening, Marco.“    
   
The blonde nudged Erik gently in the side. „Thank you“, he simply stated before he stood up, facing his locker again.    
   
Erik didn’t know what he should do anymore and so he grabbed his jacket and stood up, too. „Bye, boys, and have a nice dinner!“ he shouted around before he darted out of the room, seeing from the corner of his eyes that Marco looked at him stunned. Yet, he couldn’t care, all he wanted to do was to leave and so he almost fled out of the locker room, out of the stadium, away from the place that was almost like a home to him.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
Finally, Erik sat in his car after some fans had stopped him on his way. He had had a hard time to smile into the cameras of their smartphones and to sign some autographs but eventually, he started the engine of his car and left the parking lot. His mobile rang and although he had a speaker phone in his vehicle, Erik decided to ignore it, stepping on the gas pedal and leaving the yellow pylons of the Signal Iduna Park behind that got smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.  
  
  
***  
  
  
His mobile beeped several times until Erik stopped the car in front of his flat, his back soaking wet from his sweat because he had forgotten to put his jacket off while he had jumped into his car. The young defender breathed deeply several times, then, he hit the steering wheel with both of his hands. Why couldn’t he be happy for Marco? He hated himself for his jealousy. It was not that he was jealous because of a particular person but, he simply wanted to be at the blonde’s side. He shook his head before he stepped out of the car and into his terribly empty flat.    
  
  
***  
  
  
Only when he slumped down on his couch, a sharp sting of pain shooting through his thigh, Erik recognized that he didn’t have made an appointment with Marco. He didn’t know if he would come over to him later, if he should drive to his flat or if they wouldn’t see each other again tonight. He longed so desperately for his boyfriend, wanting to celebrate Marco’s comeback. And yet, he was sitting in his living room alone, switching the television on and running through the channels.    
   
His mobile beeped the umpteenth time and finally, Erik took it, just to find some missed calls and messages from Marco.    
   
„ _I’m sorry, love, I didn’t know that you wouldn’t be able to join us_ “, the blonde had written.    
   
„ _Can you please call or text me?_ “ was the next message.   
   
„ _Are you cross with me?_ “ the third.    
   
And the last one: „ _Can I come over after the dinner? :-)_ “   
   
Erik smiled and texted back. „ _Sure. But enjoy the evening first._ “   
   
It didn’t take long until Erik got an answer that consisted simply of a smiley. Probably Marco was already in the restaurant and Erik felt miserable again, alone and lost. He lay down on his sofa, gazing at the watch, propping his leg up on a cushion. No matter, how long it might take, he would wait for Marco.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
Erik awoke in the middle of the night, the world around him dark, except of the flickering light radiating from his television. He looked around, startled, coming back to life only slowly. Erik shifted his leg and felt the old pain shooting through the injured muscle before he realized that Marco wasn’t there. He had forgotten to turn the heating in his flat on and probably the cold had woken him up - and the fact that he needed to relieve himself.    
   
Erik groped for his mobile, reading the time from it - it was 2.30 a.m. - and a slight nausea captured him because he remembered the events of the last evening. He typed on his smartphone, looking for messages from Marco.    
   
„ _We ordered the bill,_ “ the blonde had texted four hours ago.   
   
The message was followed by: „ _Can I come over to you? Mats will drive me._ “ quarter an hour later.    
   
„ _Love, are you all right_?“ Marco had written another ten minutes afterwards.    
   
„ _Mats will drive me home now, have I done anything wrong_?“ Erik read from the display next.    
   
„ _I’m home now and I miss you. I hope we can sort things out tomorrow, I’m really worried,_ “ was the last one of Marco’s texts.    
   
Erik punched his cushion with force, angry and incredulous about himself and his stupidity. Why hadn’t he heard all the messages? He had left Marco standing in the cold after such an important match for him.    
   
Hastily he wrote: „ _I’m so sorry, I fell asleep. I miss you, too._ “    
   
The brunette would have wanted to tell Marco so many things, how proud he was of him, how good he had played and how much he needed him. And now he had to crawl into his cold and empty bed all alone.    
  



	66. Talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapters, Marco and Erik struggled with talking to each other, will they make it better now? 
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter - thank you so much, my wonderful readers, for staying tuned! I'm always happy about feedback. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you so much for your beta-work, what would I do without you? :-)

Erik couldn’t sleep half of the night. He still felt lonely, his leg hurt and he longed for Marco. Perceived every ten minutes he looked at his mobile to make sure that he hadn’t missed another message from his boyfriend. Finally, he dozed off, but, not for long. Although it was only 7.a.m. and even though he knew that Marco would have training not until 10 a.m., he had to call him, his heart throbbing in his chest as if it would be their first date.   
   
The older one answered the call after the fifth ringing. „Hm?“ he muttered through the line. Obviously he had been still asleep only seconds before.    
   
„Sorry, it’s me,“ Erik whispered, already regretting that he had called so early.    
   
„Love,“ Marco replied, „are you okay? I was really worried...“   
   
„I’m so sorry,“ Erik burst out, interrupting him, „I had been so exhausted that I fell asleep on my couch, but, I would have wanted to see you so badly.“    
   
He sounded so desperate that Marco murmured unintelligible yet soothing words. „Shhh, it’s okay, love,“ he comforted Erik, „do you have rehab training today?“   
   
„No,“ Erik almost sobbed, outrun by his own misery, „the leg can’t be treated at the moment.“    
   
„Okay, then I will come to you after training, I’m sure that I will find someone who can drive me. In the meantime, just take a rest, will you?“    
   
Marco was really worried, sounding urgent, and Erik finally took a deep breath. „Yes, I will,“ he promised, „I guess we have a lot to talk about.“ He was determined to not left anything unspoken anymore and this meant that he had to tell Marco how he felt.    
   
„I will be all ears, love,“ Marco said sincerely.    
   
„I’m looking forward to see you,“ Erik stated, „and I will be awake this time.“ Then, a sudden idea hit him and he stood up, walking over to the shelf where he stored his keys. He took one in his hand and let it jingle. „And I will have a little surprise for you when you are here.“    
   
„I’m curious,“ the blonde replied and Erik could hear by the tone of his voice that he smiled.    
   
The younger one chuckled, suddenly feeling much better. „Enjoy the training session,“ he whispered, „but afterwards, you belong to me.“    
   
￼„I always belong to you, babe,“ Marco answered warm-heartedly before they ended the call.   
  
  
  
***     
  
  
  
Erik had to force himself to stay calm while he waited for his boyfriend. He watched the clock hands, wanting to run through his flat, yet, his injured leg forced him to stay on the couch. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard his door bell.    
   
The brunette jumped up from the couch, darting to the entrance, a sharp hiss escaping him when the pain shot through his leg. Erik tore the door open, flying into Marco’s arms. The midfielder came closer, showing the usual crooked smile on his face and Erik slammed the door shut, pressing him against the wall and pushing his tongue into Marco’s mouth.    
   
Marco almost wasn’t able to breathe properly anymore. „What a welcome,“ he murmured, just to bury his tongue into the younger one’s mouth afterwards. They stumbled to the couch, breathing heavily, and fell down between the soft cushions. For minutes, the air was only filled with sounds of passionate kisses and little moans.    
   
However, when Marco found himself lying on top of Erik, probably crashing the injured part of his body, he hastily climbed down from his boyfriend, his forehead wrinkled in worry. „How’s your leg?“ he asked tenderly, „show me where it hurts the most.“   
   
Erik took Marco’s hand and placed it carefully on the inner side of his thigh. „Oh love,“ Marco sighed, leaving his palm where it was so that it radiated the warmth of his body right into Erik’s skin and the torn muscle fibers.    
   
„That’s so good,“ the younger one murmured, „can you please leave your hand where it is?“    
   
„Sure,“ Marco said, „lay down and place your legs over my lap.“ Erik obeyed and the blonde put his hand on the injured thigh again to comfort his beloved one. „Are you still sad?“ Marco wanted to know, gazing intensely at Erik.    
   
„How do you know?“ Erik asked surprised because he wouldn’t have thought that Marco had noticed his miserable mood.    
   
The blonde scratched over Erik’s stubble gently. „How could I not have noticed that something troubles you?” he answered, „please, tell me what it is.“    
   
Erik stared at the ceiling, not knowing how he should start. „It’s just... I don’t know how to deal with my injury, I wanted to be on the pitch so badly when you were celebrating your comeback and now everything happened so differently. I didn’t want to be on the stands when you were playing for the first time and I wanted to spend the evening with you...“ he gave away.    
   
„Yes, I can understand that,“ Marco replied, stroking Erik’s belly now. „I know how hard it is when you can’t be on the pitch. Have you been sad because I went out with the team yesterday, as well?“    
   
Erik shook his head. „Not in the first place. I was so happy for you because you had been so good in the match but, I would have given everything to be able to join you in the restaurant. I wanted to share this moment with you. It’s childish, isn’t it?“ he added shyly.    
   
„No, not at all,“ the blonde assured him. „I would have wanted to spend the evening with you, too. But, there will be other occasions where we probably will be separated, we’ll have to find a way to deal with it. And there will be other moments we will be completely undisturbed like now.“ Marco smiled at his boyfriend, extending his caresses. „It won’t be easy all the time, love, but as long as we stand together, there’s no need to worry.“   
   
„Yeah,“ Erik sighed, not only because Marco was right but also, because his strokes felt so wonderful. „The situation in the locker room had been awkward for me,“ he admitted, „you looked sexy like hell and I didn’t know where I should look at.“    
   
Marco grinned. „That’s some kind of compliment, isn’t it?“      
  
„Probably,“ his boyfriend smiled back. „What I want to say is that this is still all so new for me and sometimes I don’t know yet how to act in such situations. I felt miserable the whole evening although nobody did anything wrong, it is just bad luck with my injury.“    
   
„I will take care that you will feel much better soon,“ Marco murmured, wandering lower with his hand. „And I am very glad that you have talked to me so openly. Yesterday, when I was out with the team, I was so happy, Erik,“ he stated. „Everything here makes me happy. You, the team, our teammates, my family. It would have been even better with you by my side, don’t get me wrong, but, I felt like I have found my place in life. There’s not much left that could get any better.“   
   
Erik stared at him with big eyes. It was the first time that Marco spoke so distinctly about his feelings. „Does this mean, that...?“ he asked, his voice trembling.    
   
Marco however placed his index finger on Erik’s lips. „Shhh,“ he silenced him, replacing his digit with his mouth soon and taking Erik’s lips tenderly. „Come on, let’s move over to the bed, love,“ he said hoarsely and Erik could sense that something hard poked his leg.    
   
The brunette stood up confused, still trying to process what he has heard, following ￼Marco into the direction of the bedroom.      
  
„You’re still limping,“ Marco stated concerned. „But, I have an idea. We have talked so much in the last hour, we shouldn’t stop, what do you think?“    
   
„Eh, yes?“ Erik answered, thinking about what Marco might have meant.    
   
„Do you have massage oil in the bathroom?“ Marco asked, already out of the room. While he walked away, he tossed his shirt to the side and Erik had to gulp when he saw the perfect toned chest of his boyfriend.    
   
„On the shelf,“ he croaked out, slipping out of his own shirt.    
   
„Found it!“ Marco exclaimed, coming back and holding the bottle with the oil like a trophy in front of him. „Why don’t you lose the rest of your clothes, as well?“ he suggested gently, opening the belt of his jeans and stripping his pants down. At first, Erik didn’t even react, occupied with staring at his beloved one but then, he hastily undressed himself. „Lay on your stomach,“ Marco said and while Erik faced the mattress, he heard that Marco lost his last remaining garments, too.    
   
„You’re so handsome, love,“ the blonde whispered, opening the bottle with the oil with a loud plop. He poured some of the liquid into his hands and placed them carefully between Erik’s shoulder-blades. „Relax, baby,“ he murmured, spreading the oil all over Erik’s back. He took his time to stroke up Erik’s spine and down over his flanks again, kneading his neck carefully until he sensed that the younger one’s muscles lost their tension.    
   
„Yes, that’s good,“ he encouraged him, „let lose.“ Erik sighed into the cushion his head lay upon and buckled into Marco’s touches. Suddenly, Marco didn’t stop at the end of Erik’s spine but, draw a line down to his tailbone. „Lift your hips,“ he breathed and when Erik did what he was told, the blonde pushed a cushion under his groin so that his butt was lifted up a little bit. „I will try something,“ Marco announced, „tell me if you don’t like it.“    
   
Erik turned his head startled but he soon relaxed while Marco stroked his back again. Only when he felt that his boyfriend wasn’t tensed up, the blonde reached lower with his fingers that were slippery from the oil, right over Erik’s tailbone and between his butt cheeks. Yet, he didn’t try to push a digit inside of his lover, he started to massage the tight rosebud, circling around it with his finger, teasing the nerves and brushing with his thumb over it. After a while, he added even more oil, kneading Erik’s butt cheeks apart until the younger one groaned in pleasure.   
   
„That’s so good,“ he panted, „go inside.“    
   
„Be patient,“ Marco whispered, letting his fingers glide through the crack, pushing ￼against the tight muscle but not breaching it. Erik moaned another time, his hard dick pressed into the cushion and the mattress. Marco now stroked with both of this hands alternating over the small rosebud. Erik’s groin was already on fire, every stroke and every caress on his backside spreading out in the whole lower region of his body.    
   
And then, Marco pushed two of his digits inside the tight channel as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Erik bit into the cushion to muffle his aroused scream. The blonde pushed his fingers gently deeper, moving in and out, stroking over Erik’s inner walls and massaging them until he finally reached his prostate.    
   
The younger one, stimulated with such stamina, cried out when Marco touched his sweet spot for the first time, his digits still slippery from the oil. He bit another time into the cushion while Marco continued, brushing over the soft nub, gently thrumming against it and playfully squeezing it between his digits.    
   
„Marco,“ Erik moaned into his cushion, tightening his channel even more. The blonde went on with stimulating and massaging Erik’s prostate until the young defender thought that he would come every second. He pushed back on Marco’s hand, trying to get even more, but then, the midfielder pulled his digits out softly.    
   
He soothed Erik who groaned in frustration with his lips that ghosted up his spine. „Turn around,“ he gasped, giving his own desire away. Erik obeyed, ready to be taken, _needed_ to be taken. Marco however simply sat on the bed and Erik looked at him confused. „Sit on my lap,“ the blonde whispered, inviting Erik with open arms. The younger one climbed on top of Marco with hesitation. „Is that okay for your leg?“ Marco asked, running his hands over Erik’s back.    
   
„Yes,“ the brunette answered, his mind still clouded from the orgasm he had almost reached.    
   
„Then let me in,“ Marco breathed, steadying his dick with one hand.    
   
Finally, Erik understood his intentions and groaned, moving over Marco’s impressive length, carefully sinking down on it. „Take your time,“ the midfielder whispered, feeling Erik’s hole at the tip of his dick, feeling how it broke through the tight ring of muscles. He didn’t thrust upwards, he simply got a grip on Erik’s hips and pushed him down, deeper and deeper, until his weight rested on Marco’s thighs, his core filled to the hilt.    
   
Erik moaned again and tried to raise his hips but, Marco held him in place. „Stay like this, don’t move,“ he gasped, „can you feel me deep inside of you?“    
   
„My God, yes,“ Erik panted, savoring the arousing feeling of being stretched and filled, of being so close to Marco.    
   
„I can feel you, too, baby,“ Marco said tenderly. „I can feel your incredible tight walls, ￼but, I can also feel your heartbeat and I can smell your arousal and your own wonderful scent. You know that I have never been happier in my life before, right?“    
   
„Me, too,“ the defender panted, trying to deal with his overwhelming arousal. He felt Marco so deep inside of him, so thick around his channel that he thought he would lose his last spark of his mind. And the blonde still didn’t move.    
   
„I love you Erik,“ Marco whispered, embracing his boyfriend tightly, „I have never loved anyone that much, you’re the first one I think of when I awake and the last one I think of before I fall asleep.“ He kissed Erik’s sensitive throat, right at the place where the pulse raced.    
   
„Marco,“ Erik moaned ardently, not knowing whether his gorgeous dick deep inside of him or Marco’s passionate words turned him on the most.    
   
„Yes, baby,“ the blonde continued, „I’m all yours. My life wouldn’t be complete without you anymore. You’re so beautiful, inside and outside, you know that, don’t you?“    
   
Erik trembled now and Marco brushed one of his soft strands out of his forehead. „Stay like this, stay with me,“ Marco tried to calm him down, feeling that Erik’s body shivered vehemently.    
   
„I will,“ the younger one managed to bring out, every cell in his body in flames, concentrated on the pulsing dick that filled him even more the harder Marco got.    
   
„Your skin is so smooth,“ Marco went on, stroking over Erik’s back and his chest, „and it tastes of you.“ He licked over the brunette’s throat, making Erik cry out. „Your lips are so sweet,“ he took them with his own mouth, „and oh, your tongue.“ Marco kissed Erik with all that he had, playing with his tongue while he held his hips still.   
   
„You’re so hot,“ the midfielder whispered, his voice raw now, „I will never get enough of you, love. Of your outstanding personality, of your warmth, of your perfect dick, your wonderful hole, your skilled tongue and your clever fingers.“    
   
„Marco, I can’t,“ Erik stammered, unable to form any coherent thought anymore. He would have wanted to give all the compliments and love confessions back, totally overwhelmed and outran, yet, he simply couldn’t with Marco’s dick buried deep inside of him, throbbing against his walls and bringing him out of his mind.    
   
„Hush, you don’t have to say anything, just listen and feel“, Marco panted, slowly losing his own self-control. He started to circle his hips, steadying Erik with his hands to let him feel his hardness, buried balls-deep into his boyfriend. „Oh God, you’re so perfect, so perfect,“ Marco moaned while he moved his hips in a torturous slow rhythm.    
   
„I can’t stand it any longer,“ Erik cried out and finally, Marco thrust upwards very ￼tenderly. Erik came undone right with the first push, grabbing Marco’s shoulders to get a hold, an anchor in the storming sea of emotions he felt.    
   
„Let me make you come,“ Marco whispered, deepening his pushes, „you’re so beautiful when you’re coming, baby.“ Erik arched his back and let go of everything, shivering and screaming, moaning and trembling until Marco hit his prostate. He came incredibly hard, his seed catapulted out of his aching dick with pressure, making him whimper because of the force.  
   
The midfielder held him in his arms tightly. „Hush, it’s fine, I got you,“ Marco murmured, stroking Erik through his height, rocking the shuddering body in his arms until the contractions his orgasm had released faded away. Then, Marco guided Erik down on the mattress softly, the proof of his ecstasy spread all over their bodies.    
   
The blonde lay carefully on top of Erik, pushing into the loosened hole again, his eyes glued to his boyfriend. „I love you so much,“ Marco whispered, his pupils dilated, and Erik imagined that he could see right into his soul in the moment Marco hit his peak with one single word on his lips:    
   
„Erik.“


	67. Straining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the chapter before Marco's revelation... Please enjoy reading, the next one will be up soon! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your encouragement - especially to you, Blue_Night, for the amazing and fast beta and your wonderful help throughout my way. :-)

The next week was hard for both of them. Erik found himself lying on the cot of their physiotherapists way too often for his liking and somehow during the long and painful treatments he started to count in his head how many matches they still would have to play in the second leg of the season, how many points they could get out of them and at which place in the table they possibly could stand after the last game.   
   
It was needless to say that they were forced to win almost every match now if they wanted to make it into the Champions League. And Erik was still out, his leg only getting better slowly.    
   
Marco however became very quiet during these days, not speaking very much and Erik had to tell himself over and over again that he couldn’t push him, that he had to endure his silence and simply be there for him.    
   
Finally, the next match-day was there, another one in their own stadium, against Augsburg. A match that was incredibly important. A match that should bring them up the table again. A match that should convince Marco to stay.    
   
A match they lost.

 

***

 

The moment Erik stepped into the locker room after the match, he could literally grab the tension. He felt like screaming or crying himself, yet, the atmosphere between his teammates was even worse.    
   
Marco had been substituted during the second half of the match and although one of Augsburg’s players had been sent off with a red card, they still hadn’t been able to score.    
   
All the good mood that had been a result of the preparation of the season, of the training camp in Spain, went up in smoke. They had lost another match, missing another three points and Erik didn’t dare to look at their place in the table. They were fucked, that much did he know.    
   
Once again, Marco was nowhere to be seen but, Erik assumed that he still was under the shower. Hopefully, the warm water would soothe him somehow, Erik thought. Yet, when he saw his boyfriend he needed only one look to understand that Marco was devastated. He gazed at him but, the blonde just shook his head and got dressed without saying a single word.    

Erik swallowed hard, a chill suddenly spreading out in his bones that was accompanied by a terrible feeling. The feeling of losing Marco.    
   
   
***     
  
  
„I can’t talk about the match,“ Marco admitted later, when he was lying in Erik’s bed, „I simply can’t.“ He curled himself up into a little ball and Erik could do nothing but wrap his own body protectively around his beloved one in the desperate hope that he could provide him something like comfort and shelter.    
   
They didn’t sleep with each other in this night. However, Marco also didn’t fight against Erik’s closeness, letting himself be held, and the brunette took it as a slightly good sign that he was allowed to share Marco’s misery with him.    
   
   
***   
   
   
Another endless session of rehab treatments followed seamlessly in the next week for Erik while Marco continued with the training. The brunette fought hard during the exercises, trying with his sheer will to be a member of the squad again for the match in Freiburg.    
   
And he made it. Erik couldn’t believe that he was able to fly with the team to the South. He knew that he probably wouldn’t get the chance to play, but, he was back, together with the team and it felt so good to be finally a member of the squad again.    
   
Even Marco was more relaxed, he seemed to have gained his self-confidence back, joking with Auba on their way to Freiburg. Erik wasn’t jealous this time, he was happy for his boyfriend and let him have his fun with the Gabonese, trying to push away the still existing pressure of the team to eventually win a match again.    
   
Erik sat on the bench when the first half began, his heart throbbing in his chest. He wasn’t in the squad but at least, he could sit next to his teammates, keeping his fingers crossed for them. Once more, he couldn’t avert his gaze from Marco and right in the ninth minute, his boyfriend scored.    
   
The younger one jumped up from his seat, screaming and hugging his teammates, and for a short moment, Marco’s and his gaze met. The blonde celebrated his goal vehemently and Erik knew that he had lain all the stress of the last weeks into it, smiling like a lunatic. Maybe this could be the breakthrough, he hoped.    
   
He was proved right during the rest of the match when Auba nailed it with two more goals. Erik swore that he hadn’t seen Marco happier since ages, a playful grin on his face when he was substituted, giving Erik high five.    
   
Erik thought that he would burst from pride, preferably shouting into the whole world that this amazing being, this outstanding football player was his and only his. During the long way home, they partied in the bus and later in the plane, exhausted, yet, happy.    
   
They didn’t sit next to each other in the plane in silent understanding that they shouldn’t bother the team with their relationship and to separate their private life from their professional one. However, during the boarding, Erik managed to whisper „I love you“ into Marco’s ear, a smile full of bliss spreading out on the blonde’s face.    
   
„Dito,“ Marco whispered back, glad and cheerful.    
   
Long after midnight, they arrived at Erik’s flat and it was Marco who opened the door with a huge grin, making use of his own key, the key Erik has gifted him with as well as he had gifted Erik with one for his own flat.    
   
„I’m so done,“ the blonde sighed, slumping down on Erik’s sofa, tossing his shoes away.    
   
„Let’s go to bed,“ Erik answered caringly. He knew that the trip to Freiburg and back had been stressing for Marco and he had no intentions to seduce him right now. There would be enough time to do it tomorrow.    
   
They crawled under the sheets, both too spent and sated to do more than kissing and cuddling and Erik fell asleep soon, not noticing that Marco stayed awake almost the whole night.    
 


	68. Staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the long-awaited chapter... It might be a little bit edgier than expected. All the more I am interested in your opinion! 
> 
> Thank you, my amazing Blue_Night, for encouraging me, for doing the beta and for taking part in this chapter. :-)))

The next morning, Erik awoke while the scent of freshly brewed coffee already has filled his flat. He walked over to the kitchen lazily where he couldn’t trust his eyes when he saw his boyfriend, busy rummaging with plates and the cutlery, setting the breakfast table. It was unfamiliar that Marco was awake so early, preparing breakfast, and Erik looked at him stunned while the blonde continued his work thoroughly.    
   
„What’s up with you?“ Erik chuckled, „since when are you such an early bird?“    
   
Marco flinched because he hadn’t heard Erik. He needed some time to compose himself again but then, he embraced his boyfriend tightly, hugging him and pressing him close to his body before he kissed him ardently.    
   
Erik was startled about the unexpected ministration. „Is everything all right, Marco?“ he asked, eyeing the blonde.    
   
„Yes, sure,“ Marco tried to pretend while he placed the last missing items on the table. Then, he sat down, but, he didn’t make an attempt to start eating, while Erik bit into a bun, pouring coffee into his mug.    
   
„Don’t you eat anything?“ Erik asked, his mouth full.    
   
Marco shook his head and Erik noticed only now that Marco had one of his hands clamped around his smartphone so tightly that his knuckles turned white. „I need to make a phone call,“ Marco stated, his voice slightly trembling. He picked up his phone, gazing down at the table and thrumming impatiently with the fingers of his other hand on the surface. Erik lifted his mug and then, the person at the other end of the line must have answered because Marco started to speak.  

„Dirk? Yes it’s me, Marco. Listen, I have made my decision. No, it’s final. Yes. Please, call the club and tell them that I will accept their offer and extend my contract until 2019. Yes, as soon as possible. Good. Thank you, Dirk.“ Marco ended the call and placed his mobile on the table, gazing carefully and expectantly at Erik.

The brunette had frozen in place, stopping his movements, the coffee mug still in his hand, ready to take a sip from it but instead, he let it slip out of his fingers and down on the floor in the very next second, the china shattering into countless pieces.    
   
„Erik!“ Marco exclaimed, „are you okay? Please, say something.“ He looked down at the floor and back into Erik’s shocked face.    
   
However, his boyfriend remained silent, unable to move a single limb for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Erik came back to life but he still didn’t say anything. He simply grabbed Marco’s hand and dragged him back to the bedroom rather rudely, the grip around his wrist firm and urgent.    
   
„What’s up?“ Marco croaked out, following Erik while he stumbled over his own feet. When they were inside the bedroom, Erik kicked the door with his foot shut. Marco stood in front of the bed, not knowing what was actually happening, until he felt Erik’s trembling hands underneath the hem of his shirt, freeing him from the garment. The younger one fumbled with his own shirt, battering it into the corner of the room before he got a grip on Marco’s briefs and stripped them down determined, hastily climbing out of his own.    
   
The blonde gazed down at his boyfriend full of incredulity, not remembering that he had ever seen him so hard before. Yet, he didn’t have much time to think about Erik’s gorgeous length because his boyfriend pushed him down on the mattress with force, crawling over his naked body and pressing him down just seconds afterwards.    
   
„Erik!“ Marco stammered another time but then, all he could do anymore was moan, with Erik licking vigorously over his throat, nuzzling his neck, inhaling his scent as if it would be the oxygen he needed to survive. Marco was hard himself by now, aroused by Erik’s sucking and biting.    
   
The younger one rubbed his rock-hard dick over Marco’s belly, panting into the blonde’s ear heavily. „God, Erik,“ Marco moaned, outran by the wild passion of his boyfriend.    
   
Erik still didn’t say a single word, he just crawled over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle with the lube, pouring a huge amount onto his fingers and spreading Marco’s legs urgently.    
   
„Ah!“ Marco groaned when two of Erik’s digits made its way into his hole without further ado. Erik scissored them, brushing over Marco’s prostate only in passing, in desperate need to take Marco as soon as possible with his aching dick.    
   
Then, the brunette pushed Marco’s legs even further apart, took his ankles and laid his legs over his shoulders, widely spread. Marco wriggled underneath him until Erik grabbed his wrists with one hand, holding them in a tight grip right over Marco’s head. „Stay still!“ was the first thing Erik growled since he had listened to the telephone call.    
   
An unbelievable strong wave of pleasure ran through Marco’s body, taken by surprise because of Erik’s roughness. “God, Erik, please, take me now! Don't torture me!" Marco gasped out pleadingly, squirming underneath the strong body pinning him firmly on the mattress, although he knew that the first intrusion would probably fill him to his limits.    

Erik locked eyes with Marco and the blonde could see the fire burning in them, the fire of passion, some kind of rage but also, love. The younger one made himself comfortable between Marco’s legs that were raised high in the air, resting at this shoulders. With one ￼hand he still fixed Marco’s arms but with the other, he nudged his hard dick between the blonde’s butt cheeks, pressing against the tight muscle. Erik stayed this way for several heartbeats and Marco drank in his sight, getting lost in his eyes, until Erik pushed into him with one quick, hard and deep thrust.    
   
„Fuck!“ Marco screamed, biting on his lips, his legs captured by a heavy shiver that mirrored the forceful thrust.    
   
Erik began to move, pulling almost out and thrusting all the way back in, his eyes never leaving Marco's face. Finally, he began to speak.    
   
"Why." One particular hard thrust made Marco whimper.   
   
"Didn't." Erik pulled out until only the pulsing head of his hard cock was still inside Marco's needy core, making Marco whine because of the loss of the feeling of Erik's hard shaft.   
   
"You." Erik shifted his angle, hitting Marco's prostate violently and Marco arched with a scream.   
   
"Tell Me." He pulled back again and Marco actually sobbed.   
   
"That." Another hard and fast thrust that shoved Marco into the mattress.   
   
"You." Erik began to pound into him in a punishing rhythm, literally fucking Marco into the mattress as he shouted the last words:   
   
"Would stay in Dortmund? I'm your boyfriend!"   
   
Tears started to ran down Erik’s cheeks as he collapsed on top of Marco, crying at his shoulder, still deep inside of him. He hadn’t found his release so far, nor has Marco, yet, he simply couldn’t thrust into him anymore, all the energy leaving his body with the realization that Marco would actually _stay in Dortmund_ slowly settling in his mind. He sobbed now like a little child, pulling out of Marco and flopping down on the mattress next to him, hiding his face that was red from crying under the crook of his elbow. He was ashamed of his behavior but, he simply couldn’t stop his tears, noticing only now how immense his fear to lose his boyfriend had been.    
   
Then, he felt two strong arms flinging around his chest, holding him in a tight embrace gently, but determined. Marco pulled Erik closer with a firm grip, letting his head rest at his chest and stroking over his head. „It’s all right, love,“ Marco murmured, confused and touched about Erik’s strong reaction.    
   
„I can’t believe that you will stay here,“ Erik sobbed against Marco’s skin, hot tears moisturizing his chest. „Please tell me that it’s not a dream. Please tell me that it’s ￼real!“    

„It is, baby,“ Marco whispered, „how could I ever abandon you. My family, my team, my city and most of all, the love of my life - how could I ever leave?“    
   
„But your career,“ Erik sniffled, wiping the tears out of his eyes.    
   
„It’s the best decision for my career, as well,“ Marco declared, „we will build a strong team here in the next years. See, we already have one of the best defenders in the world.“ The younger one smiled shyly. „Yeah, I meant you,“ Marco said tenderly, „but enough the talking. Shouldn’t we continue with what we have begun earlier?“ He nodded into the direction of his still hard dick.    
   
„I’m so sorry, Marco,“ Erik sobbed, „I didn’t want to hurt you.“ He buried his face in his hands but, the blonde pulled them away. „You’re so damn hot when you’re rough,“ he gasped, „we will have to try this more often, now, that we have an eternity together in front of us.“    
   
Erik laughed and cried at the same time and finally, he kissed Marco, a mind-blowing deep kiss full of desire and endless love.    
   
„Take me,“ Marco whispered into his ear, his lips swollen from the passionate onslaught. He lifted his legs himself now while Erik found his place between them again.    
   
Erik re-entered his boyfriend with a tender thrust, moaning with ardor. He concentrated on reaching Marco’s prostate, brushing over the soft nub into the blonde with his pulsing dick. Marco muffled a moan, his gaze still glued to Erik’s. „Don’t hold back,“ Erik panted breathlessly, „let me hear you, please, I need to hear you to believe that this is real.“    
   
He wouldn’t have needed to plea because the older one couldn’t suppress his moans any longer with Erik’s next deep thrust. He raised his hips even higher to welcome the brunette deeper in his body, the hard length of the young defender filling his whole tight channel. „Ah!“ Marco cried out, his sweet spot massaged by Erik’s huge dick, „go on, exactly there, harder!“    
   
Erik pushed his hips forward, watching stunned what his thrusts did to his beloved one. Marco’s face was suffused with his lust and from something akin to deep relief. He groaned with every push now and Erik propped himself up on his arms to thrust in a better angle into the blonde. He suddenly understood that the need to make a decision had weighed heavily on Marco. „Let go,“ he whispered, „let lose, forget about all the stress and the pressure,“ he muttered, pounding into him.    
   
Marco whimpered now and by the way that his cock throbbed and twitched, by the way his walls clenched around Erik, the younger one could tell that he was on the brink of coming.    

„It’s fine,“ Erik panted, thrusting deep into his boyfriend, aiming at his prostate, „I’m here, deep inside of you.“ He pushed in and out in a quick pace now, stimulating the blonde’s sensitive spot while Marco started to tremble, his orgasm building up and up until he fell into the endless depths of satisfaction under Erik’s hard thrusts.    
   
„Baby!“ Marco exclaimed, his body going stiff. Erik could feel his hot seed between their bellies and that was the final straw for the brunette before he exploded deep into Marco, his own semen filling the blonde with forceful jets.    
   
They lived through their heights together, clinging so close to each other that even a sheet of paper wouldn’t have fitted in between - one body, one soul, two hearts beating in the same rhythm.    
   
Two hearts that wouldn’t get separated at all.


	69. Collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back, I hope you will enjoy the next chapter! Feedback is always very welcome and keeps me going. :-)
> 
> Thank you so much, Blue_Night, for your fast and thorough beta! :-)

„When did you make your decision?“ Erik asked silently after they had come down from their ecstasy. He still held Marco close to his body, their limbs entangled and chests pressed together, savoring the feeling of intimacy.    
   
Marco’s answer surprised him completely. „When I first kissed you,“ the blonde admitted, bringing their lips together again.    
   
„But that was ages ago!“ Erik exclaimed, breaking the kiss when he had thought about the statement, his face expression changing between shock, amusement and surprise.    

The midfielder chuckled. „Honestly, Erik, I have never considered leaving in earnest. Here’s my home in every kind of way. Especially since I have you.“ He melted their mouths together again and this time, Erik returned the kiss, his tongue touching Marco’s, a small whimper escaping him. Suddenly, something poked against the blonde’s belly. „I can’t believe that you’re almost good to go again,“ he said stunned, looking down at Erik’s dick that was already half-hard.    
   
„I’m sorry,“ the brunette blushed, „I’m just so happy and full of bliss. You don’t know how much your decision means to me,“ Erik added, chewing on his lip to bite away the tears that welled up every now and then.    
   
„Apropos decision,“ Marco meant, stroking Erik’s cheek, „I should tell the others about it.“ He brushed with his thumb over Erik’s stubble. „You had been the first to get to know it, except my agent but he doesn’t count. I have to talk to my family, my friends and the team before they learn about my decision from other people.“ Marco kissed Erik quickly, rubbing their noses together in a tender gesture. „But I promise you that I will see to your needs afterwards. And to mine, as well,“ he added, his lust shining through his words.  

 

*** 

 

„Please, come with me,“ Marco pleaded after they had cleaned the mess in the kitchen, taken a shower and made themselves presentable again. He was about to visit his parents to tell them about his decision, wanting to stop at Marcel’s place afterwards.  

„I don’t know, Marco,“ Erik drawled, „it’s your family, I don’t want to disturb anybody. I can drive you there and go home, then, really.“    
   
„You belong to my family, as well,“ Marco said firmly, „I want you to be by my side.“    
   
He looked so determined that Erik finally gave in. He wouldn’t have thought that his bliss could indeed increase, however, he felt like bursting from pure joy right now. He was curious how Marco’s parents, especially his father, would react, and he was touched that Marco wanted him to witness the moment he was telling them the truth.    
  
  
***   
  
  
When they were sitting in the car, Marco called his parents. „Hi Mom, it’s me,“ the blonde said, „are you at home? Can I come over with Erik? No, you don’t have to cook anything.“ Marco looked at his boyfriend, rolling his eyes, but it was crystal clear that he enjoyed the care of his mother. „No, it’s nothing special, we just wanted to say hello,“ the midfielder fibbed, „yeah, we’re already on our way. See you in twenty minutes!“    
   
Erik grinned, his eyes not leaving the road, but, he entangled his fingers with Marco’s, making use of the automatic gearbox of his car. Preferably, he would have wanted to touch Marco all the time, to never break the skin contact, to not only see, hear and smell but also feel the love of his life. Later, when they would be back home, he would indulge his boyfriend like never before, that much was a given.    
   
Lost in his thoughts, Erik winced when Marco’s mobile rang. „Hush,“ the blonde comforted him, stroking with his thumb over Erik’s palm before he let his fingers go to pick up the call. „It’s Aki,“ he whispered.    
   
„Hi, Aki,“ Marco greeted the CEO of their team, well-knowing what was about to come. „Ah, Dirk called you? Fine,“ he stated cheerfully. „No, you don’t have to thank me, I have to thank you.“ Afterwards, he didn’t say anything for a long time, just listening to the voice at the other end of the line. „Aki...“, he said in the middle of the conversation, his voice breathy, before he fell silent again. „Yes, we’ll do,“ was the last thing he stated, then, he ended the call. Marco stuffed his mobile into his pocket, rubbing his temples when he had put it away.    
   
„What’s up?“ Erik asked concerned, resting his warm hand on Marco’s thigh.    
   
„He told me how much his decision means to him personally,“ the blonde croaked out. „I wouldn’t have thought that it touches him so deeply,“ Marco answered. „Tell me Erik, is it really so meaningful that I will stay here?“ The midfielder sounded astonished, not believing that his decision was having such repercussions. „Aki almost cried on the phone“, Marco added, shaking his head in disbelief.    
   
All of a sudden, Erik changed the course, aiming at a small forest nearby. „Whoa!“ Marco stated, crashing against the door of the passenger seat because of the unexpected move. Erik parked the car at a small farm road, directly under a large tree. „Can you please text your mother that we will arrive a little bit later?“ he asked, waiting until Marco had typed the message into his smartphone. „Get out,“ he demanded softly when the blonde had finished his task.    
   
Erik walked into the small forest with Marco on his heels, reaching a wooden bench that was hid by the branches of a linden tree. There, he sat down, taking Marco’s hand who has slumped down next to him. The younger one didn’t face his boyfriend when he started to speak, staring over the clearing the bench was placed on.    
   
„Marco,“ Erik said, „apparently you don’t know how important you are for many, many people. And I’m not only talking about the fans who adore your style of playing football. I’m also not talking about the team that needs you and your skills more than ever now. I’m talking about you as a person. You’re making it easy for others to like and to love you and you would have teared an enormous gap if you would have left. See, your family, your friends, Aki and me myself - we’re not only adoring you because you can handle a football so well. We’re adoring your personality, your gentleness, your loyalty, your sense of responsibility. There are many people out there who were waiting anxiously for your decision, more than you might have thought. Sure Aki was crying. He was afraid of losing you but, not of losing the best player in the squad. He was afraid of losing _Marco_. You’re not only a superstar here because you score for BVB but, because the people love you. Just like I do, baby.“    
   
The young defender turned to his boyfriend while Marco gaped at him, unable to utter a single word. „Come here,“ Erik said instead of him, lying an arm around the small shoulders of the blonde and pulling him closer. He didn’t give a damn if maybe a stroller would see and recognize them, it was pretty unlikely anyway. Erik used his second arm to pull Marco onto his lap when the midfielder finally started to sob at this shoulder, crying out all the pressure he must have bore inside of him for weeks and months. „I don’t want to leave,“ Marco sniveled into Erik’s shirt, allowing himself to be the weaker one.    
   
„Then stay,“ Erik simply answered, holding his boyfriend and rocking him gently in his strong arms.


	70. Declaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my wonderful readers for all of your comments and for almost 600 kudos! I can't believe that this story is getting such an overwhelming feedback. I want to hug you all for reading and following it! :-)
> 
> A special 'thank you' goes to Blue_Night who is the 'good fairy' of this story, providing me with hints, ideas and correcting my mistakes with utter patience. I am so grateful for your support and friendship! :-)

„The kids are here!“ Marco’s mother shouted into the house after she had opened the door. It warmed Erik’s heart that Marco’s mom was talking about him as if he were her own son. She hugged Marco, taking Erik into her arms afterwards. „I’m happy that you came over,“ she stated and the young defender could feel that she meant every word like she had said it. The smell of delicious food reached his nose and suddenly, he noticed that he was hungry.    
   
They had sat on the bench in the forest for almost half an hour until Marco had finally calmed down, his breath becoming steady again. During the whole time they hadn’t talked, and it hadn’t been necessary at all. Erik could feel the tension in Marco’s body slowly fading, the longer he had held and caressed him. It had only needed an understanding gaze, a proof of their strong bond, to finally stand up and go back to the car, continuing the drive to Marco’s parents. And now they were there.    
   
„Mom, you shouldn’t have cooked anything,“ Marco told his mother off although his rumbling stomach gave him away.    
   
Then, his father appeared in the hallway. „Son,“ he stated, patting Marco’s shoulders before he pulled Erik closer for a short embrace. „Good work yesterday in Freiburg,“ the tall man added with appreciation, „and finally, you scored again.“ He slapped Marco tenderly. „And what about your leg, Erik, I saw that you had been in Freiburg but not in the squad?“    
   
„Yes, we decided that I’m not ready,“ Erik explained, „it still hurts a little bit, but I think that I will be fit for the next match.“    
   
„Good to hear,“ Marco’s father replied, interrupted by the voice of his wife who shouted over from the kitchen that the dinner was ready. They sat down on the table but before anyone could grab a piece of the meal, Marco cleared his throat.   
   
„Mom, dad, I have to tell you something,“ he said, suddenly sounding nervous like hell. He searched for Erik’s gaze and the brunette took his hand, hoping that his little sign of affection was appropriate. Marco’s mother was about to drink from a glass of water and stopped her movement, looking curiously at her child. „I will stay here. I will extend my contract until 2019. I have already informed Dirk,“ Marco declared.   
   
And then, two things happened simultaneously. Marco’s mother let her glass fall, just like Erik had done with his coffee when he had heard about the news. The young defender grabbed a napkin and helped her to clean up the liquid, noticing how much her hands were trembling. In the same moment, Marco’s father jumped to his feet and darted out of the room.    
   
„Dad?“ Erik heard Marco saying. The midfielder wanted to follow him but his mother stopped him.    

„Give him some minutes, dear,“ she said, flinging both of her arms around her son. Erik felt that she needed some time alone with Marco and he stood up, walking over to the garden where he had played football with Nico once. There, he saw Marco’s dad standing, leaned against a huge tree, his back turned to him. The brunette flinched when he saw him, ready to backtrack. „I’m sorry,“ he stammered.    
   
„Come here, Erik,“ Marco’s father answered and Erik could hear that he must have been trying to suppress his tears. The young defender approached slowly, giving the tall man time to compose himself. „Thank you,“ Marco’s father whispered when Erik finally stood next to him.    
   
„I didn’t do anything,“ Erik shrugged, swallowing down his own emotions.    
   
„You did more than you will ever know,“ Marco’s father replied firmly, taking a deep and shaky breath. „But let’s get back, son,“ he added, and now it was Erik’s turn to hold back his tears, touched by the fond address.  

 

*** 

 

„I’m so full,“ Marco stated when they were back in Erik’s car, rubbing over his stomach. The midfielder had eaten with great appetite, now that he knew that he would be able to relish his mother’s food in the next years, as well.    
   
„Me, too,“ Erik smiled while he started the engine. „I like your family very much,“ he added shyly, thinking back of the pure bliss that had hung in the air while they had enjoyed the dinner, Marco’s father telling stories about the blonde’s early football career.    
   
„And they like you,“ Marco replied, placing a quick kiss on Erik’s cheek. „But now, let’s focus on the next task,“ he grinned. Erik grinned back and stepped on the gas pedal. He drove through the city, heading to their next destination, but before he reached it, he stopped at another building and Marco laughed carefree. „Buns and coffee, huh?“ he snickered while Erik disappeared into the bakery with a wink, soon returning with the mentioned items.    
   
Five minutes later, they stood in front of the entrance to Marcel’s flat. The midfielder pushed the doorbell without pause and the sharp, constant ring was even heard at the street, followed by the voice of an annoyed Marcel. „What the hell!“, Marco’s best friend cursed before he opened the door. „Oh,“ he said stunned when he had seen who the visitors were. He recovered soon, showing Marco and Erik a cheeky smile. „So what is it this time? Do you need an advice from a person who has a clue? Come in, I’m sure ￼that I can help you.“ He accepted the buns and the coffee thankfully, inviting his friends into the flat where he sipped from the hot beverage.   
   
„I advice you to place the mug on the table,“ Erik stated dryly, „we already had a lot of mess with this issue today.“ Marcel raised his eyebrows at him but, he did as he was told, his gaze changing from Erik to Marco and back again.    
   
Finally, the blonde revealed the secret. „I will stay in Dortmund, I’m going to extend my contract until 2019. What do you say?“ Marco beamed at his best friend.    
  
Marcel grabbed the tabletop with both hands until his knuckles turned as white as his face had paled. „You’re kidding me, right?“ he managed to say before he fell down on a chair.    
   
„Not at all,“ Marco stated.    
   
„Erik, please tell me that he is telling the truth,“ Marcel added, sounding almost desperately.    
   
„He does,“ the young defender replied, „I witnessed his call with his agent.“ Erik held his breath, wondering what Marcel would do next. Would he freak out like he himself had done? Would he start crying like their team boss or would he run away like Marco’s dad?    
   
Marcel however chose another option. He got a grip on Marco’s face with both hands and the blonde didn’t know what happened to him when he felt Marcel’s lips on his own, the shorter one placing a very wet, very squishing brotherly kiss on his lips. „Sorry Erik, I simply had to,“ he mumbled, his cheeks red.    
   
„You’re very welcome,“ Erik chuckled, mostly because of the bewildered expression on Marco’s face.    
   
„Did you actually kiss me?“ the midfielder stuttered, and now Marcel had to laugh, as well, looking at Marco who still seemed to be completely confused.    
   
„I can assure you that it won’t happen again,“ Marcel smirked. „But honestly, Marco...“ he took a deep breath, yet, his friend silenced him hastily.   
   
„Don’t start crying, I’ve had enough tears in the last hours,“ he said.    
   
„You’re such a dork,“ the shorter one returned, „as if I would shed a tear just because you will stay here where you belong to.“ But, as convincing as Marcel wanted to sound, his wet eyes gave his emotionalism away. „What I really wanted to say,“ he continued to cover his feelings, „we have to organize a party for you. For your friends and family and the team for sure. What do you think?“ Marcel beamed at his best friend, obviously  
￼already running through the guest list in his mind.    

„Cool!“ it slipped out of Erik’s mouth before Marco could even answer. „Maybe we can even invite some guys from the national team,“ he pondered.    
   
„Hey!“ Marco exclaimed, „would anyone be so polite to ask me first?“   
   
„No,“ Marcel and Erik replied in unison, bursting out into laughter.    
   
With that, it was decided: Marco would get his ‚contract extension party‘.


	71. Summoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my lovely readers, for more than 600 kudos! The story of the boys will continue, that's a given. The party will take place soon but at first, they have to visit another person... 
> 
> Please, share your feedback with me, that's what encourages me and keeps my going. 
> 
> My wonderful Blue_Night took care of the beta again, thank you, sweetie! :-)

„A contract extension party...“ Marco mused when they were on their way to Erik’s car. Marcel had already been busy to plan everything, the location, the guests and some other details.    
   
„I’m sorry if we have taken you by surprise,“ Erik murmured. „It’s just because you deserve it.“ He still couldn’t believe that this was for real, that Marco would stay and that he could keep him in his daily life.    
   
„I’m fine with it,“ the blonde said tenderly. „Apparently, it means much to some people that I will stay here and I’m happy about it,“ he added. „But, I have decided that I will speak with our teammates only after I have signed the contract. Maybe I will talk to Auba and Kevin tomorrow, but, that’s it.“    
   
„All right,“ Erik said, his eyes starting to glimmer, „can we drive home, then?“ He smirked at his boyfriend who had taken his seat in the car in the meantime. „I can’t wait to be alone with you,“ Erik admitted, rubbing over the blonde’s thigh, slowly reaching higher.    
   
„Eh, we have to make another visit first,“ Marco drawled, looking at Erik with big, pleading eyes.   
   
„We do?“ Erik asked and now it was his time to be surprised. „Where shall I drive to?“    

The midfielder gave him an address he had never heard about before. „Who’s living there? It’s none of the players, isn’t it?“ Marco shook his head, biting on his lip.   
   
„Come on, spill it out. Is it Thomas’ address?“ Erik shot into the blue, well aware how important their physiotherapist was for Marco.    
   
„Naah,“ the midfielder replied. „It’s where Aki lives,“ he murmured.    
   
„Aki like in Aki Watzke, our boss?“ Erik said in awe. „I have never been at his home before. I will drop you there, there’s no way that I will come with you. Does he even know about us?“ Erik’s face paled and he wasn’t able to start the engine anymore, his car frozen in place as much as he himself was.    
   
„He does,“ Marco muttered, „and he has invited us both when I have talked to him earlier on the line. I think he wants to speak not only to me.“ He shot Erik an apologizing gaze because he hadn’t come out with the truth earlier.    
   
„Hell, Marco, this is weird,“ Erik complained. „Am I invited as a player of the BVB or as your significant other? Does Aki invite the girlfriends and wives of the other players who extend their contracts, as well? What does he want from me?“ Erik looked at Marco shocked, the weight of his words slowly sinking into his mind.    

„Stop worrying, love,“ Marco calmed him down. „I bet he doesn’t see you as my appendix and I’m quite sure that he talks much rather to you than to a stupid girl who doesn’t know anything about out sport.“    
   
„But it is still odd,“ Erik persisted. „And I'd really prefer to be alone with you now.“    
   
„Baby,“ Marco pleaded, looking at Erik with begging eyes, achieving the desired effect because the brunette typed Aki’s address into his navigation system. „I can describe you the way,“ Marco dared to say, „I have been there before.“    
   
„Why doesn’t that surprise me,“ Erik grumbled, however, he couldn’t be angry at his boyfriend, entangling their fingers on Marco’s thigh another time after they had left the parking lot in front of Marcel’s flat.    
   
   
***   
   
   
When they rang at the doorbell of their CEO’s flat, Erik felt like running away. He feared that Aki would suggest him to leave the club, not wanting to have a gay couple in the squad. And it was sure like hell that the team would rather sacrifice Erik than their superstar. An awkward thought crossed his mind and it didn’t do anything towards soothing him. Would he lose his job because of Marco’s contract extension? He didn’t even have the time to talk to Marco about his worries before Aki opened the door, his eyes immediately shimmering when he saw Marco standing in front of it.    
   
„Marco,“ he said, pulling the blonde in for a tight hug and patting his shoulders. Erik felt completely lost, standing on the sidelines and for a short moment he even considered going back to his car and driving straight away. „Erik!“ their CEO finally said, embracing him and looking sincerely at him. „Come in,“ he invited them.    
   
Erik gazed around cautiously, noticing the convenient furniture of the flat. It was tasteful but not exaggerated and suited their boss very well. The CEO guided them to his living room where they took a seat in a huge black leather sofa.    
   
„Thank you for coming,“ Watzke started the conversation after he had brought some beverages. „And most of all, thank you Marco for deciding for us. I won’t tell you again how much it means to me, I invited you for another reason.“ His gaze wandered over to Erik and the young defender held his breath, scared about what would come next. He wanted to intervene but his throat was too dry to say anything so their CEO went on. „Can I speak frankly?“ he asked, and Erik’s throat tightened even more.    
   
„Sure,“ he croaked out, gulping down some water while Marco nodded.    
￼   
„I have heard that you are a couple.“ The sentence hung in the air, heavy like a piece of plumb, sharp like the sword of Damocles.    
   
„Yes, we are,“ Marco said firmly.   
   
The older man took a breath. „I wanted to assure you that you will get all of my support. Whenever there might be problems or difficult situations, you can always come to me. I hold both of you dear and I will always stand behind you, understood?“ Their boss pierced them with his eyes, a mixture of real concern, care and fatherliness in it.    
   
„Understood. Thank you, Aki,“ Marco replied warm-heartedly whereas Erik still tried to process what he had heard.   
   
„Have you been scared that I would tell you something else, Erik?“ Aki said emphatically.    
   
„Yes, I mean, no,“ Erik stammered.    
   
„To make it clear, homophobia has no place within the BVB. I want my players to be happy with whoever they want to be happy with. If you consider a coming-out one day, you can also count on me.“ Their CEO stood up again. „But now, I don’t want to halt you any longer. I guess you have something to celebrate.“ Aki hugged both of his players again before he suddenly walked to the kitchen, coming back with an item in his hands.    
   
„There’s no training tomorrow, isn’t it?“ he made sure with a wink.    
   
„No,“ Erik replied confused.    
   
„Then, I have something for you,“ Aki presented them what he held in his hands. „It’s a good one and you deserve it. Have a nice evening, Marco, Erik.“ He said goodbye to the two of them, pushing his gift into the brunette’s hands.    
   
Erik was so perplexed that he only noticed what he held in his hands when they were out of the door: It was a bottle of obviously really expensive champagne.


	72. Trapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about the wonderful feedback that I simply had to write the next chapter. I hope that I was able to express the fact that they trust each other even more now, with Marco's important decision to stay in Dortmund. 
> 
> Thank you for your support all along the way, especially to my lovely Blue_Night (hehe, I added your last sentence with pleasure, honey! :-D).

„Are we going to celebrate our own little party now?“ Erik said hoarsely and with hope in his voice when they were back in his flat. Marco raised the champagne like a trophy as an answer.    
   
„Yeah,“ he whispered before he set the bottle aside, flinging his arms around Erik’s waist and searching for his mouth with his lips. Their kiss got more passionate soon, and they stumbled to the sofa, tongues playing with each other, hands kneading naked skin.    
   
„This night is going to be some kind of a ‚thank you‘ for your decision, Marco,“ Erik breathed into the ear of his boyfriend. „Should we go over to the bedroom?“    
  
The older one looked at Erik, puzzled. „I’m curious,“ he replied, already turned on as they hastily made their way to the bedroom.   
   
„Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed,“ Erik ordered gently, „I will be back in a minute.“    
   
Marco did as he was told, wondering what his beloved one had in mind. He quickly got rid of his garment and made himself comfortable on Erik’s bed, the cool textile of the sheets calming his heated skin. He heard the brunette rummaging in the kitchen, followed by a loud ‚plop‘. Apparently, Erik had opened the champagne, but, it took him still more than a minute to be back in the bedroom. Marco gulped, when he saw him - Erik wore nothing anymore, he only held the bottle in his hand, together with one glass.    

„Jesus,“ Marco gasped, eating his boyfriend with his eyes. His dick awoke more and more with every gaze he laid upon the younger one. Then, he recognized something. „Hey, do you want to drink Aki’s present alone or why have you only brought one glass with you?“ he complained jokingly.   
   
„You will see,“ Erik returned rawly. He placed the champagne on the nightstand, pouring the sparkling liquid into the glass. Afterwards, he faced his boyfriend. „Babe,“ he began to speak, one of the rather rare occasions he used a nickname for Marco, „I know that the last days and weeks have been exhausting for you. Therefore I want you to relax now. You’re not supposed to do anything tonight other than enjoy yourself, all right?“    
   
„Okay,“ Marco stammered, still not aware what Erik had in mind.    
   
„Fine,“ the brunette whispered, joining Marco on the mattress. The young defender kissed Marco tenderly, and the blonde wanted to hold his face in his hands, yet, Erik didn’t allow him to do so. „Naah,“ he breathed straight into Marco’s ear, „rest your hands under your head and don’t use them.“ Marco’s eyes went wide, yet, he obeyed, entangling his fingers and placing his head upon them so that he couldn’t move his hands ￼anymore by accident.    

„Good,“ Erik murmured, stroking over Marco’s chest, his touches almost not noticeable. He moved his fingers lower and circled around the midfielder’s belly button. „I’m sorry but, your belly is too flat that I could drink the champagne out of it,“ Erik stated, still caressing the sensitive spot and Marco let out a slight moan. „However, I have another idea.“    
   
Erik sipped from the champagne, not swallowing down, and approached Marco afterwards, touching his lips with his owns and opening them a little bit. The blonde opened his mouth, as well, and a small portion of the champagne flowed from Erik’s mouth into Marco’s, mingled with the unique scent of the young brunette. The midfielder gulped it down, panting for air. „Fuck, that’s hot,“ he groaned, licking over his lips to catch the last drops of the delicious beverage, „I want more.“    
   
Erik chuckled softly before he copied his actions, feeding Marco with the champagne in small portions so that his boyfriend wouldn’t choke on it. Soon, their exchange of sparkling wine led to deep tongue kisses that tasted not only of an expensive beverage, but also of pure want and need.    
   
„Remember, don’t do anything and don’t touch me,“ Erik breathed after he set the glass aside, both of them longing for more intimacy.    
   
„My God, Erik,“ Marco grunted, his hands still trapped under his head.    
   
The brunette winked and disappeared into the direction of the bathroom, bringing massage oil and lube with him. „I want to touch parts of your body tonight that I haven’t touched before,“ Erik announced hoarsely, pouring massage oil into his hands.    
   
Marco whimpered again while Erik straddled him, making it unable for him to move his legs, too. „Turn your head to the side,“ Erik whispered, bending over his lover. The blonde obeyed another time, suddenly feeling Erik’s tongue on his outer ear. „I love your tiny little ears,“ the younger one whispered before he dipped his tongue into Marco’s ear, drawing all the lines of the external side, nibbling at the ear lobe and intruding the ear finally.    
   
Marco had known that his ears were sensitive but hell, he hadn’t known how sensitive they really were. He moaned, unable to move, the cheeky tip of Erik’s tongue slipping into every fold of his ear. The blonde was rock-hard by now, the first drops of pre-come leaking out of his slit when Erik grazed his teeth over the earlobe.    
   
„The other side,“ the young defender whispered, turning Marco’s head gently with his hands, treating his left ear in the same way. Marco wondered briefly if someone had ever come just from the touch of their ears when Erik continued his journey over his body. He stroked over Marco’s chin with his fingers, down his throat, lying both hands ￼around it as if he would want to strangle Marco which he, of course, didn’t do. Instead, he used his smooth fingers to massage Marco’s neck while he brushed with his thumbs over the firm pulse underneath the midfielder’s skin.    
   
Next, he traveled lower with his hands, resting his right hand straight over Marco’s heart. The warmth that was emanated from Erik’s palm found its echo in the blonde’s strong heartbeat and they simply remained like this, energy flowing from one body to the other and back again. „I love you,“ Marco moaned, their gazes glued together, „please, can I feel your heartbeat, too?“    
   
Erik nodded and Marco sat up, resting his palm over Erik’s heart. He felt it constantly throbbing and pulsing and he closed his eyes to intensify the sensation. „And I love you, babe,“ Erik answered. He took Marco in his arms, stroking his back, before he guided him down on the mattress. „Get your hands under your head again,“ he demanded with tenderness, „I am not done yet.“    
   
The blonde took his position, waiting for what would come next. This time, Erik didn’t touch him, he just blew over Marco’s hard nipples, making him whimper. The brunette watched his reaction, seeing how the rosy nubs hardened even more and smiled satisfied. Then, he repeated his motion.    
   
„Touch me, please,“ Marco begged. Erik bent over him, sucking the nipple into his mouth, grabbing it very softly with his teeth before he laid two fingers around it. He stopped using his lips, only rolling the wet nipple slowly between his two digits, clock- and anti-clockwise. The blonde wriggled underneath him and Erik started to roll the second nipple with his other hand. „You’re killing me,“ Marco panted, his dick already aching from its hardness.    
   
„Easy,“ Erik replied, climbing down from his boyfriend, spreading his legs and kneeling between them. He bent Marco’s left leg until his foot rested in his lap, moisturizing his fingers with the massage oil. „Foot massage, anyone?“ he asked, pressing his thumbs against the bottom of Marco’s foot. The blonde groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes.    
   
Erik placed soft kisses all over Marco’s foot, especially on the parts where he had been injured so severely. Then, he licked over the toes and sucked them into his mouth, starting with the little toe. „Erik!“ Marco cried out because damn, nobody had ever done that before for him and it aroused him to the uttermost. His leg began to tremble in Erik’s lap and the young defender stroked the calf to soothe him, not stopping what he was doing with his mouth and tongue. Just when Marco thought that he couldn’t take it any longer, Erik let his leg drop only to cross over to his other foot. „I’m going crazy,“ the midfielder muttered in need, wriggling his toes.    
   
Erik chuckled, his mouth moving higher until it rested on Marco’s knee, his fingers slipping to the backside of it and into the knee bend. „That tickles!“ Marco exclaimed but then, Erik caressed the soft skin there with firm touches and the blonde sighed in ￼comfort. He had never been stroked at his knees before, as well, and he was surprised how good it felt. However, he craved for Erik’s fingers and maybe mouth on another part of his body with rising despair.    
   
Erik seemed to sense it because he blew over Marco’s inner thighs now, causing goose bumps there. „You’re a tease,“ the blonde gasped, earning a soft laughter from his boyfriend who concentrated on Marco’s private parts finally. He spread the older one’s legs even wider, disappearing there and then, Marco felt the same hot blow of Erik’s breath against his secret entrance. He contracted the muscle involuntarily, letting out an ardent moan.    
   
„I didn’t even touch you,“ Erik grinned, the next blow covering Marco’s balls that tightened against his body.    
   
„Do. Something.“ Marco pleaded, struggling hard to keep his hands away from Erik.    

This time, the brunette grabbed the lube, spreading the slippery liquid thoroughly over his hand. Marco thought that Erik would use his digits to slide into him, yet, he was proved wrong. The defender touched Marco’s balls and massaged them gently, carefully. „My God,“ the blonde moaned, his arms now trembling underneath his head.    
   
„You like that, don’t you?“ Erik asked, stilling Marco’s hips that threatened to thrust upwards with his other hand. His digits and thumb performed soft movements on Marco’s balls that were pressed against his lower abdomen now. Cautiously, Erik released Marco’s hips to use his other hand on the midfielder’s perineum and finally, one digit slipped into the tight heat. In addition, Erik bent over Marco, slowly coming closer to his hard dick with his lips.    
   
„Do it!“ Marco groaned without thinking, the wish to feel the mouth of his boyfriend around his aching length banning every other thought.    
   
But first, Erik pushed another digit into Marco’s core, deepening them into his body until he reached his prostate. Only then, he placed his full lips on the tip of the blonde’s dick. One hand massaging his balls, two fingers stroking his prostate and a tempting mouth enclosing his dick while he was forced to take it all without moving, Marco thought that he would pass out every second. This was by far one of the most intense sensations he had ever felt.    
   
Marco balanced on the brink of coming, a constant flow of groans escaping him, when Erik suddenly withdraw both hands and his mouth.    
  
„No!“ the older one whimpered because of the sudden loss, just moments before he would have reached his release, rudely coming down from his height.   
   
„Hush,“ Erik soothed him, „I want this to last a little bit longer.“ With these words, he moisturized his fingers with the lube another time.    

„Please, Erik, take me,“ Marco almost sobbed, his body still shivering.   

„Who said that I’m going to take you?“ Erik whispered, covering Marco’s dick with lube and the blonde cried out involuntarily. Hastily, Erik rubbed some of the lube onto himself, too. „Just lay still and let it happen,“ he added, kneeling over his boyfriend. He got a hold on Marco’s twitching dick and guided it between his butt cheeks, very slowly sinking down on it, due to the lack of preparation. Erik took deep breaths, stretching his muscle on Marco’s dick until it was wide enough to swallow the tip. „Don’t thrust,“ Erik warned his boyfriend and Marco whimpered and wriggled while Erik impaled himself in a torturous slow pace on his cock until he was sitting on him completely, Marco’s impressive length deep down in his body.    
   
The blonde flinched, suppressing the urge to pound into the tempting heat but, Erik pressed him into the mattress with his weight, releasing Marco’s hands from underneath his head just to fix them on the bed with his own hands. He had trapped his boyfriend, dominating him, yet, surrendering to him at the same time.    
   
„This is...“, Marco tried to say, however, Erik used the chance to push his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, filling the cavern like Marco was filling him. After the breathless kiss, Erik started to circle his hips, never moving up and down, just shifting his weight from one side to the other.    
   
Marco was sure that he would lose his last spark of mind forever. He stammered incoherent words, pleading Erik to move and to give him more but all the brunette did was releasing one of Marco’s hands, pressing it down again with his other. He used his free hand to slowly travel over his own chest, Marco’s eyes following his motions. Erik caressed his own nipples, making Marco whimper, before he grabbed his own dick, stroking it lazily.    
   
„Fuck, Erik!“ Marco panted, the sight of Erik getting himself off while he was impaled on his dick such a turn on that his own ecstasy increased even more. „Let me help you, babe, please,“ he begged, dark pupils a clear sign of his arousal.    
   
„No way,“ Erik replied, strengthening his efforts. Marco stared at Erik’s fist where the wet tip of his dick poked out and finally, he couldn’t help put thrust upwards forcefully, taking Erik by surprise.    
   
„That’s not a part of the deal!“, the brunette panted, lifting his hips, falling down on Marco’s length afterwards to take him by surprise, too. Their gazes were glued together while both of them tried to surprise the other one with their pounds until they finally gave up, setting up a common rhythm, accompanied by loud moans and groans.    
   
Eventually, Erik pulled Marco up so that they were both sitting on the bed, the blonde thrusting upwards, Erik sinking downwards, staggering closer and closer to their orgasms. Marco’s hands, finally released, ran over Erik’s body as if he wanted to catch up with the touches he had missed in the last minutes.  
  
„I need you so much,“ he moaned, holding the younger one tight.    
   
„Same here,“ Erik panted, sweat running down his chest that mingled with Marco’s. He sensed that not only he himself was close with Marco’s dick pressed against his prostate. „Stop thrusting for a second,“ he ordered out of breath, „I’m almost there.“    
   
Marco used all of his strength to remain motionless, seconds before falling over the edge, feeling Erik’s mouth on his own, his tongue searching for its counterpart. They stayed like this, panting between an intense tongue kiss, Erik circling his hips over Marco’s groin until the younger one ordered roughly: „Now, push!“   
   
And with one mind-blowing deep thrust, Marco sent both of them into an incredible height, vigorous contractions capturing two bodies that were still connected in the most intimate way possible, two screams proof of their orgasms.   
   
Erik’s seed squirted out between their bellies while Marco’s release marked Erik deep in his tight channel, shot against his oversensitive prostate. The brunette whimpered when he felt it, tightening his muscle, making Marco groan in turn.    
   
They savored each and every moment of their shared passion, sweet little kisses dabbed all over spent bodies. Only with reluctance, Erik let Marco go, his soft dick slipping out of the warmth of his body.    
   
„This was unbelievable,“ Marco stammered, lying on the sheets like a boneless mess, his limbs spread out as if he wasn’t able to move them anymore.    
   
„You’re decision was unbelievable,“ Erik replied almost inaudibly, another shiver running through his body.    
   
„Not at all,“ Marco replied, tousling Erik’s hair. „By the way, is there anything left of the champagne? I want to know if your belly button is huge enough to drink from it,“ he said with a cheeky wink.    
   
Erik stared down at his belly with a puzzled look on his face.    
   
„We should definitely order some champagne for the party,“ Marco mused, „that would be so much fun.“    
   
Erik however was still occupied with his belly button. „I think that it will work maybe,“ he said shyly, dipping his finger into it as a probe.    
   
￼„Be sure that I will try it,“ Marco replied rawly, already feeling his lust awakening again, “because now, it's my turn!”

Erik stared up at the beloved face as the blond climbed on top of him, not sure whether the hoarse words were meant as a promise or a threat, but judging by the look in his boyfriend's eyes, he was positive that he would find out about it very soon...


	73. Returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply couldn't help but letting Marco take sweet revenge. :-)
> 
> This is a rather short chapter, I hope you will enjoy it anyway. I will continue with the plot afterwards. ;-)
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for beta-reading this chapter, your support and friendship mean a lot to me! :-)))

„Don’t. Move.“ Marco breathed only half an hour later, bent over his boyfriend. They had cuddled together until the blonde had reached out for the bottle of champagne that still was-half full. And now, some drops of the beverage were sloshing in Erik’s belly button. Admittedly, it wasn’t deep and the young defender had a hard time to keep the liquid in the center of his body without spilling it.    
   
Marco approached even closer and then, he dipped his tongue gently into Erik’s belly button. However, he wasn’t able to catch much of the champagne because Erik shivered, causing the beverage to flow down his flanks. The brunette whimpered, apologizing for the mess he had created.   
   
„Doesn’t matter, love,“ Marco whispered, licking the champagne thoroughly from Erik’s skin, his boyfriend shuddering underneath his caresses.    
   
When he had cleaned Erik, Marco poured some champagne into the glass and drank from it, bending over the younger one and feeding him with the liquid like Erik had done the other way round before. Their tongues danced through the sparkling beverage and it didn’t take long until Erik began to moan softly. „You’re so sexy,“ he gasped, his hands glued to the blonde’s body.    
   
„Thank you, love,“ Marco replied, taking the glass in his hands and dribbling more champagne into Erik’s belly button. „But so are you.“ He kissed his boyfriend, carefully to leave the liquid where it was. „And now, stop moving, keep the champagne in this sweet little hollow, will you?“ Marco looked at Erik expectantly and also aroused.    
   
„I’ll try to,“ Erik muttered, staring down at the golden liquid that tickled his belly.    
   
„All right, then we can start,“ Marco decided, taking the massage oil and pouring it over both of his hands. He ran his fingers tenderly yet, firmly over Erik’s chest, spreading the oil there without letting the champagne drop out of its little pool. The midfielder gazed with satisfaction at Erik’s dick that was hardening again. „Now, let’s see if this turns you on,“ he stated, circling his index finger around the brunette’s nipple. As an answer, Erik’s length grew even bigger. „You do like that, don’t you?“ Marco whispered softly, now drawing lines around Erik’s other nipple. „I know that you are very sensitive there.“    
   
The younger one whimpered heartfeltly, however, he still managed to lay still. Marco took his time, stroking around the rosy nubs with patience, not even touching them. Then, he blew over them, watching them as they got as erected as Erik’s dick was in the meantime. „Tell me how you like the touches,“ Marco asked, brushing with his thumb over the tip of Erik’s right nipple, „do you need it soft?“ He repeated his motion on the left nipple, a touch that almost wasn’t noticeable but, that set Erik’s whole body on fire. The defender closed his eyes and panted heavily. „Come on, talk to me,“ Marco demanded while he brushed over both nipples in unison now.    
￼   
„More,“ was all his boyfriend could answer.    
   
„All right, let’s see what I can do,“ Marco replied. Without warning, he licked over the left and then the right nub, moisturizing them with his spit. Erik almost sobbed in the effort to keep his body motionless. The blonde stroked over the nipples, applying more pressure, teasing the full spot. After a while that seemed to last like an eternity for Erik, Marco took one nipple between his fingers, tugging at it, lengthening it carefully and finally, Erik moaned from the bottom of his heart, especially when Marco twisted the nipple slightly.    
   
Drops of pre-come leaked out of Erik’s dick, slowly trickling down his belly. „You like it hard, as well, I understand,“ Marco replied rawly. He gave the other nipple the same treatment before he lowered his head to inspect the rosy hardness on Erik’s chest more closely. Then, he tugged carefully at one nub with his fingers, licking around it with his tongue in the same time, sucking the nipple into his mouth afterwards and biting gently down on it. He held it between his teeth, sucking and licking, but never releasing it, while Erik’s breathless moans filled the room. The ministration continued with the second nipple and the brunette grabbed the sheets with his hands, balling them into fists. His air came out in erratic puffs, interrupted by little cries every time Marco sucked at his nipples.    
   
„Okay, let’s do that in earnest,“ Marco groaned, getting a firm grip on both of Erik’s nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. He squeezed and pinched them, twisted and tugged them, never causing Erik pain, only raising his arousal.    
   
And suddenly, it happened: Marco felt a warm, sticky sensation against his arm in the same moment he heard Erik screaming his name from the top of his lungs.   
   
„Hush, it’s okay, I got you,“ the blonde soothed him, taking him into his arms while Erik stumbled through his orgasm, tears streaming down his face because of the intense stimulation. Marco kissed them away, kissed Erik’s lips, parting them slightly with his tongue to gift him with a passionate kiss.    
   
„Did I... did I...,“ Erik stammered, still somewhere else in his mind.    
   
„You did actually come just from the stimulation of your nipples, yes,“ Marco confirmed gently.    
   
„That’s embarrassing!“ Erik cried out, pulling at the blanket frantically to hide himself.    

„No, on the contrary, silly,“ Marco told him off with tenderness. „It shows that you finally trust me without any limitations. Just like I trust you.“ He wanted to cover Erik’s body carefully with the blanket when he remembered something. „There’s still champagne inside your belly button,“ he chuckled, „but not for long.“    
￼   
Then, he bent down, licking the last drops of the sparkling liquid thoroughly out of the place Erik had kept it in with so much discipline. Afterwards, he stood up and winked at the younger one, walking over to the kitchen. He came back with another glass and filled both of them with the last remaining champagne before he handed one glass to his boyfriend.   
   
„Finally, we’ll use Aki’s present like it’s supposed to be,“ he grinned. „To us, love.“


	74. Having a setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm finally back with this story! I'm so sorry for the long pause.
> 
> Please, tell me your opinion - to be honest, I need some solace after today's match :-(((
> 
> Thank you, my lovely Blue_Night, for beta-reading this chapter! :-)

￼When Marco looked at his smartphone the next morning, still dizzy from his decision, the reactions, the champagne and the passion he had shared with his boyfriend, he found several messages from Marcel, wondering since when his best friend was such an early bird.    
   
His eyes grew bigger and bigger the more of them he read. Apparently, Marcel had planned to invite the whole town to his contract extension party the next weekend. Dortmund would play at home against Mainz on Friday so it wouldn’t be any problem to celebrate on Saturday because the team would have the Sunday off, as Marco read from the display of his mobile. Even some of the national team players would be able to come, as long as they were playing near Dortmund. Marcel really had considered everything.    
   
His last messages consisted of desperate pleas to let him organize the whole event and Marco finally gave in, sending him only the emoticon that showed a hand with its thumb up. If his best friend would have fun with carrying out the party, so be it. Marcel’s parties had always been good ones, that is.    
   
Marco sighed and turned around, watching Erik in his sleep. If he was honest, he almost looked forward to the party because he was quite sure that Marcel would only invite people who knew about his relationship with the young defender. Finally, they didn’t need to keep their love a secret, celebrating and partying like young men should be able to in their age.    
   
Yes, he was excited and happy and he couldn’t wait for Saturday to come.    
   
Hopefully, they would beat Mainz first and then... He hummed contentedly, in an utterly cheerful mood - until Erik woke up.    
   
   
***   
   
   
Marco saw immediately that something wasn’t right with him. He had the same feverish eyes, the same hot skin, the same chills like he had had when he first had suffered from the flu.    
   
Soothing his ill boyfriend and dialing the number of their team doctor were one motion. „No, doc, this time he is in his own flat. Yeah, we’re waiting here for you.“    
   
„Marco,“ he heard Erik murmur but in fact, it was more like a tortured moan. The brunet had started to sweat again, soaking the sheets and Marco hurried to bring him a fresh shirt because it was also wet. Then, he got dressed himself, waiting for their doc to arrive.    
   
￼„You are having a setback,“ the physician said after he had examined the young defender thoroughly, taking blood from him. „And this time, it is even more severe. You should take some antibiotics.“ The doc rummaged in his bag, bringing drugs out of it.    
   
„I won’t leave him alone,“ Marco stated, his voice firm.    
   
„That’s because he is staying until 2019“, Erik croaked out proudly, showing a weak smile.    
   
„You do?“ the team doctor replied amazed, his eyes gazing over the empty bottle of champagne. „This is Aki’s favorite brand, isn’t it?“ he added with an amused grin.    
   
„You know his habits,“ Marco smiled. „And yes, I will extend my contract but, that’s not important at the moment. How long do you think it will take until Erik is healthy again?“ He quickly stroked over the arm of his boyfriend who gifted him with a grateful smile.   
   
„At least a week, probably ten days,“ the doctor mused. „It’s a real flu together with an angina. I don’t have to tell you what this means?“ he hinted at the close contact of their lips and tongues.   
   
„‘m not feeling like kissing anyway,“ Erik managed to say before another shiver captured him.   
   
„I will be back tomorrow with the results of the blood test,“ the doctor explained, „in the meantime, sleep a lot, drink a lot and take your pills. And please call me if it gets worse.“   
   
„We’ll do,“ Marco replied, leaving no room for objections that he would remain at Erik’s side. „Is there any chance that his disease will be better at the weekend?“   
   
Both the doctor and his boyfriend looked at Marco surprised. „Why are you asking?“ the doc questioned, „he can’t play due to his injury anyway.“    
   
„I’m celebrating my contract extension with a huge party on Saturday,“ Marco admitted sheepishly, „my best friend is organizing everything.“   
   
The doctor wrinkled his forehead. „I’m really sorry but, you’ll have to celebrate without Erik, then,“ he regretted.    
   
While he guided the physician to the door, Marco saw from the corner of his eyes, that Erik tried to hide his tears of frustration under the blanket he had wrapped around his shuddering body.


	75. Signing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, I have promised that I won't let you wait for too long, so here is the next chapter. Feedback is always very welcome! :-)
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for doing the beta and for your support - you are a true friend. :-)))

￼„Baby,“ Marco whispered into Erik’s ear who truly looked like a baby, curled up in the blanket to a small ball. He had bidden farewell to their doctor and was now taking care of his boyfriend. „I’m so sorry,“ the midfielder continued while he stroked softly over Erik’s sweaty hair, „we will postpone the party, I’m going to call Marcel. He will understand it.“   
   
„No,“ Erik croaked out, „don’t have regards for me. You deserve the party.“ His eyes fell shut from his exhaustion and Marco hurried to bring him a glass of water.   
   
„It wouldn’t be the same without you,“ the blonde persisted, now stroking Erik’s back while he sipped from the water.    
   
„But we already celebrated,“ Erik answered. He fell back onto the cushions and groaned. „Really Marco, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I blew up your party. I bet Marcel has already organized everything.“    
   
„If you say so...“, the midfielder replied, still not convinced.    
   
„I do,“ Erik said firmly, taking Marco’s hand. „And now go and sign the contract, that’s the greatest favor you could do to me. And tell me how the boys will react.“ He smiled at his boyfriend but Marco could see the tiredness in his eyes. „I’ll be back soon,“ he mumbled before he called his father to pick him up at Erik’s flat and drive him to the office where he would place his signature under the new contract - his most important signature in the last few years.   
   
   
***   
   
   
The papers, the internet and the television were filled with images of Marco, shaking hands, signing the contract, holding his jersey. It was a little sensation that the much courted midfielder had renewed his contract with his club, although the team was standing at the bottom of the table.   
   
And if Erik wouldn’t have been so utterly sick, he probably would have burst from his pride. Instead, he tossed and turned on the sheets, his body blazing hot and shivering in the very next second. The doctor had confirmed his suspicion that he was suffering from a severe setback. A setback that would render it impossible for him to attend Marco’s party.    
   
He was half-asleep for the umpteenth time when he heard the blonde coming back. Marco tiptoed through the flat, using his own key in the meantime, and into the bedroom. „Hey,“ he said carefully, sitting down onto the edge of the bed, „how are you doing?“   
   
„Miserable,“ Erik brought out, „but I’m so happy that you signed the contract.“ The attempt of a smile flashed over his face before he tried to swing his legs out of the bed.     
  
„Whoa!“ Marco stated, jumping up to help his beloved one, „what are you doing?“     
  
„I need to go to the toilet,“ Erik mumbled, occupied with not falling down immediately. „Could you please help me?“ Normally, he would have found it embarrassing to ask Marco for help to see to his bodily needs but, he was in such a horrible state that he couldn’t have cared less. He needed to relieve himself and there was probably no way that he would make it to the bathroom and back on his own.    
   
Marco assisted him, waiting outside the toilet until Erik was finished and ready to be guided back to the bed. The little tour had worn him out, completely, and he was already shortly before dozing off.    
   
„What did the boys say?“ he asked with the last of his energy when he spread his tortured body out onto the mattress.    
   
„They applauded me when I entered the locker room,“ Marco admitted, his eyes glimmering.    
   
„Well done, lads,“ Erik murmured, „will they all come to your party on Saturday? Who will be there?“    
   
„Yes, the team will come and probably some players from the national team. I don’t know exactly whom Marcel has invited.“ It was the plain truth - so far, Marco hadn’t met Marcel to discuss the details of the party with him, he had taken care of his ill boyfriend and nobody would stop him from doing so.    
   
„Mario?“ Erik asked, his power now completely gone, his eyes closed shut.   
   
Marco just shrugged, making a mental note to himself that he had to tell Marcel to avoid sending his ex an invitation. „I don’t know but please, babe, sleep for a while. I won’t move, I promise.“    
   
He wouldn’t have needed to encourage his boyfriend because Erik was sound asleep within seconds, fine drops of sweat shimmering on his forehead. Marco carefully brought his mobile out of his pocket, when he was sure that Erik was sleeping, texting to Marcel.    
   
„ _Erik is ill,_ “ he wrote, „ _he won’t be able to attend the party._ “   
   
„ _Shit_ ,“ Marcel wrote within seconds, „ _I’m almost done with the preparations..._ “    
   
„ _We don’t have to cancel it, he wants me to celebrate without him._ “   
   
„ _I’m sorry. I promise you, the party will be great._ “    
￼   
„ _By the way, whom have you invited?_ “    
   
„ _The team, our friends, your family and a few of the guys from the national team._ “   
   
„ _Including Mario?_ “   
   
Marco waited for the reply while his heart hammered in his chest. „Please, write ‚no‘, he hoped, please don’t tell me that you have invited him, as well.“    
   
However, Marcel’s answer didn’t consist of two letters.    
   
„ _Yes, I haven’t thought about it. Shit, is that a problem?_ “ his best friend replied.    
   
Against better knowing, it was now on Marco to write two letters, out of a mood, out of the hope that everything would turn out well in the end. How should he be supposed to disinvite Mario anyway?    
   
„ _No_ ,“ he replied. „ _No, it isn’t a problem._ “   
   
And with that, the drama begun.


	76. Winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I am overwhelmed that you still seem to like this story. I try to update it on a regular basis and I want to thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> My wonderful friend Blue_Night is always there for me and did the beta once again. Thank you, honey! :-)

Erik didn’t feel much better during the next two days although Marco stayed in his flat whenever it was possible, supporting him. During long hours, Marco simply sat in the bed next to his ill boyfriend, stroking and caressing him.    
   
Yet, the young defender only made a slow progress. The flu he had caught was definitely a severe one and he wasn’t able to stay up for longer than a few minutes, spending most of the time in bed.    
   
Marco didn’t let it show, or at least he tried, but, he was really worried about the state of his boyfriend. Simple walks to the toilet exhausted Erik who broke out in cold sweat during the slightest effort and Marco had a heavy heart every time he had to witness the weakness of his beloved one.    
   
Finally, it was Thursday and the day before the next home match against Mainz and Marco had to stay in the hotel during the night. „I’m so sorry that I have to go,“ he regretted, unwilling to leave. He had already packed his bag, prolonging their goodbye, sitting fully dressed next to Erik until Mats called him because he was standing in front of Erik’s flat to pick the midfielder up.   
   
The blonde embraced his boyfriend tightly, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek. „Go and shoot a goal for me,“ Erik whispered, returning the peck. „I know that you will be back tomorrow and I can call the team manager if anything is wrong. Don’t worry about me, just try to score.“    
   
Erik managed a weak smile and Marco stroked his cheek tenderly. „I promise that I’ll try,“ he breathed into Erik’s ear, „and if I succeed, the goal will be only for you, love.“  
  
  
***     
  
  
The match against Mainz didn’t start well. Erik watched it from his sofa where he had slogged along to, seeing that Mainz scored to 1:0 already in the first minute, the first half of the match so awful that he didn’t feel any better, at all. What if Marco would regret his decision that he had extended his contract, what if the team would lose another match?    
   
But then, the second half began and Neven scored the equalizer before it really happened: Marco nailed the ball into the goal and Erik almost burst with pride, well-knowing that his boyfriend thought of him in this special moment, just like he thought of Marco. _His_ Marco, the world-class player, the amazing, handsome man - his wonderful boyfriend.    
   
The match became even better with Marco playing an outstanding pass to Auba who scored to 3:2. At first, Erik blamed it on his illness because it was simply too good but, the slow-motion proved that he had seen it right: Marco had passed the ball with the outside of his foot, having an overview over the match that almost was unreal. To make it even better, Nuri scored to 4:2 but, Marco was the man of the match. The team was back, they were finally back.   
   
Erik couldn’t wait for Marco to come home, he didn’t know anymore if he was feverish because of the flu or because of his excitement. This was just too good to be true, the man he loved had played an excellent match.   
   
Finally, Erik heard that someone put the key into the lock and he stood up on trembling legs, swaying over to the door. „You did it!“ he croaked out the moment Marco appeared in the door frame, „I’m so proud of you.“   
   
The blonde showed a huge smile upon his face, taking Erik tightly into his arms. „I said that I would score for you, didn’t I?“ he whispered with tenderness, „but you should lie down, babe.“ He guided Erik back to the sofa who took the remote control into his trembling hand.    
   
„Here, I have recorded the match, you should watch your pass again,“ he said full of pride and Marco did him the favor.    
   
„I just made the right decision,“ he shrugged, ruffling the brunet’s hair. „As well as with being your boyfriend.“ Briefly, he mused about another decision he had made and that was probably wrong - inviting Mario to his party - but, he forbade himself to think about it furthermore. This was their evening and he had to take care of his boyfriend now.    
   
„What about the party, is everything going well?“ Erik asked, as if he had read the midfielder’s thoughts, his lids falling shut again.    
   
„I don’t care,“ Marco pretended, „it’s all up to Marcel. I trust him.“    
   
„Mhm,“ Erik muttered, falling asleep right onto the sofa and soon, Marco heard his steady breathing. He took a blanket and covered his boyfriend, stroking him softly. Erik was so vulnerable and precious, he wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt him, especially not Mario.    
   
The blonde went through his bed-time routine, walking around with the toothbrush in his mouth until his gaze fell onto the calendar in the hallway and he almost choked. How could he have forgotten that?    
   
The day of the party tomorrow, the day where he had to leave Erik to celebrate with his guests, among them probably his ex, was: Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to watch the pass I mentioned, here is the link:
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/b14e9d5e2e9fc49b0a05e8c96caeb657/tumblr_njr3zu3DOa1tz12kuo1_400.gif
> 
> Simply amazing. :-)


	77. Doubting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I have slowed down my pace of updates because I'm not well at the moment. 
> 
> To be honest, I feel like a stranger in AO3 and in this fandom right now; weird things are happening and I miss the feedback of my readers so badly. 
> 
> Yesterday, a metaphor came up into my mind. As Christmas is near, think of decorating a Christmas tree. Yes, you are doing it for yourself because it brings you joy to fix the bells and balls onto the branches, because it makes you happy to create a wonderful Christmas tree. That's how I feel about writing. I love writing and I do it also for myself because it makes me happy and eases my mind, although it is also straining. 
> 
> But, back to the Christmas tree - how much more joy do you feel when someone is giving you feedback about it? "Wow, your Christmas tree is looking great this year" or "next time you should use more red balls, then it would be even prettier" - it's feedback that makes you proud and happy, that helps you improving. 
> 
> If nobody is talking about your Christmas tree, although many people are seeing it, you get sad and you doubt your own work. What if the tree is ugly in the end and nobody wants to admit it? What if you have done anything wrong and people don't like it?
> 
> I know that the comparison may be weird but that's how I feel at the moment. I'm decorating a Christmas tree, not knowing anymore if people like it or if the majority finds it awful. So please, share your opinion with me, leave kudos and give me some feedback because I want my Christmas tree to shine. :-)
> 
> ***
> 
> Here's the next chapter of WTBS, please enjoy it. My wonderful friend Blue_Night did the beta and helped me through my doubts and fears. Thank you, honey. :-)

￼„Marcel!“ Marco whispered into his smartphone to not wake his boyfriend up, gazing tenderly over to Erik whose chest heaved up and down, mirroring the depth of his sleep. „Marcel, I have a problem!“   
   
„My God, what is it this time? I’m already briefing the DJ for the party, so....“, his best friend replied in a hurry, some noise audible in the background.    
   
Marco gulped for air. „We’re going to have a DJ? Hell, Marcel, how many people did you invite?“ he exclaimed into his mobile louder than he had planned to and Erik tossed on the sofa unconsciously.    
   
„I guess almost 100?“ Marcel answered. „See, I also invited the staff of the BVB, your physiotherapists and some of our friends...“ he defended himself.    
   
The midfielder shook his head in disbelief before he took a deep breath. „Doesn’t matter,“ he continued, „tell the DJ that he could play whatever he wants, you have to listen to me right now.“   
   
„I already do,“ Marcel replied dryly but, apparently he had moved away from the noise.      
  
„Have you thrown a look at the calendar? Do you know which day it is tomorrow?“ Marco shouted, moving over to the bedroom to not disturb his snoring boyfriend who needed his sleep so badly.   
   
„It’s the day of your well-deserved contract extension party I am planning for days now with a huge effort?“ Marcel replied offended. He was running out of patience, Marco could hear that much by the tone of his voice.    
   
„It’s Valentine’s Day!“ Marco explained, each word a stab into his heart. „And if I have to leave Erik then, I want to have a present for him at least!“    
   
Marcel was left speechless and for several moments, the line was dead. „Since when do you care about Valentine’s Day?“ he finally stated, taken aback.    
   
„Since I am madly in love and my boyfriend is lying on the sofa more dead than alive, dumbass!“ Marco hissed before his voice softened. „Please, I need a proper gift for him, do you have any idea?“    
   
„Cough syrup?“ Marcel suggested, quick like a shot.    
   
„I hate you,“ Marco deadpanned, earning a sigh from his best friend.    
   
„I thought that you would have learned to know what he needs the most in the meantime,“ Marcel gave back. He talked slowly, as if he was speaking to a little child.    
   
￼„And that is?“ Now Marco was running out of patience, as well. He had no clue what his friend had in mind. „Spill it out!“ he urged him.    
   
„You!“ Marcel almost shouted the words that sounded like a wake-up call. „Take him out for dinner when he is healthy again or organize a weekend trip. The best present you can gift him with is time together with you!“    
   
_Oh_ , Marco thought. „I see,“ he replied contritely, feeling very dense. Why hadn't he thought of that himself? And Marcel’s suggestion increased his bad conscience. If Erik needed him by his side, why the hell was he leaving him alone on Valentine’s Day?  
  
  
***  
  
  
After a horrible night in which Erik had not only one attack of fever, but, several ones, Marco prepared at least a small breakfast for his beloved one who had moved over to the bed shortly after midnight. He arranged camomile tea, rusk and a rose he had stolen in the early morning in the garden of Erik’s neighbor onto a tablet, bringing it over to the young defender.    
   
„Happy Valentine’s day, love,“ he whispered into the brunet’s ear, helping him to sit up.      
  
„Thank you so much,“ Erik croaked out, „I hadn’t had the opportunity to buy you anything.“ He looked desperate which even increased the miserable state he was in, and Marco hastened to soothe him.    
   
„You don’t have to, love. Why don’t we drive away for one or two days when you are feeling better and when he have some days off?“ he suggested, crawling next to Erik and lying an arm around his shoulders, pulling him carefully closer.    
   
The younger one’s eyes started to glisten and he showed a happy smile that must cost him a lot of effort. „That’s a great idea!“ he said and Marco believed that his spirits came back. The midfielder kissed Erik quickly onto his lips to seal his promise, not caring about the infection risk. Now, he only had to get over and done with the party, then he would be able to focus on his boyfriend again.    
  
  
***   
  
  
Erik’s heart sank into his boots when Marco finally had to leave after he had gotten dressed. The blonde midfielder had opted for a skinny jeans that was so tight that Erik felt his body react, although he was still so weak. The black shirt Marco had chosen in addition didn’t make anything better, accentuating the midfielder’s slim and tall figure very nicely. Preferably, Erik would have liked to throw a potato bag over Marco to hide ￼his sexiness but, he tried to be reasonable, to have faith in his boyfriend.     
  
„I will sleep at home, babe,“ Marco said when he had to go, „I don’t want to disturb you in the middle of the night. But I promise that I will be back in the morning. And don’t worry, everything is going to be fine, all right?“   
   
„All right,“ Erik answered in the desperate attempt to not ruin Marco’s party. He didn’t want to let him go, not at all.    
   
„I will text you,“ Marco added before he kissed Erik onto his lips again, „see you tomorrow, love.“   
   
And with that, he was gone, Marcel picking him up to make the last preparations in the old factory hall the party would take place.    
   
Erik bit back angry tears that welled up, tears because of the damn flu he had caught in the worst moment possible. He moved over to the sofa, deciding for a stupid movie but, it was pointless, he couldn’t follow the plot.    
   
In the end, he watched the last minutes of Bayern versus Hamburg, seeing how Bayern scored eight goals - two of them from Mario. Erik hid his aching head in his hands. He could only hope that Mario wouldn’t join the party, maybe the team would celebrate their outstanding win. But, he was aware that there was a flight in the evening, heading from Munich to Dortmund, and that Mario would be able to catch it easily. Shit, why was everything going wrong? He could only imagine the cheerful mood his rival would be in after scoring twice.  
   
Suddenly, he received the first message from Marco. „ _Marcel really strained himself. It’s nice here but, not very pleasurable without you._ “   
   
Erik took his mobile and answered with trembling fingers. „ _I miss you. Have a wonderful party._ “ He threw a look at the watch, already counting the hours until the party would be over and he could hide in Marco’s arms again.    
   
After some minutes, his boyfriend replied. „ _Miss you, too._ “    
   
Then, Marco texted him every now and then, announcing the guests, asking how Erik was doing.    
   
The later it got, the bigger Erik’s hope raised that everything would go well in the end, that Mario would stay away from his boyfriend. But shortly before he was falling asleep, he received an alarming message. „ _The Bayern players are here_ ,“ Marco texted and then, he didn’t write anything anymore. Not within the next five minutes, not within the next thirty minutes, not within the next hour.    
   
￼Erik felt sicker and sicker the more time passed by without any answer. In the end, he decided to text Matze. „ _Hey, how’s the party going? Is Mario here, as well? And does Marco have fun?_ “    
   
His friend didn’t let him wait for too long. „ _Yeah, it’s great and Mario is here. I guess Marco is having fun but, I haven’t seen him since about half an hour. How are you doing?_ “   
   
Erik almost vomited when he read the news and he didn’t reply to Matze anymore.      
  
Instead, he swayed over to his wardrobe and got dressed.


	78. Misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I can't thank you enough for your comments after the last chapter and my personal note. I didn't want to 'fish for compliments' I rather wanted to 'fish for feedback' and I can also take criticism as long I get feedback, at all. It's not easy to write into the blue, not knowing if there are still readers out there who like the story. Now, I have gained new strength and a better feeling for this story. So please enjoy the update and share your opinion with me. :-)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, thank you for your help and support, for your comments and our precious discussions. :-)

￼At first, Marco didn’t enjoy his party, at all. He hated it to be in the spotlight, to be the center of attention. Marcel however had outdone himself, organizing the perfect event in a stylish old factory hall with lots of lounge chairs and sofas, placed around the dance floor where a DJ was playing chilly music.    
   
In addition, a light buffet was offered, as well as cocktails. Marco’s family and his friends were the first to appear, followed by the BVB players, the staff and members of the national team. Gladbach had played at home, and some of Marco’s former teammates had come over, much to the midfielder’s joy.    
   
Marco hadn’t asked Marcel if Mario would be there, hoping that the way from Munich would be too long and straining for his ex to show up. But, on the other hand, he knew from his own painful experience that Mario did everything he was determined to do, without making any compromises.   
   
Moving to Munich, for example. Leaving him behind, hurt and devastated.    
   
Luckily, this was his past and Marco’s thoughts wandered to his boyfriend. It was such a pity that Erik couldn’t be with him and if he was honest to himself, he missed him like hell. Although not all of his guests knew about his relationship, he wouldn’t have hidden Erik, proud to be his companion.    
   
He sighed, forcing a smile upon his lips because Schalke players had arrived, among them his old friend Roman. „Man, how could you lose against Frankfurt?“ he greeted the dark-haired, embracing him.    
   
„We’re still at a better position in the table than you,“ Roman replied dryly, „by the way, congratulations to your decision. I know that I shouldn’t say this as a Schalke player but, I say it as your friend: You and Dortmund, that fits perfectly.“    
   
„Thank you,“ Marco managed to say, suddenly touched. Yes, he and Dortmund fitted perfectly just like he and Erik. He fumbled his mobile out of his pocket to text his boyfriend when he noticed some other newcomers, among them Mario.    
   
His heart sank into his boots when he saw the ambiguous gaze his ex sent him right at first sight, shortly before he embraced him like an octopus, not giving the other players the chance to welcome their host.    
   
„It’s so good to see you,“ Mario whispered into Marco’s ear, stroking his neck as if by accident, setting every nerve in the blonde’s body on alert. Eventually Mario made way for the other Bayern players to say hello to Marco, strolling over to the bar, grabbing a cocktail and watching his ex. About half an hour later, he searched his way to Marco who sat in a hidden corner, together with his sisters.  

￼„Hey, do you want to have a drink?“ he joined them, offering the blonde a cocktail. When Marco accepted it reluctantly, Mario bent forward. „We should celebrate our goals later, what do you think?“ the younger one breathed into the midfielder’s ear seductively and without further ado. „You scored one against Mainz, I scored two against Hamburg, that means...“ He let the sentence hang in the air but Marco had gotten him anyway.    
   
He wanted to get laid and that not only once and not only in one position. Without thinking, Marco grabbed Mario’s arm and tugged him outside, searching for a quiet place. This had to stop, finally, he had to talk to the shorter one. Mario let himself be pulled away willingly, a triumphant smile upon his face, apparently considering himself on the winning side.    
   
Neither Marco nor Mario noticed the car that was parked fifty meters away in the same moment they stepped outside and neither of them saw the swaying young man that climbed out of it, barely able to keep himself upright.    
   
Marco focused on his ex, resting both of his hands onto Mario’s shoulders to force him to hold eye contact. „Mario, listen to me,“ the midfielder said dead-serious, his face bathed in the moonlight.   
   
„Erik and I are happy, it’s over, once and for all. I don’t love you anymore. Erik is ill, otherwise he would have been here, by my side, where he belongs to. It will take time but, you will get over it.“ Marco’s voice was firm and determined, full of the love he felt for his wonderful boyfriend. He didn’t even feel pity when he noticed in Mario’s sad gaze that he finally, _finally_ had understood him.    
   
   
***

 

In the meantime, Erik had seen the two players standing outside, Marco clearly recognizable through the full moon that enlightened the scene. And the young defender didn’t need to guess who the other man was, held in Marco’s tender embrace.    
   
He cautiously sneaked closer, trembling from head to toe because the simple drive to the factory hall had already worn him out completely.    
   
„Erik and I...“, the brunet had to strain his ears,„it’s over, once and for all.“ Had Marco really said this sentence? Did he want to break up with him? He wanted to break up with him!    
   
Erik’s feverish mind raced. He had to come closer to the scene to hear more. „Erik is ill, otherwise...“ the rest of Marco’s sentence was swallowed by the darkness but, Erik wouldn’t have needed to hear more. If he hadn’t been ill, Marco would have already broken up with him. He still loved Mario, he always has done so.    
￼   
Tears shot into Erik’s eyes and blurred his vision, scrapes of the conversation still reaching his ear. „It will take time... will get over it.“ No, Marco was wrong, no, no no, he wouldn’t get over it, never ever! Erik wanted to scream when the world started to spin around him, sweat soaking out of every pore of his skin.    
   
He sank to the ground, losing conscience. The last picture he saw was Marco embracing Mario, guiding him back into the factory hall. His new, old boyfriend.   
   
Then, the darkness embraced him gratefully and he didn’t see, hear or feel anything anymore, hitting the ground with a dull sound that was muffled by the dusty earth.


	79. Finding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, here's the next chapter - it's quite a filler but, there will be more 'action' in the next chapter(s). 
> 
> Thank you all out there who leave kudos and comments for my story! It has now gained over 750 honest kudos in eleven months which makes me incredibly proud because it is really hard to earn them. ;-) 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for beta-reading this chapter again, for your support and for listening to me. Without you, this story and maybe my whole account wouldn't exist any longer.

„Phew, it’s really warm in here,“ Matze said, facing Mats who was sitting opposite to him on a lounge chair. „I think I will go outside to catch some fresh air. Do you want to join me?“   
   
„Yeah, why not,“ Mats lifted himself up. His younger teammate was right, it was sticky inside the factory hall and a fresh breeze would do him good. He followed his colleague outside, in the direction of the parking lot.    
   
„Hey, isn’t this Erik’s car over there?“ Mats suddenly asked, pointing over to the vehicles. „I thought that he is ill and forced to stay in bed?“    
   
„What?“ Matze wondered, „he texted me about half an hour ago and I wrote him that Mario is here... Shit!“ Matze paled. „I bet he came here. Fuck, Mats, I am an idiot! Have you seen him inside?“ Matze stared horrified at Mats, only now realizing what he had initiated.    
   
The captain shrugged his shoulders. „No. Do you really think he did something that stupid?“ Mats wrinkled his forehead. „According to Marco, he’s far too weak to drive a car. I can’t imagine that he really came here, maybe he has borrowed his car to another player?“    
   
Matze shook his head, vigorously. „He’s jealous and always so scared that Mario will take Marco away from him. Probably he has scratched together the last shreds of his strength to get here,“ Matze mused. „We should search for him.“    
   
„Definitely,“ Mats agreed, now also worried, „and we should inform Marco.“   
   
Both returned to the party, searching for Erik, not knowing that he was lying on the ground only ten meters away from them, still unconscious.

 

***   

 

„You must be kidding!“ Marco said stunned and in disbelief when Mats had talked to him, „he can’t even walk to the toilet without almost breaking down, there’s no way that he is here! Besides, I haven’t seen him.“   
   
„Follow us outside if you don’t believe us,“ Mats replied and Marco gave in. Together, they walked to the parking lot, indeed finding Erik’s car.    
   
„But, he isn’t in the factory hall,“ Marco said alarmed, „where is he?“   
￼   
„We have to search him,“ Mats urged, „maybe he’s outside but I guess he couldn’t come far in his state.“    
   
„Erik!“ Marco yelled, concern slowly gaining the upper hand. „Erik, love!“ He didn’t care about Mario who approached, gazing over to him perplexed.    
   
„What’s up?!“ the younger one shouted over, „I thought that Erik is ill? Why are you screaming his name?“   
   
Marco didn’t even pay attention to him, he ran through the parking lot, checking every vehicle and every space.   
   
„Erik’s car is here but he’s nowhere to be seen,“ Mats explained to Mario. „Could you please help us to search for him?“    
   
„Sure,“ Mario croaked out, moving to the other end of the parking lot that lay in the shadows of the factory hall.    
   
„Erik!“ Marco’s desperate scream sounded through the chilly February night. He was damn sure that something was terribly wrong here, the cold crawling into his bones relentlessly.    
   
The four of them had swarmed out to the corners of the parking lot in the meantime but, it was Mario who finally found Erik.   
   
„Marco, come over! He’s here, he’s lying on the ground! Fuck, Erik, say something! Wake up! Shit, Marco, he doesn’t move!“ The panic was clearly audible in Mario’s voice and the blonde ran as fast as he could, not feeling his legs anymore, walking like on cotton.    

As soon as he arrived, seeing Erik’s body on the dusty earth, his heart missed a beat and he sank down onto the ground right next to his beloved one. „Erik, babe,“ he sobbed, feeling the temperature at the brunette’s ice-cold forehead, taking his hand that was not less chilly.    
   
„We have to call an ambulance,“ Mats murmured, undressing his jacket and covering Erik while Marco tugged his head into his lap.    
   
In the very next second, Erik opened his eyes, his blurred gaze falling onto his boyfriend before he faced the person who was standing next to him. „Erik!“ Marco exclaimed, „don’t move, we will help you, I’m here.“    
   
He was so relieved that his boyfriend was conscious again but, Erik stared at him in a way he had never been staring at him before, his gaze wandering to Mario and back to Marco. The blonde tried to put his finger onto it before he recognized the expression on Erik’s face, the shock almost making him faint himself.    

It was _hate_ that was mirrored in the brunette’s gaze. Before Marco could digest his realization, Erik tried to speak.    
   
„Go. Away!“ he panted, trying to draw back from Marco, his eyes full of loathe, before a heavy shiver wrecked him from head to toe.


	80. Being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, please enjoy the next chapter. As promised, it is a longer one that took me quite a while to write it. Feedback would be wonderful. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you for your beta-reading and for cheering me up. :-)

￼Marco froze in place but, he held Erik even tighter in his lap, against the brunette’s weak struggles to free himself.    
   
„Fuck off!“ Erik rasped, „I heard everything!“ He shivered, trembling and chattering his teeth.    
   
„Marco, leave him be,“ Mats said softly, placing his hand onto the blonde’s shoulder and squeezing it.    
   
„No!“ Marco exclaimed, „Erik, babe, what’s wrong with you?“ he added in despair, not knowing at all what was going on here and why everything had turned out into a nightmare that threatened the health of his boyfriend.    
   
In the meantime, Mats had bent over Erik, pushing his arms under the young defender’s shuddering body. He lifted him up, carrying him into the direction of his own car, Marco on his heels. „I’ll bring him to his flat and call our doctor,“ the captain decided with natural authority.    
   
„Let me come with you!“ the blonde begged, „there’s no way I’m going to leave him alone.“    
   
Erik had rested his head at Mats’ strong chest, his eyes falling shut, a limp, worn-out bundle in the dark-haired arms. Marco’s throat was painfully tight. What the hell had gotten wrong, why had Erik withdrawn from him? He took the hand of his beloved one while Matze opened the door of Mats’ car with the key he had fumbled out of the captain’s pocket.    
   
With the last of his strength, Erik shook Marco’s hand off. „Stay here, Marco, it’s your party,“ Matze tried to calm his teammate down, „I will take care of Erik together with Mats, I promise.“ They maneuvered Erik into the backseat of Mats’ car and Matze climbed next to him, leaving a dumbstruck Marco literally out in the cold. Erik still held his eyes pressed close and then, Matze closed the door and Mats drove away.    
   
What had he missed? Marco thought, staring at the backlights of Mats’ car while he noticed only now that Mario still stood next to him. And finally, it dawned on him that Erik might have seen him with his ex talking outside.    
   
He darted inside the factory hall, not caring about Mario, searching for Marcel in a frantic pace. „Drive me to Erik’s flat, please!“ he urged him when he had finally found him but, his best friend pulled a face. „What’s up, is he missing you? You can’t leave your own party, dude.“   
   
„Fuck, he was lying out there in the cold, he came here and then he fainted!“ Marco practically yelled at Marcel.    
   
￼„He did what?“ the shorter one replied in disbelief, trying to understand the message.   

„Drive me there!“ Marco now pushed Marcel into the direction of the exit but, his friend bit onto his lips. „I can’t drive anymore, I have drunken way too much alcohol,“ he regretted. „Where’s Erik now, why aren’t you with him?“ he added confused.   
   
„Because you are too fucking drunk to bring me to him!“ Marco replied in a fury, letting out his anger and despair at his best friend who looked at him horrified.    
   
„Calm down,“ Mario suddenly stepped next to them trying to be reasonable, „I’ll call a taxi and I’ll accompany you.“ He put the mobile out of his jacket but, Marco was already on fire.    
   
„Don’t you dare and come closer to him,“ he threatened, grabbing his own smartphone.    

„At the moment, he doesn’t want _you_ to come closer to him, as well,“ Mario snapped back and Marcel simply gaped at both of them.    
   
In the end, Marco felt two hands at his shoulders from behind, the fingers digging painfully into his skin, the person leading him away from Mario and Marcel. He stumbled to the exit, guided by two arms that pushed him through the crowd until he was standing outside. Only then he turned around, facing - his sister.    
   
„What’s wrong and why do you need to go to Erik’s flat?“ she asked, already guiding him into the direction of her car. „I’ll bring you there but you have to tell me what happened.“    
   
He quickly explained her the incident and she analyzed the situation. „I bet that Erik became jealous, someone must have told him that Mario is here. Then he drove to the factory hall, seeing you talking with Mario and he lost consciousness. Probably he thinks that you are back with Mario because he misinterpreted your conversation. That’s also why he insulted you.“    
   
Marco only nodded, sinking down into the passenger seat. „What do I do now? What if he doesn’t want to see me? And what if he’s having another setback?“ He rubbed his temples, a bad headache spreading out from them.    
   
„He _will_ have a setback, Marco, that’s a given. I hope that Mats will call a doctor, he can catch a pulmonary inflammation. Besides, he needs you now,“ the blonde’s sister replied, „even if he is fighting back on you. Don’t give in, explain him the situation. He needs his strength to become healthy again, not for suffering from lovesickness.“    
   
„Could you please talk to him?“ Marco said weakly but, his sister shook her head.    
   
„No, you have to do it. And I know that you will succeed.“ She ruffled his hair tenderly. „Don’t worry, little one, he loves you and you love him. Everything will be fine in the end. Just be there for him, all right?“   
  
The blonde nodded. Deep inside however, he didn’t have a single clue how he should convince Erik to listening to him.

 

***

 

Marco arrived at Erik’s flat together with their team doctor who hurried to bring his bag out of the trunk of his car. „What has happened to him?“ he asked the blonde, locking his car and running to the entrance door.   
   
Shit, what had Mats and Matze told their physician? Should he use a white lie?    

Marco pondered only for a split second before he opted for the truth. „He came to the party because he thought that I had done something stupid with Mario. It was my fault,“ Marco answered contritely. „He fainted and was lying on the ground at least for several minutes before Mario found him.“ He made a short pause, breathing deeply. „He doesn’t want to see me but, he misinterpreted the scene he must have witnessed. I’m not cheating on him!“ Marco continued. He didn’t know why he had said all this to their doctor of all people. He only knew that somehow, it had relieved him.    
   
„I know,“ the physician tried to reassure him but, Marco could tell by the serious look on his face that he was concerned about Erik.    
   
In the meantime, they had rang at the entrance door of Erik’s flat and Matze opened them. Marco didn’t even ask, he darted into the dwelling, in the search for Erik. „Babe,“ he murmured when he saw the brunette lying on the sofa, kneeling down next to him. „Please, let me be there for you,“ he whispered, „you misunderstood the scene with Mario. I told him that I love you. Please, we can talk about everything later just believe me for the moment!“    
   
Erik didn’t say anything, he just gazed at their physician. „Would you please let me examine him?“ the doctor said and Mats and Matze left the room, moving over to the kitchen. Marco however stayed by Erik’s side, taking his hand.   
   
„How are you doing, Erik?“ the physician wanted to know gently. „Don’t worry, Marco has already told me what happened. I won’t reveal it to Kloppo, I just want to help you.“    
   
„Sick,“ was all Erik could utter, his face so pale that it almost matched the color of the white walls in his flat. He still shivered despite the blankets Matze and Mats must have thrown over him. However, this time he hadn’t withdrawn his hand. Marco didn’t know if he was just too weak or if he was allowed to give him solace.    
￼   
„Could you please undress your shirt?“ the doctor asked but, Erik wasn’t able to slip out of the garment, Marco had to assist him. He did it with great care, cautious to not cause him any pain, touching his cold skin gently. The physician took his stethoscope to sound the young defender before he checked his pulse and blood pressure.    
   
„I should bring you to the hospital,“ the doctor finally stated, „but I know that it would blow your cover. So I will trust you and your teammates. I will give you an infusion and something to sleep and I will be back in the early morning. Marco should stay by your side and report me any change of your state.“    
   
He rummaged in his medical bag to bring the needed items out of it, addressing Marco directly. „For the moment, Erik is stable. We will have to wait if he develops a pulmonary inflammation. Please check on him every two hours, look for his temperature and call me if his state becomes worse.“    
   
The blonde gazed over to Erik, insecurely waiting for any signs of denial from his boyfriend but, Erik still didn’t say anything, he didn’t even flinch when their team doctor inserted the cannula for the infusion, making Marco want to take over the painful treatment for him.    
   
„Shhh, it’s going to be fine,“ the midfielder murmured, stroking Erik’s hand while the infusion dripped into his vein. In addition, their team doctor gave him an injection and shortly afterwards, Erik fell asleep.    
   
The physician grabbed his medical bag when he had removed the infusion and went over to the kitchen, explaining Mats and Matze the situation. „Marco will stay with him,“ he said, „we have to keep a close eye on Erik.“    
   
„And on Marco, as well,“ Mats murmured. He tiptoed to the bedroom with Matze in tow, sneaking through the crack of the door. The sight they got was heartbreaking.    
   
Erik was lying on his back, his mouth slightly open, every breath causing horrible sounds that showed his effort to draw air into his lungs. Marco was lying next to him, stroking his hair and his cheeks while he held one of Erik’s hands in his own. And the sounds the midfielder let out weren’t ones of illness but ones of deep despair.    
   
„He’s crying,“ Matze stated the obvious, whispering, and Mats pulled him away.    
   
„We should stay here,“ the captain stated, „we can sleep on the sofa. We can’t leave him alone in this state.“    
   
Matze nodded, already tossing his shoes aside to find a comfortable place for the night. Yes, they couldn’t leave him alone in this state.    
￼   
And he was damn sure that Mats also hadn’t talked about Erik.


	81. Raving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I am so overwhelmed that you are still supporting this story that much. Thank you for reading it, for leaving kudos and comments. :-) 
> 
> My dear Blue_Night beta'd this chapter and encouraged me to go on with my writing. Thank you, honey. :-)

￼Marco didn’t know why and when and for how long he had been fallen asleep when he woke up again from the alarm clock he had set to ring after two hours, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable warmth. He needed a few moments but then he realized that it was Erik who radiated the heat, his fever apparently back.    
   
„Shit,“ the midfielder cursed, crawling out of the bed in the search for a thermometer to check Erik’s temperature. He stumbled into the living room where he nearly got a heart attack.    
   
„Fuck!“ he exclaimed startled, almost falling over Matze’s feet, needing a moment to realize that he wasn’t alone. „What are you doing here?“    
   
„Do you mean me?“ another voice murmured sleepily.    
   
„Hell, Mats!“ Marco flinched again, now really trembling. How many surprises would still wait for him? And what were Mats and Matze doing here?    
   
„Shhh, it's just me and Matze,“ the captain calmed him down, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. „We didn’t want to leave you alone in case...“    
   
„...in case that Erik’s state is worsening? Well, it’s already happening,“ Marco muttered, „he seems to be feverish and I don’t know what to do.“ He stood in the middle of the living room, suddenly more than grateful that his friends hadn’t left him alone with his sick boyfriend.    
   
In the meantime, Matze was awake, too. „Should we have a look at him?“ he suggested but, Mats had already tiptoed into the direction of the bedroom, Marco following him.      
  
„May I?“ the captain asked Marco softly when he stood next to Erik, reaching his hand out to the young defender’s forehead.    
   
„Yes,“ the blonde croaked out. He felt miserable, waiting anxiously for Mats’ diagnosis.    
   
The moment Mats touched Erik carefully, the younger one started to babble in his sleep - or probably in his delirium. „Can’t take it,“ Erik stammered, „hurts so much.“ He tossed and turned onto the sheets, his face red, his hair sweaty.    
   
„We have to call the doctor!“ Marco exclaimed, deeply worried. He already wanted to dial the number when Mats stopped him.    
   
„He’s not only suffering physically, we should listen to him first“, the defender decided. All three of them held their breath while they waited for Erik to continue.   
   
„No!“ Erik yelled now, „go away from him!“ The brunette shivered, grabbing the blanket unconsciously and although he must feel hot already, he enwrapped himself even tighter ￼in the bed cover. „Please,“ he now whimpered, „don’t leave me. I love you, I love you so much.“    
   
Silent tears streamed down his face and he sobbed quietly, apparently living through his fears again.    
   
„Jesus,“ Marco stammered, only now understanding what Erik must have went through. „He thinks that I will leave him for Mario, doesn’t he?“    
   
Mats nodded. „I guess we don’t need to call the doctor,“ the tall defender said. „He needs someone else than a physician.“    
   
With these words, he took Matze’s arm and guided him out of the bedroom. „We’re over there in case you need us,“ Matze replied friendly, closing the door behind him.    
   
Marco didn’t even think about his next actions, he followed his instincts and the concern and love he felt for his boyfriend. He undressed himself until he only wore his briefs and crawled next to Erik under the blanket.    
   
„Hush, love, it’s fine, I’m here. I’m here with you, can you feel me?“ He imagined that Erik became quieter and took him into his arms. „I won’t leave you, baby, don’t be scared. Don’t be afraid, he won’t take me away from you. I’m yours, only yours.“    
   
The blonde whispered the words tenderly into Erik’s ear whose breathing became steadier. „Yes, that’s fine love, relax and sleep. I won’t go away, I will hold you through the night.“    
   
Marco started to caress Erik, carefully, his arm, his shoulders, his chest. „I love you. You and no one else,“ he whispered. The midfielder lay one arm over Erik, pulling him to his body and then, he felt a movement underneath the blanket.    
   
Erik obviously tried to move his hand and Marco understood his intention. And because his boyfriend was too weak to do it, he entangled their fingers, placing a tender kiss upon Erik’s palm.    
   
„You must get healthy, love, promise me. Take a rest and recover, please,“ Marco said because he sensed that his words did Erik good. „Do you remember that we want to spend some days together when we have time? You can chose the place and I can’t wait to hear your decision.“   
   
And then, he flinched for the next time because he wouldn’t have awaited an answer, at all. But apparently his boyfriend had scratched together all of his remaining strength to reply.    
   
„Moun. Tains“, Erik rasped. „I. Want to go. To the mountains. With you.“


	82. Remarking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful readers, it is a very special date for me today because I posted the first chapter of this story exactly a year ago. I wouldn't have thought that it would turn out into such a 'novel', that it would accompany me for twelve months and more. To be honest, I'm a little bit touched, thinking back of the last year. 
> 
> That's the reason why I wanted to update the story today - it's a shorter chapter but, I hope that you will like it.
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for more than 800 kudos, for all of your comments and your feedback. Your support means the world to me!
> 
> My friend Blue_Night beta'd this chapter and helped me a lot during the last months. Thank you so much, sweetie!
> 
> I also want to mention lovely funfan - dear, this is still 'your' story, I hope you enjoy it. :-)

„Oh babe,“ Marco sighed touched, pulling Erik even closer to him. „I promise you that we will go to the mountains. Maybe we can find a chalet where we will be on our own. Just you and me. That would be wonderful.“ He kissed Erik’s hair and stroked him unflaggingly.    
   
„Relax and sleep for a while, love. Imagine that we are already there, maybe the snow is falling outside and we are snuggling under the covers like we are doing now.“ He brushed over Erik’s cheek to underline his words and the young defender closed his eyes, gratefully giving in into the touch. „Yes, just like that,“ Marco encouraged him, not stopping his caresses.    
   
It didn’t take long until Erik fell asleep again and to the midfielder’s relief, his skin was cooler when he checked it the next time. Marco sneaked out of the bedroom, unable to find some sleep, back to Matze and Mats. He wanted to tell them that he had talked with Erik, that the young defender was apparently feeling better but, when he entered the living room, he heard a doubled, peaceful snoring and he decided to let his teammates sleep.    
   
Instead, he took his smartphone and started to browse through the internet, soon lost in the pleasant outlook of a short holiday in the mountains. After a while, the midfielder had found the perfect accommodation and he saved the address satisfied, finally allowing himself to fall asleep, as well.  

 

***   

 

„Buns! Coffee! Hell, did you celebrate a private party here?“ Marcel stumbled through Erik’s flat, carefully avoiding to step onto Matze’s and Mats’ clothes that were scattered over the floor. Matze stared at him in utter disbelief after he had opened the entrance door, as if he was seeing a ghost.   
   
„What, I thought that you would need a breakfast?“ Marcel said insecurely, pointing at the bags he had placed on the countertop. „Or is something wrong with Erik? He’s all right, isn’t he?“, he addressed Matze. Marcel still didn’t get an answer, running his hand through his hair to hide his concern and his embarrassment.    
  
„I guess he is,“ Mats filled in for his teammate, stretching himself and yawning intensively. „Matze just isn’t a morning person, you probably won’t get an answer from him at this time of the day. And did I hear you say something about a breakfast?“ The captain rubbed his hands, walking over to the kitchen, „a coffee would do me good.“ He patted Marcel’s shoulders, almost making the shorter one fall with the force of it.    
￼   
„What about Erik?“ Marcel repeated, „and where’s Marco?“ He stared from Matze, who still didn’t say a single word, to Mats who was occupied with the buns and the coffee, sipping from the hot beverage with relish.    
   
Mats threw a glance at this watch. „I think they are still sleeping. But maybe we should wake them up, our team doctor will be here soon. Who wants to take over?“  
   
Matze raised his hands in a shrugging gesture, grabbing one of the coffees.  
   
„I don’t want to disturb them either,“ Marcel hastened to say, the prospect of maybe catching Marco in the act with his boyfriend clearly not very desirable to him.   
   
„Yeah, leave it all to me,“ Mats complained, biting heartily into a bun before he walked over to the door of Erik’s bedroom. He carefully pressed the handle down, spying into the room. With the same caution, he closed the door again, a knowing smile upon his face.    
   
„Are they making out?“ Marcel gave away without thinking, pressing his hand upon his mouth afterwards.    
   
Matze however only swallowed another huge gulp from his coffee, completely unimpressed.    
   
Mats chuckled, shaking his head. „Erik is way too weak for it. Have a look yourself,“ he invited Marcel, pointing at the door. „Come on, there’s nothing you must be afraid of.“ He gave way for the shorter one who opened the door with great care and blinked through the door crack.    
   
„My God,“ he sighed when he saw the scene behind the door. No, he wasn’t the romantic type of guy but, the sight he gained warmed even his heart.    
   
Both Erik and Marco were sound asleep. Marco was lying behind his boyfriend, spooning him and silently snoring into his ear. Erik had a slight smile upon his face, apparently living through very pleasurable dreams. Their hands were entangled, Marco’s arm wrapped around Erik protectively. Their bodies fitted amazingly together and a peaceful aura was spreading out from both of them, the bed cover heaving steadily with their simultaneous breaths.    
   
„They are a perfect match, aren’t they?“ Marcel whispered.    
   
And finally, to the surprise of the whole bunch, Matze found his voice again. „You can bet your life on that,“ he stated dryly before he disappeared into the bathroom while Marcel and Mats burst out into laughter.    
   
￼„Hey, what’s so funny out there?“ Marco mumbled sleepily and a little bit indignantly, nevertheless taking the time to place a tender good-morning kiss upon Erik’s neck.    
   
„Never mind, Marco,“ Mats grinned, pushing Marcel into the side. „You won’t believe it, but for once, your best friend said something really intelligent.“


	83. Arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this chapter took me a rather long time but I think that I can update the story faster now. It's a filler and I promise you that the plot will get fluffier again. Please let me know what you think about it. :-)
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for helping me not only with the beta. :-)

Marcel blushed and bit onto his lips. „Can I talk to you alone later, Marco?“ he said insecurely, avoiding to face his best friend. The shorter one inspected the doorframe he still stood in, not daring to throw a closer look at Marco and his boyfriend.    
   
„Sure, but why?“ the blonde asked stunned, carefully pulling his arm back without waking Erik up. „Wait, I’ll come over.“ He heaved himself out of the bed, stumbling out of the room but not without throwing a concerned look at his boyfriend.   
   
„I will stay with Erik,“ Mats reassured him, already sitting at the edge of the bed. „Matze is in the bathroom so you are probably undisturbed in the living room.“    
   
„I still don’t get it?“ Marco repeated, looking from Marcel to Mats and back again. What was up with his best friend? The shorter one seemed to wish to vanish into thin air and finally, Marco got a clue of his problem. „Do you have a bad conscience?“ he said startled.    
   
„It was my fault!“ Marcel exclaimed from the bottom of his heart and Marco hastened to close the door behind him to give Erik some more time to recover. He knew that Mats would be a good guard and he tugged his best friend to the living room.    
   
„Are you nuts?“ Marco said when they had arrived in front of the large couch Mats and Matze had used for the night. „You are certainly not the one to blame here, believe me.“    
   
„But, if I hadn’t had the idea of the party and if I would have thrown a look into the calendar and if I hadn’t been so stupid to invite Mario...“ Marcel said helplessly, his voice breaking in the middle of his list. „I almost ruined your relationship and Erik is severely ill now. I didn’t mean to, please, believe me!“    
   
Marcel stood in front of Marco like a picture of misery and the midfielder wouldn’t have been surprised if he would have started to cry. „Hey, look at me,“ he said, his hands resting at the shoulders of his counterpart. Hesitantly, Marcel lifted his gaze. „You’re the best friend I can imagine and I know that you didn’t want that. It was not your fault,“ he said urgently.    
   
„Do you really think so?“ Marcel muttered, „and how is Erik doing? Can I help you somehow? I promise that I will never organize a party again.“    
   
Then, a sudden idea hit Marco. „Maybe you could really do something for us. Could you please book a chalet in the mountains? I’ll provide you with the exact date.“ Now it was Marcel who looked at his best friend stunned. „Erik wants to spend some days with me,“ Marco explained. „I hope we’ll get the chance soon.“   
   
„You deserve it,“ Marcel said and finally, the two friends embraced each other.    
   
„What would I do without you?“ Marco murmured into the brunette’s ear, „thank you for everything, Marcel.“ He rubbed over the shorter one’s back and Marcel returned the hug.    
   
„So you aren’t angry with me?“ Marcel wanted to know and Marco shook his head.    
   
„Not at all.“ They still stood some seconds in the middle of the living room until Mats returned.    
   
„Oh, did you make up with each other?“ he asked, contentedly, „I told you that he wouldn’t be mad at you, Marcel. By the way, Erik is awake and I guess he wants to make up with you, too.“ The team captain nodded into the direction of the bedroom and Marco swallowed.    
   
Ever since his sister had driven him to Erik’s flat, he had known that he would have to conduct this conversation. He didn’t even know who was to blame - he could understand Erik and his fears, and he was deeply concerned about his well-being. On the other hand, Erik should have trusted him more and he asked himself why the younger one still doubted his faithfulness.    

Yet, Erik was way too weak to reproach him so what should he do? Console his boyfriend or utter his disappointment? Should he be angry with Erik for not trusting him and risking his health or should he simply be there for him? He didn’t know the answer and probably there wasn’t even a proper one.    
   
„Come on Marco, he’s waiting for you. I guess there’s something he wants to tell you,“ Mats said gently.    
   
„Okay,“ the blonde managed to say, stumbling back into the bedroom. His heart beat in his chest as if it was their first date. He remembered the moment he had first kissed Erik, the night they had made love to each other, all the hardships they had been through.    
   
Carefully, he closed the door behind him, leaning against it and looking at Erik who was sitting in the bed, nestled against the headboard. He was still pale like death and barely able to keep himself upright but, Marco could also detect something else in his gaze than pure exhaustion. It was the same expression Marcel had shown just minutes ago and Marco understood that Erik had a bad conscience, as well.    
   
They faced each other for a while and Marco couldn’t overcome himself to step closer, his throat suddenly painfully tight. He waited for Erik to say something but in the end it was him who started to speak. „There was nothing between Mario and me, absolutely nothing. You must have misinterpreted my words. Hell Erik, why don’t you trust me?!“ the midfielder exclaimed. „We went through so much, you really should know me better in the meantime.“    
   
Suddenly, Marco felt as weak as Erik looked. He walked over to the bed and fell down onto the edge, burying his head in his hands. „I was so scared when I realized that you had come to the party and that you were missing. What if Mario wouldn’t have found you? Why did you do that? Don’t I deserve your trust? I have never done anything to make you feel jealous!“    
   
„I’m so sorry,“ Erik croaked out, „I didn’t want to screw your party.“ He coughed again and Marco shook his head.   
   
„Forget about the damn party, this here is about us!“ he stated dead-seriously. „You were supposed to stay in bed and if you would have done so, nothing would have happened, nothing! Especially not with Mario. I told him that I love you and he got it. The only one who apparently doesn’t get it is you!“    
   
The blonde hadn’t wanted to be so hard to his boyfriend but, the words came out of his mouth without thinking and maybe, it was good that he uttered them. All of a sudden, he realized that they had reached a crossroad. He wouldn’t be able to go on like this, with Erik doubting his love over and over again.    
   
„Marco...“ Erik whimpered but, the midfielder shrugged.    
   
„Finally learn to trust me, Erik, I won’t say it again.“ The brunette nodded through a blur of tears. And eventually, Marco stepped closer, taking the trembling young man into his arms. „Shhhh, it’s fine,“ he soothed him, rubbing over his back.   
   
However, he didn’t know if they really were fine.


	84. Needing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a lovely Christmas! Here's the next update - I promise that it will get fluffier soon. Please, share your opinion with me, I'd love to hear it. :-)
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for doing the beta! :-*

Erik cried desperate tears throughout the next minutes, tears that wrecked his whole body. He had never felt so miserable before, so sick, so guilty and helpless. He simply couldn’t control his fears, he had been jealous because of Mario and now he had maybe fucked up his relationship. The brunette didn’t dare to look at his boyfriend, he just clung to him with the last of his strength. „Please, don’t leave me,“ he brought out, almost choking on a mixture of sobs and coughs.

„Shhh, please stop, love,“ Marco whispered into his ear, „you are still too weak to exhaust yourself.“ The midfielder held his boyfriend tightly in his arms, rocking him back and forth, until he guided him back onto the mattress. „Try to calm down, our doctor will be here soon,“ he said gently, holding Erik’s hand.

The young defender still sniffled and Marco stroked his fingers, locking their gazes. „I love you, babe,“ he said firmly and softer than before, feeling with every cell of his body that he meant it, „please, try to trust me.“

„Will do,“ Erik sobbed, rubbing with the sleeve of his shirt over his eyes, „I love you, too.“

He started to shiver again, drops of sweat forming on his forehead and Marco looked at his watch, worried, hoping that their team doctor would be here soon. „I know that times are hard right now but we will go through them together, and we will sort things out when we are in the mountains. And now use your strength to get on your feet again. They need you on the pitch and not in a hospital bed.“ Marco pointed at the door and Erik raised his eyebrows in question. „Mats and Matze stayed here for the night,“ the blonde explained.

A shy smile spread out from Erik’s lips but it was soon replaced by the expression of bad conscience again. „I ruined everything,“ the young defender croaked out, fresh tears watering his eyes.

„You didn’t ruin anything besides your own health and that is worse enough,“ Marco murmured. „I give a shit about the party, I just want you to finally trust me!“

Erik tried to curl up into a small ball, groaning because another shudder captured his tortured body. Marco sat down right next to him, massaging his back. „Shhh, it’s okay,“ he comforted him, „we will be in the mountains soon, just you and me, and we will do a lot of talking. And other things.“

The blonde felt that Erik relaxed a little bit, encouraging him to go on. „Yes, just like that, love.“

Suddenly, they heard somebody knocking at the door. „Sorry, the doctor is here,“ Mats peeked into the room, „can he come in?“

„Sure,“ Marco said before he addressed his boyfriend. „Don’t worry, I will be there.“ He stayed at Erik’s side throughout the whole examination, helping him to shift his position or to pull his shirt upwards.

„It will take some time until you will be fully recovered,“ the doctor stated after he had finished the examination. „I will give you another infusion. Is there anyone who can stay with you? Otherwise, I'll have to bring you to the hospital. You’re still not over the hump,“ the physician stated seriously.

„Maybe it would be good if...“ Erik panted but, Marco cut him short.

„I’ll be here when we don’t play any matches,“ he said, „I won’t vamoose when it’s getting difficult.“ He shot Erik an ambiguous look but, the younger one had his eyes already closed, sleep overcoming him.

„Can I talk to you for a moment?“ their team doctor asked Marco when they were sure that Erik was sound asleep. „Let’s join the others.“

They walked over to Mats, Matze and Marcel who were sitting in the living room. „I will be open,“ the physician begun, „Erik’s state isn’t good. He will probably stay in bed for a week, at least. You have to keep a close eye on him, he’s very weak. And don’t give him reasons to be upset, all right?“

„I...,“ Marco wanted to say to defend himself but this time it was Mats who interrupted him.

„Sure, doc,“ he said, guiding the physician to the exit, „we will all take care of him, I promise.“ Then, he closed the door behind the doctor.

„Fuck!“ Marco exclaimed in the very next second, „fuck, fuck, fuck!“

„And you are telling me that I’m monosyllabic,“ Matze muttered, „what do we do now?“

Marco had slumped down onto the sofa right next to Marcel in the meantime, hiding his face in his hands. „I told him that he should learn to trust me, maybe that was already too much for him,“ he murmured into his palms, „this is a nightmare.“  
  
„Let’s be reasonable,“ Mats stated, „his body will heal, he just needs time, care, sleep - and you.“  
  
Six pairs of eyes were glued to Marco who felt a heavy burden on his shoulders. He never hesitated to be there, to help his beloved ones, to go through hell and high water for them. But his power was limited, as well.

„Will you be there for him, Marco?“ Mats asked, the gazes of Matze and Marcel still piercing the blonde.

„I love him,“ Marco said, „why can't he see it?“

„I bet he does,“ Mats replied, „he’s just afraid to lose you.“

„But what can I do? I don’t know what I shall do anymore!“ Marco rubbed his temples, despair washing over him. It was the truth - what should he do other than showing Erik his love?

„Marco,“ Mats said gently, walking over to the sofa and offering the blonde his hand to tug him to his feet. „Go over to Erik, lie down next to him. You also need time, care, sleep - and him.“


	85. Texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I have decided to post an update of my most liked story on the last evening of the year. I want to say "thank you" - thank you for your support in 2015, for the time you spent reading my stories, for gifting them with kudos and comments. 
> 
> A special "thank you" goes to my friend Blue_Night for beta'ing my stories and for supporting me unquestioningly. 
> 
> May 2016 be a healthy, successful and enjoyable year for all of you.

Marco couldn’t catch any sleep, at all. Their friends had left them, not without promising to come back in the evening. They still had a day off and almost a week until the next away match against Stuttgart but, the blonde didn’t know if he should be happy about all the time that was stretching in front of him like an eternity.

He watched Erik in his sleep, the familiar, handsome features and still, he wasn’t sure if he knew him any longer. His thoughts drifted back to the time with Mario, when he had been sure that he could read the other one like an open book. And then, Mario had caught him completely by surprise when he had announced his move to Munich.

It was a vicious circle and he had to break out of it. Was he any better if he was comparing Erik to Mario? They had to let bygones be bygones, both of them.

Carefully, Marco stroked over Erik’s cheeks, the stubble tickling his fingers. The brunette sighed in his sleep and turned to the side, unconsciously searching for Marco’s closeness. He wasn’t so hot anymore, the drugs apparently showing their effect on him and Marco brushed sweaty strands out of his forehead, placing the blanket over Erik’s body, thoroughly.

He was loyal, he was strong and he would be there for his boyfriend, that much was for sure. And still, he felt exhausted himself.

 

***

 

The next days went by in a similar pattern. The team doctor checked on Erik every day and Marco stayed with him whenever he didn’t have training. Slowly, very slowly, the young defender gained new strength but, he was still far away from being able to attend the training. In fact, it felt like a marathon to him when he first could walk over to the kitchen to drink a glass of tea, creeping back to the bed like an old man afterwards.

Marco never run out of patience with him, he helped him to go to the toilet or to take a quick shower, he brought him food and drinks and he held his hand throughout the long nights.

And still, there was a distance between them that both of them felt, but neither of them spoke about it.

 

***

 

„I’ll leave, then,“ Marco said a few days later, when he had to travel to Stuttgart on a Thursday for the next match. He almost felt relieved that he could escape the daily routine for some hours but, the bad conscience hit him with force after he had formed the thought in his mind. After all, this was still Erik, the man he loved, and he placed a chaste kiss upon the brunet’s lips before he grabbed his bag to go.

„Mmmmm,“ Erik made a content, humming sound because in fact it had been the first kiss they had shared for almost a week. He felt better, able to keep himself upright for more than a few minutes. And with that, forgotten desires came back but, Marco seemed to ignore them.

„See you tomorrow, love,“ the midfielder said, his hand stroking over Erik’s hair before he walked to the exit door.

„Score a goal for me!“ Erik exclaimed, but, he wasn’t sure if Marco had heard him or not. Once again, he laid on his couch alone, the fear of losing his beloved one clenching his heart. But this time, he would face his inner demons, Erik swore.

 

***

 

Dortmund won 3:2 against Stuttgart and Marco really scored, one minute before the match was over. Erik was strained because he had stared on his television screen for so long but the moment he had seen Marco’s goal, his exhaustion was forgotten. When Marco was substituted in the 90th minute and Matze came up for him, he almost burst with pride.

For the first moment ever, he allowed himself to be simply happy and proud that this amazing being was his boyfriend, that he had chosen him of all people. Erik smiled while he watched the important moments of the match again, especially savoring Marco’s goal.

„ _Congratulations_ ,“ he texted him, „ _your goal was perfect!_ “

Secretly, he hoped that Marco would answer him soon, dedicating his goal to him. He knew that it was quite late and that the team would fly back right after the match, so it probably would be long after midnight until Marco would be in Dortmund again. They hadn’t talked if Marco would come to his flat then or if he would return only the next day.

It took almost an hour until the blonde replied. „ _Thank you, love,_ “ he wrote back, „ _we’re on the way to the airport now. I shall say ‚hello‘ from Auba to you. How are you doing?_ “

„ _Now fine after I have watched the victory. And Auba’s goal has been amazing, as well!_ “ Erik texted.

„ _He says that he is still waiting for your first goal,_ “ Marco answered and Erik had to smile because he could literally hear the Gabonese’s teasing in his ear.

„ _As long as you two are scoring that much I luckily don’t have to. I’m proud of you!_ “ Erik answered. They exchanged some messages until Marco announced that they had arrived at the airport, the boarding already in progress.

Then, Erik took some deep breaths before he typed another text into his smartphone. „ _I guess it will be pretty late when you’re arriving in Dortmund. You don’t have to come to my flat, Auba can drive you home. I’m fine and you need some hours of sleep._ “ He breathed deeply another time before he pushed the „send“ button.

Erik had understood that he needed to allow Marco space, that he really had to trust him. He wouldn’t minimize the possibility of losing him if he was crushing or controlling him. And today should be a first step into said direction.

The young defender went through a quick bed time routine, his eyes never leaving his smartphone, but, Marco didn’t answer anymore. Probably he was already in the air.

Erik sighed as he crawled under the blanket, seeing the empty cushion right next to him. He smelled at the fabric, Marco’s unique, male scent occupying his senses. But then, his eyes fell shut and he couldn’t keep himself awake any longer, his mobile still tightly in his hand.

He didn’t notice that a door was opened in the middle of the night and that someone joined him underneath the blanket, wrapping his body tenderly and protectively around him.


	86. Lacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you for your overwhelming and constant support. Feedback is so precious, I'm happy about each and every hit, kudo or comment. :-)
> 
> My friend Blue_Night, thank you so much for doing the beta and being my anchor. :-)

Erik awoke in the middle of the night by a familiar sound that sometimes annoyed him to no end but, this time it was the sweetest music he could imagine.

Marco’s silent snoring. It wasn’t loud, at all, rather constant, and the young defender could tell by the little noise that his boyfriend was enjoying his well-deserved sleep. Erik’s heart leaped in bliss and he watched Marco carefully, trying not to disturb him.

At first, he wondered why Marco had really come to him despite the straining journey back to Dortmund. But then, he decided to savor Marco’s closeness, his trust - his love.

Shyly, Erik embraced him from behind, his nose buried in the crook of Marco’s neck, inhaling his scent. The midfielder sighed, apparently pleased, but he was too exhausted to really wake up.

Erik covered both of them with the blanket, his arm holding his boyfriend tight, and instinctively, Marco snuggled closer to him. „’m here“, he muttered, intertwining their fingers before he fell asleep again.

„Thank you, babe,“ Erik whispered before he allowed sleep to claim him, as well.

 

***

 

„Good morning, love,“ Marco greeted Erik the next day. He was already showered and out of the bed, as Erik noticed with regret. He must have stood up some time ago because his side of the bed was already cold - too cold in Erik’s perception.

„Good morning, babe,“ Erik replied sleepily, rubbing over his eyes. „Thank you so much for coming here. It really means a lot to me,“ he added silently.

„That’s nothing,“ Marco shrugged but he smiled nevertheless. „Sadly, I can’t stay for long. We have an important week in front of us with the Champions League match against Juve in three days, the derby and the Pokal match against Dresden.“

„Yeah, I know,“ Erik muttered. Why was Marco so distant and so ...busy? And when would they have the time to go to the mountains, like they had planned to do?

„I’m sorry,“ the midfielder said, sitting down next to Erik on the bed and taking his hand. „I need to focus on the training in the next week.“ The young defender had a heavy heart, but he managed to keep his self-control. Marco was right - they had to play the most significant matches of the season so far within the next ten days.

Without him.

Erik had already missed so many matches and it still hurt. He knew that Marco would most likely understand him with all the injuries he had overcome so far but, he didn’t dare to utter his emotions and his fears.

He was aware that he should talk to Marco how it felt to be tied to the bed; weak, worn-out and sticky. It would take him not only days but probably weeks to fully recover, starting with short runs until he would be able to participate in the team training again.

„I understand,“ Erik croaked out. „Just win the matches, I’ll be fine.“ The brunette tried to fake a smile but, he couldn’t fool his boyfriend.

„Move a little bit to the side,“ Marco said, fumbling with the blanket. He crawled onto the mattress, right next to Erik. „Come here, let’s cuddle for a while.“

Soon, Erik’s head rested against Marco’s chest and the blonde stroked through his soft hair. „I haven’t forgotten our trip to the mountains,“ he said, „but, I’ll have to play these matches first and you’ll have to get healthy.“

„But when will we have the time? There are so many matches and the national team break and...“ Erik swallowed the last part of his sentence, he didn’t want to mention his angst for the umpteenth time. What if they would drift away from each other, his breach of trust so severe that Marco would back out?

 _Stop it_ , Erik said to himself.

„We will find and take the time,“ Marco replied firmly. „I don’t want to give up on us, I want us to stay together.“

„That’s what I want, too,“ Erik whispered. „Besides, I want us to be in the next round of the Champions League.“ He looked Marco in the eyes, hoping that his boyfriend would get the hint that Erik accepted his focus on football during the next days.

„Oh love,“ the blonde murmured, „I will give everything for us and on the pitch.“

„I know,“ Erik answered. „I know.“

They stayed in the bed for a long time, gently stroking and caressing each other, making sure that the other one was still there.

However, when Marco finally had to leave, and Erik tried to steal a kiss from him, the blonde shook his head and placed his index finger on the lips of his boyfriend who didn’t know whether Marco feared that he would still be contagious or if he didn’t want to kiss him at the moment.

„Soon again, love,“ Marco consoled him, running the back of his hand over Erik’s cheek.

„Come back after the match against Juventus and have a safe trip to Italy,“ the young defender murmured although it almost broke his heart. „We need you on the pitch with a clear mind.“

„You sure?“ Marco asked but Erik sensed that he already had agreed.

„Yeah, just focus on beating them, will you?“  
  
„I promise.“

 

***

 

Marco kept his promise, being so concentrated that he scored the only goal against their opponent. Dortmund lost the away match 1:2 - and the outcome mirrored Erik’s general mood because the result of the match and the current state of his relationship had something in common.

They weren’t enough, at all.


	87. Arranging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, finally I'm back with another update. It's some kind of filler but needed for the next chapters. Please share your opinion with me, your feedback is what keeps me writing. 
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for always encouraging me to go on and for beta'ing another chapter with great care. :-)

Marco didn’t head to Erik’s flat after they had flown back from Turin, instead, he returned to his own dwelling, focused on an important match of the Bundesliga season: The home derby against Schalke.

His mood changed between relief and a bad conscience; sometimes longing mingled into his mixed feelings. The party had somehow been the final straw for him, he was sick and tired of trying to prove his love to his boyfriend. And Erik’s illness and their packed match schedule gave him the excuse to stay away from him for a few days, trying to sort things out for himself.

And still, he missed him. He missed the passion they had shared, their light-hearted days, before everything had gone wrong. He missed it to laugh together with his boyfriend, to get lost in his embrace without thinking of betrayal and jealousy.

There was no easy way out and he knew it - probably only time could heal their relationship. Time and trust. But wasn’t he somehow letting his sick boyfriend down by not visiting him, by leaving him alone in his bed?

„Hey, Marco,“ Auba brought him out of his dark thoughts after the next training session. „Why don’t we go for lunch together? You seem to be a little bit sad, is it because of our loss against Juve? We still can beat them in the return leg, you know?“ The Gabonese flung his arm around his friend, tugging him to his car. „Man, I’m really hungry, come on, I’ll invite you.“

The midfielder didn’t object, he let himself be pulled to Auba’s car willingly because every distraction was more than welcome. But, he texted Erik quickly when he sat in Auba’s car. „ _How are you doing, babe? I’m going to have lunch with Auba._ “ He stared at the text for several seconds before he added another sentence. „ _I miss you, love._ “ Then, he pushed the „Send“-Button and put his smartphone away.

„Tell me what’s wrong, Marco,“ Auba suggested while he started his car. „I explained you that we shouldn’t worry about Juv...“

„It’s not the match,“ Marco sighed, staring blindly out of the window. He didn’t even know where Auba would bring him to but, he couldn’t care about the location, trusting his friend.

Trust.

„Erik.“ Marco simply stated, leaving it to Auba to not only chose the restaurant they would have lunch at, but to also guess what he had meant.

„He will soon be fine again, he’s young and...“

„I’m not worried because of his flu,“ Marco interrupted the striker another time, and Auba eyed him carefully.  
  
„Then spill it out. I can sense that something is troubling you.“ The Gabonese looked back at the street, waiting patiently for Marco to open up.

„I don’t know if we still have a future together!“ the blonde burst out, chewing on his bottom lip. „He doesn’t trust me and I can’t go on like that.“

„Did you talk to him?“ Auba replied, „he should know about your doubts.“

„He does,“ Marco stated miserably, „that’s why I have a bad conscience. He is recovering so slowly, what if I have to take the blame? I’m not sure anymore if I’m doing anything the right way.“

„Do you still love him?“ the Gabonese asked the all-important question and silence fell into the car.

„Yes,“ Marco finally croaked out, noticing incredulously that his friend smiled all over his face after his confession.

„Nothing else matters, Marco. Give him time, as well as you should take your time. I bet he will try to change his behavior, he doesn’t want to lose you. You are meant to be together, you know that, don’t you? And now, get out of the car, I have an idea I should talk to you about.“ Auba smiled mischievously, ruffling Marco’s hair.

„What is it?“ the blonde questioned with curiosity. Maybe Auba was right and everything would fall into place again. But for now, he gladly took the distraction the conversation with his teammate offered him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
„You’re a genius!“ Marco snickered after Auba had explained everything to him. „And you think that it will work?“  
  
„Yeah,“ the Gabonese confirmed, „we will need an accomplice, but Massimo is already in the picture. He will hide it at the goal post. We just have to score!“

„That’s easy!“ Marco exclaimed, glowing from the inside. „Honestly, I think that we both will score. Man, that will be amazing!“ For the first time in days, he felt that his spirits were revived, he felt joy and bliss again. If their plan would work, they would have an awesome amount of fun, that much was for sure.  
  
Without thinking, he grabbed his mobile. „What are you doing?“ Auba asked.  
  
„I have to text Erik immediately and share your idea with him! Auba, I can’t wait to hear what he thinks about it, I bet he will be delighted!“ Marco hummed while his fingers flew over the keys, not realizing that his friend shot him an amused gaze. „What?“ he asked stunned after he had caught Auba’s glimpse.

„Nothing,“ the Gabonese smirked. „I’m just wondering why you are doubting your relationship. It’s obvious that you still love Erik with all of your heart.“  
  
„Uh?“ was all the blond could reply, his digits stopping their motions. Then, a sudden idea hit him. „Wait,“ Marco smiled, „I won’t text him. Could you please stop at his flat and drop me there? I want to tell him personally about our plan.“

„That’s my Robin!“ Auba grinned. „Then what are we waiting for? The batmobile is ready, you enamored superhero.“


	88. Searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, finally I have the next chapters of this story clearly in my mind. Please enjoy the update and thank you so much for your support. Feedback is very welcome, as always. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your great beta! :-)

„He’s not there,“ Marco said stunned after he had rung Erik’s doorbell in vain. Only then, he remembered that he probably should have thrown a look at his mobile earlier or announce his visit.

„ _I’m at the training center. Miss you, too,_ “ Erik had texted him half an hour ago.

„Shit,“ Marco exclaimed, „I’m an idiot to think that he will sit at home and wait for me. And what, he’s back in training? Why didn’t he tell me?“ Another wave of bad conscience flooded his system because he hadn’t asked Erik in the last days in detail how his recovery was going, too focused on himself.

„Should I drive you to the training center?“ Auba suggested but, the midfielder shook his head.  
  
„There are too many nosy people around,“ he regretted. They walked back to the car where Marco typed another text into his mobile. „ _Can I come to your flat tonight?_ “ he asked. Finally, the familiar longing came back and his skin tingled by the thought of having his boyfriend around him.

His boyfriend who was finally able to do at least a little bit of exercise.

However, Marco didn’t get an answer to his message until he was home, strolling around in his flat, not knowing exactly what he should do. It were still two days until the match against Schalke and Auba had promised to organize their costume so he wasn’t busy with errands either.

Eventually, his mobile beeped but, it was Marcel who had texted him. „ _Should we play Fifa?_ “ his friend suggested and Marco was torn between his wish to see his best friend and his desire to return to Erik. In the end, he opted for the middle course. „ _That would be great, can you drive me to Erik afterwards?_ “

„ _Sure,_ “ Marcel replied.

Marco sighed contentedly and waited for Marcel to arrive. The shorter one didn’t have a long way to his flat and half an hour later, they were engaged in a vivid play. After the first match, Marcel turned to his friend. „How is Erik doing?“ he questioned, sipping from his coke. „It’s been a rather long time since you last sent me to the bakery.“

Pleasant memories of the beginning of their relationship came back to Marco and he sighed another time. „Apparently he’s at the training center and I hope that he will be back on the pitch soon.“

„But that’s great news!“ Marcel exclaimed, eyeing Marco carefully when he saw the miserable expression on his face. „Are you two back on track, as well?“ he added, hitting the nerve. „By the way, when should I book the chalet in the mountains? I’m still waiting for you to tell me the exact date.“

Suddenly, Marco felt the urge to get into action and so he opened his calendar. „Let’s nail it,“ he decided, flipping through the dates. „Fuck, we have a lot of matches to play,“ he muttered eventually, musing and considering. „Here, the derby against Schalke is next. Three days later we face Dresden in the Pokal, at the weekend we play against Hamburg. But look here, afterwards we have a whole week off! Please, book the chalet immediately after the match in Hamburg.“ Marco smiled satisfied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. „I bet we will get Sunday and Monday off so we could start Saturday evening and return Tuesday. Here, three days, from March 7th on.“

„Are you sure you both will be able to fly to the mountains?“ Marcel doubted. „It’s the crucial part of the season and Erik still isn’t fully recovered. Kloppo won’t be delighted.“

„I don’t care!“ the blonde exclaimed. „I bet Erik will be delighted when I tell him about the plan,“ Marco said pleased. „And about that wonderful lodge you will find for us.“ He pushed his friend in the side, happy about the outcome of the day. „But now, I want to kick your ass on Fifa again.“  
  
  
***  
  
  
Time flew by as Marco and Marcel battled against each other, both not willing to lose. In the end, they managed a draw. Marco had forgotten about his mobile completely but now, he took it hastily to look for a message from Erik.

Yet, there was none.  
  
„How long have we played? Two hours? And still no reply from Erik?“ Marco complained. „What is he doing for so long at the training center?“

„Having training?“ Marcel suggested. „Don’t be so impatient. When have you seen him the last?“

„Before Turin,“ the midfielder muttered.

„Aha,“ his friend lectured, „and now you think he should drop everything because you would like to see him?“

„Yeah, I understand,“ Marco stated contritely. „You know what? Drive me to the training center, I don’t care about the people who are hanging out there. I can pretend that I forgot something. I just want to make sure that he’s all right.“

„Are you jealous or nosy or do you have a bad conscience? I guess it’s everything together,“ Marcel suspected.

„Are you a fucking tease, a smartass or...“ Marco replied annoyed but, Marcel raised his hands.

„I will drive you there, I can’t stand your whining anymore.“ He ducked away because he had seen that Marco wanted to throw the remote control after him. „Come on, don’t waste any more time, it’s been long enough.“  
  
  
***  
  
  
When they arrived at the training center, Marco’s heartbeat sped up to his own astonishment. Since when was he nervous to meet his boyfriend? He checked the parking lot, noticing relieved that Erik’s car was there.

Another cascade of memories unspooled in his mind - memories of Erik’s car at his party, his unconscious, jealous boyfriend...

„What now?“ Marcel asked, turning the engine of the car off. „Do you want to go inside and search for him?“

„Dunno,“ the blonde muttered because honestly, he hadn’t hatched a plan.

„Man, get yourself together!“ Marcel grumbled, stepping out of the car. He headed to the training center, stopping after a few meters. „What are you waiting for?“ he exclaimed into Marco’s direction who finally climbed out of the car, as well, following Marcel into the building. „Where could he be?“ Marcel thought rationally, „probably in the fitness center?“ He tried to open a random door until Marco finally took the lead.

„It’s over there,“ he went ahead, his heart hammering, the blood rushing in his ears. Carefully, he opened the door to the fitness center, peeking inside. Then he froze. „Oh my God,“ he stammered.

„What’s up? What’s wrong?“ Marcel urged Marco but, he had to push him to the side to check himself what was going on behind the door.


	89. Witnessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, I'm sorry that the update took so long and that I'll have to tease you with another cliffhanger... But, the two of them will come closer afterwards, I promise.
> 
> Please, enjoy this chapter nevertheless and thank you so much for your overwhelming feedback. That's what keeps me going. :-)
> 
> Thank you, my friend Blue_Night, for another thorough beta. :-)

Marco was frozen in place, he couldn’t avert his eyes from his boyfriend.

He could only see his back, his tall, way too slim figure and the grey shirt Erik wore, soaked with sweat. His harsh breathing filled the room together with the encouragement of their physiotherapist.

„Come on, Erik, don’t give up, you can still do it,“ he spurred him on but, Marco could see that his boyfriend was on the brink of a collapse. Erik’s legs trembled, the sweat streamed down on his body and his breath gave his complete exhaustion clearly away.

But, what Marco shocked the most was the fact that Erik wasn’t doing exercises on a gym machine. He was not lifting weighs or pushing a leg press, neither was he running on a treadmill.

No, Erik was only _walking_ on the machine, one step after the other, in a rather slow pace.

Neither the young defender could see his boyfriend, nor could their physiotherapist do that, and Marco closed the door, carefully, leaning against the frame, his face pale.

„I didn’t know that his flu had been so severe, Marcel,“ the midfielder whispered. „Have you seen him? He’s barely able to set one foot in front of the other and he’s just walking!“

„Yeah, I have seen it,“ Marcel whispered back, „but we shouldn’t stay here, can we talk undisturbed somewhere? What do you want to do now?“

„I will wait for him in the locker room,“ Marco decided without even thinking.

Yes, he had known that Erik had been very ill and weak, that the long hours in bed had strained his body. But to think about it and to actually see it was totally different. Erik had always been the more persistent one of them, the one with more stamina on the pitch. And now a simple walk brought him to his limits? It had hurt him almost physically to see his boyfriend like this.

Marco walked into the direction of the locker rooms, noticing relieved that no one else was there, slumping down on a bench right next to Erik’s clothes. „Fuck!“ he murmured, „he looked like an old man.“

„In fact, he looked like someone who has just overcome a flu,“ Marcel tried to cheer his best friend up. „He will be fine again, don’t worry.“

„He will,“ Marco said firmly, strengthening his shoulders. „And I will help him with all that I have. You can drive home, Marcel, I will wait here. I won’t leave him alone. He needs me.“

„Yes, he does,“ was all that the shorter one replied before he hugged his friend. „Call me if you need anything, Marco, I’m serious.“

 

***

 

It didn’t take long until the door handle of the locker room was slowly pushed downwards and Marco held his breath. Hopefully it would be Erik and not someone else.

But what if it would be Erik, what should he do then?

Cold sweat broke out of Marco’s pores. How should they be able to fix their relationship? All those trust issues - Erik being jealous of Mario, Marco staying away from Erik when he had needed him the most - this finally had to stop. He wanted to return to their happy days. Not everything had been easy back then, when he remembered his driver’s license issue or their separated holidays.

But they had been sure about each other and he wanted to be at this point again - or better, to start anew with Erik.

Like in a slow motion, the door handle was pushed further downwards and Marco thought that he would retch every second.

How strained and vulnerable Erik had looked, walking on the treadmill. And suddenly he understood.

Erik wasn’t a „machine“, either, he was a living being with emotions and feelings, and he hadn’t been able to fight against his jealousy. He wasn’t perfect, he was driven by his instincts - and probably the deep love he felt for Marco.

A love he hopefully still felt, the blonde thought, because he couldn’t go on without Erik anymore.

Eventually, the door was opened.

Marco held his breath, ready to go for all or nothing, just to save his relationship at any costs.

But, it wasn’t Erik who entered the locker room.


	90. Renewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, my lovely readers, for your support. Finally, this might be the chapter you have been waiting for - or probably the start of more chapters to come that have all one aim: reunion. I am so happy about your feedback, please keep it up, it means the world to me. :-)
> 
> My friend Blue_Night, thank you for the beta and for always encouraging me to go on. :-)

„Ilkay, what are you doing here?“ Marco exclaimed shocked. Hell, why had he to be in the training center of all people?

„Doing my rehab,“ the shorter one replied much friendlier than Marco would have expected him to do. „Just like your boyfriend, Marco.“ The blonde tilted his head to the side because Ilkay’s tone surprised him as much as the fact that the other one sat down right next to him. „Can I talk openly to you?“ Ilkay asked, wiping away his sweat with a towel.

„Eh, yes?“ Marco replied, still astonished about his teammate’s behavior.

„I know how Erik is feeling right now and I bet you know that, as well,“ Ilkay stated. „I think he’s afraid of his career, to be honest.“

„Uh,“ was all that Marco could answer, hating himself for his monosyllabic reply. Then, he finally cleared his throat. „Did he talk to you?“ he questioned.

„No,“ Ilkay shook his head, „but I could observe him during the rehab training. It strains him more than he would have thought, and I heard the trainers deciding that he should play for the second team at first.“

„Oh my God,“ Marco sighed, „I can imagine how hard that must be for him.“

„Really? When was the last time you had been forced to play for the amateurs?“ Ilkay’s words didn’t miss their aim because Marco’s eyes grew big in understanding.

„What do you suggest?“ he blurted out, trying to digest the message Ilkay had given him.

„Be there for him Marco, he needs you.“ With these words, Ilkay disappeared into the direction of the shower and soon, the burbling of water sounded through the locker room.

The sloshing noise rushed through Marco’s brain while he dealt with the information his teammate had provided him with. Erik would be devastated when he really had to play for their second team again, that much was for sure. And if Ilkay, who wasn’t a huge supporter of their relationship, at all, was giving him the hint that he should take care of his boyfriend, it had to be truly severe.

Marco didn’t have any more time to muse about that though, because the door handle was pushed down another time and now, it was indeed Erik who entered the room, his gaze cast to the floor, a towel that hang around his shoulders soaking up his sweat.  
  
At first, Erik didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone in the locker room, and he grabbed the towel, firing it angrily into a corner.

„Babe?“ Marco whispered and the way he pronounced the nickname showed all of his mixed feelings. Hope, longing, despair, insecurity, fear but most of all - newly found love.

Erik flinched and raised his head in utter disbelief. „Marco?“ he said perplexed, „what are you doing here?“ Despite his slight shock, a small smile spread out on his exhausted features while he stood in the middle of the room, apparently insecure about what he should do next.

„I wanted to see you,“ the midfielder simply stated, returning Erik’s shy smile.

„Really?“ Erik made sure, witnessing how Marco stood up and came slowly nearer.

„Mhm,“ the blonde whispered, now very close to his boyfriend. They looked each other in the eyes and suddenly, all the feelings were back. „Can I come home with you?“ Marco asked, „I want to take care of you.“ He was well aware that they couldn’t kiss in the training center and the fact that he was forced to keep his hands from his boyfriend raised his desire even more.

„Quick shower, then I’m ready,“ Erik breathed. „Very quick,“ he added, his eyes glued to Marco who chuckled softly, a sound that Erik had missed way too long as Marco now realized.

 

***

 

„How is your rehab going, love?“ Marco asked when they were sitting in Erik’s car, still a slight distance between them. „I met Ilkay, and he told me that you most likely will have to play for our second team.“ The younger one flinched again, and Marco laid his hand upon his thigh, stroking it softly. „Don’t worry, Ilkay was really friendly.“

„Yeah,“ Erik muttered, his cheeks reddening. „If my recovery is going well, I will play with the second team on March 7th and 11th.“ He grabbed the steering wheel tighter, and Marco could sense his discomfort. But then, the realization hit him with force.

„Wait, did you say March 7th and 11th?“ he made sure.

„Yeah, why?“ Erik replied.

„Because I had planned... doesn’t matter,“ Marco murmured. „It’s important that you gain practice, love.“

„But why with the second team!“ Erik exclaimed. „What if I have to play for them for the rest of the season?“ He sunk deeper into the driver’s seat but, as miserable as he looked, as thankful was Marco that he had finally opened up to him.

„I understand you,“ he reassured his boyfriend, stroking over his leg, firmer. „But I am sure that you will recover soon. I bet you will be back with the first team in no time. The squad needs you, Erik. And do you know who also needs you?“ The young defender shook his head with hesitation.

„He’s sitting right next to you,“ Marco whispered tenderly.

 

***

 

Erik had to lay on his sofa as soon as he entered the flat, exhausted and in the need to have a rest. The revelation that he had to return to the second team had really shocked him. What if he wouldn’t be a member of the first team again? Never? He stared at the ceiling, chewing on his bottom lip. At least, Marco was there for him, that was all that mattered.

„I’m sorry that I made myself so scarce during the last days,“ the midfielder said, rummaging in Erik’s kitchen where he brewed some tea. „It wasn’t right to stay away from you for so long.“ He placed two mugs on the small table in front of the sofa, joining his boyfriend on the couch and taking Erik’s feet into his lap where he started to massage them gently. „We should talk, don’t you think?“

The remark was the last straw for Erik. „I missed you like hell,“ he muttered, „I know that I have made a huge mistake and I will trust you, really. Please, don’t leave me.“

„I won’t leave you, love,“ Marco answered, „I just needed some time for myself and I realized that I can’t go on without you. I don’t want to lose you either. Why don’t we take it slow and try to come closer again?“

„Good idea,“ Erik whispered, sitting up. He searched for eye contact with Marco, and when he found it, he felt the air burning from their longing and yet, something had changed. He didn’t want to rush things, Marco was too precious to risk anything. In fact, he had been right - they should take it slow and that’s what he did now: Taking Marco’s lips as slowly as possible.

„Love,“ the older one panted but, Erik had already climbed on his lap, straddling him, and showing him with his mouth and his tongue how much he craved for him.

The first kiss after weeks felt like the very first kiss they had ever shared and even better. Erik stroked Marco’s neck while he pulled his tongue back, letting his boyfriend take the lead. His soul, his body and his mind were on fire, every cell and every nerve screaming Marco’s name. Erik dipped his tongue into Marco’s mouth time after time, entangling it with his boyfriend’s, not caring about the lack of oxygen. Never had a kiss tasted so good and never had it lasted for so long.

„Can I stay for the night?“ Marco eventually panted, already tugging Erik up from the sofa.

„Yes,“ Erik gasped, stumbling into his bedroom with Marco in tow. Yet, they were in no hurry and Erik was quite sure that they wouldn’t sleep with each other in the next days, giving themselves time to gain their complete trust in each other back. But, it would be a start, a very good and promising start.

Carefully, Marco undressed Erik, admiring each inch of naked skin he freed from the clothes. „May I...?“, the midfielder asked hesitantly, his hand grazing over Erik’s briefs when they wore nothing more than this one last piece of garment. And hell, it was arousing to not just rip the textiles from their bodies but, to ask for permission, to worship the other one.

„Yes, please,“ Erik replied, lifting his hips so that Marco could strip his briefs down.

„You are so beautiful and I can’t believe that you are mine,“ Marco whispered, looking at him with admiration. „Can I touch you?“ he asked, his intense gaze burning Erik inwardly.

„Of course,“ the young defender said, determined, „but I will touch you first.“ He crawled under the sheets, lying on his side and Marco did the same, both of them facing each other. „Kiss me,“ Erik pleaded and Marco’s tongue found its way back into his mouth just in the moment Erik’s hand enclosed the blonde’s hard length.

„God, Erik,“ Marco moaned, thrusting involuntarily into Erik’s hand. The defender still knew how and where he had to caress him, and Marco’s harsh breathing announced soon that he was very close. Erik focused on his fingers, savoring the feeling to hold Marco’s dick, to finally be so intimate with him again. „Don’t stop,“ Marco panted, pressed close to Erik’s body.

It took only a few more strokes before Marco let go, coming all over Erik’s palm. „Babe!“ he moaned while wave after wave of an apparently forceful height hit him in Erik’s embrace.

„So wonderful,“ Marco whispered, his eyes still held close. His own hand was rested against Erik’s chest, slowly wandering deeper. Erik knew that his boyfriend wanted to pleasure him now but, he shook his head.

„It’s okay,“ he stated softly because he was still exhausted and tired to his bones. „Tomorrow,“ he smiled, quickly wiping his hand clean.

„You sure?“ Marco asked astonished, „I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied, love.“

„You didn’t,“ Erik whispered, „be sure that you didn’t.“

And it was the truth. While Marco soon drifted away, worn out from his orgasm, Erik simply held him in his arms.

Yes, Marco was the superstar of the team, he was loved by the fans and the whole city, admired by the trainers and their teammates. He also was Marcel’s and Robin’s best friend, Auba’s bro, Mario’s ex, the beloved son of his parents and the little brother of his proud sisters. Many, many people adored him and had a past with him, as well as they were having a present and a future together.

But at the end of the day, Marco was falling asleep in _Erik’s_ arms, enwrapped in his utter love.


	91. Dreaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I am so sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. I promise that the next update won't take that long. 
> 
> Most of all, I want to thank you so much for reading my story, for giving it a try since years and months, for sharing your feedback, for leaving kudos and comments.
> 
> I have reached an incredible milestone and I still can't believe that "Where the buck stops" has now 1000 kudos. I am so touched and grateful. 
> 
> When I started writing, it was meant as a short story, probably ten chapters. Today, I'm posting chapter 91 and I think that there will be more to come. :-)
> 
> Thank you all out there for your support. My dear funfan, I hope that you still like this story, thank you for accompanying me! And my lovely Blue_Night, thank you for beta'ing and also for being there for me.

And how Marco slept. He slept better than all the nights before, nights he had spent in his bed all alone. Back then, he had tried to tell himself that it was right this way, that it had been Erik’s fault that he needed some time on his own.

Yet, it hadn’t been right and it hadn’t been Erik’s fault alone.

The blonde felt so at ease when he awoke, Erik’s steady breathing next to him, the young defender’s hand laying on his arm from where he removed it carefully to sit up and study the handsome features. Erik looked so relaxed and innocent while he was surrounded with warmth and his own unique scent, a scent that was too tempting that Marco couldn't resist and let his hand crawl under the blanket.

Erik was still naked and Marco didn’t need his eyes to find the spot he wanted to find. At first however, he caressed Erik’s thigh. He began with tender strokes to not startle his boyfriend and to awake him as gently as possible. Soon, his efforts were rewarded and Erik opened one eye first, blinking against the sun rays. „You’re still here,“ he murmured before a blissful smile spread out on his face.

„Of course I am, love,“ Marco answered, letting his digits move upwards to draw the first breathless moan from his boyfriend.„I missed you,“ the midfielder murmured against Erik’s stubbly throat where he now placed soft kisses upon. He left open if he had meant Erik in general or his manhood that rose under his skilled ministration to full life.

„Marco, what are you doing, I... Oh God,“ Erik groaned when all of the blonde’s fingers found their way around his dick.

„I’m just saying good morning,“ Marco feigned innocence, „and it’s nice that I get such a wonderful reply.“ He strengthened his grip, his hand wandering up and down Erik’s hard shaft, who bit back the next needy moan. „Oh, but I think I forgot something,“ the midfielder purred, his other hand searching for Erik’s nipple which he circled with his thumb after he had found it.

„I’m in heaven,“ Erik panted and Marco chuckled satisfied.

„I think I can push you even higher,“ he breathed into Erik’s ear, sucking at his sensitive earlobe.

The sweet onslaught of both of Marco’s hands and his tongue indeed catapulted Erik into a height instantly and the blonde recognized touched how much Erik must have missed his caresses and their intimacy. He kissed him deeply, focusing on Erik’s beautiful dick with tender fingers and it didn’t take long until Marco had Erik on cloud nine.

„I’m coming!“ the younger one exclaimed, a forceful orgasm shaking his whole body. Marco had only needed some minutes to send him over the edge, contractions ripping through his muscles and easing every tension. „God, Marco!“ Erik groaned when the lustful sensation didn’t want to stop, wave after wave hitting him until he had nothing more to give.

„I guess you are awake now?“ Marco asked him cheekily, staring at his hand and the huge amount of white liquid Erik had lost, a proof that Erik hadn’t found satisfaction by himself in the last days. The blonde stood up to go over to the bathroom, but not before he had placed another kiss on Erik’s cheek. „I need to tell you something!“ he shouted from the hallway, on his way to grab a wet towel.

„I’m all ears, I can’t move a single limb anyway,“ Erik replied when the midfielder came back, carefully cleaning his boyfriend up. Erik’s eyes had fallen shut again and Marco loved him even more in this state he was responsible for, sated from his ecstasy, the afterglow of his orgasm clearly mirrored on his rosy cheeks.

 

***

 

„You know that we are going to play the Derby tomorrow,“ Marco made a start, crawling under the blanket again. He hadn’t taken the effort to get dressed and Erik stared briefly at his wonderful body, trained, so, so sexy - and all his. His mouth watered with the longing to feel Marco much closer, to finally sleep with him again, but he told himself off inwardly for his hunger, listening to his boyfriend.

„Yes, the derby, I know,“ Erik smiled, thinking of that very special match. „I wish I was able to play,“ he added, „but I assume that the trainer wouldn’t have let me in the starting eleven anyway. You have to win this match, Marco, promise me!“ Erik still felt sad because he was out for so long now with this damn flu but at least he had started to make up with Marco and that was far more important.

„I do,“ the blonde replied, „because Auba and I have thought about a special celebration. No one knows except the two of us - and you.“ Marco was beaming like a little child and Erik couldn’t help but being happy with him.

„Tell me more about it!“ he said excitedly while Marco propped himself up on an elbow to explain everything to him.

„Batman and Robin?“ Erik snickered when his boyfriend had finished the talking, „you are completely mad but that’s why I love you so much. I suppose you are going to be Robin, then?“

„Yes,“ Marco continued, apparently very proud.

„Then win that damn Derby, Robin“, Erik pleaded, „I want to see you celebrating.“

Marco smiled back but then, he became serious. „Aren’t you jealous of Auba? I mean, when one of us will score and we will really masquerade ourselves?“ He was playing with the zipper of the cushion he was laying onto, apparently insecure.

„No,“ Erik replied firmly, „I just wished I wouldn’t see the match from the stands or the television only, being with you on the pitch or at least at the bench. But I know that I’m still too weak“, he sighed.

„I will help you to gain new strength, babe,“ Marco answered, „we’re in this together.“

„Thank you,“ Erik gave back hoarsely, his love for Marco taking his breath away. „And you will score, I simply know it.“

„You sure?“ Marco doubted, „derbies are always hard to play and Schalke beat us in the first half of the season. I wouldn’t wonder if they would do that again.“

„No, believe me,“ Erik repeated, suddenly certain that everything will be fine again, that they just needed time - for the recovery of his body and their relationship. „You will score and it will be the start of something new, something bigger. You will become a derby hero, Robin.“

„I only want to be your hero,“ Marco whispered, pulling Erik close. „But I am afraid that I have to leave soon, we are meeting with the team for the last preparations.“

Quickly, Marco took a shower and ate some bites of toast. He was in a hurry and there was way too little time for them to cuddle, but Erik was content the way it was. Watching Marco doing daily business in his flat, simple things like brushing his teeth, made him utterly happy. Now he only had to get his body back to his old form, probably with the second team, a thought he still didn’t like. But returning to the pitch with Marco one day soon, celebrating goals and hopefully titles, was a huge motivation.

„I’ll leave then, love,“ Marco murmured when he was ready to go, but obviously unwilling to part from his boyfriend because he kissed him with greatest passion time after time.

„Good luck,“ Erik whispered tenderly, „I’ll be there to watch you score.“

And this thought helped him to endure the next straining rehab session in the afternoon. The young defender imagined Marco hitting the ball into the net every time he feared that he would break down, each single step still costing him enormous energy. At the end of the day, Erik was so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as he touched the cushion.

At first, he had a nightmare again, dreaming that he wasn’t able to walk anymore, to worn out for his legs to carry him. He panicked, trying so hard to make the next step but, he simply couldn’t. Then, weird as it was - but dreams were strange sometimes - a well known superhero that looked a lot like a bat came to rescue him.

Erik however had only eyes for his beautiful companion.


End file.
